Naruto: A Corrupted Soul
by wei2vile
Summary: Dark/Demon Female Naruto story about Dark Magic. Multicrossover from Overlord and Starcraft, and manymore. Nar/Yaku/harum, Kyu/Yosh/Anko, and many more. Now with more blood scene battles, Yuri, language, lemons, crude humour and fluffy animals... to kill.
1. The Dark Arts

Vile here. Sorry for those who like my other stories, I had to write something like this.

Summary: Female Naruto has found a book that is a lost art. The ability to use Magic. That isn't all that is in the book. Now Naruto has access to put a curse on someone and is learning more about the lost arts. Dark Naruto. Powerful Naruto.

The magic concept is from Final Fantasy, but I'm not making it a crossover with any characters from the Final Fantasy series. Just the magic concept. Yeah. I'm to lazy to make my own magic spells.

Anyways enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Demon Talkiing**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related or the FF Series Magic concept.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Dark Arts

The room is dark.

A blond headed child is sitting in the middle of the room.

She is surrounded by candles in a circular position.

In the circle is a very complex seal.

In front of her, looks like a small shrine.

On it is a strand of hair.

The little girl is concentrating whatever it is she is doing.

A small dark figure is walking towards the circle. The figure is a kitten size crimson fox, with black tips on its paws, tails and ears.

"So who hit you this time?" The fox said as she sat beside the girl who growled at the mention of someone touching her, as she looked at the small shrine. "A curse? You haven't done one in 3 months." The fox said as the strand of hair ignited and burned away. "So who is the unlucky one this time?"

"Some old drunk who lost his family to you." The girl said as she continued on concentrating with her curse.

"You know, it's hard to believe a 7 year old is killing people without letting the people of Konoha knowing it is you, Naruto." The fox said as she remembered the first day she woke up, when girl was doing her first curse on someone at age 6, a powerful curse to be exact. She remembered how successful she was with the curse and lost consciousness under chakra exhaustion and too much concentration.

A Year Ago

The little girl woke up and can see she is in a dark tunnel or some sort. The walls had candles on it. She looked around and wondered where she was. She remembered doing something that is called a curse.

She read it off a book called the Dark Arts and Magic. It seemed stupid at the time when she read the Magic part. She was just reading it when she came across a section that concentrates on how to curse someone. She didn't bother with it until she was beaten.

She was beaten severely and got some of the man's skin under her nails as she was trying to defend herself. She remembered one of the requirements for putting a curse on someone and it is a piece of a person's DNA. She was so angry with the man and read up the curse section and she went to get the requirements to set up the curse.

Once done, she did the strongest curse that was in the book and did it. She casted a curse that would make the man's life that attacked her into a living hell. First he will lose his love ones, then he will lose his friends, then he will lose his job, then he will lose his possessions, then he will have nightmares, then he will lose his sanity, then he will die a painful death. It truly is a deadly curse to cast on someone. She could of just make the man sick, but she was pissed, and I mean really pissed. The kind of pissed that would make you go through anything and not turn back.

After that was done, she must have passed out on sheer concentration.

She looked around and decided to walk down the hall. The deeper she went the more candles there were on the wall. It came to a point when the candles were on the wall and floor.

She came across a room that was huge. The place was covered with many of candles that brightened up the room. In the middle of the room is a woman with long crimson hair sitting in front of a tea table drinking tea. She had on an elegant black kimono that had baggy sleeves and had a black and red obi. She had blood red eyes that have slits like a cat and around her neck is a collar around her neck.

"You know, when I first woke up, I was expecting a weak human to hold me." She said as the little girl just stood across from the woman. "You should have seen my surprised expression when I found her doing an advance curse and living." She looked at the girl more carefully and can see that she had potential in the dark arts. Considering she did an Advance Curse and has an interest. "Tell me, how you came across the art of curses, child."

"I found a book in the garbage and decided to read it." She stuttered a bit as she was talking to Kyubi herself. Yes, she figured out she had the Kyubi inside her a year ago. She is a very smart girl at a young age, smart enough to get the Hokage to get her, her own apartment and give her allowance to pay her rent.

"To find a Tome of Magic is sure something out of pure luck or is fate willing to bring back the lost arts." Kyubi said to herself as she was thinking about what to do. "Tell me, what do you think of the prospect of the Arts of Magic child?" She asked as she wanted to test her through her answer.

"Well, at first it seemed a bit stupid at first." Naruto admitted and Kyubi just scuffled at her. "Then I wanted to learn it after that man attacked me. I didn't have anything at the time. I didn't know what to do. The only thing I had at the time was that book, so I took my chances with it and went with it." She said as she wondered if the curse is doing its thing.

_Hmmm, she has potential in this field. There is no doubt her ninja career with be tarnished. She has no one to rely on and the Hokage is doing everything he can to help her. _She rubbed the collar around her neck. _I wonder why the Yondaime gave me so much freedom in my container. _She thought as she looked upon her container. _She looks so much like him... wait a second._ She started to compare the Yondaime to her container. _Blond spiky hair and blue eyes, you have to be kidding me. He sealed me in his own daughter. What kind of person does that to his own child?_

She started to think things through, again. She can either corrupt her to a point she hates the village she is in or make her into a killer or ruin her life further by sending her chakra into the girl's chakra pathways making it impossible to mould chakra.

But that's the thing. She already hates the village she is in and someone will soon tarnishing her ninja career and she is already a killer by casting a curse on someone. She sighed at what she is going to do. _I might as well help her in her Mage Career._

End Flash back

Since then, Kyubi has been teaching Naruto in the Art of Magic and made herself into Naruto's Familiar.

The Black Magic of offence and the White Magic of Defence, Naruto took a huge interest in Black Magic and took a slight interest in White Magic.

She took a liking to poison and add her poison spells to her curses. She even poisons herself and cures it herself to help her improve her spells. She has a mastery level of poison and Esuna. Her cure spell is up to Curaga.

Her Black Magic is going quite fine. Her fire spell is up to Fira, Blizzard is still Blizzard, Thunder is up to Thundera, Aero is as well as Aero. Her curses took a huge mountain climb under Kyubi's tutelage and mastery over Poison. The Blind and Silence spell will be useful as well.

Naruto's White Magic is still beginner's level except for Cure and Esuna. Kyubi made her practice Protect and Shell. She'll need it further down her life. She stills need practice.

Right Now she is starting her Time Mage spells.

"So what kind of curse did you do this time?" The little fox asked as all the candles went out showing that Naruto's little ritual is over.

"Just the usual. Making the man sick and slowly diminish away." She said as she left the room through a latter up to her apartment.

The place she lived in was a 2 story building and her landlord was an ass. One she found out her first curse was successful she made her landlord commit suicide. Something the Kyubi had taught her. Once the landlord died the place instantly went to the only person that lived in the complex and that was Naruto. She didn't have to pay rent, but she still have to pay for the electrical and water bills. She later on made the ritual room where she can cast curses on people from a safe place. She even made her own study room with her poisons and research.

The Kyubi is also teaching her sealing which is very helpful for Mages.

Once Naruto exited the ladder and seals the trap door and cover it with a rug she went on to study her new spell. Something the Kyubi thinks that she will need.

Teleport.

For 3 months she has some control with teleporting. She can teleport into a closed off space like a bank's safe, which she did and took the money and seal it away for future uses once the heat is down. Right now she is standing in front of another safe that has the top locking mechanisms and sealing the ninja arts can provide.

"Kyubi." Naruto said as the fox on her shoulder looked over to her. "Please prey tell me why am I in front of the Hokage's secret forbidden safe?" she asked the fox as she sneaked through many Anbu ninja's in the Hokage's Tower, more like teleported around them.

"Remember that Tome you found in the garbage." Kyubi said as Naruto nodded when she found that book. "That was one of the lost arts on Magic and you only scratch the surface of the Dark Arts through that book. What if the past Hokage's have found one of these lost arts and put them in here." Naruto began to think in through. It would be logical if a Hokage had found something interesting or dangerous and seals it away, like sealing it in this safe.

"So, we might as well search for it, but how. It could be hiding in there for all I know." Naruto claimed as she stepped forward to the safe and took a step back when she sensed danger. She looked where her senses were flaring and sees a kunai launchers that were aimed where she was going to step. "I should really thank you for putting in those danger senses in me Kyubi."

"Is that all your thankful for?" The fox said as she got an idea. "There won't be a need to enter that room through this door Naruto." Naruto looked at the fox like she was crazy. "You can just teleport into the room."

"Kyubi, remind me, how am I suppose to know what it looks like in the safe. I have to visualize what it looks like for me to teleport in that room." Naruto remembered her lessons on teleporting.

"You can concentrate on finding the book we're searching for in that room. Remember, all Dark Arts are connected and if you concentrate on finding the Tome, you should be able to visualize where it is located." Kyubi said as Naruto continued to look at her as if she was crazy. "Just do it."

"Fine, bossy little fox." Naruto grumbled as she concentrated on finding the book. She concentrated about how to do curses until she felt a pulse. "I felt something." Naruto said to Kyubi.

"Good than concentrate on that and visualize." Kyubi instructed.

Naruto pulled on that pulse and it later on felt dark. It felt so empty, like there is nothing there. She felt alone when she felt it and she began to visualize until she sees a stack of shelves and she further concentrate on the shelf as she visua...

"Ok." Kyubi said as she broke Naruto out of her concentration. "We're in." Kyubi said as she jumps to the floor and looked for the book. Naruto just took a book out of the shelf and read the cover.

"The Dark Arts and Your Soul. What the hell does that mean?" Naruto asked as she looked over the little fox that was looking over the shelves on the bottom floor. "More importantly, what the hell are you doing?"

Kyubi just looked at her like it was just a simple answer. "What... we are in a safe that is filled with forbidden arts and lost arts and you are just here for that book." Kyubi stated as it was very simple. Whatever was in here was meant to be kept in here and taking a book out of here is branded for treason for theft. It wouldn't hurt if nobody knew about it. Hell the current Hokage probably doesn't know what is in here. She might as well look for something that she will make as her own.

Naruto just sighed at the fox. "Look for something that might be helpful." Naruto said as she looked over the higher shelves of books.

2 Hours Later

"What did you find?" Naruto asked Kyubi as she was dragging 3 books with her tails.

"I found 2 more of the Dark Art Tomes. This one is about modifying plants to your liking; this could help you with making your own poisons. The other is the Art of Voodoo... I never thought it existed... then again, these Tomes shouldn`t exist. This one is a Taijutsu style, it concentrates on speed, but it also works on pressure points. This will keep people away from you. What did you find?" Kyubi said as she gave the books to Naruto and sat on her shoulder.

"I found a book on sealing and another book in the Dark Arts. This one is to manipulate people through their souls and extract souls from living beings. It also says you must read volume 3 to do read on." Naruto said as she should the book to Kyubi and it was blank.

"It seems you must read the books through the numbered volume. So you only read volume 1 and this one I found is volume 2 and the one we found first is volume 3 and you found volume 4." Naruto nodded to Kyubi. "It seems there are more volumes out there and you must read through the align numbers and there must be more in this safe considering we only searched a third of the place." Naruto nodded as she concentrated on finding more of the Dark Arts and sensed 7 more books. The problem with most of them is that they felt evil.

"I don't like the feeling of most of those books Kyubi." Naruto said as she shivered as she felt great evil in some of them.

"Those must be the forbidden Dark Arts. If I remember correctly, there is Necromancy and the Dark Blade." Kyubi said as Naruto moved towards the one that didn't feel malevolent. "It would be best if you don't study Necromancy. It is a one way ticket straight to hell if you study that." Naruto nodded as she moved towards the book that felt so empty.

"What is the Dark Blade?" Naruto asked as she got a feeling she is heading towards that book.

"It is the ability to control darkness and use it in the field of combat. Many Black Mages and Knights have sought out to control this power, but end up being swallowed by the darkness they were wielding." Kyubi asked as Naruto stopped in front of a shelf that holds the book. Kyubi looked where Naruto is looking and indeed it was the Dark Blade that Naruto was searching for.

"So... are you going to take it?" Kyubi asked while Naruto was just looking at it.

"Kyubi, what happens to those that conquered the darkness?" Naruto asked as she reached for the book.

"They unleash a power that this world has never seen." Kyubi said as Naruto teleported out of the safe and into her apartment with the books she was searching for, including the Dark Blade Tome.

With Naruto

She teleported to her dojo she made with the bottom floor of the apartment which has no entry through the first floor and can only be accessed by Naruto through her teleportation. She has a bed in the corner if she happens to feel weak, which she used most of the time.

Naruto just groaned at her mistake.

"Relax girl, it isn't the first time you missed teleported. At least were in your apartment." Kyubi said trying to comfort her as Naruto teleported again and into her study room.

Kyubi jumped of her shoulder and was inspecting one of Naruto's new poisons.

The one she was looking at isn't contagious, but it is dangerous. A poison that eats away the flesh and spreads across the blood stream, it will continue to eat away at a person's body at a rapid pace. Naruto didn't make a cure and she is the only one that is capable to cure it, that is if Tsunade returns to the village, which she highly doubts.

The second one is a paralysis poison that will turn a person numb and also cause the muscles to spasm randomly. With luck the person will snap their own neck when they are poisoned by this.

The third poison is Kyubi's favourite. A poison that will eat away a person's chakra network, the poison won't stop until the network is completely gone. Without any chakra, a human won't be able to survive, thus killing them when it is gone.

Both Naruto and Kyubi sure hope Tsunade will never come back to Konoha and find a cure for Naruto's poison.

"So, when are you going to turn them into spells? If I remember correctly you absorb the poisons you created and turned them into Poison spells." Kyubi said as she remembered Naruto injected herself with many of her poisons, thus giving her poisonous blood, because of that, Naruto can cast a poison spell with a poison that is inside her. She can coat her weapons with her blood if she wanted to.

"Once I figure out how the poison won't affect me anyway possible or will be used against me." Naruto looked at one of the plants she was growing and sighed at it as it was falling apart. "I really need that plant to continue on with my research. Finding these kinds of ingredients is difficult enough."

"Why don't you start reading this?" Naruto looked over to Kyubi and can see her sitting on one of the books she got from the safe. "It's a book that modifies plants to your liking. Maybe you can grow a plant that can be changed to the ingredients to what you need."

Naruto shooed Kyubi off the book and started reading it. Kyubi can see Naruto is in her studying stage when nothing can break her from studying.

7 Months Later

Naruto could have been making more poisons and modifying them to her liking, but she came across a subject she read over Konoha's Archives. Why was she there, she wanted to read up the hospitals history records and the poisons that were submitted. Chiyo is sure a genius in the poison field, but again, Tsunade kept finding a cure for such poisons.

Then she came across a subject that intrigued her.

The Curse Seal.

Orochimaru's Curse Seal to be precise.

Naruto wanted to know what made this seal to be called a curse seal. That is why she is in the Anbu's heavily secured storage room with Orochimaru's research in Konoha. Sure he must of left something about the curse seal.

How she entered the storage room. Kyubi gave created Naruto a crystal ball. She concentrated on Orochimaru's research and it showed the storage room. No alarms were set off. Of course, everything had to be set up outside the storage room.

"You know, correct me if I'm wrong but, shouldn't the Anbu have found a way to counter the Curse Seal if they had his research this whole time?" Naruto asked Kyubi as she went towards a book that she was looking for and opened it. "I can see why." Naruto looked at the coded book that can only be decoded by the person that coded it. "Think you can decode it Kyubi."

"Do I think I can decode it?" Kyubi asked as she looked over the book. "It may take some time, if I use the Analyze spell." Kyubi said as Naruto took the book and teleported out of the room and into her study room. She has spent most of her time in there.

Over the course of 7 months, Naruto has read and understood the concept of changing a plant to her liking. No longer she has to buy certain seeds and just bought the regular seeds.

She was able to inject herself with one of her personal poisons that is able to eat out a person's chakra. The only reason she was able to inject it into herself without losing her chakra was because the poison wasn't able to affect her with the huge amount of poisons she was exposed to and the potency of her chakra mixed in with Kyubi`s made it impossible to infect herself.

Her blood is so potent with poisons; it lost the red color and gives off a black thick substance. Her skin still gives that healthy shine to it and her hair lost its blond color, which later on has given her a grey color that is bordering to white. Her eyes were no longer sky blue, but gave off a violet red color. All in all, her changes were caused by the poisons she injected to herself, is the only answer she can provide.

She read the book about the souls. It seems the curses she was doing were actually put onto the person's soul, but not the body. It turns out that the soul is everything. Without, you are an empty shell with no feelings. It also says that a person can be born without a soul. Both Kyubi and Naruto shivered at the concept of someone not having a soul. Curses won`t be able to affect anyone without a soul and this will cause problems for Naruto, that is if she finds someone who doesn`t have a soul.

Naruto asked what Kyubi's first curse was. She told her she took away a man's luck. Naruto wondered why such a thing was a curse anyways. Kyubi told her that a person's luck is everything, from fighting to performing jutsu. If he had no luck then the jutsu he will perform will most likely backfire on him. She also told him he lost everything in his life and also told her he was sent to hell when he died for having no luck at all.

Later on, Naruto labelled that curse as a SS-Class Curse.

On the topic of the soul and the fourth volume, she has found out everything she has been doing was related to the Shinigami. Every person that died from her curse is an offering to the Shinigami. Naruto also found out on how to extract souls from someone and seal it away or take apart of someone`s soul and control them. This was a very interesting subject to her as she will need to practice this sometime later on.

The Art of Voodoo is something she didn`t bother unless she wanted the person to be tortured for life. It would come in handy. She got herself a voodoo made out of a potato sack and some buttons. She got herself some senbon needles. Note: they are not meant for a doll. She decided she needed a weapon and senbon needles seemed appropriate at the time.

Naruto didn`t bother reading that book about the Dark Blade yet. She didn`t want to read it until she thinks she will be ready for it.

Right now, she is in her ritual room performing one of her curses with more complex seals. She got it off the third volume. It says it will make casting curses a lot easier.

Naruto was in the ritual circle as Kyubi was sitting outside of the circle as Naruto finished with her curse, but there is a problem. The ritual is continuing on.

"Naruto! What did you do?!" Kyubi yelled as the room temperature dropped as the candles burned a bright blue and the feel of death has entered the room.

"I just copied the seals in the book." Naruto said as she couldn't move her body as Kyubi went a looked at the book.

"Which page?" Kyubi asked as she flipped through the pages.

"Page 154!" Naruto shouted out as she started freaking out as a dark figure started appearing in front of her. Kyubi flipped through the pages and came across the seals Naruto used.

"YOU IDIOT!!" Kyubi shouted as she too sees the figure appear in front of Naruto. The thing looked ghostly as its skin is pale. It had on rags that covered its body. It's face seemed demonic, as it has black irises, yellow eyes, with sharp teeth and white hair. Kyubi knew what she was looking at. It was the only creature that can overpower her.

"The Shinigami."

The Shinigami was looking around the room and sees the person that summoned him. He reached down with his hand to grab the girl's soul. His hand entered her and pulled out her soul, but stayed in her body like it was anchored down. The moment Naruto's soul came out, it appeared black. The Shinigami began to laugh maniacally as he let go of the girl's soul.

Naruto didn't know what happened. The moment the Shinigami put his cold hand in her she felt numb all over her body. She felt cold as well.

**So she is the one who has found the Dark Tomes.**Naruto and Kyubi heard. **Your soul is black as the night. Your blood is filled with many poisons. Surely the Dark Arts have corrupted you.**The Shinigami lick its lips. **No doubt your soul will taste delicious. **

Naruto regained her composure from having the Shinigami inside her. "Corrupted me?"

**Did you think that committing the Dark Arts will leave you unscathed human.** He began to laugh more at the girl. **The moment you die, your soul will be my dinner.** The Shinigami continue on to laugh.

Naruto didn't know what to say. The things she done has no doubt has give her a ticket to the Shinigami. Surely there is a way out of this. Then it hit.

"If that is true, then why don't you take my soul away from me right now?" The Shinigami stopped laughing. "Just as I thought, you can't take away my soul." Naruto said challenging the Shinigami to take her soul. Kyubi was sitting on the side lines watching the little exchange between the two and wondered how insane Naruto had to be to challenge the Shinigami.

The Shinigami just looked down at the girl as she too had to look up to the Shinigami. He started laughing at the girl again.

**You have guts human. Surely you know how to use them. **Naruto shivered. **You're right; I can't take away your soul.**

Naruto breathed out a breath she was holding and was relieved to hear that the Shinigami can't take away her soul.

**But.**

_Damn it._ Both Naruto and Kyubi thought.

**You have a one way ticket straight to hell for learning the Dark Arts.**

"WHAT!!" Naruto shouted as she would have been flailing around if she was able to move. "What you mean I will be sent to hell. I didn't touch that Necromancy stuff!"

**True. That stuff is so full of taint; even I wouldn't want to eat the one who casts that stuff. You on the other hand are different. You read the third volume of the Dark Arts didn't you. **Naruto nodded as she remembered that every curse she casts does the person is directly sent to the Shinigami. **They were delicious by the way. I haven't had different flavours of souls in a long time.** The Shinigami licked his lips at the taste of the souls he ate that were sent by Naruto.

"What are you getting at?" Naruto had to ask.

**You got 2 choices human. 1 your soul is sent to hell the moment you die or you can serve me for the rest of your life and I will grant you entry to a peaceful afterlife.** The Shinigami offered. The choice was rather obvious. Even Kyubi was telling Naruto to take Servitude to the Shinigami. It was better than being sent to hell.

"I'll take the servitude offer." Naruto said as Shinigami smiled an evil smile that scared Naruto and Kyubi.

He reached into to Naruto again, but didn't grab her soul. He grabbed onto Naruto's chakra pathways. The once blue chakra that was infused with Kyubis that gave off a purple color is now turning darker. Naruto's chakra has become a complete black. Once finished he released Naruto as she slumped down to the floor breathing heavily.

**I'll send you the Raven Contract in 4 years and the list of people I want you to send me.**The Shinigami said as he left the Human realm.

The feeling of death has left the room and the candles burned its regular orange flames.

"Kyubi." Naruto said as she stayed lying down and Kyubi sat on top of her. "What have I got myself into?"

"To tell you the truth Naruto, I don't know."

To be Continued

* * *

There you have it people. Anyways, if you have anything that relates to this, please review, like anything that is related to curses and all.

I'm just getting started with this and yes I am still writing out the other chapters on my other stories. I'm building this story up for now and the concept of Orochimaru's research will come back later on.

Anyways, If you like Review. Haters and Flamers get lost. I haven't decided about the pairings right now. If you are thinking about the Uchiha brothers than don't review about that pairing. I have no idea on how to put them together.

That's all for now, Ja Ne!


	2. Experiments and Motives

Vile here, I had to fix a typo in this chapter.

Back then i had a mix up with Yakumo's name and just fixed it.

* * *

Chapter 2

Experiments and Motives

It's been 4 months since the encounter of the Shinigami. She discovered a few things about herself since then.

First, Kyubi's chakra is now fully integrated into Naruto's chakra network.

Second, Kyubi has become Naruto's permanent Familiar and she can have a human form, she still has some of her chakra and they both share a connection that they can communicate to each other telepathically from a long distance. Kyubi sometimes acts independently and roams around the village in her human form whenever she feels like it. Sometimes Naruto finds her studying the Uchiha a couple of times.

Third, her chakra is completely black and very potent. Just using a very, very small amount can make a Darkness Clone last an entire day with huge amount of damage.

Fourth, the Shinigami gave her some useful jutsus, like the Darkness Clone and Halting Father Time Jutsu. She is still working on the other jutsus.

Fifth, Naruto found out she has 2 sources of power. 1 being her black chakra and the other which is her Magic Energy, Kyubi told her that because she was sealed in her for a couple of years, Naruto's magic reserves are endless, along with her chakra.

So basically, Naruto is set for life in her energy and chakra reserves and needs to work on her endurance, stamina and chakra control.

That is not all that has happened. The Hokage has sponsored her to enrol in the Ninja Academy. She didn't know what to think, well she thought that it was a waste of time and she told the Hokage about this. He wondered why it was a waste of time. She told him that spending 6 years reading books about how to throw a kunai at an angle and hit their targets was something that is learned in the field, not reading a book on how it is done and reading about a bunch of dead old guys and their accomplishments, she didn't tell him that to his face, but told him with and edited version for not hurting him. She told him that she will attend the Ninja Academy in 5 years and pass the last year. He was reluctant at first, but Naruto convinced him.

So, Naruto has 3 years to do things on her own terms till she goes to that dreaded Academy.

Right now, Naruto is in the trees with Kyubi in her human form watching a few Uchiha.

"Tell me again, why are we spying on the Uchiha?" Naruto asked quietly as she was sitting on the branch will Kyubi was studying the Uchiha.

"We are spying on the Uchiha because I want to know how my experiments are doing." Kyubi said while Naruto now has a confused look.

"What did you do to the Uchiha?" Naruto asked as she looked at Kyubi.

"It's not what I did to the Uchiha, It's what I given them." Naruto is still a bit confused and wants to know what Kyubi has given them. "Fine, I'll tell you." Kyubi said as she turned to Naruto and sat with her. "Back then, when I was still free. I was experimenting on making the perfect eyes. I made it so a human can understand both Magic and Chakra easier. So I created a dojutsu that is now known as the Sharingan."

"So you created the Sharingan." Naruto summarized what the Kyubi said.

"Yes, the Sharingan is so perfect that I needed someone to test them and in came in a human named Madara Hyuga. I saw an opportunity to test the Sharingan and gave it to him while I removed his bird cage seal." Naruto heard about the seal, too bad the seal is so out dated that a mediocre sealer can remove it if they knew what they are doing. "I gave him the Sharingan and later he formed a clan called the Uchiha and he and his clan used it to its fullest. But from what I have observed from him is that he corrupted the Sharingan and changed it to something more evil. There is a second stage to the sharingan and to get it, is from hard work, but Madara obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan by killing his best friend. Because of the said act, it caused his eye sight to slowly diminish away and future Uchihas can no longer obtain the Sharingan through hard work and have eyes that don't eat away."

"Wow." Naruto was amazed on how this Madara took the easy path to gain power. "Because of Madara, the current Uchiha's can't obtain the Mangekyou without killing their best friend."

"Or their love ones." Kyubi added.

"You really messed up with giving it to the wrong person." Naruto said as she started observing the Uchiha.

"That's not all that happened, because there has been no one in the world back then to use Magic, the Sharingan lost its use to read Magic and only read Chakra." Kyubi said as she can see Naruto was relief with this information. "That isn't all what Madara did, he took his son's Mangekyou Sharingan when he told him how to obtain them and took his for his own to counter the diminishing eyes and obtained the Eternal Sharingan."

"I don't like the sound of that." Naruto felt like she was going to hear something that she might not want to hear.

"He obtained power that he can no longer age away. Madara have gained a perfect body that he can survive any attack and his power was limitless." Kyubi told her. "Because of Madara, I had to take action."

"What did you do to him?" Naruto asked as she was interested to hear how she stopped him.

"I attacked him and we had our little battle and in the end I took out one of his eyes and he lost the Eternal Sharingan. But I was severely injured and I had to get some rest. I was not sure how long I was asleep, but when I woke up, Madara was there in front of me and trapped me in a powerful genjutsu and made me attack Konoha." Kyubi said and saw Naruto flinched at hearing Madara is still alive. "That's right Naruto; you are going to_ have _to kill Madara in the future."

"NO WAY!" Naruto backed up and fell off the tree.

Kyubi looked around and can see that there was no one around when Naruto fell off the tree. "You are going to kill him." Kyubi demanded as Naruto stood up.

"I am not going to kill that lunatic." Naruto huffed and turned away from Kyubi while crossing her arms.

"So you are not going to kill him." Naruto nodded her head. "Then I guess Shinigami is going to send you to hell for not following through with his orders." Naruto perked up at that.

"What was that?" Naruto said as she turned a bit to look up Kyubi in the tree.

"If I remember about a bit of info about the Shinigami is that he hates people that cheats him and no doubt he will order you to kill people that cheated him. That would include people that obtained immortality, people stealing bodies or using people's souls to lengthen their lifespan." Kyubi explained as she can see Naruto was having her little moment to think a comeback.

Over a minute she slumps her shoulders down and sighed. "I need more training."

Kyubi jumped down to Naruto and transforming back into her kitten size fox form and landed on her shoulder. "So... what are you going to learn?"

"Well, I need you to finish deciphering Orochimaru's research and I need to practice my spells, continue on with my poisons and I will try out this Ninja stuff." Naruto said as she teleported to her study room which is now an added lab. Over time, Naruto has gotten rid of her study room and changed its location. She moved it to her hidden dojo. She wasn't using the dojo so she moved her studying stuff in there. Again, Naruto is the only one who can enter the study room. She left the bed in the room as well.

"It would be best if you _do_ the Ninja stuff. Your magic isn't known to the world and you will have to cover it up by mixing it with the Ninja Arts." Naruto groaned at hearing she has to do the Ninja stuff. "Tell me Naruto, what will happen to you if people find out you are capable of these things?" Kyubi asked as Naruto thought it through. People will start asking questions about this stuff and how she learns it. If she doesn't provide a satisfying answer then they would not ask nicely. They will force it out of her and ask where she got it from and she will have to run away to get away from them. No doubt they will hunt her down to learn the things she knows or get rid of her. Naruto sure has to learn how to act.

"What exactly should I learn anyways? More than have the stuff I know isn't related to ninja stuff." Naruto said and Kyubi had to agree with that.

"What about your poisons. What if you can make poison jutsus?" Kyubi asked as Naruto thought of it.

"It would be easy to perform a Poison Clone and I could coat my weapons with an added poison spell." Naruto openly thought.

"You can create a poison art." Kyubi said as Naruto thought about it. "Think about, Poison Art: Poison Dagger Jutsu. You can make daggers out of poison and you have a natural talent with poisons."

Naruto held out her hand as a dark purple mist formed in her hand and shaped into a dagger. She gripped at as if it was a real weapon. "That does sound interesting; I could say it is a bloodline ability of mine." Naruto released the dagger and it slowly diminishes away.

"What about your blood, you are going to half to explain why your blood is black." Kyubi said as Naruto thought about what to do with her blood, and then she thought about the poison that is in it.

"My blood is filled with so much poison that it is mixed in with my chakra that I can call it a bloodline as well." Naruto said as she took a senbon needle out of her sleeve and poked her finger. The black substance slowly came out as Naruto concentrated on the blood. Naruto's blood began to shape itself into a spike and she held it out in the air. "If I get wounded, I could always use my blood as a weapon." Naruto thrusts out her hand out and puts some chakra in it as it gave a black glow and it shot in a direction where she aimed it at.

"I feel sorry for the person that is going to fight you." Kyubi said as she observed the hole in the wall. _Not to mention if they survive this attack, they will slowly die by the poison._

3 Months Later and 8 Years Old

Creating Poison Jutsus from scratch was a challenging goal. Naruto has created a few Poison Jutsus that she now calls her own. One jutsu was exactly what Kyubi has named and it creates poison daggers, but Naruto had to make the poison dense enough to cut through skin which was the challenge. She figured it out and can make a total of 2 daggers at the moment. She can either grab them to use them or throw them at her target. The second one was to make a powerful Poison jutsu, so she came up with a Poison Dragon Missile. She still has to work on condensing her poison. The third is called the Poison Bomb. It is something she connects with her Poison Daggers, she throws her daggers at her target and makes them explode by doing the ram seal to detonate the daggers and the poison becomes a cloud of poison.

She created a few more but that isn't something she and Kyubi were doing right now.

Naruto is in her Study room sitting on her table looking through her crystal ball Kyubi gave her and looking for certain Uchihas.

"So" Naruto said as she and Kyubi were looking at the ball of random flickering Uchihas. "What exactly are we looking for again?"

"We're looking for a strong and powerful experienced Uchiha that you will control to used to kill all the Uchihas in this village." Kyubi said as she looked at random flicks of Uchihas. "And I need one to do some experimenting to see how the Sharingan mutated over the years."

Naruto just groaned and pushed her senses into the ball and it finally stopped flickering and showed 2 certain Uchihas.

"These 2 look promising." Naruto said as she analyzed the 2. "The small one is more flexible and agile while the other is just a brute. Which one do you want?"

"It doesn't matter which one we capture, as look as I have an experienced Uchiha." Kyubi said as she licked her lips in anticipation of having to experiment with her Sharingan. She moved towards Naruto and grabs hold of her while Naruto teleported to the grounds.

"Hello Uchiha." Naruto said surprising the 2 while they draw their weapons. "Not happening. **Bind!**" Naruto casted as the 2 Uchihas had their hands binded behind their backs and were not able to move.

"Nice." Kyubi said smiling as she inspected the Uchiha she picked out and looked into the active Sharingan eye. "So, what is my new little toys name?" Kyubi asked playfully as the said Uchiha wasn't talking. "Naruto, be a dear and put this guy to sleep." Both of the Uchihas were shocked to hear that the Kyubi brat is behind this as Naruto casted the sleep spell on the Uchiha Kyubi picked out.

"Need anything else?" Naruto said as she made a Darkness Clone to teleport Kyubi back to the lab.

"No, nothing right now, just do your thing." Kyubi said as the clone teleported the sleeping Uchiha and Kyubi away.

"What exactly is your goal in this?" The Uchiha said as he struggled to get free from his binds.

"My goal you ask." Naruto looked down at the Uchiha and pulled out a small golf size crystal ball from her pocket. "My goal is the destruction of the Uchiha." Naruto said as she brought the ball to the Uchihas chest. "Now relax, this may hurt." Naruto said as she concentrate and did one hand seals.

"**Shinigami Art: Extraction of the Soul.**" Naruto said as the Uchihas soul was being absorbed into the ball. The Uchiha was screaming in pain as his soul was being sucked out and once the bell was filled, Naruto cancelled the Jutsu. For it to work, she needs a part of the Uchiha's soul in his body to make a connection from the ball she is holding in her hands to the body. Naruto smiled as she succeeded with the first part of her plan, but that ended when more Uchihas entered the area.

"Where is Shisui and what have you done to Itachi? Tell us or you will be eliminated." The leader of the group said as they draw their weapons.

"Is that so?" She smirked at the Uchiha that threatened her. "Let's give this a try." Naruto held the ball in her hand as the Uchiha she has under control stood up.

"Kill them all, Itachi."

A few hours later

Naruto returned to her study hall as Kyubi was examining the Uchiha they captured as Naruto was watching Itachi slaughter his clansmen. She watched him kill his father and mother, but she felt a pulse when Itachi killed his mother. She didn't know what it meant, but she lost control over Itachi from that point on and wasn't successful with the destruction of the Uchiha. She watched Itachi torture his little brother with some genjutsu and left the village, but she didn't know why he did it. She was sure Itachi would tell the Hokage what happened but he didn't. He sure did save her the trouble for leaving though.

"Now that is just weird." She heard Kyubi giving off a noise that asked what she meant. "I lost control over him when he killed his mother and he did some genjutsu on his little brother." Naruto explained while she was in a thinking pose.

"He must have unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan." Kyubi said not looking away from examining the Uchiha.

"I thought he was supposed to kill his best friend." Naruto said as Kyubi shook her head.

"I also said they can unlock it by killing their loved ones. He must of love his mother very much and the genjutsu he used. I would have to say it was the Mangekyou's jutsus called Tsukuyomi. It's a mind torture jutsu that will destroy the mind of the person that is trapped in it." Naruto just sat there thinking on what to do.

"I will have to eliminate Itachi." Naruto said as she went to pick up a book. "I'll do that when we later cross paths." Naruto said as she began reading the book she picked up. The book she was reading was no jutsu or a Dark Art book.

It was a deciphered version of Orochimaru's Research.

7 Months Later, 9 Years old

_The curse seal._ Naruto thought as she was studying Orochimaru's curse seal. In fact, she wouldn't' even call in a curse seal. She would just call it an enhancement seal with a soul transfer seal. She discovered that Orochimaru put a part of his soul into the seal. When he dies, his soul will go to the closest seal in the area. The main ingredient for the seal is an enzyme he found from some wakko he found. The enzyme corrupts the body while enhancing it. Orochimaru took advantage of what he found and created the 'curse' seal.

From what Naruto has researched is that Orochimaru must have found Volume 3 or 4 of the Dark Arts and use it to transfer his soul to a new body.

No doubt the Shinigami will add him to his list of souls he wants to devour and make Naruto kill him.

Kyubi has finished with her Uchiha and got rid of the body and not telling why she was studying an Uchiha for. She has been analyzing random people in the village for some unknown reason and came back to Naruto to tell her she came across someone who has a curse seal.

Naruto took an interest into the person with the curse seal. She will have someone to research on that has the curse seal and take a sample of the enzyme in the curse seal.

For 4 months she watched the person do his activities and studied his habits. This Mizuki spends a lot of time at the Academy. He must be a teacher of some kind. She will have to act soon.

Naruto waited at Mizuki's home. She found out he was dating some kunoichi but not long enough to have a connection. She waited until she heard the door open and she just sat in the chair in the room.

"What took you?" Naruto said scaring the chunnin. She loves scaring the crap out of people; she must have got it from Kyubi. Mizuki turned around to find the intruder but didn't find anyone. In her 7 months she read some pages in the Dark Blade book and it had an exercise on how to gather dark energy and turning invisible is one of them. The dark energy is not traceable and it turns to nothingness once used, which will make someone into nothingness.

Naruto was grinning like a madman when she learned how to be transparent. Sure enough she has become someone not to be trifled with. Naruto thrown a senbon at Mizuki and hit him in the neck to make him temporary unconscious, but with a certain poison Naruto put on the senbon will make him sleep for the rest of his life. Naruto went up to the body and teleported to her lab.

"So, did you get 'em?" Kyubi said as she sees the body on the floor next to Naruto's feet. She... squealed as she clapped her hands together in excitement or Naruto hopes it was excitement to experiment on Mizuki.

"We can start now." Naruto said as both she and Kyubi put Mizuki on the table as she took the clothing off around the seal. They both analyzed the seal and noticed the seal was still dormant and didn't activated which was good because the enzyme was still natural and Naruto noticed a faint soul in the seal. "Looks like Orochimaru did put part of his soul in the seal." Naruto said as she got the same crystal ball she used on Itachi and got it ready to absorb the soul.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kyubi warned Naruto as she inspected the seal. "The seal will act up when it's tampered with. If you take out the soul and the seal will self destruct, both evaporating the enzyme and killing this guy." Naruto went into thinking mode as she tosses the ball in the air to pass the time.

"If I extract Orochimaru's soul, will you be able to take the enzyme out?" Naruto asked as Kyubi to started thinking.

"I could do that, but that course of action will get this guy killed and you won't be able to study the effects of the curse seal." Kyubi motioned to the sleeping man.

"My main objective is to get the enzyme, losing him is a lost cause, as long as I have what I need I can hel..." Naruto stopped in mid sentence as she felt like she was being watched. She looked around as that feeling disappear. "That was strange; I swear I felt someone was watching us." Naruto said as she started to use her senses in the direction of where she felt a person watching her.

"Right, I felt it to." Kyubi said confirming Naruto's suspicion.

"Of all the people to find me, it had to be you Hinata." Naruto said as Kyubi turned to the corner of the room and the little mouse she labelled came out of the shadow. Naruto had her suspicion on Hinata for a while. The little mouse she once new was not the person she was looking at right now and in front of her is a child with an aura that shows confidence and superiority. Definitely not the mouse both Naruto and Kyubi knew of. "So, what shall I provide me guest today?" Naruto said sarcastically as she created 5 poison daggers in the air.

"I want my subject back." Hinata said with a scowl on her face.

"What subject?" Naruto said playing stupid with Hinata. She felt some killing intent from Hinata and it sure was a lot of it.

"The man you have strapped to the table." Hinata pointed out as she unleashed energy both Kyubi and Naruto new of. It was Dark Energy.

"Now why would you want him other than a corpse?" Naruto willed her poison daggers over Mizuki.

"You wouldn't destroy the enzyme now would you?" Hinata said as it confirmed Naruto's suspicion of her.

"Hmm, you got me there, so how do you intend to get the enzyme out but first of all, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Naruto shouted as her daggers disappeared.

Hinata raised her right hand and lower to the table. The thing with her hand and the table is that the table is solid and Hinata's hand became see through as it went through the table. Her hand was see through as part of her arm was solid as her hand went back to being solid. "You're not the only one who found books of the dark arts." Hinata said as Naruto just shook her head at the little mouse's attitude, which by the way is a lot better than the shy and stuttering mouse she knew of.

"Which book did you find and who else found these books?" Naruto asked as she felt friendly with Hinata.

"The book I found were magic and the Dark Arts, but most of its pages were unreadable or to warn out." Hinata said angry with what she lost.

"That section would deal with curses and all." Naruto said and went back to Mizuki.

"I also found a book that made me this way. The book of ghosts, it had a seal in it and like a child I am; curiosity got the better of me and made me this way." Hinata started floating in mid air as her body turned see through. "This allowed me to enter your lab."

"So who else found these books?" Naruto asked as Hinata moved towards Mizuki as she went back to solid.

"Excluding us." Hinata said as Naruto nodded. "Tenten."

"Tenten." Naruto said not knowing who she is.

"Tenten. She is 1 year older than us and she found the same book as us but didn't take an interest in curses. Instead she found a book on how to make Magical Enhanced Weapons." Hinata said as she pulled out a kunai. "This kunai here returns to the owners pocket after it lands from being thrown. She is still working on making more powerful weapons." Naruto nodded as making such weapons will be useful. "She also has the book of the Dark Blade." Naruto looked at Hinata sceptical. Learning something like that is very dangerous. Hinata noticed Naruto's expression and understood what she was thinking. "Don't worry, me and Tenten know what are limits are."

"You too." Naruto said pointing the accusing finger.

"I and Tenten understand the use of Dark Energy. We also made an agreement. We will work together for the rest of our lives looking after each other's backs. Once I deal with my family."

"You." Naruto said as she understood what she meant about _deal_ with her family and she nodded. "Kill your family."

"Only my father and the elders and other main house members think that having the bird caged seal still be put on the branch members." Hinata said as she looked over to Mizuki. "So, did you get the enzyme out yet?" Hinata asked as Naruto couldn't believe she would just drop the subject of killing her family like that. "Oh, I also forgot, I am also going to teach my little sister this stuff as well."

"I don't believe this." Naruto said as Kyubi was watching this scene in front of her and wished she had a bowl of popcorn.

"You two done yet?" Naruto nodded and strangely enough Hinata nodded. "You know who I am mouse?" Kyubi asked still calling Hinata her labelled name as she nodded. "Ok, no, we haven't taken out the enzyme out yet and Naruto here will take out Orochimaru's soul out and what exactly what were you going to do with Mizuki?" Kyubi asked bringing up the question that was forgotten by Naruto.

"Oh, him. I used my Byakugan and found a weird substance in Mizuki and I took interest in him. I wanted what was inside him and thought of ways to take it out, but I found out about the self destruct part of the seal if it is tampered." Kyubi nodded her confirmation on the part of the seal evaporating the enzyme which is flowing in the victim's body and chakra pathways. Once the enzyme evaporates it's like a small bomb and destroys the cells and all, killing the victim.

"How do you intend to get the enzyme if you couldn't go around that part of the seal?" Naruto wanted to know. She didn't plan on taking all of the enzyme, she just wanted to take a sample and make more of it, for later studies. She also wanted a live subject to test her new enzyme and seal later on him if she is successful in the future.

"I didn't have much time to study the curse seal and only found a way to cancel the self destruct seal." Both Naruto and Kyubi looked at her suspiciously. "I use my Byakugan to study the seal in the academy." Hinata admitted and both nodded.

"Since you are able to cancel the self destruct seal, thing you can help us." Kyubi said as Naruto went to position and Kyubi also went into position.

"As long as I have a sample of the enzyme, I'll help you out." Hinata said as she stood beside Kyubi and got ready to destroy the self destruct seal.

"Remember Kyubi, leave some of the enzyme in him and get ready." Kyubi nodded and took out an experiment dish to put it in. "On my count, 1, 2, 3!" Naruto counted as she started to extract Orochimaru's soul as it was screaming and putting up a fight. Hinata got rid of the self destruct seal and got out of the way to let the 2 work. Kyubi also had a hard time getting the enzyme out of the man's body. The damn things were so small that it was hard to bring them out of the body. Naruto put more effort into taking the soul out. _For something so small, it sure puts up a fight._ Naruto thought as she gave one final pull and extracting the soul out of the seal. Kyubi stopped with the extraction of the enzyme. "All man, that isn't good." Naruto said as Kyubi looked at her asking the invisible question and Naruto nodded.

"What isn't good?" Hinata asked not liking being left out.

"Orochimaru will be having some horrible pain right now." Kyubi said as Naruto held the ball and it wasn't filled. "You can't control him can't you?"

"No, Orochimaru put part of his soul in the curse seal and it would be impossible to control him if he put the curse seal on many people." Naruto scowled and looked at the ball and started smiling. "If I get more of his soul in this I can at least curse every curse seal user there is." Naruto started chuckling at the fact of eliminating Orochimaru's little experimental army. "How much did you get Kyubi?" Naruto asked as Kyubi showed her the dish with little amount of the enzyme.

"It was difficult to get the enzyme. I think there is 10mg of the stuff." Kyubi said as she sealed the dish and put it away.

"What about my share?" Hinata asked as Naruto looked at her with a not caring look.

"Hmm. Your still here." Naruto said as Hinata started fuming. "Kidding. Kidding. I wouldn't be able to provide you a sample, but if you come back in a half a year, I will provide you 100mg of the enzyme." Naruto said as Hinata wouldn't believe her.

"How exactly will you do that?" Hinata said as Naruto went to her book shelf and tossed her a book she pulled.

"Gardening, you should try it." Naruto said as Hinata wasn't holding a regular gardening book, but the book of gardening with the dark arts. Hinata understood much about the dark arts and if the book she is holding confirming what she thinks it is. Naruto will be able to make a plant grow with enzyme leaves on it. The thing about gardening with the dark arts is that you must provide a sample or an ingredient to grow more of the sample or an ingredient.

"How much can you get?" Hinata asked as Naruto went into thought.

"By the end of the 6 months I gave you, I should have about 350mg." Naruto said as she gave Hinata a smile and it wasn't a genuine smile, it was the bargaining smile.

"It's not free isn't it?" Hinata said knowing that smile and Naruto nodded. "What do you want?" Hinata asked as she backed up a bit and not liking that smile one bit.

"Do you know of a certain plant with a white pedal with red lining on it in the Hyuga Manor Hinata?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded. "That plant is in your family's garden and with the right ingredients it will become a powerful and well hidden poison." Hinata had a shocked impression as her eyes widen. "I see you know of this poison, you see once the poison is inside the body it isn't visible to the naked eye and can only be spotted by experience doctors or people with the Byakugan or the Sharingan. The poison isn't a poison in the body, but it looks nothing more than proteins that are impossible to find by normal means. I want that plant Hinata." Hinata's shock turned to anger. She knew of the effects of such a poison or a sickness the Hyuga doctors said it was. From what she remembers is that it was a slow acting poison and it will turn the person weak and later on cause pain of making simple movements. After that the victim will feel great amount of pain of just breathing. Her mother was the victim of such poison.

Hinata remembered ease dropping on some main branch members talking about the herbs that were used from the garden was used to poison Hinata's mother. She later found out that the entire main branch members were in on it, along with her father. Her anger turned into a smirk.

"You want the poison to make your poisons impossible to be discovered don't you?" The question was more like a statement in Naruto's ears as she nodded. "Under 3 conditions."

"Name it." Naruto asked as she has all she needs to agree with her conditions.

"I want a sample of the enzyme." Naruto just chuckled at that condition. "And I want you to put a curse on _all_ the main branch members." Hinata said with some distaste in her voice when mentioning the main house members.

_All. She can't be serious can she?_ Naruto thought as she thought about the second condition. Putting a curse on multiple people will be a challenge to her.

"And I want in on whatever it is you are doing here." Hinata said finishing with her conditions.

"With the conditions you provided, you won't need condition number 1." Naruto said as she thought about it. She could use the extra help and Hinata is the only person beside her that can enter her lab, excluding Kyubi; Naruto just leaves her in the lab. There is a bed and fridge with food in it that is if you don't mistake a poison sometimes Naruto puts in there to keep it cool. "Alright, but you will provide the main branches sample of DNA." Hinata nodded as she headed towards the wall.

"I'll speak with Tenten about our arrangement. If she agrees than we will work together." Naruto nodded as Hinata became see through and went through the wall.

"No matter what you think Naruto, what she did there was so cool." Kyubi said as she continued to stare at the wall Hinata went through.

"I would have to agree." Naruto said as she teleported out of the room to meet her friend she made a few months back when she was taking a stroll on the out skirts of the village.

Kyubi looked at the spot where Naruto use to be and looked up at the clock. _It's that time already._ Kyubi thought as she remembered why Naruto took an interest in the curse seal. It wasn't for her desire to have a powerful chemical, but it was to help a friend.

Out skirts of Konoha

Naruto teleported in front of a lodge and went to the door and knocked.

"Come in." A voice called out and sounded like a girl. Naruto entered the lodge and strolled down the hall as she was looking at the paintings on the wall. Naruto entered the art room door and knocked again. "You don't have to knock Naruto." The girl she was meeting was none other than Yakumo Karuma. Naruto met her on one of her strolls on the out skirts of the village and asked why she was so sad. Yakumo told her that her sensei and the village betrayed her by sealing her powers away. She was completely devastated and Naruto left her alone she will become a threat later on, so Naruto didn't had the heart to kill her as she too was victim of having a seal put on her. They both became friends later on when Yakumo started opening up to Naruto and soon enough, Yakumo ended her path of being a future disaster.

"Sorry about that Yakumo. I had to let you know it was me." Naruto said as she sees Yakumo's sad expression. "You will have to forget about your family Yakumo or you won't be able to move on." Naruto knew who she was dealing with, she had Kyubi enter her mind to get rid of the demon Yakumo created and seal it in one of Naruto's small crystal balls she has. Yakumo learned or found out she was the one who burned down her family's home and Naruto comforted her of telling her it was the demon inside her.

Naruto also released the seal that was put on her that kept her powers at bay. She sworn to her that she will bring her backstabbing sensei named Kurenia Yuhi to her if she finds her.

"So, what did you learn?" Naruto said as she was the one who gave Yakumo on how to cast genjutsu. She also gave her the first volume magic book she has and it was the only thing that she can do without fainting. Even doing some minor genjutsu will cause her to faint.

"Magic sure is a lot easier to use then chakra." Yakumo continued on to paint. Naruto looked at the painting and she was very impressed with her art. "I also learned how to teleport."

"Oh, you reached that far already." Naruto smiled at her friend. Yakumo had a talent of using Magic, but her weak body was holding her back.

"Yes, but I can only teleport at least once a day." Naruto's expression became sad as she sat beside her and began telling her on what she was planning to do. She was going to use the enzyme she found into something that will help her friend's body to become more useable to her. Once she alters it so it won't corrupt her body. "You don't have to do that Naruto. I am completely fine."

"Your too humble Yakumo and I hope that part of you won't change." Naruto said as Yakumo giggle. "But, this will help you out Yakumo. You won't faint from doing small things like reaching up in the cupboards for a cup." Naruto joked and Yakumo laughed. "It's the least I can do for a friend." Naruto hugged her back.

"Ok." Yakumo gave in. "But be careful Naruto. I don't want to lose a friend." She gave Naruto a worried look as Naruto smiled at her.

"Aren't I always." Naruto said before she teleported away.

Yakumo sensed the Anbu patrols that were keeping an eye on her after Naruto teleported away. _You sometimes cut it a bit close Naruto. _Yakumo thought as she went back to her painting with a smile.

With Naruto

She teleported back to her lab and began the process of turning the enzyme into a plant. They say money don't grow on trees, but Naruto begs the differ.

"You think this will actually work Naruto?" Kyubi said as she had a flask and cloth in each hand and walked behind Naruto, not triggering her mental alarms.

"I am going to make this work one way or another." Naruto said as Kyubi put the cloth over Naruto's mouth. This shocked Naruto because it was unlikely of Kyubi doing this to her and in her shock she breathed in through the cloth.

"Relax Naruto; I specifically bought this for you." Kyubi pulled the cloth away from her. Naruto soon felt dizzy.

"Why?" Naruto didn't have much time and summarized up her thoughts into one word.

"Don't worry Naruto, this will help you later on and to make you feel at ease. I won't gain anything out of this." Naruto's world soon turned dark as she passes out. _Who would have thought that regular chloroform would actually work?_ Kyubi thought as she picked Naruto up and put her on the table.

"Don't worry Naruto. What I am going to do to you will soon help out your friend."

To be Continued


	3. Demons and More Demons

Sorry, I'm _So_ sorry for not updating.

Blame it on my laptop, sure it has a 1 month free use of the word Program, but that was it. Once the month was over I was stuck with nothing and I didn't want to spend at least 300 dollars for a word program, I could have bought a shit load of games with that money, not to mention a few pizzas and pop.

My brother has a laptop, but he is mostly on it 24/7 for work reason and my other brother is stingy with his WoW thing, and me and my twin got the live to play with, so yeah, it took a while to wait for my brithday and get my brother to buy me a new word program. So, I'm back baby!

I had spent a lot of time reviewing this story and after playing a game called Overlord, I decided to change it up a bit and add a few twists into the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that is related in the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

A Wrench in the Plans

The Dark Arts, a forgotten art that is so dangerous and feared that it was sought out and destroyed.

There was a group of Dark Art wielders who has foreseen their destruction and hidden their findings when they realized that they will not survive. So they documented each Art into Tomes or Books and to be on the childish side they actually just put what is in the book on the front page, not hiding it fully, but somehow they were hidden plain as day.

Books are in volumes and there are 13 Tomes in total and the easily mastered ones have been copied, or mass produced as a fairy tale.

This is what Naruto knows that exists and either near her or in her grasp.

Volume One: Magic Basics and Curses

Volume Two: Growing Plants with Magic

Volume Three: The Dark Arts and Your Soul

Volume Four: Soul Manipulation

Volume Five: Unknown

Volume Six: Unknown

Volume Seven: Voodooist

Volume Eight: The Afterlife

Volume Nine: Unknown

Volume Ten: Magic Equipment Creation

Volume Eleven: Dark Blade

Volume Twelve: Necromancy

Volume Thirteen: Unknown

These Tomes is what Naruto knows that exist and near her grasp, and yet this isn't what they are titled. Each one is titled differently like it would have the story of a voodooist, looking into your soul, magical plants, heaven or hell, and so on and so on. This is all good and all, not to mention insulting, but there are still some Tomes that could be dangerous.

If someone like Orochimaru gets a hold of them, then the Shinigami will seriously eat her soul or send her to hell depending on his mood, more likely eating her soul because the Death God wouldn't want to miss a chance to eat her type of soul.

But first

"This is a bit much don't you think?" Kyubi asked as she was in her kitten fox form with a collar on and tied to the corner of the room via rope.

"Think of it as punishment for using chloroform on me," Naruto said as she was in front of her lab looking for a way to not pass out from the effects. "And what did you do to me?" Naruto asked Kyubi who was examining the rope that Naruto is using. She should be able to break it with chakra or magic, but the collar was specifically made for her so she won't be able to use anything other than strength which she doesn't have. Right now she is just a normal fox on a leash.

"This is so demeaning," Kyubi said as she tried to break the rope but she just made herself look cute. "Well I fixed my perfect eyes and no you don't have the sharingan. I made the perfect eyes and the sharingan is what I came up with but from what I examined from that Uchiha, it mutated itself to the Sharingan, I learned that it had many errors in it and what made Madara immortal," Kyubi explained as she gave up trying to break the rope and decided to tell Naruto about the perfect eyes. "The sharingan isn't what I was aiming for. It was just in the development stages, so it wasn't perfect. The eyes that the Uchiha have are a result of mixing my perfect eyes with the Hyuga's Byakugan. When I was examining the Uchiha I noticed if I took away my version of the perfect eyes, the Uchiha would turn back into a Hyuga."

"So what you're saying is that the Uchiha's Sharingan isn't your perfect eyes," Naruto summarized what Kyubi had told her while injecting a chloroform compound into her system, thus adding another effect to her poisons and not having any effect on her.

"Yes, I was examining some villagers in the village to see who is compatible to have my perfect eyes, but I didn't find anyone that is compatible_, other than myself_,"she muttered the last part to herself. "Then there is you, I learned that because you are my host and master I figured out that you will be able to hold the perfect eyes," Kyubi said as she looked adorable as she sat on the floor proudly to give Naruto the perfect eyes.

"Are you saying you gave me the damn Sharingan?" She really doesn't like to have things given to her.

"No I sure as hell don't want to have another Madara walking around. No I gave you the gift to analyze," Kyubi said as Naruto didn't know what that meant. "You don't understand the concept of the Analyze spell don't you? Well to make things more clearly is that the Analyze spell is a White Magic Spell that can analyze people's weakness, strengths, health, and what not. So what happens when you turn them into eyes? You get the perfect eyes."

"So I won't need to use that spell every once in a while?" Naruto asked Kyubi and she looked so adorable nodding her cute little head. "Well it can be useful then."

"You don't understand what I created don't you?" Kyubi said as she cutely growled. "Think it through. You will be able to analyze people's bodies and find out what sickness or poison is inside them. You can also learn how to do jutsu on sight, learn people's weakness, how people's body functions, how to learn other people's jutsu and other things."

"Great! I have the sharingan," Naruto said sarcastically as Kyubi just shook her head.

"See it in my point of view. You can understand to use magic and jutsu correctly. Find flaws in taijutsu stances. Not get caught it genjutsu. Figure out the human body. Learn things on sight even how to learn how bloodlines work. Figure out how to help your friend," exclaimed Kyubi who saw Naruto flinched when she mention her friend Yakumo. "I made the eyes active at all time and should be working tomorrow morning."

"I won't have the damn red eye with some tomoes?" It was her final question of the matter.

"No, it was something that mutated from combining my perfect eyes with the Byakugan and your eyes will be the same," said Kyubi and then went into deep thought of her current situation with the rope tied to her. "You should let me go so I can make some glasses to make it easy for you to learn how to use the eyes," said Kyubi who plotted to be released from her bounds. Naruto didn't take a glance at her. "You might have some problems adapting with the eyes," she said as Naruto peeked over her shoulders. "The cause of having too much information to your head might cause you to have a breakdown," she then saw Naruto weighing her options.

"What kind of glasses?"

The Next Day

True to Kyubi's word, Naruto's eyes are able to analyze anything.

Anything!

She can see the dirt molecules on her face in the mirrors, even the molecules on the mirrors that showed mirrored molecules that mirrored other mirrored molecules continuously. If she can see that, imagine what she saw in her lab full of poisons and experiments.

She felt like her eyes were going to pop out and her head was going to explode from major overload.

And then salvation has saved her in a form of Kyubi, or Lexus who gave Naruto her real name and got tired of being named her title, but habits die hard, and I mean really hard. She made her black tinted oval glasses or shades which Naruto called them, but it works.

"This is demeaning Naruto!" Lexus yelled out still tied down in her kitten fox form.

"I'm just making sure it works," Naruto said as she examined how she looks like with her new glasses. "I can't see what my skin is made of or anything else," she noted and then she nodded with her new look. "I guess this would do," said Naruto as she walked towards the growling fox in the corner and released the collar. "Anything you have to say?"

Lexus had a thoughtful look after she went back to her human form. "Nope," she said as she walked away from Naruto not caring if she would end up wearing the collar again.

2 Months Later

It took Hinata some time to get a sample of every Hyuga DNA in the main side of the family including the elders.

From what Hinata has told Naruto is that the Hyuga are a bunch of paranoid bastards with stick up their asses so far up their black hole they would be able to fit the Forest of Death up there. This surprised Naruto greatly. The shy mouse she knew wouldn't say such vulgar words even if she is using the Dark Arts. How she got the samples, Hinata had some help from the branch side who swore secrecy to her and her only, so getting samples from laundry was easy but slow.

It took her a total of 2 months to gather all the needed samples to begin the curse.

That is what Hinata has down in her 2 months, but Naruto had something else planned in her 2 months.

First, she had to come up with a seal that would blind the Byakugan to keep her experiments a secret from her fellow Dark Art user. It took a while, but she accomplished making the seal.

Second, she had to move her lab to another location. With Hinata compromising her current lab she had to make a new one and begin experiments she thinks that needs to be kept secret from Hinata in this one. The new Lab is located near the hot springs. Lexus talked her into moving over there because she wants to relax in warm water. Once the Underground lab was finished, Kyubi began to make a personal bathhouse with everything.

Third, she placed the Byakugan Blinding Seals on the walls, floors and ceilings in the lab to hide it from Hinata or any other Hyuga.

Fourth, once the lab was finished, she began analyzing the enzyme. She took most of the enzyme and began to separate each component in the enzyme to scratch and figuring out what does what. She didn't want Hinata to know that she was going on ahead with the project, but she already planted the stuff back to her original lab, but she has already got a huge farm in secret.

Fifth is the most important one of all, and that is to train, train, train.

During her 2 months, Kyubi gave her a snide remark about her being the next Orochimaru minus the wanting to become immortal and kidnapping people to use for experiments.

She earned the collar for that remark.

But here is the day that Hinata… and Hanabi… and Tenten have been waiting for.

"Why are they here?" Naruto asked as she sat in the middle of the pentagram of the Shinigami that has candles around the circle. She learned that everything she does is a tribute to him. Hope he enjoys his meals, because curses are getting boring and too easy for her, so this one is going to be his last meal… no pun intended.

"Hanabi doesn't believe that you can kill all the main Hyugas in one go and Tenten wants to see what you are capable of," Hinata said as they watch the room darken as the fire turned black.

Naruto looked over at the expressionless face of the little firecracker and can tell that she is keeping a critical eye on her. Then she looked over towards Tenten who has an interest in what she is doing. She sighed and began the process of the curse.

She wasn't just going to kill them all in one go. No that would bring in too many questions, like why did they all died the same time and why are Hinata and Hanabi still alive while the others are dead. The thing about curses is that she will have to connect this to, and thank kami for, karma. In the beginning of when the bird seal was created, a sealer made a prophecy that the main house will all perish and spare the innocent which are the young and the branch members. Being the stuck up bastards they are they gave the seal to the Hyuga who prophesize this and killed him with the seal.

Yeah, Naruto did her homework. She always does when it comes with these kinds of things. Like how the person should die and where, what kind of disease or poison the person should have. These are the things she will have to look into for her curses to be seen as accidents and diseases. The person could be a gluttonous bastard and eat himself to death, they could be clumsy and fall down the stairs and break his neck, and they could drown, fall off a building, commit suicide, and get a disease. These are just what goes on in the human mind and these are just basic curses. The advances curses are so much wilder and dangerous.

This is what she will have to do. Each Hyuga are going to die… some slowly, some painfully, some instantly, some delusional, some will go insane and a little bit of both or three.

Naruto sat still and began concentrating.

"_Hmm, looks like I made a connection to the soul,"_ Naruto thought once she opened her eyes, she saw ribbons from the strand of hair that leads to the soul. She concentrated on one the ribbons and she saw an image of a Hyuga who is meditating in one of the dojos. "_A council member, he gets the painful and slow kind of death," _Naruto thought as she watched the ribbon turn black and went towards the elder and then she moves on to the next one. This process is very slow, but effective. She had to individually put a curse on the Hyuga depends the rank they hold for certain curses. If they are council member they die slow and painfully, elders instantly, high ranking member becomes delusional or insane that they kill anyone in the vicinity or themselves depending on their will to live.

But Hinata gave specific instructions for her father.

"Do you think this mumble stuff will work sis?" Hanabi asked who is very sceptical of this kind of stuff. She blatantly refuses to go through what Hinata went through, but she decided to try out this magic stuff if Naruto can prove it isn't fake or gibberish.

"Oh it's real," Hanabi turned to Tenten who spoken up and was watching Naruto do her thing. Tenten can see what Naruto is doing. Even she can't do what Naruto is doing. It takes a huge amount of skill and reserves to do what she is doing. "As of right now she is half way through."

Hanabi activated her Byakugan to see the ball of hair that Hinata brought to Naruto and saw a pile of ash and hair. She watched one strand of hair burn and the next one burn and the process continued.

"_This is not happening,"_ thought Hanabi who couldn't believe that something like this is happening and had an awestruck look on her face that she missed Hinata's smirk.

With Naruto

"_This is getting boring,"_ Naruto thought as she was not giving her full attention to applying her curses. "_I see why you gave up this stuff Lexus."_

"_Yeah, at first it was all fun and exciting, but along the way… I lost interest,"_ Lexus thought through the connection in Naruto's mind.

"_You almost finished over there?"_ Naruto asked Lexus who is on a covert op mission.

"_Almost, I need some more time,"_ Lexus thought out and Naruto had to inwardly sigh. She sent Lexus to Tenten's house to copy her volume.

Lexus said that Naruto has the same dream of learning everything like Orochimaru, she did threaten to put the collar on Lexus, but didn't go through with it. It's true in fact, Naruto wants to learn everything there is in the world to a certain level that won't anger the Shinigami. Hell she can live forever until someone kills her in battle and of course she is under the servitude of the Shinigami, so she will just help him out with the paperwork, even death can't defeat the evil paperwork. It was one of the side effects of having a contract with the death god.

Naruto gave specific orders to Lexus to sniff out Tenten's trail to find her volume. She did have some interest with Hinata's volume so she ordered Kyubi to copy, not steal, but copy Tenten's volume and if she had time, copy Hinata's volume. She doesn't want to break a small alliance just yet. Naruto just saw these two people as acquaintances and nothing more. She will provide Hinata a lab to do her thing and she will be on her way. After all, that is all that is happening in that lab.

"_Finished, and I got Hinata's volume copied as well," _Naruto heard in her mind and she sped up the ritual and finished. She stood up and dusted off her clothes which were a black kimono and a hakama with a white obi wrapped around her stomach.

"You got what I asked for?" Naruto asked Hinata who nodded then looked over at Hanabi who took a flower out of her robe and gave it to her. "Thanks and the lab is all yours and here is some small samples of the enzyme you asked for," replied Naruto who took the flower and took out a small container and three scrolls. Hinata knew what was in the container and was wondering what the scrolls were for. "In the first scroll is the stuff in the lab you walked in and the second is plans I have for the enzyme, the third," Naruto said as she smirk at Hinata, but just didn't tell her, heck, she didn't tell her the full extent of her plans for the enzyme.

All it will say about the enzyme is that she is planning to turn it into a dangerous and incurable poison, which is also true.

"Making the enzyme into a poison is your specialty after all," Hinata said and was carefully thinking that there is another motive other than a poison, but she respects privacy, so she will have to tell her what she plans for the enzyme. She looked over to Tenten who nodded to her to tell her about the plan. "This is a joint effort between me and Tenten. I will have to get rid of the dangerous components of the enzyme and modify it to my liking, and then I give it to Tenten for her to make a powerful weapon."

Naruto had to admit that it was a sound plan and she realized that Hinata only saw a small potential of the enzyme. Her Byakugan can see chakra and she must of saw the chakra in the enzyme, but she didn't see the magic in it. If Naruto plans this right, she can give a huge power boost to her allies and the people she trust.

"Contact me if you need anything else," Naruto said before she teleported away from the trio.

"Is it wise to trust her?" Tenten asked Hinata who was just looking at the container in her hands.

"She gave me her lab to work in and gave me some of the enzyme," said Hinata who smirked when she realized that Naruto was holding some information back. She figured that there is some stuff that she would like to keep a secret and surely she doesn't want her snooping over her shoulder, but a deal is a deal. Naruto filled her end of the bargain and gave her what she needed. Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw Naruto's house empty and her lab left behind minus the experiment, beside a huge pot of growing plants. Surely this has got to be the shortest alliance in the Elemental history.

Hinata then remembered the third scroll and unrolled it to see what was in it. After she finished reading she had a smile that didn't mean happiness but it was a smile that scared both Hanabi and Tenten, but Tenten hid it very well.

"It would be a good idea to be on Naruto's good side if we are going to work for her," Hinata said as she pockets the container and scrolls then left the room with Hanabi trailing behind not wanting to be left in the dark room. Tenten looked in the room and just shook her head and left the room.

Hyuga Compound

It has been a week and the Hyuga Compound is in lockdown. No one gets in and no one gets out.

Why, because the Hyuga were hiding the fact that they have contracted a disease. If the public knew of this then their reputation will be ruined.

The disease they were affected were labelled down to the effects. Some were delusional and started killing anyone they see. Many just dropped dead and some were bedridden till they cough up their life blood. Then there is the clan head who is named Hiashi Hyuga, who was the last one to die when they learned that no one else was infected. He died the worst out of everyone else that were infected. He had internal bleeding and his insides were being eaten away. That was not the worst of it, his sweat glands were bleeding blood, every muscle was torn, bones began to snap, and his skin was being eaten away. He was still alive after majority of his skin, muscles and bones were gone. It was hard enough to look at him, so the doctor had to end his life.

There were few survivors, some branch members were killed by the delusional and the only main Hyuga were Hanabi and Hinata who survived.

All in all, the Hyuga clan were completely cut down to a small group, but that was all part of Hinata's plan.

She knew that to change the Hyuga clan she will have to kill the Hyuga of old and turn the clan to a small one. That is why she asked for Naruto to assist her.

Hinata had a meeting with the branch members that were in charge of the branch side and held a meeting. It wasn't a meeting of just some branch members, no, it was a meeting that were loyal to Hinata. After she gave her speech of changing the Hyuga clan, destroying the clan rules and unite the clan, which all of the clan members were happy to hear. She allowed the clan to learn outside of the Hyuga style and learn whatever they want. Many learned to be doctors because of their Byakugan and the others learned jutsu that they were not given the privilege to learn. Then she pulled out the scroll Naruto gave her, it was the scroll to remove the cage bird seal and again she gained more favour in the clan, but there were few and I mean few… ok let's say one has thought that it was fate to have their seals removed and the Main house to be destroyed. He lost much respect after saying that, but he still showed distaste to Hinata and Hanabi.

Short story shorter, the Hyuga has become what they were meant to be… free.

With Naruto

She is in the back yard of her new home training in her taijutsu. She had a rough week… or Lexus had a rough week. Lexus had to look for a house for her and Naruto to live in after Naruto had clean the place out and just moved to a better spot that wasn't in a rundown house. It was easy getting a new apartment, all she had to do was poison the landlord to make him see things from a different point of view. Soon, she got a nice simple apartment with two bedrooms linked to a bathroom, small kitchen, and a living room, simple.

"What is it Lexus?" Naruto asked as she lay on the couch, reading Tenten's tome.

"What do you think of this woman?" she asked as she tossed Naruto a picture of a very provocative dressed woman with a tan coat and purple hair.

"Ok, I guess," Naruto said as she tossed the picture to the table and went back to reading.

"She has the Curse Mark," Lexus said as Naruto didn't bat an eyelash at that. "You don't care about this one?"

"I already have the enzyme Lexus, what can this woman possibly give me other than a test subject," said Naruto as she sighed and closed the book in hand. "I'll be blunt with you Lexus. I don't care about this woman. All I care about is trying to survive in this hell hole," she said as she left the living room via teleportation.

"She's getting better at that, and yet she cares more about that girl," noted Lexus of Naruto's usage of the teleportation spell and the more times she visited that girl. "But then again, she gave me free rain over this woman," she thought as she gazed at the woman and wondered how much the woman can handle before she breaks her in.

Teleporting in front of Yakumo's home, she already figured out the Anbu's patrol patterns and figured out when she should visit her.

Like Yakumo said, she didn't need to knock, but she did have to disable the security seals at the door that would warn the Anbu. So with tradition, she knocked.

"Come in," said a playful voice coming within the house. Naruto opened the door, but in the process, she disabled all of the seals around the door. "You keep knocking, you know you don't have to," said Yakumo who 'walked' to the front door. "Hey, nice glasses, where did you get them?" she asked as she walked towards an uneasy Naruto as she grabbed the glasses from Naruto who didn't bother trying to keep them on, and boy did she regret not putting up a fight.

The moment the glasses were off, she saw Yakumo in a whole new look, sure her body is good for a girl her age, but she saw what was actually wrong with her. She saw chakra pathways, blood flows, blood cells, purple spiky cells that are eating away in Yakumo's chakra pathways and bloodstreams, what were inside the blood cells, the molecules of what was inside the blood cell and so much more, until Yakumo placed Naruto's glasses back on and brought her back to reality, with a headache.

"These are really neat, where did you get it?" Yakumo said completely innocent of what just happened.

"Lexus made them," Naruto said while contemplating of what she saw. "_No doubt those were poison molecules I just saw inside of her. How and who put such poison inside her, no wonder she still looks deathly ill," _she thought as she walks Yakumo to a room where she keeps all of her painting.

"I believe you are going to like this," Yakumo said smiling a true smile as she left the room and came back with what looks like a book that got Naruto's attention.

"Is that?" she asked as Yakumo nodded and flipped it over showing its title that caused Naruto to sweatdrop at the title.

'Creating a Spawning Pool for Dummies, Volume 9'

"_Who ever thought of placing these tomes with titles like these are such geniuses, or just plain insulting,"_ Naruto thought as she accepted the book and opened the first page that shows the index. _"Page 1: Introduction, Page 23: Making a Spawning Pool, Page 213: Types of Minions, Page 250: Compatible Minion DNA, Page 453: Making your own Minion Army,"_ Naruto read the index. With something like this in her hands, heck, she won't need Konoha as a cover no more. "Where did you find it?" Naruto asked as she looked over the book.

"I had it for some time now, and I didn't know what it was, until you showed me one of the tomes about Magic," Yakumo explained to Naruto of the book.

"Thanks Yakumo, you have no idea how much this means to me," Naruto said giving Yakumo a hug that startled her a bit.

"That's what friends are for right?" Yakumo said as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, that's what friends are for," Naruto said as she began her day talking with Yakumo before she had to leave because of the Anbu patrol.

Teleporting to her hidden lab, she instantly created a Darkness Clone, which is more powerful that a regular shadow clone that can last a few days and must be killed to dispel or that the original must dispel the Darkness Clone.

"Here," Naruto presented the Darkness Clone a vial of red liquid which is blood. "You know what to do," she said to the Darkness Clone who nodded and went to work with finding out what kind of poison is inside Yakumo. She didn't know what or who put that poison inside Yakumo, but she now knew that she has to figure out what are the causes and how to cure her.

Leaving the Darkness Clone to work on that, she has a new book to start reading and if her suspicion of what the book is, then she can destroy Konoha a lot quicker and prepare for the list.

1 Year Later – 10 Years Old

Funny how a demon is inside Naruto that turned into a Familiar is now demon again. She didn't know how, or why, but she is now entitled Kyubi.

Lexus or Kyubi, the former one, explained that because she is a familiar for some time now, her power, which is still locked up inside Naruto, has now merged with Naruto's chakra system. Completely destroying her current chakra system and merging with her Shinigami Chakra, the black chakra, making her the next Kyubi, with the title of Death Fox because of her alignment with the Shinigami, she is now the Kyubi no Yoko.

Oh how that completely destroyed all of her plans.

For one, Lexus is now free to roam around freely and is now an Yōkai, Demon, but is honour bound to see Naruto as the Queen of the Foxes, since she is now recovering her lost tails that Naruto has taken from her. Thou she is patient enough to wait till her tails recharge her back to her former glory, not to mention she is a formidable opponent with her loads of chakra and magic spells.

Thou, there are some advantages of being a Demon, for one she has three forms.

Her First Form is her Human Form, nothing much other than her improved strength and abilities.

The Second Form is the Yōkai form, or Daiyōkai in Naruto's case, Yōkai means Demon and Daiyōkai means Great Demon. In this form, basically she looks human other than the fact she stands taller with the appearance of 16 years old, looks more feminine, slightly pointed ears, slitted eyes with a sharp look, claws, stronger body, greater senses, potent poison and nine tails if she wants them out. Basically she is three times stronger than her human form and is way deadlier. Thou this form have its drawbacks, for one she can only transform as a Yōkai for five minutes, any longer and she reverts back into a Human. Her body isn't strong enough to sustain this form for too long until she becomes of age, which happens to be 18 years old.

The Third Form is something she doesn't want to try because she will practically go berserk like Lexus, former Kyubi, did when she attacked Konoha. Which means she won't even dare try turning into a giant raging fox that could destroy everything around her, and with her poison blood she figured that her presence will cause Famine and widespread Plague, so yeah that isn't a good idea at the moment, thou no matter how tempting it is to squash Konoha under her paws, but there are still Seal Masters out there that could seal her like they did with Lexus. So this form is a no go, until she wipes out all Seal Masters.

The second problem is that Lexus has taken it upon herself to find herself a mate and spent many times looking for a suitable mate, thou from what she explained, there is only vixens among foxes. Naruto turned complete red when Lexus told her this. Lexus isn't easy, she's just picky and she wants to find someone that could challenge her in a relationship that wouldn't result to having her mate bow down and worship the ground she walks on or a bastard, which leads to very, _very_ few people in the world.

The third problem is that her chakra network has gone straight to hell, literally. She now has to train herself almost to death, pun not intended, to reach the level to just stand straight on water and that doesn't count the fact that she sometimes sink in. Her magic got stronger which is a bonus in her books. Her chakra in her other form is still uncontrollable, so right now she needs to work on her human form and work on the Yōkai form for later.

The fourth problem is that the poison she has been stocking up inside her body has completely vanished. Her blood has gone back to red, yet she knows that her poisons are still with her, but not carries with her. She tried multiple times to recreate the poisons with just her chakra and found great results that she can still Manipulate poisons and can still update her poisons if she could just absorb them and create them with just her chakra.

The fifth problem is that she unleashed huge amount of Yōkai Chakra within Konoha. The whole population has called for her head, but the Hokage and many others went to find out what happened and she spent an entire week locked in a cell with many tests to make sure that everything is ok. When the test ended and stated that she is in the norm, other than the fact she has fast regeneration, thou she had to tone down her healing rate because of the change. With the given test the council didn't believe it one bit, but the Hokage and many experienced shinobi had to explain that the Yōkai chakra that was unleashed was different than the Kyubis. They still didn't by it and thought of the excuse that the Kyubi got stronger, but that was unlikely.

With that out of the way, Naruto has continued on with her meaningless existence within Konoha and wondered if she should just start with the plan to off this village and leave, but she is still too weak that she won't last. Sure she can take a Jounin or two right now, she got Itachi by surprise, with an entire group she can beat them as an Yōkai or with magic, but she will still end up getting killed. So she still needs to keep on training and start her personal army.

Speaking of making her own army, she spent an entire year creating a Spawning Pool and finally finished it.

From what she read of the book, the Spawning Pool can spawn an army of Minions. Since she created the Spawning Pool, those who are spawning from this pool will see her as the master or leader, or Overlady from what the book is saying.

"So," Lexus started as she gazed down in the bubbling pool of Magic that could spawn an army. "How are you going to work this out?"

"To tell you the truth, I haven't thought that far," Naruto said as she to gaze down to the pool and looked back at Lexus and asked the question that's been bothering her since Lexus entered the Spawning Room. "Lexus, why are you in a bathrobe?" she asked the former Kyubi who is indeed wearing a red bathrobe since she likes to where kimonos, with the amount of skin that is showing she can probably guess that she isn't wearing anything underneath.

"I just finished mating with my mate and she was so frustrated that she was the dominate one this time," Kyubi said with a blissful look on her face.

"Too much information Lexus," Naruto said as she felt a shiver and smelt the pheromones that Kyubi is releasing and she thanked the Shinigami that she is still a child or else she would have jumped Lexus right where she stood. "I take it you did the… ritual for this… mating?" she asked as Kyubi nodded.

"Of course, she is resting after the ritual thou she has to head back home in a few hours or her family would think something is up. Oh, that reminds me," Lexus said as she held her hand out and summoned a book. "Her family had this book for who knows how long and they thought it was a children's fairy tale because they think this type of stuff is impossible," she said as she showed the book to Naruto who had to take a closer look.

'The Book of Shadows, how to play with your Shadow, Volume 5'

"I'm starting to think those who created these tomes were actually putting this stuff in the open," Naruto said as Lexus nodded in agreement.

"True, you will never find what you are looking for if you don't look what is in front of you," Lexus lectured as Naruto looked over the book until something finally clicked in her mind.

"You slept with a NARA!" she shouted to Lexus in surprise and fear. She heard about how scary and dominant those Nara women can be.

"That's her family name, Yoshino is a fine woman indeed," Lexus said with a faraway look with a small blush.

"Kyubi," Naruto said using Lexus' former title. "From what I heard, Nara women are strict and overbearing, what were you thinking of mating with a woman like that!" she asked as Lexus just waved her off not thinking that this is a problem.

"Relax, she's a nice woman, if you get rid of the stress, sure she is overbearing, but who isn't. I mean she has this personality that just speaks of how dominate she is. Right now, she has a tail," Kyubi said telling Naruto that this Yoshino woman has caught her attention and saw her as a possible mate and from what Naruto is hearing, she sounds perfect for her, but there is one thing that Naruto learned in the world. There is no such thing as perfect, even Lexus said she gave her the perfect eyes, but she knows that there is a flaw with her eyes, yet she hasn't found that flaw just yet.

"How did she take you being the former Kyubi?" Naruto asked wanting to move on from the subject of the Yoshino woman.

"She took it fairly well. Yoshino is a Psychologist and Therapist, so she understood how people would fear you for having me inside you. Once I told her why I attacked the village and been living with you, well she and I got to know each other more… closely," she said with a grin on her face that Naruto caught the message. "Anyways, one thing lead to another and I ended up with her as my mate," she pulled the robe off of her shoulder to show a bite mark. "This mark just signifies me and her as mates, right now I'm the Alpha," she said as Naruto shook her head.

"The tail?" she asked Lexus what she meant about Yoshino having a tail.

"Yoshino's Yokai power is about a tail worth. In her Yōkai form she didn't have a tail, but I gave her a tail worth of Yōkai in our little moment," she said to Naruto who blushed. "Anyways, she is now a full Yōkai like us since a Mating Ritual terns my mate into my equal," Lexus explained as Naruto nodded.

"Let me get this straight," Naruto started. "If I do the Mating Ritual, with a human, I'll be turning that human into an Yōkai," she stated as Lexus thought about it with a motion of her hand like a balance bar swaying left to right like a teeter totter.

"Yes, if you do the Mating Ritual with a human in your Yōkai Form, you will be turning your mate into an Yōkai. And since you are a Daiyōkai, you will be turning your mate into a Daiyōkai as well," Lexus said to Naruto who nodded to this bit of information until another gear started spinning which Lexus smirked to. "That's right, I'm also a Daiyōkai, and since I mated with Yoshino, she too has become a Daiyōkai, thou we will see you as the head honcho," she said to Naruto who looked like she is about to faint in shock.

"I need to sit down," Naruto said as she left the Spawning Pool Room in favour of a comfy couch while she took off her oval shaded glasses to rub the bridge of her nose as Lexus sat beside her and put an arm around her.

"Relax, she's smart enough to know that you are the leader. _Not to mention you're still young,"_ Kyubi said the last part to herself, but with the proximity that Naruto is in, she heard her. "So, what are you going to do about the Spawning Pool? From what I understand, you can create an army in one day, but from my understanding, we don't have the supplies," Lexus said to Naruto who nodded.

"I was thinking of just producing one right now," Naruto said as she produced a vial from her pocket with red contents inside.

"Whose blood is that?" Lexus asked as she grabbed in and looked at it more closely.

"No ones, it's just the DNA needed for the Spawning Pool. You can say it's my personal made Dojutsu," Naruto said as Lexus gone slack jawed on what she is hearing and what she is holding in her hand.

"From scratch?" she asked Naruto who indeed nodded making Lexus whistle at the girl's ability. "So what is _your dojutsu_ capable of?" Lexus asked as she twirled the vial in her hand.

"Just the basics of it seeing through illusions, movements, techniques, speeches and such, heck I turned it into stages," Naruto said as she took the vial back from Lexus, not trusting her for playing with it. "I made it so that the users have to work hard to gain the extra stages, even unlocking it you have to work hard," Naruto said wanting her dojutsu to be far away from the Uchiha.

"Yes, the Uchiha were abusing _their_ dojutsu, even the Hyuga are abusing it. Take their dojutsu away and you have a bunch of weaklings," Lexus agreed with what Naruto is doing with her dojutsu. The eyes that she gave Naruto also have the condition to work hard to get use to them. Naruto seeing every molecule in existence is the eyes way of work hard to not see what she is seeing. If she cannot see every molecule without the glasses, then she is doing what she is suppose to do, work for it.

"To unlock my dojutsu, the user must condition the body, you can't fight what you can't keep up, even if you can see your opponent's movements," Naruto said as Kyubi nodded knowing that Dojutsus have a few drawbacks. "When unlocked, the eye will just turn into slits, don't give me that look Lexus, you know as well as I do that Dojutsus have side effects and it turning into slit is nothing wrong," Naruto said defending her dojutsu.

"Ok, ok, don't get your pink panties in a bunch," Lexus said with a smirk on her face seeing the red blush on Naruto's face since she was the one who switched Naruto's panty drawler with girly pink panties with many cuddly bears, kittens, rabbits and many other cute pictures on the panties.

"Try that stunt again Lexus and I'll tie you up in a way that you can't move, seal away your chakra, lock you in a seal locked cellar, spray the area with a powerful aphrodisiac, and leave you alone in frustration for an entire week," Naruto said causing the smirk on Lexus' face to drop knowing full well that Naruto can do such an act, even worse, its mating season next week.

"Ok, ok, sheesh, not one sense of humour in you," the temperature drastically declined and Lexus has this feeling that she should be heading back to hell and to never return, which is odd because she never wants to head back to hell and yet this feeling in her wants to go back to hell. Shrugging off this feeling and being oblivious of being close to death, she just sat back and listen to Naruto explain to her what her dojutsu can do.

"Anyway," Naruto said trying so damn hard not to send Lexus' soul to the Shinigami, once she calmed down she is ready to tell her about her dojutsu. "I take it you gave yourself your own dojutsu?" Naruto asked Kyubi who shook her head no, since she hadn't had time to give it to herself. Come to think of it, she should give herself her own Dojutsu. "Thought so, anyways, the first stage is like a fully developed sharingan and I decided to call it Shikyogan."

"The Death Eye, is there a reason why you call it that?" Lexus asked Naruto who nodded.

"The next stage is what you would call the Mangekyo of my Dojutsu, but unlike the Sharingan where you have to kill a love one, you will have to…" Naruto mumbled the last part which Lexus heard and snickered to what she heard, then her snicker turn to full blown laughing.

"Oh that's just beautiful, yup this is the best Dojutsu I have heard since the making of the Rinnegan," Lexus said while laughing.

"This stage of the Shikyogan is what you would call the Zetsumei Shikyogan. This is something that even I wouldn't want to face, but I made it so that it wouldn't affect practitioners of the Shinigami," Naruto said as she took out a piece of paper with a pentagram of the Shinigami.

Too Lexus, the pentagram looks like just bunch of flames that would turn into a wing.

"That is the Shinigami seal that I created with the Enzyme. It is a lot more potent than Orochimaru's Curse Seal and I haven't tried it out yet, the finished Enzyme is in the vial as well," Naruto said as she pulled out the same vial that holds the Shikyogan. "I'm not sure if anyone can survive it, since Orochimaru's tend to kill 95% of his victims. If I put this in the Spawning Pool, they will have the Shinigami seal and the Shikyogan," Naruto said as she pockets the vial. "But what bothers me is that the spawning pool can only spawn 4 types of Minions," Lexus nodded, she too read the book.

"True, but the number of Minion types is from experience, and from what the book said or whoever wrote it can only control 4 types of Minions. You're a Daiyōkai, you should be able to control many types of Minions and from my understanding, you created the Spawning Pool, shouldn't you be able to just create any kind of Minion, like mix them up," Lexus asked Naruto who thought about it.

"That's possible, I didn't follow the directions of creating the Spawning Pool, and I just made it up as I went along. Maybe I could make this as an advantage," Naruto said as she plucked a hair from Lexus and left the room, with Lexus following along wondering and asking why she took her hair. "This here," Naruto pulled out another vial with red blood. "Is from the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha, she has purple hair, in Anbu with the Neko mask," Naruto said as she dropped all the blood samples she got, including Lexus' hair.

"Now hold on a second here, why use my DNA and not yours?" Kyubi asked as she saw the Spawning Pool lit up and began to bubble.

"Seriously, you want me to answer that?" she asked Lexus who nodded. "You want the entire army to have _your_ dojutsu," she said to Lexus who understood the situation about her Dojutsu. If she puts in her dojutsu into the Spawning Pool, then she is going to have to make a shit load of glasses for the girls that come out of the Spawning Pool. "Since you don't have any dojutsus so to speak, I can use you as a base form for the Spawning pool. The blood I got from that Anbu member will also be the base form, add two together and you got a powerful Hanyou, thou I want to just mix it all up and not have a clone army," Naruto said as the bubbles stop bubbling.

A young woman who looks like she is in her late teens, dressed as the day she is born, which is a few seconds ago, wearing absolutely nothing that covered her. She stood 6 feet, lean athletic body, curves that are to die for, a D size bust, small pink lips, sharp red eyes that speaks of a natural killer, a face that is both gorgeous and serious, and long midnight black hair. The way she moved out of the Spawning Pool told Lexus and Naruto that the woman is very skilled and from what Lexus is sensing, the woman is a Hanyou in human form, and from what the chakra she is sensing inside the woman, hidden it maybe, but she knows Yōkai chakra when she senses it.

"A Hanyou," Kyubi said as she walked up to the young woman and began sizing her up, and she couldn't help but notice that the woman is also sizing her up. "I have to say, if I wasn't already taken I would have taken her right here and now," Lexus said as the woman stepped back. "Come on," she grabbed the woman and walked out of the room. "I have to get you some clothes and figure out what are your capabilities," she said leaving Naruto in the Spawning Pool.

1 Week Later

Musei, the woman who came out of the Spawning Pool that Lexus happily named. She's quiet and seems to shy away from people, which is odd because the way she looks at you, you think she is pissed off at you, but Lexus said it has to do with her sharp eyes.

Lexus took her out shopping at one of the Anbu's equipment lockers and gave her the best there is and with a few Magic Enchantments from Lexus, she looks awesome in the Anbu gear. Her gear is a bit different in colour, she still has those black pants but it has a few red lining, red wrappings on both of her legs with one kunai pouch on each, red steel plating sandals with leather straps protecting the shins, red knee guards, a belt that holds the black red mask with a few seals, red vested armor over the black body vested shirt, bicep length black leather gloves with red bracers, and to finish the look is a red scarf wrapped around her neck that covers her chest and the length in the back reaches to her hips. In Lexus' opinion, the woman looks one deadly beauty with her red scarf and black hair is all entangled together and the red eyes just gives her the look.

In Naruto's opinion, Musei is one deadly fighter. She fought the woman to an all out fight and she barely defeated her and she was using everything she knew from magic to ninja techniques. The fight was in human form and if she fought Musei in her Yōkai form she would easily wipe the floor with her. But still, this spoke how deadly her forces can be if they came from the Spawning Pool. No results or signs of the Shikyogan or the Shinigami Seal.

Naruto is currently walking along the fences of the Forest of Death thinking of what she is going to do about the poison inside Yakumo. Her relationship with Hinata, Tenten and Hanabi is a bit scarce since she left them to their own devices. Sure she helped them with figuring out how to make the enzyme into a strong metal that is stronger than steel, but that was business, not to mention she paid extra attention to how it was tone and is already working on making the enzyme into clothes other than metal.

But the poison from Yakumo's body isn't any poison she has ever seen. Sure she made poison that could eat away the human muscles, blood, skin, organs, and if she really wants to be cruel she has a poison that targets the little guy between a man's pants. Those were poisons that were made from plants and other ingredients. The one in Yakumo is no ordinary poison, it's like the poison has a life of its own flowing around Yakumo's system. Sure poison can act, but they flow in the blood system until it reaches the designated target. But this, it acts like it has a mine of its own, like bugs, infectious bugs that has a mind of its own.

She hasn't found a cure for this type of poison yet and she is still working on it. Sure she has this poison in her arsenal of poison techniques once she absorbed it, but that was it, she absorbed it, she didn't come up with a cure. She even doubts that her curing magic can cure this type of poison. It's like it has a signature in it. All poisons have a signature, but this one… she isn't sure, from what she knows of this type of poison, it's one of a kind.

Further musing is cut off when Musei appeared before her in a kneeling position with her black red mask on. The mask is completely black but with red upside down V from the bottom just below the mouth area and at the forehead that reached down the nose with a black V inside with another red V inside the black V, and red narrow lining at the eye area with a red strip underneath the eye.

"Master," Musei said getting Naruto's attention. "I'm hungry," she said that caused Naruto to face fault with the added sweatdrop.

"Musei, the kitchen is full of food, go make yourself some cereal or something," Naruto said recovering from her face fault as Musei lowered her head causing Naruto to groan out loud. "You don't know how to cook, don't you?" she asked the obvious question and Musei answered by lowering her head down in embarrassment. "Alright, alright, let's go back and…" anything she said was cut off by Musei throwing a kunai into the forest and the smell of blood got Naruto's attention. "I want her alive, Musei," Naruto ordered as Musei disappeared in pursuit.

With the Prey

She wasn't expecting this, she wasn't expecting to get a kunai in the shoulder. Her job was to keep an eye on the girl, not get a kunai in the shoulder and have the mystery woman to pursue her.

"_Crap, crap, crap!"_ the woman cursed as she jumped from tree to tree trying to push as much distance from that woman who is exceptionally skilled, far beyond her if she is able to sense her. _"Who the hell was she, she isn't anyone from Konoha or any of the Bingo books,"_ she thought and anymore thoughts were cut off when a volley of shurikens caused her to dive towards the ground floor and continue on to run, but she was punched in the face and sent flying towards a tree, and anymore movements was cut off with a ninjatō piercing into her only good shoulder and pinning her to a tree.

"Who are you?" the mystery woman asked and to show how serious the woman is, she twisted her ninjatō to enlist a scream from the prey.

"None of your damn business," she said who knows enough to survive an interrogation.

"Anko Mitarashi," a voice said that Anko recognize as Naruto who appears before her. "Lexus has been telling me much about you Anko. She's been going on and on about how she is going to break you and make you her bitch, but with her mate around to satisfy her she hasn't been talking much about you ever since," Naruto said as she motioned from Musei to step back to get a clear view of the woman. "I have to admit, she does have a taste for fiery women," she said noticing the attire she is wearing.

"Once the Hokage hears about this, he won't hesitate to lock you up," Anko said trying to put fear in the little girl, but Naruto only smirked at her.

"The Hokage can't do shit to me. He's gone soft, he wouldn't do what is right. You know it as well as I do, that I can get away with anything as long as the old man keeps his spine intact against the council, not that he's going to have one soon," Naruto said as she took out a small black crystal ball. "Musei," Naruto said to the woman who nodded and put up a silence wall around the three. "Now, you can scream as much as you can, because this is going to hurt like hell," Naruto warned as she put the black crystal ball where Anko's curse seal is.

Anko just stood there pinned to the tree waiting for this huge amount of pain to happen, but nothing happened. She thought the girl was messing with her until she felt her whole body began to burn and her soul being shocked by a lightning bolt. The pain was excruciating like none she has ever felt before, even the curse seal didn't compare to this amount of pain.

"There we go," Naruto said finished with taking Orochimaru's soul out of Anko's and putting it into the crystal, as Anko slumped down in exhaustion, but the ninjatō kept her pinned up. "How do you feel?" Naruto asked Anko who was unconscious from the ordeal. "Musei, pick her up and take her back to the Base, maybe we can get you something to eat on the way," she said to her subordinate who nodded and yanked her ninjatōout of Anko and hefted her up on her shoulder and teleported to the base.

A few Minutes Later

Anko groaned in pain, especially the place where her curse seal use to be. She perked up as she raised her hand to rub where the curse is indeed use to be. Sitting up from her bed she tried to access her chakra but noticed she couldn't use it, this only got her worried. Remembering of what happened before she passed out, she remembered a woman in Anbu clothing chasing her, pinning her to a tree with a ninjatō and the Kyubi brat doing something with her curse seal. She wondered if that last one is a good thing or not… good thing if she is free from Orochimaru, which earned the brat some points.

She perked up when she smelt the aroma of cooked food and stood up to find the source. Being at the mercy of a possible enemy didn't register to her, but she is damn hungry and the villagers don't do business with a snake apprentice.

Entering the kitchen she saw, to her surprise, Yoshino Nara cooking and the same woman who pinned her to a tree digging in a plate full of food, not caring that her enemy is entering the room.

"Up for a plate," Yoshino asked Anko who stiffen up wondering if Yoshino has eyes behind her back. "Sorry, I'm still getting use to my new body and powers," Yoshino said as she pulled out a plate and put food on it and placed it at a table directly across from the woman who easily beat her.

"You don't happen to have dango with you?" Anko asked as she took her seat as Yoshino shook her head.

"I don't know how to make them," Yoshino said as she took an available seat as Anko began eating.

"Who's she?" Anko asked about the woman who is also stuffing her face in food.

"She is Musei, Naruto's loyal kunoichi. She spent an entire week without eating and was on a verge of passing out, she's lucky she stayed awake or she would have ended up in the hospital and Naruto doesn't want that," Yoshino said not telling Anko that Musei is a week old.

"_Holy shit, she was weak when she chased after me,"_ Anko thought and fought back her spit take to enjoy a warm meal. The only reason she eats dango is because the villagers didn't want to make business with her because she was a student of Orochimaru. Yeah, they are that pitiful. "And what are you doing here?" she asked as she continued to eat her food.

"Me, Naruto called me here to cook something up for Musei. She doesn't know how to cook and yet knows many techniques, from what she told me, she's been living off berries and wildlife," Yoshino said as she looked over to woman who is on her fifth plate of food. "So, what brought you to the Base, from my understanding Naruto isn't interested in you and has been ignoring you for the last year? Heck even Kyubi stopped watching you ever since I entered her life, so what did you do to get her attention?" Yoshino asked as Anko stopped eating.

"Kyubi is free?" she asked a bit wary and scared making Yoshino grin at her that didn't belong on her serious demeanour.

"From what I've been told probably 5 years, also her name is Lexus, best to remember that ever since she lost her title to Naruto who is the new Kyubi," Yoshino said to Anko who is scared shitless from hearing that Kyubi is free and Naruto is the new Kyubi. "If you want to know, Lexus has been eyeing you for some time now, and was planning to capture you to turn you into her own personal sex toy, she changed her mind ever since I became her mate," Yoshino said and inwardly laugh at the sight of a sweating Anko who is shaking in her mesh shirt.

"She doesn't plan to turn me into one right?" Anko asked while Yoshino just acted like she is thinking about it, but truthfully, Lexus is still planning to turn her.

"If you don't tell anyone about Naruto or Lexus, then she won't turn you into sex toy. Remember, she has all the time she wants to break you and from my experience she likes to be rough," Yoshino said with a smile while Anko sheepishly chuckle understanding that Yoshino slept with the former Kyubi.

"Lips are sealed," Anko said and heard a clutter of plates hitting plate, and saw that the woman who chased her finished with her plate.

"Satisfied?" Yoshino asked as Musei nodded and put on her mask and left the kitchen, leaving the two alone. "Listen Anko, since we're friends, I will only warn you to never cross with Naruto. She maybe young but she is sure deadly and cunning, so you better not plan to betray her. Lexus may turn you into a sex slave, but Naruto will destroy you, heal you, destroy you and continue on with the cycle with your mind intact so you can feel what she is unleashing on you. She doesn't take shit from anyone anymore," Yoshino said in a serious tone that she is famous for and Anko had to nod dumbly, even she couldn't fight against a Nara woman. "Good, from what I hear, you are in debt with her, are you not?" she asked the freed woman who thought she was free but is now under someone else's power.

Thinking about it, she is indeed in debt with Naruto, since she freed her from Orochimaru's curse seal. And since she stumbled upon her secret, she is now under the brats thumb, she wondered if she was better off with Orochimaru's curse seal.

"Great, what does she want me to do?" Anko asked as Yoshino got up from her chair and gathered the dishes.

"You're going to have to ask her. She's down the hall fifth door on the right," Yoshino pointed out as she started with the dishes and leave to a lazy family that have no purpose other than to look up at the clouds.

"R-ight," Anko said as she left the kitchen and followed Yoshino's directions. She couldn't help but noticed that the place is like a cave that is lit by an unknown lamp. Each door leads to a room with two single beds and the necessities for two people to live in. As she entered the room Yoshino pointed out, she couldn't help but noticed a second person she has never seen.

The second woman looks to be in her early 20s and is wearing the same Anbu gear but is all black with a leather jacket over the armor. The woman has short purple hair with long bangs, red eyes, D size breast, curves at the right places and has this commanding presence about her that reminded Anko of Ibiki.

"Musei, show Motoko around and perhaps train with her, and be sure to tell me when you get hungry. I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier," Naruto said as Musei blushed behind her mask and motioned for the woman Motoko to follow her. "Anko, we need to talk," Anko felt uneasy as the two women left the room, leaving her alone with the new Kyubi.

To be Continued

* * *

Translations

Hanyou – Half Demon

Yōkai – Demon

Daiyōkai – Great Demon

Shikyogan – Death Eyes

Zetsumei Shikyogan – End of Life Eyes

Musei – Silent or voiceless

Well, there you have it, it took a while and I have the next chapter finished, I just need to proofread it before posting it, but I want to see how this story will end up. I think I'm going to have to change the story summary because of the massive crossover references on the next chapter.

Oh, and if you didn't get the hint, this is a Yuri story and if I'm brave enough, I might write a few lemons. IF I'm brave enough and that is a big IF.

Till next time and hope my laptop doesn't crash, bye!


	4. Plans and Stuff

I'm back and I just finished proofreading this baby.

I just noticed something while I was writing this, I think I'm a tease. Not sure why, but I think I am.

Well, if you noticed I kind of put in the Overlord concept into this story and I think I went a bit overboard with the classes, but I needed to put boundaries or else this will turn into a massive invinsible Naruto kind of story, where Naruto is left unoppose, so I put as many boundaries as I can. It evens out the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the concepts in this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Plans and Stuff

Anko rubbed her stiff shoulder, she shouldn't have taken Lexus' offer to be her and Yoshino's Beta. It sounded good at first, but she later found out it was just a title to be a mother figure for Lexus and Yoshino's children, not to mention sex partner. Kami, they wouldn't give her rest in their moments, even if she passes out, those two were raging rabbits in the bedroom. Sure they turned her into an Yōkai, but she is still getting use to her new body, and her shoulder hurts for sleeping the wrong way, which Lexus teases her about how can she sleep wrong.

The sex is good and all, but she needs time to get use to it. Yoshino is talking about having a child, but with her living in Konoha, she will have to wait. Once they have what they need, they can leave Konoha and then she will think about having a child.

A year has passed and Naruto is finally starting the Ninja Academy… well, her Darkness Clone is, while she manages her projects and whatever it is she does in her labs.

Nothing new happened, other than two knew followers have taken up residents at the Base.

Rin, a spunky little teenager, she haves very short black hair, the same red eyes, and wears the Anbu gear in red but has large ninjatō at the back of her hip. Anko knows nothing about her, other than the fact that she is quite skilled in assassination.

Riku is the other one that came along. She has long red hair in a ponytail, Anbu gear and also has a ninjatō like Rin as her weapons, also skilled in assassination.

New followers and yet they don't know how to cook.

Musei tried and almost burned down the kitchen, Motoko also tried and all four of them had to slay what she cooked up. Riku and Rin didn't want to risk it after witnessing what Motoko cooked up and how Musei burned majority of the kitchen. Anko tried cooking, but Naruto stopped her from making an open fire to fry some fish. So everyone had to settle what Yoshino had to cook up and have some take out, either ramen or dango depending on who goes out and get the food.

Rubbing her stiff shoulders, she watched Tenten practice some Dark Technique that she has to form a blade of Psi Energy.

Anko heard of these Dark Arts, she even learned a few magic spells, most of them she can use to torture her victims and heal them to start over again. Yeah, she found magic very useful.

From what Naruto has told her about the Dark Blade, the user must have control over Dark Energy, or Psi Energy, and have a strong mind. From what she is seeing of this Tenten, she has all the qualities needed to use this Dark Power. But still, the girl is jumping into the Dark Arts too soon, she can see signs that she is getting addicted to it.

"_If you see signs that she is getting addicted, stop her, even if you have to torture her," _Naruto's order ring through her mind as she jumped down and kicked the girl in the face, sending her flying across the field.

Anko stood where she kicked the young girl in her usual attire. The only thing that is different about her is her power, before she had the Curse Seal she is a special jounin, a rank that is high Chunin. After the Curse Seal, she is a full fledge Jounin. The Curse Seal acted like a limiter that limited her growth and strength. After she became a Beta she is right up at Jounin level, thou she is still new with her abilities that are still limited to her. Thou she can kick one of the girl's asses alone, but almost ties with Musei and Motoko.

"You bitch!" Tenten curses at Anko who mutters 'sometimes' to herself.

Tenten charges at Anko with a blue hue energy blade in her hands that Naruto told her is a Psi Blade, the thing can cut through anything it cuts. Anko waved through the girls attacks while noticing how uncoordinated the girl is and went on to beat the girl till her senses are back.

Anko punched the girl at her solar plexus, but not hard enough to knock the girl unconscious, she wants the girl awake. Tenten went down to her knees, but Anko kneed her in the chin that made her lift off a few inches which gave Anko a shot to the girl's stomach that made her stumble back. Tenten was blinded by her addiction that she didn't feel the pain, but felt slow. She gathered Dark Energy in her hands that gave off a spark and thrown the energy at Anko who wasn't expecting a thunder storm.

Tenten gleefully watched the woman that attacked her get electrocuted, until the storm faded and the woman collapsed to the ground. She walked to the down woman and gathered her Dark Energy to form a Psi Blade and cut the woman in half right in the mid section. She was surprised that the woman she shocked faded to black, which made her wonder how the woman knew how to harness Dark Energy.

She then felt a huge amount of pain course through her body that she passed out from and collapse to the ground and this time she stayed down.

"Phew, I'm lucky that I was prepared," Anko said as she shook her right hand that still felt tingly from her lightning spell. "If Naruto didn't tell me about the Psionic Storm, then I sure as hell would have been dead," Anko said as she hefted the girl onto her shoulders and took her to the hospital.

A few Hours Later

Tenten groggily woke up but was so tired that she couldn't sit up, also the huge amount of pain that is coursing through her body prevented her from making any movements. Even the morphine that is in her system couldn't numb her from the pain that she is feeling, and this wasn't from Anko's beating.

"I see you're awake," Tenten heard a voice that she kind of recognized and used whatever strength she had to look at the source to see Naruto lounging on a seat with a book in her hand.

Naruto is still wearing her black kimono and hakama with the white wrap obi and a new addition is the white haori with the kanji for Shinigami is on the back with black diamond pattern at the bottom of the haori. Her hair is now white that people will think that she bleached her hair and also her eyes now are red as the blood that courses through her veins that has this sinister look in them, thou with the shaded oval glasses you couldn't tell, it just gives her the sophisticated look.

"Tell me Tenten, what is the last thing you remember?" Naruto asked as she pushed the rims of her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I was with my new squad after graduation and practicing my smithing," Tenten said as Naruto nodded.

"Hate to tell you this Tenten, that was a month ago," Naruto said breaking the news to her. Seeing the confuse look Naruto told her that she was getting addicted to the Dark Blade Art. "As you can see, it did wonders to your body making you as weak as a kitten and that it was drawing on your life energy other than Psionic Energy. I say, you destroyed 30 years of your life, even if it was just a month of addiction," Naruto said telling Tenten that she just ruined about a quarter of her life, probably more.

"Is there a way to fix this?" Tenten asked after the shock has passed.

"No, there is now way to fix this. All life have limits Tenten, once you reach your limit you die, even if you absorb other people's souls, you'll either go down to hell or if the Shinigami is up to it, eat your soul," Naruto said not sugar coating the news. "There is one way, but you are not going to like it," Naruto said to Tenten who looked like she wants to take it. "It's a Shinigami Seal with a combination of Yōkai blood. You will have a long and youthful life until you die in battle. You can live for thousands of years and still remain young," Naruto said as Tenten thought of the offer.

"I'm guessing that this isn't free," Tenten stated as Naruto nodded.

"You can say you will be working for me for the rest of your life, or what other people would say, a deal with the devil," Naruto said in a equal and natural tone that Tenten really thought that she was making a deal with the devil.

"Anything else I should know about this deal?" Tenten asked wanting to know everything about this deal or else she might regret it.

"Well for one, you can at least have some freedom in your life, but if I ask something of you, you better sure as hell do it," she said with no hint of humour in her voice to let Tenten know that she isn't messing around. "Anyways, I will be turning you into a Hanyou, a half demon, nothing serious like an ogre, you will just have fox tails and ears with the claws and slitted eyes once the Yōkai chakra settles in your system. In other words you will be getting stronger and have some immunity to the Dark Blade. Is this acceptable to you," Naruto asked as she brought her hand towards Tenten as in to make a handshake deal since being a Yōkai, words carrying more meaning than actions.

"Deal," Tenten said as she tried to raise her hand to shake Naruto and somehow manage without Naruto grabbing her hand because she needs to make sure that the person she is making a deal with is not under any influence. If she just grabbed her hand, then it would have been forced deals which is looked down upon in the demon realm, thou they tend to find loopholes, which Naruto exploits.

"Alright, you may feel nausea," Naruto said as she grabbed Tenten before she disabled the hospital equipment to keep the doctors oblivious and then teleported her to the Spawning Pool. "This is the Spawning Pool, I could create an army of Hanyou in a matter of hours," Naruto said ignoring Tenten heaving her innards on the floor, nothing but a fire spell can't fix. "Ok, in you go," Naruto grabbed Tenten by the scruff of the hospital gown and tossed her in earning a surprised yelp and a loud splash.

"What was that for!" Tenten shouted as she resurfaced from the pool. Naruto raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Tenten is now in her 16s with a C size chest, lean muscle athletic body but not to give her the freakish muscular body, just enough to show some muscle, her hair is long that reaches her ass that she couldn't help but stare, no wonder she keeps it in a bun, they have to see where her hair ends and will be hypnotized by that ass. In short, she finally bloomed.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked stopping Tenten from giving Naruto a thorough thrashing.

"Come to think of it?" she said as she stretched her body and felt good as new. "Yeah, I feel better," Tenten said not noticing that she is standing naked.

"Good, grab a kimono and we can talk," Naruto said motioning to Tenten who finally noticed that she is standing naked making her 'eep' and hid herself in the pool. "I'll wait for you outside," Naruto said leaving Tenten alone for some privacy.

Tenten step out of the water and noticed the change to her body. She looked all over from the size of her bust to the smooth curve of her hips, it was the body she dreamed of. Grabbing an available kimono that is hanging on the way and putting it on and wrapped an obi around her hip to keep it on. Once outside Naruto motioned for her to follow her.

Naruto entered the kitchen and groan seeing many boxes of Pokey and energy bars laying around the floor.

"_I should really get a cook… and an assistant,"_ Naruto thought to herself as she opened the fridge to see that all the cook-able items untouched and nearly expired in the fridge. _"Yup, I need a cook,"_ Naruto listed getting a cook right on top of her to do list. "Juice?" she asked Tenten the carton of orange juice.

"Sure," Tenten said as Naruto took two glasses from a drawer and filled it up, knowing full well that those who come out of the Spawning Pool are either hungry or thirsty.

"Now, about your new body," she said motioning to Tenten's curves. "You're now a Hanyou, but in human form right now and Yōkai chakra is now flowing in your system, but is undetectable because you are in your human form right now. I wouldn't try transforming into a Hanyou right now, your body still needs to adapt. Now I need to warn you of certain events," Naruto said as she blushed about a certain event and Tenten felt a bit uneasy. "Instead of periods you will have an urge to mate," she said holding in her laugh at the sight of Tenten's face. "Relax, it's only once every three months," Naruto said to calm Tenten down but failed doing so.

"Once every three Months!" Tenten shouted as Naruto recoiled from the shouted.

"Did I stutter?" Naruto asked as she rubbed her ears to ease the ringing. "Anyways, I can provide you a room to… satisfy your needs, thou it can only hold your urges for a few hours" Naruto said no matter how many times she talks about sex, she couldn't help but blush. "Now, about your body," Naruto said as she took out a brush and some ink. "Please open up robe so I can apply a seal to hide your body," Naruto said as Tenten just held her robe tighter. "You don't want to hide your body don't you?" she asked Tenten who nodded.

"I can just tell people that I went through a growth spurt," Tenten said while Naruto just shook her head.

"Growth spurts don't exist Tenten, but if the villagers are stupid enough, then yes, growth spurts do exist," Naruto said as she put away the ink and brush. "Now I should send you back to the hospital before they give you a check up," Naruto said as she grabbed Tenten's hand and teleport back to Tenten's room. "Is there anything you would like to know before I leave you to your own devices?" Naruto asked Tenten while she takes back her kimono from Tenten.

"Hey!" Tenten squealed as she hid underneath the blanket while glaring at Naruto.

"Well, anything you would like to know?" Naruto asked while folding the kimono.

"No, I just want to go back to my smithing," Tenten said as Naruto went to the drawers to grab Tenten's clothes that she was wearing before Anko kicked her ass.

"Well, see you later than," Naruto said as she tossed Tenten her clothes and left the hospital.

Naruto casually walked along the back roads and stopped at the sight of a girl her age, short pink hair, green eyes and have this smirk on her face.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno," the girl said as her hand is now glowing blue hue that Naruto's eyes widen as the girl created a Psionic Storm that surrounded Naruto and shocked her to her very soul. After the Psi Energy coursed through her being, Naruto noticed that she is in one of the deserted training grounds that no one uses. "When I sensed the Yōkai, I didn't quite believe it," Sakura said as she walked around Naruto while analyzing her but stopped when she felt someone's preens behind her.

"You done?" a voice asked behind Sakura with a ninjatō held against her neck. "Master, are you ok," Musei asked and perked up when the girl she has captured disappeared and felt lightning course through her body making her body become paralyze from the shock.

"Now that she is out of the way, we should talk?" Sakura said as she casted a binding and silence spell on Musei who is still paralyzed from the Psionic Storm that she was struck with.

"Where did you learn the Dark Blade?" Naruto asked as she stood up after she recovered from her ordeal.

"My mother bought these child books for me when I was 5 years old, and believe it or not, they were actually tomes of the Dark Arts," Sakura said as Naruto shook her head about those certain books. "For the last 6 years I've been studying those books and here I am, paralyzing one of your followers and you," Sakura said and gulped when Naruto appeared behind her with a ninjatō placed at the girl's neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now?" Naruto threatened as she pressed her ninjatō against Sakura's neck to draw blood, but Sakura only smiled.

"You want a reason, my reason is that I want to serve you," Sakura said as Naruto narrowed her eyes as she kept her ninjatō in place of Sakura's neck. "I want to be a Yōkai, my reasons is that I am not immune to the Dark Arts, as you can see," Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes to show her the dark circles around Sakura's eye that shows signs of Dark Art abuse. The Dark Arts is very picky, since she is still young, her body couldn't handle the Dark Energy but her mind is strong enough to fight off the addiction.

"I can't change you to an Yōkai," Naruto said which is partially true. She can only turn her mate into Yōkai and she is not going to do that for this girl.

"I know I'm not mating material," Sakura said with a smile on her face while Naruto held back her blush.

"You want the immunity of Dark Energy and the Yōkai chakra, for yourself," Naruto stated as she put away her ninjatō, push Sakura away and dispelled the spells locking up Musei who stood up and grab her ninjatō and got ready to kill Sakura if she makes a wrong move. "Why should I bother to turn you into a Hanyou?" Naruto asked as Sakura raised her hand, but stopped when she realized that the woman she had binded was ready to kill her if she does something threatening.

"I believe, you don't have this volume, and in exchange for it I want you to turn me into a Hanyou," Sakura summoned a book in her hand that she tossed it at Naruto's feet so she wouldn't be seen as a threat.

'Summoning your own Demon, Volume 6'

"_One more volume left,"_ Naruto thought as she looked at the petit girl who has a shadow behind her eyes. Taking the book, she agreed with what Sakura has asked for and she must follow through with her request. "From the book you gave me, you know that I have to keep my word, but," Naruto said as she tossed the book to Musei who caught it and Naruto disappeared from Sakura's sight. "You still have to pay for attacking me and I never gave my word to leave you unharmed," she said behind Sakura before her hand is wrapped in the same blue hue energy that sparked, which is the same thing she did to her and Musei.

Musei thought ahead and created a silence wall around Naruto before she started torturing Sakura for a very long time. From the expression that is on the pink haired girl's face, she was right about putting up the wall.

Spawning Pool Room

Naruto teleported into the room with Sakura who is over Musei's shoulders and she is completely out of it.

"So Sakura, learned your lesson?" Naruto asked as Musei put Sakura in a sitting position. Sakura is covered in dirt, tattered clothes, a few burn marks on her skin, and that wasn't the most damage she has suffered. The blank look in Sakura's eyes showed how brutal Naruto was with torturing Sakura into submission.

"Y-yes," Sakura said a bit shaken from her torture that her voice was a bit hoarse from the screams she released while she was tortured. "I-I l-learned my l-lesson," she said as her body twitched from the shocks that went through her body.

"Good, because I won't be so easy on you next time you try something like that again," Naruto said as she raised her hand to Sakura's face and recoiled back in fear when a spark coursed through Naruto's fingers. Just like Tenten's case she threw Sakura into the Spawning Pool, since it's now a tradition to throw people into the Spawning Pool.

While Naruto waited, she couldn't help but notice how effective the Psi Energy is. That Psionic Storm caused so much amount of pain in her body that she thought she was going to die. It gave her a reason to avoid getting hit by Psi Energy attacks, even if she is an Yōkai, Psi Energy hurts like a bitch.

"_I should really continue on with that Dark Blade book,"_ Naruto thought as Sakura shakily climbed out of the pool.

Her hair took a dark tone with it being dark pink, Sakura now has an athletic smooth body, curvy hips, long legs, C size chest, the dark circles around her eyes gone and looks like she is 16 years old.

Naruto can see that Sakura has an effect on Musei because she turned away from Sakura. She didn't blame her, Sakura looks good, and also it is almost Musei's time for her moment of the cycle. Sakura stumbled out of the pool, still feeling the effects of Naruto's torture, even the spawning pool couldn't get rid of the Psionic Storm after affects.

"Sakura," Naruto sweetly said as she grabbed Sakura's hair and pulled her up to her eye level making her scream in pain from the pull. She pulled her high enough that she is eye level and her feet was still limp from her torture that it just laid at the floor. "I forgot to mention, when I turned you, you are now under my command. I could order you to offer your body to hundreds of men, disgrace yourself to a point that you wouldn't care who you're fucking. I could even send you on a suicidal mission and wouldn't care if you died. Do you have any regrets?" Naruto asked darkly as she brought her closer.

"No, no r-regrets," Sakura said, still having that blank look in her eyes.

"Huh, I guess you do show some promises," Naruto thought out before she let go of Sakura's hair who slump to the floor. She took out a brush and ink and wrote a seal over her abdomen and activated it as the seal worked on Sakura's teen body which turned into her child form before she entered the Spawning Pool. It wouldn't do to have a teen in the academy. "Send her home, I'll see what she can do later," she ordered Musei who nodded and took Sakura over her shoulders and teleported away.

"_I have to admit, I did enjoy dominating her," _Naruto thought as she went to find something to eat, hopefully there's some instantly ramen left.

Entering the kitchen, and sighing at the garbage all lying around the place. Instant ramen cups, pokey boxes, energy bar wrappers, and all quick and easy food lying around the kitchen. This scene gave Naruto a reason to get someone to cook and clean the place up.

"I'm not cleaning this up," Naruto said and left the kitchen and just went to get some ramen.

Teleporting out of the Base she entered the ramen stand that the girls loved to go to, but Naruto gave explicit orders to not go to the place with their armor, but she goes here for a different reason. Walking to the stand she couldn't help but sigh at the sight of all four of the women sitting at the stand wolfing done bowls of ramen.

"You girls should really cut back on the ramen," Naruto said gaining the girl's attention, also they are either wearing kimonos or just ordinary shirt and pants.

"Sorry Mistress, but this is the only place that doesn't give us a hard time," Motoko said as she finished her bowl of ramen and asked for another one.

"Yeah, when we went to an open grill restaurant the waiter wouldn't stop asking us for a date," Rin said who sighed happily after her bowl with Musei nodding in agreement about the waiters, while Riku was just eating her bowl.

"Hey Ayame," Naruto said gaining attention of the cook. "Please tell me you gave them something healthy," Naruto asked the cook who smiled at her and gave her a ramen bowl of miso ramen, which is her favourite.

"Don't worry, a Hanyou's body doesn't care what the body eats, as long as their stomachs are filled," Ayame said as she cooked up another batch of ramen knowing that Naruto is a regular to the ramen stand and her only source of income.

Ayame is probably the only 'civilian' in Konoha who knew what Naruto has become. She maybe a ramen chef but the truth is, she is far smarter than she lets on. The village her father came to was such a wonderful place, but ever since the Kyubi or Lexus attacked, the village became a shadow of its former self. The village is run by civilians who know nothing of the shinobi world and because of such actions, the village has entered a false sense of security. The villagers are all filled with hate and arrogance, believing that they are the strongest village in the whole elemental country.

Even Danzo knows this, but he doesn't have the power to fix the mistake the Sandaime has put Konoha in.

Yes, Ayame knows about Danzo and his root shinobi. Being a ramen chef can be a cover, but she is actually Naruto's spy. Sure Naruto has Musei, Motoko, Rin, and Riku, but she wants them to remain in the shadows for now. Besides, Ayame is also a Hanyou ever since her father requested a mission of Konoha to escort him out of the village and back, but since he is doing business with the demon brat, they failed the mission on purpose. The mission report said they were outnumbered by bandits, but Naruto and Ayame were smart enough to know that those who were sent to watch her father killed him. The shinobi covered it up and were given a stern lecture and nothing more.

Since then Ayame has been working for Naruto, she would have asked Ayame to be there cook, but she has a purpose other than a ramen chef.

"Anything new?" she asked Ayame who looked around for any listeners as Musei put up a silence wall, which isn't visible.

"No, Danzo is still planning to take over Konoha when Orochimaru invades when Konoha hosts the chunnin exams. He's still trying to capture you ever since you released your Yōkai chakra and wants to make an army of Yōkai, but Musei and Motoko has eliminated all the attempts," Ayame reported and made up another miso ramen for Naruto. "With his numbers decreasing, he is getting desperate," she said and has this worried look on her face that Naruto has a bad feeling. "He plans on kidnapping the Kurama hei…" she didn't finish when she felt a huge amount of killing intent coming from Naruto.

"He plans to do what now?" Naruto asked in a tone that spoke how calm she is, but behind that calm is a raging beast waiting to be unleashed. The girls can practically see Naruto holding herself from going to root hideout and slaughter them all.

"Danzo," Ayame gulped. "plans to kidnap the heiress sometime this week and use her as a breeding stock, even if her powers are uncontrollable, he's still going to use her," she said and felt a huge temperature drop, even the warmth of the stand isn't keeping her warm.

"Question," Motoko gained Ayame's attention despite the murderous girl sitting right next to her. "How is this Danzo getting away with all of his crimes?" she asked her question, sure she spent some times eliminating Root, but she wondered how this group is staying operational.

"Root was disbanded by the Sandaime after the third shinobi war, right before the Yondaime took his seat. But, Danzo didn't disband his organization. Instead he secretly kept his organization under the Yondaime and Sandaime's nose, literally, he has his Root shinobi directly under Konoha," Ayame said after she regained her bearings from Naruto's little burst and is now cooled off. "Root is over the hundreds and growing. He takes any children that have potential to be powerful and makes them go through conditioning so that they can be loyal, only to him. His Root are high jounin, he only trains those that are under his direct rule right to the soul as his personal guards. Anyone else is just disposable," Ayame finished her report as Naruto thought about it.

"Musei, how well trained are these Anbu?" Naruto asked the woman who remains to herself and only talks when spoken to.

"Skilled, but not powerful, from what I can see of these Root, they are stunted when growing up," Musei said to Naruto who nodded.

"I think it would have to do with Danzo's program," Motoko spoke as she finished her bowl of ramen. "From what Ayame has told us, he is stunting his forces growth. Instead of training them to their full potential, he is controlling how strong they become. It's like he wants to keep control over his forces," Naruto nodded to this and thought of what to do.

"Ayame, how many people would it take to wipe out Danzo's forces?" Naruto asked her information gatherer of Root.

"With those four, hmm, probably 100 strong and trained," Ayame said to Naruto.

"I see," Naruto said as she thought of her next move. Eliminating Danzo wasn't on her to do list, she didn't even get Shinigami's to kill list yet, but from what she is hearing about this Danzo, he probably is on that list. So, she better take him out now rather than later. "Musei, Motoko, go raid a few Anbu Lockers tonight, get more than enough for 100," she ordered the two who nodded. "Rin, Riku, go to Yakumo's home and keep an eye out, I don't want those Root bastards getting close to her house," Naruto said as the two disappeared from the place. "Ayame," she nodded to the ramen chef who nodded back and left the ramen the stand.

5 Days Later

"ARGH!" Naruto shouted in frustration as she thrown a glass of colourful liquids across the room, where Lexus is standing.

"Whoa," she evaded the dangerous coloury liquid. Any other liquid she could of just caught it, but since it is in Naruto's lab, who knows what the thing could do to her. Even if she is Daiyōkai she still doesn't trust the liquids that Naruto is producing in her lab. "Frustrated much," Lexus said gaining Naruto's attention and by the bags under the girl's eyes, she is in no mood. "When was the last time you slept?" she asked as she walked towards Naruto to make a diagnosis of the girl's condition.

"Don't know, don't care," she said as she picked up a beaker of another strange coloured liquid and put a drop of it over a scroll that Lexus recognize as the poison inside Yakumo. Naruto poured the beaker over the scroll and watched as it smoked black which made Naruto more frustrated. "Nothing is working!" she kicked a table over that Lexus had to take a step back as the fluids rush across the floor.

"Take it easy," Lexus said smoothly as she grabbed the frustrated girl and teleported to a nearby couch and held the girl close to ease her up, better to get her away from her lab or who knows what damage she is going to cause next. "You're just getting more worked up. Now, take some deep breathes and tell me what is getting you all worked up?" she asked as she held the struggling Naruto in her arms and kept her from getting up to go rile herself up.

"I can't find a cure," Naruto said after she relented from escaping from Lexus' arms.

"The poison inside Yakumo?" she asked Naruto as she held Naruto close calming her down. The girl never had any warmth contacts like hugs or anything, the only thing she knows of close contact is those villager attacks. Thou Lexus is the second person who happens to hold her, and the other is Yakumo.

"Yes," Naruto said as she molded herself in Lexus arms, which the woman can see that the days are catching up to the girl and soon she fell asleep in her arms.

"You can go clean up the lab now Ume," Lexus said as a 16 year old with silver short hair, yellow gold eyes, petit like body and innocent looking peaking into the room that Lexus is sitting in with Naruto in her arms.

"Are you sure, I hate to disrupt the Mistress's lab," the girl said in a weak and quite tone that the girl just looked so cute.

"Come on, we only have a few hours to clean the lab before she messes it all up again," another teen said looking a little like Ume but with pink hair and copper eyes who grabbed the other teen and started dragging her towards the lab.

"Ah! Let go Momo," Lexus heard the two first Mahou Riyousha, Magic User, down the hall.

The young woman Momo is actually based off a woman named Tsunade. The hospital had her blood sample in storage and Naruto used that as a reference for the Doctor and of course a user of Magic, basically the healing kind. Ume on the other hand is the offensive user and also an herbalist Naruto got from one of those Yamanaka Clan members because of their knowledge in plants. Naruto is giving them a test run to see how the Mahou Riyousha go, if they show promises then she will continue to produce more them.

Lexus played with Naruto's white hair by twirling it around her fingers and wondered how the raid to roots underground base is going to take. With Anko leading the group, she would probably slaughter them all, knowing full well that those kids that are in the base are too late to be recovered.

"_Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk,"_ Lexus thought as she looked down at the girl to see how peaceful she is when she sleeps. _"Don't worry, the girls will take over the Root underground Base. Once Root is eliminated we'll move the base their once we secure it."_

Unused Training Ground

"The girls should be ready tomorrow," Motoko said as Anko nodded her head.

In the field dressed in Anbu gear is some of the hundred women that Naruto Spawned with the Spawning Pool that are training in the field. They vary from height, hair and eye colour, bust size, curves, and personality. It was one thing that Naruto wants in her army and that is that she wants them to have their own individuality. From what Naruto told her of the book that explains it, they were all suppose to be the same, but Naruto didn't like that. It also said that she had to take away people's Life Energy to create more of these Minions and she didn't like that either, not to mention it might piss off the Shinigami. The Minions, is what the book calls them, are suppose to be 4 types, the browns who are the fighters, reds the long ranger fighters, greens are the assassins, and blues who are the magic attackers, but Naruto thrown that concept out of the window.

Anko can tell that the girls are the Fighters and the Assassins, but Naruto decided to rank them as simple Kunoichi, just like Konoha ranking system with the Genin, Chunnin, Jounin, Anbu, and Kage. But there was one group that really got under Anko's skin.

Mononoke is what Naruto calls them. They are the ghosts of Naruto's army and lead by Ayame who took the book of Afterlife and used it to spy on root. Naruto couldn't get Hinata to work for her and instead got Ayame to take up the task. Then there is Tenten who is training with her group of Kuro Musha, Warriors of the Dark Blade, right now she is teaching them how to use their Psi-Energy to create a Psionic Storm. Naruto could have put Sakura in the group, but she is still recovering from her time with Naruto.

That's what pissed Anko off. Naruto tortured someone… without her! And she tortured her into submission, now that wasn't a new one to her. Sure she tortured a few people who gave themselves to her, mostly woman, but she couldn't have them because of some moral of putting them in prisons and not suitable to society. Screw 'em, she wants her nymphs back!

"_Which reminds me, maybe Lexus will enjoy them?"_ Anko openly thought out.

"_Enjoy who?"_ a voice rank through Anko's mind making her yelp in surprise as she looked around for her target but only saw the other women giving her an odd look. _"In the mind Anko, in the mind,"_ the voice said earning a relief sigh from Anko, figuring out whose voice is in her head

"_Thank Kami, I thought I needed a cat scan,"_ Anko thought out. _"Anyways, how the hell are you talking to me?"_ she asked a bit peeved a bit.

"_Well, I use to have a mental connection with Naruto since she was my master and I was her Familiar,"_ Anko has a blank look on her face. _"Let's just say I was her partner in crime, anyways, with Familiar and Master we form a bond, with this bond we can communicate mentally. But with us, you are Yoshino and my Beta, since Yoshino is my mate we form a bond and in some way, you as well,"_ Anko nodded understanding it a bit, but then she began explaining about her personal toys locked away. _"Hang on, let me check, Anbu prison right?"_ she asked Anko who mentally nodded as Lexus did something. _"They looked malnourished and unfed, but nothing but a dip in the Spawning Pool can't fix. Ok, I'll go pick them up. See you later,"_ Lexus thought out until Anko only heard her own thoughts.

"How are things?" Anko asked Tenten who is training a few Kuro Musha into forming Psi-Blades.

"Not good, this kind of training takes a long time. It isn't something that is learned in a split second," Tenten said to Anko who nodded. She seen how Tenten fought and remembered the damage she did to her own body that lead her into being who she is right now.

"So, they won't make it into the raid?" asked Anko and Tenten answered with a grin.

"Oh, they will make it, they just need experience," Tenten said as she raised her right arm with a gauntlet and a blue hue 1 foot blade shot out of the gauntlet. "This baby here is something I made to help channel Psi Energy, but in this case a Psi Blade. Yeah they _are_ ready," Tenten said to Anko who watched the blue blade shimmer away as Tenten went back to instructing them.

"Ayame?" she turned to an empty field.

An empty field exactly, that's what's wrong.

"I know you're out there," Anko said as purple gas like haze gathered up and Ayame appeared but transparent until she touched down on the ground and turned physical.

"They're ready," Ayame said as multiple blue hazes formed and multiple people appeared out of the blue hazes. "It took them 5 days, and it was worth it. They can now go through the sealed doors without triggering them and will find an empty place to teleport you guys in without using the doors," Ayame said to Anko who kept her shiver down.

Snakes she can handle, but fucken ghosts are a different thing.

"Ok, we attack tonight," Anko said wanting to get away from the ghost people. "Get some rest and something to eat," she said as the group nodded and left the area, leaving Anko to her own devices. _"Ok, what did Lexus told me about Teleportation?"_ Anko thought back on her lesson about Teleportation since the only way to get to the Base is through magic, no shunshin can get her in. Once she thought of the area and the feeling of being pulled, she grabbed onto that pulling feeling and disappeared from the field.

The area she is in is the Spawning Pool Room and she couldn't help but noticed the naked and sleeping women all over the place. She recognized most of them, and a few of them she never saw, but one stuck out that she recognized it was the only female member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Ha, Ibiki was talking about how he broke the only female Seven Swordsmen, and I thought he was just messing with us," Anko said as she looked over the woman. The woman has fully developed DD breasts, curvy hips, voluptuous ass, smooth skin that sent tingles down Anko's skin, short brown spike hair and brown eyes.

"You know her?" Lexus asked as she ignored the other broken women in favour of this one. From what Anko has told her, captured kunoichi don't have any luck when they are captured.

First they get stripped bare and thoroughly checked for any weapons both exterior and interior, in the vagina and ass. Strap them down on a chair or any device like a wooden horse or hang them up for a clear view and whip them till they break or any useful tool to get a woman to talk. Most of them hardly ever break with just whipping, some would break if you just break them in and they lose their will after that. Some might continue strong but being a prisoner in enemy's hands they have all the time they need to break them, most of them never recovered from their capture or they were destroyed completely and most cases, they crave more. Anko made sure she made the women she tortured would ask for more, even if they damned their allies.

"Ginchiyo Tachibana," Anko said as she patted the woman's face to wake her up.

When the woman woke up, Anko smirked at the sight of those soulless and empty eyes of a broken woman. "How can I service you master?" she asked in a sweet tone that she is trained to.

"Should we take her now or let them rest?" Anko asked Lexus who was in a thinking pose.

"What do you know of this woman?" she asked Anko who thought about it.

"Not much, all I know is that she is more of a samurai than a shinobi in the Bingo Books," Anko said to Lexus who nodded.

"We'll give them a break, perhaps when the girls are interested or in their time, they can have them. Right now, they need a rest," Lexus said as she began teleporting the captured woman to a bed. Sure the Spawning Pool healed them and turned them, but the Spawning Pool can't heal mental problems. The girl's that she recovered were trained to be concubine or sex slaves and they just found a useful job servicing 100 women.

"I noticed that all their bodies are fully developed and smoothed out, is the Spawning Pool responsible of that?" Anko asked as she helped with putting the women into beds.

"Yes, any scar or anything that harmed the body is healed to their fullest, but as you can see, it does not fix the mind," Lexus explained to Anko. _"They are all experienced kunoichi, with the added DNA in the Spawning Pool, Naruto should have more variety into her followers,"_ Lexus thought to herself as she put a woman down on a bed and noticed a smell that she loves so much. Looking and smelling for the source, she found coming from the woman. _"Well I'll be, she's turned on,"_ she reached down between the woman's legs and slides her finger down the woman's lips earning a gasp from the woman. _"Sensitive and alluring,"_ she thought as she licked the nectar and found it very sweet. _"I wonder how Naruto will take it, when she finds out she has another class within the Spawning Pool?"_ she thought to herself as she left the room, she can have her way with the woman later.

Night

"Are you sure about this," Naruto ignored Yoshino who is accompanying her to Yakumo's house to get her away from the place. "I understand getter her into a safer location is all good and all, but shouldn't we at least brought some of the women with us in case root will attack now," Yoshino said trying to get Naruto to listen, but she is ignored causing Yoshino to give the girl a look that she is famous for.

"They wouldn't stand a chance against me," Naruto said as she knocked on the door like she always does.

"Coming," a voice called from within the house and once the door open, Naruto was engulfed in a hug by an excited Yakumo.

"_Cute,"_ Yoshino thought of the little moment, knowing full well that Lexus and Yakumo are the only two that got that close to Naruto.

"Naruto, I've been waiting up all night for you," Yakumo said happily as she entered back into the house and came back with her painting kit. "When do we leave?" she asked with a smile on her face with a few sweat on her skin and short of breath. Both can tell that little excitement put a number on her and Naruto felt a bit guilty that she couldn't find a cure for her yet.

Naruto was going to teleport her to the Base, but sensed a group of humans heading towards their direction.

"Yoshino, you mind taking Yakumo to her new room, _please_," she said with an emphasis on the word please that Yoshino picked up and sensed a group of humans coming their way.

"Sure," she said to Naruto as she walked behind Yakumo and placed her hands on the girl's shoulder. "Relax, the first time always gets to people," she said before her shadow stretched out and engulfed the two before the shadow melted into the ground.

After the two left, a group of root shinobi entered the field with weapons drawn. From the way they advanced on her, she theorized that they were given the order to kill witnesses on sight. Reaching to her back directly behind her neck, she pulled upwards and the sound of a weapon unsheathing was heard, as Naruto is now holding a ninjatō. She never liked using weapons, especially any types of swords, but in this case, she would use one to kill root.

One root was running towards a witness with a weapon in hand and was about to kill the girl, but lost sight of her. In precisely in a millisecond, Naruto was inside a root's guard with her ninjatō impaling him right through the heart.

"_One down,"_ she thought as she pulled out her ninjatō and the root collapsed to the ground dead. "Forty six to go," she sidestepped a stab from a root and gathered Psi Energy in her hands and shot it between herself and the advancing root forces and created a Psionic Storm. Those who never saw such a thing just ran through it, but the Psionic Energy ripped them to shreds in a matter of seconds.

One root shinobi jumped in the air and fired a Grand Fireball at her. She simply created a bubble around herself that impacted with the huge fireball. When the smoke cleared, the only place that was harmed was the scorched ground that was outside of the bubble while the inside was left unharmed. The root shinobi figured that ninjutsu isn't a go, so they went with taijutsu and kenjutsu.

"_Shit,"_ Naruto cursed as she blocked dodged and parried attacks. Close range combat isn't her forte, she has some practice with Anko and that was it. She spent most of her time learning how to use Magic and control Psi Energy, but not close combat. That would explain why she is getting tired in the fight.

One root got in close enough to stab her in the back, but she blink away at the last millisecond right behind a root member with her ninjatō in his spine. The Blink technique is a skill in the Dark Blade when you use Psi Energy to teleport short distances and is very useful in combat, while the Teleport spell is good for long range, but it takes too long to think of the location. The fight was tiring her out and she only took out ten of them and they are learning from their mistakes.

Then it went downhill when she directly blocked a sword that shattered through her ninjatō and cut into her chest a bit making her blink away with a huge gash on her chest.

"_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,"_ Naruto thought to herself as she kept some distance from the root shinobi as she held her chest with the wound. _"It's nice to know that I could take out ten of them, before I resort to such a tactic, but,"_ she thought to herself as the air around her got heavier. _"Ten minutes and eighteen seconds I can last in my Yōkai Form. I just hope I can take them all out during that time,"_ she thought before her blue chakra turned into her black Yōkai chakra and was soon encased with her black chakra.

Root HQ

The place is dark and quiet, no sound can be heard other than the sounds of footsteps of root shinobi who are doing their patrols around the tunnels.

One patroller was walking down the tunnels doing his patrols like any other root until he gained an extra hole via ninjatō into his back, into the rib cage, right into through the heart, exit the rib cage and finally exit the body via chest. The ninjatō pulled back into the body and the root shinobi dropped dead with no one behind him. Until a purple ghastly figure formed along the wall and a woman dressed in Anbu equipment with a black mask with a red V pattern turned physical.

"_This is Youma 1, south entrance cleared," _the woman whispered into her ear piece.

"_This is Youma 5 and 6, we cleared the south east entrance," _a voice said through the radio.

"_Youma 9, 12, and 2, north west clear,"_ a woman said through the radio as the woman with the ear piece waited for a moment of silence.

"_This is Youma 3 and 11, west entrance dead,"_ a soft voice said in the silence.

"_Youma 10 and 8, we cleared the North entrance," _a calm voice reported.

"_This Youma 7 and 4, we eliminated the north east exit,"_ the last group reported.

"_Good, continue with the plan,"_ the woman said into her ear piece.

"_Roger, wait for back up,"_ Lexus' voice rang through the radio.

"Yo Ayame, see you cleared the entrance," Anko said appearing with 9 Kunoichi behind her dressed in Anbu gear like everyone else, other than the Kuro Musha who taken up Tenten's equipment she created for the use of Psi Energy.

"It wasn't that hard," she said to Anko and motioned for them to follow her with the plan.

Anko's group followed Ayame through the halls, when they reached a patroller, Ayame went ghost on him and killed him then moved on. When the patrol was too large for Ayame, Anko and her group waited for the patrol to get close and when they do, Ayame would kill the one in the back. Once the patrol turned to look to the back, they were killed by Anko and her group from behind. It was the same until they came across another patrol, who turned out to be one of theirs.

"Musei, report," Anko asked the leader of the group and she couldn't help but noticed the woman is breathing deeply. "Is there something wrong?" she asked the woman who shook her head.

"I think she's in heat," one of kunoichi in Musei's group said causing the said woman to glare at the kunoichi.

"In heat?" Anko questioned as she got closer and smelt the pheromones the woman is releasing. "Yup, she's in heat," she said as she turned to two of her unit. "Take her back to the base, Lexus will know what to do," she ordered the two who nodded. "You're in heat girl," Anko stopped Musei from denying that she is in heat. "You're going to cause more harm if you are fighting and the way you are now you might get yourself killed," she said to the woman who looked down as two kunoichi grabbed hold of her and shunshin out of the building. _"Lexus, Musei is in heat,"_ she thought out through the link.

"_I know, don't worry, I'll get her hooked up with one of the new girls, probably two from what I saw,"_ Lexus thought out through the link and Anko took command of Musei's unit to continue on.

Motoko's Group

"It's a shame, these guys could have been useful," Motoko said in a bored tone as she sidestepped a lung attack and chopped at the Root shinobi's neck hard enough to kill him.

"No kidding, these guys are just so weak," Riku said as she impaled a root shinobi through the lung before she pulled the blade through the Root shinobi's ribcage to make sure the wound would kill him. "But we did get them by surprise," she said as both looked around the barracks where a group of sleeping Root members were killed and they made sure that no blood got into the beds. "Just a few sprays of water here and an air freshener there, we'll have this place up in no time," she said as she pictured the place. "But it could use some lights."

"Let's go, we still need to clear the tunnels," Motoko ordered as both and their group of Kunoichi left the barracks and down the halls.

They were going to enter a room that Ayame told them was a training room, but they stopped when they saw blue flashes of light through the openings of the door. Peaking inside, they saw the Kuro Musha was slaughtering the Root shinobi with their Psi Blades that were cutting through their armor and flesh, even their weapons were cut cleaned through. A few of them created Psionic Storms that were frying some unfortunate Root shinobi and a bright blue bullet impacted on one root that sent him flying to the wall with an audible crunch sound.

The scene was bloody and in the middle of the room was Tenten with two Psi Blades active and slicing and dicing into the Root Forces and helping her sisters in battle. With the side effect of using Psi Energy she became a Psychic and was able to see the battle more clearly and is able to act at the right moment to survive.

Motoko saw another group of root shinobi entering the training room and saw that Tenten's group was fighting fairly well, but with more numbers against them, they could have a hard time.

"Let's go!" Motoko ordered as she took her group towards the advancing root shinobi.

Riku was about to help Tenten's group, but the direction they came from, more Root shinobi were coming their way.

"Well, let's have some fun girls," she said to her group and went into her own battle.

With Rin

The place she is in is covered by smoke bombs that were set off in the room, as the sound of weapons clashing, bodies piercing, blood spilling and bodies slumping on the floor. As the smoke dissipates, Rin and her kunoichi were in the center of the room with many root shinobi lying around them with their blood spilling from their cold dead bodies.

"I don't know about you girls, but I want more," Rin said as she finished eating the apple she took from Root's food supply. Then many root shinobi rush into the room, surrounding Rin and her kunoichi. "Now this is more like it," she said excitedly as she tossed the apple core over her shoulder and got into a fighting stance.

"Kill them!" the root captain ordered as they all charged at the small group causing Rin to smirk as she and her group puffed out of existence. "Where are they?" the root captain said but grunted in pain because of the ninjatō impaling him in the neck.

In fact, majority of the root shinobi were taken out pretty easily as one of the Kunoichi is wielding dual tantōs as she sliced off a root shinobi's head and continued on with an upper slice right through a root's face and brain. One Kunoichi sliced through one's stomach, impaled through a lung, sliced open a neck and kneed a root shinobi in the nose sending in into the brain and she did that in two seconds. The same was going on with the other Kunoichi in the room and is now surrounding the surviving root shinobi.

"Still, I want more," Rin said before she and her group killed what was left of the root unit.

Root Main Room

Danzo stood at the center of four pillars and waited for his Root forces to dispose the enemy that has broken through his defences.

He wondered how the old fool found his hideouts, and wondered when he kept it a secret. No matter, he can eliminate the Sandaime's shinobi before he sends out an all-out strike against the Sandaime and claim the mantle of Hokage himself.

Any musing was cut off, as his personal guard surrounded him.

"Danzo-sama, the enemy is closing in, we must get you out of here," his head guard reported, causing him to scowl at his predicament. His Root forces should have been enough to wipe out the Sandaime's shinobi, but he was again cut off his musing when a loud thud was heard.

Looking to the source of the sound, they saw a Root shinobi that was hiding in the shadows to protect Danzo if the personal guard wasn't enough, or they saw an opening they can exploit. Then more of his Root forces where falling from their hiding places as they made a loud thug when they hit the floor.

"Move out!" Danzo ordered his forces to the exit, but the sight of blue lightning engulfed his forces and were fried alive. _"That's no ordinary lightning jutsu,"_ Danzo mused to himself as the sight of young woman who looked like they are still in their teens were lingering in the shadows with glowing blue, green, yellow, red or violet eyes. _"Who are they, they are not ordinary shinobi,"_ you thought out.

"_Of course we're not ordinary shinobi,"_ many voices rang through Danzo's and his remaining Root forces minds whether it sounded young or murderous.

"_We are warriors of the Void,"_ one feminine voice rang through their minds as the rest became silent.

"_And we have come to send you to the Void,"_ one voice finished before the voices began to fade and the glowing eyes disappeared from the shadows.

"_A scare tactic, unfortunate for them, my Root shinobi have no feelings, so nothing won't work against them,"_ Danzo thought as he ordered his Root shinobi to break through the shadows but one of his Root shinobi was carried in the air.

"Ah! Help me! HELP ME!" he screamed up as his body was getting flung across the room until he impacted the wall with a loud crunch, but was still alive until he was forced through the wall as his blood soaked where he was forced through and his dying screams echoed across the Root HQ.

"_What's going on here!"_ he roared in his mind and was openly scowling at the sight of his Root shinobi being taken out so easily.

"_**My isn't this such a poor sight to behold,"**_ a hollowed feminine voice rang above them and they saw the sight of blue and white clouds, but what they saw was woman floating above them wearing Anbu armor and shinobi gear coming down before them.

"_**Don't you agree sisters,"**_ one of the transparent women said as she glided towards a Root shinobi who thrusts his ninjatō through the woman and indeed it went through them. _**"Ooww, that hurts,"**_ she mocked the Root shinobi that tried to kill her.

"Who are you?" Danzo asked with hatred and malice in his voice.

"_**Who are we you asked, we are Mononoke and we are here to watch you die,"**_ one of the Mononoke said before they all charged at the Root shinobi who all acted out to attack, but all attacks went through them and they all disappeared before giving them a mocking laugh that echoed across the tunnels.

"Let's go!" he ordered what was left of his Root shinobi.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** a voice shouted in the shadows as a huge fireball came right at them, making them scatter, which was the intent of the jutsu.

One Root shinobi had a ninjatō through the heart, another had an energetic glowing blade sliced through his stomach, one was kicked at the side of head effectively breaking his neck and teeth, and the rest were shortly brought down.

"Now that, is what I call a slaughter," a voice said in excitement who is wearing Anbu gear and a black fox mask with red lining on the eyes.

"No kidding, thou there is one more left and Lexus and Naruto want to deal with him there selves," a woman said with red hair that has a black wolf mask with red eye lining.

"Riku, Rin, shut up and secure the package," a woman with purple hair and long bangs said to the two.

"Don't think I'll go down without a fight!" Danzo roared out as he pulled off his eye bandage to show his sharingan and pulled his hidden sword that was a cane with his _right_ arm that is giving bad vibes to the girls.

Danzo charged at his foes with untold rage, but was quickly ended by a glowing blade that sliced off his right arm and eye, that was giving everyone in the room, bad vibes.

"There you're down, and stay down," Tenten said as she sliced at Danzo's legs and arm tendons to keep him down and deactivated her Psi Blades. She gave off a shudder. "Phew, now that was just creepy," she said to the group who began to clean the place up while they secure and imprisoned Danzo.

With Lexus

"Wow, I never seen you like this when you're in heat," Lexus said to a sweating and breathing deeply Musei who is also just wearing a tank top and panties since the armor she wore was getting too hot for her. "Well come on, we need to lock you up before you jump the girls," she said to flushed Musei who might be blushing.

Lexus lead the woman in heat down a hall and towards a room she just prepared for such an occasion, and not minute too late since the pheromones that Musei is releasing is starting to affect her and she would have just jumped her herself, but she knows how to control her urges.

"Here we are," Lexus said opening the door and bringing Musei in who stopped sudden at the smell she just picked up.

Then her heart skipped a beat at the sight she saw. Two woman on a bed making out and rubbing their naked bodies against each other and they were beautiful, round ass, smooth pink skin, huge bust that were either DD or E, erect nipples and all sweaty and wet. The two women noticed a new person that they never seen and were giving her lustful looks when they took a whiff of the pheromones she was releasing.

They didn't care about the sound of a door closing or the sound of a locking door, they just cared about the woman, or women in front of them.

Musei was soon swallowed from her lust that she didn't know her eyes were soon slits and her body changing, she just cared about having her way with the two women in front of her.

Lexus outside put a seal on the door and gave off a shudder that ran through her spine. She was so close to losing herself to her lust, but somehow made it through. She left the room and went to go to the viewing orb to see how the battle was going, until she came across Yoshino who is exiting Yakumo's new room, who is now sleeping in her new bed.

"Are you ok?" Yoshino asked after she smelt how horny Lexus is.

"Yeah, just kind of been close to Musei who is giving strong pheromones, she's being taken cared of right now," she said to Yoshino who nodded. "Where's Naruto?" she asked Yoshino who told her about the Root forces that attacked when they went to get Yakumo.

Lexus groaned out loud knowing full well that Naruto stayed behind to unleash some pent up aggression that she was holding up inside of herself.

She and Yoshino teleported to Yakumo's old home and came to the sight of a burning house and fields with many of the Root forces being burned to ashes. The place looked like hell on earth with the burning building, trees, scorched ground and the smoke covering the cloudless sky. Any minute now Konoha shinobi will swarm the area so they went to find Naruto and sure enough she was standing in the middle of the burning area with just her kimono that is in tatters and opened up to see her bare chest and black panties. It seems that she was in one hectic battle against the Root Forces.

But what got Lexus attention is that she is in her Yōkai form, which is her being 16 years old, and she couldn't help but noticed the damage she has taken. A few sword wounds here and there, a few burned marks there, blood soaked hands that are positioned like they are ready to claw someone, and her hair is now cut short, which lead Lexus to believe that Naruto had a close call with her head nearly getting cut off from behind.

Naruto noticed them as she looked up from her position and she glared at the group without her glasses that Lexus couldn't help but cuss at the situation. Without her glasses Naruto would have a siege of information going through her mind that it would block out the area that is the source of reason and right now, she saw them as her enemies.

"Yoshino, how good are you with your shadows?" she asked her mate as Naruto got into a stance to pounce at them.

"Good enough to hold her down," Yoshino replied knowing full well what her mate was getting at.

"Good, because we might have to knock her out," Lexus said as she and Yoshino got ready to fight as Naruto jumped at them with claws ready to slash at them.

Both Lexus and Yoshino jumped to the side in different directions as Yoshino sent her shadow to hold Naruto in place. Naruto tried to get the shadow tendrils off of her arms and legs, but they were strong, but that didn't stop her to point her left arm at Yoshino with an open palm as her hand began to glow dark purple. Knowing full well of Naruto's poisons, Yoshino used extra chakra into the shadow tendril to push the arm away from her position as Naruto sprayed her poison out of her open hand that is now spraying a tree that is now turning into mush.

"Yoshino! Don't be afraid to inflict harm on her!" Lexus called out as she gathered Psi Energy for a Psionic Storm knowing that it hurts like a bitch when you're struck by this.

Taking her mates word, she sent more of her shadow tendrils at Naruto and manipulates them to impale her through the wrists, ankles, knees, and shoulders as they all locked her in place. That is the side thing of being an Yōkai for Yoshino, her shadow manipulation has taken a jump in control and power. She is now called Shadow Fox because of her control over shadows.

"A bit overboard Yoshino," Lexus muttered to herself at the sight of Naruto being impaled by those certain areas and she muttered a little apology for using such an attack on her, as she unleashed a Psionic Storm at Naruto who is now screaming in pain of the attack.

The attack was strong enough to knock Naruto out of the world of consciousness as she went limp as the shadow tendrils were keeping her up.

Once they were sure that Naruto is unconscious, Yoshino released her shadow tendrils from Naruto's body, but used her shadows to ease her down to make sure that she wouldn't hurt her any further with what they did.

"I never fought like that before," Yoshino said who was exhausted from using so much chakra in her shadow tendrils to keep Naruto immobile and from the force she was using to try to escape, she would have been ripped to shreds, but luckily she made it through.

"No kidding," Lexus said as she began closing the wounds Yoshino has inflicted leaving Naruto's body to heal the rest. She perked up when she sensed strong chakra signatures coming their way as she grabbed both Naruto and Yoshino, and teleported out of the area, as a group of Anbu entered the scene.

Once at the Base, Lexus began digging around the cupboards in the lab and pulled out black frame shaded oval shape glasses that would control Naruto's dojutsu from overflowing Naruto's mind with information. Getting the glasses she entered the room to see Yoshino finished wrapping Naruto's eyes with bandages knowing that she overused them, which will strain her eyes a bit if she uses them.

"How is she?" Lexus asked as she put the glasses on a nightstand beside Naruto's bed.

"A bit tired, but she will survive, thou I wonder why she hasn't changed back into a human," Yoshino wondered as Lexus nodded in agreement about Naruto not changing back.

"Not sure," Lexus said as she began analyzing Naruto's body to figure out why she hasn't transform back into a human. The only thing different about Naruto's Yōkai form is that she appears to be 16 years old and has a more feminine appearance and also has this power aura around her, but mentally she is still 11 years old and yet she is mature for her age.

She scanned over Naruto and found out why she is still in her Yōkai Form and that is the Shinigami Seal.

"_When did she put that on herself?"_Lexus questioned to herself as she scanned the Shinigami Seal and noticed that the seal was holding immense amount of Yōkai chakra and it is maintaining Naruto's Yōkai Form. _"She found a way to stay as an Yōkai through the Shinigami Seal, but it has a nasty effect of locking her in this form,"_ she thought as she stopped the scan and rubbed her head in thought. _"It would explain why she is still sane after using her dojutsu for a mass amount of time, thou she still have trouble with it," _she thought as she grabbed Yoshino's hand and left Naruto along to sleep.

"Where are we going?" Yoshino asked Lexus who just brought her to their room.

"I've been around a woman who left me soaked, I fought a Yōkai that should have killed us, I need to vent off some frustration," Lexus said bringing Yoshino to the bedroom making the woman think about the repercussions of spending a night away from her family, but in her current state, to hell with them, her husband would say it is too troublesome to have sex.

With the Girls

After a long night of slaughter Root shinobi and securing Danzo, Ayame was talked into opening her ramen stand for the night to feed the girls.

The group of women walked towards the stand with idle chatter as they came to the sight of the Ramen stand.

"Ok girls, let me open it up and I can star-," any further conversations was halted as the Ramen stand exploded, sending debris flying everywhere while the shockwave sent the girls' to their backs. "M-my stand?" she said a bit shocked at her destroyed stand while one was taking it harder than Ayame.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Rin screamed in dismay as she collapsed to her knees and started hitting the ground with her fists. "Why god, Why?" she shouted to the sky as the girl's sweatdrop at the sight.

"Ok drama queen, let's go. It's bad enough that this was planned by the villagers and the shinobi," Motoko said when she noticed that no patrol came to investigate the explosion, as she grabbed the disgruntled girl who is currently trying to put two broken ramen bowl pieces back together but the thing about a bowl cracked in two didn't register to the girl's mind. "Let's go, we have cooking supplies at the Base," she said as she grabbed a sobbing Rin and teleported away.

"You ok?" Riku asked Ayame who looked at her stand that her father had built.

"I'll be ok, for now at least," she thought before she and Riku left the scene, while Ayame swore that she will make Konoha pay for the things they have done to her and her father.

To be Continued

* * *

Naruto's Forces

They are spawned by the Spawning Pool and are different from the book she read. The difference between the book and hers, is that each of her 'Minions' have their own individuality, but still sees her as the master. They are Hanyou, half demon, they also have the Shikyogan and the seal of the Shinigami making them a force to be reckoned with, but Inactive at the moment. They remain in their human form because they are not use to the Yōkai chakra within their systems and can only transform when their bodies are use to it. Once transformed they will be three time stronger, but will still be weak because they must get use to their new bodies. The only way she can get more types of classes is to get more DNA samples from people.

There are Classes in Naruto's Forces, other than calling them Minions, she calls them Classes.

The Guardian Class is Naruto's personal soldiers that fight in the front line and do tasks that are required of them.

The Special Class is special soldiers that are hard to develop and yet very powerful. They are the elites in Naruto's Forces and yet short in numbers.

The Support Class aren't soldiers or fighters, they tend to support Naruto's Forces in other means like building and making things like buildings, tools, weapons, armours and so on, gathering resources, cook, grow fields, and other such things to help Naruto's Forces.

**Mononoke – Spirit **

Mononoke is Naruto's Special Class, they can turn invisible so that no one can see them, can harm the physical forms while invisible and can go through walls and such, and they can float along the ground in their ghost form and if possible fly. While they are invisible they are excellent spies and assassins. They cannot be harmed through physical means, if they have control over their power, and the only way they can be harmed is through ninjutsu and genjutsu. They can use any weapons or armor that suits their taste as like swords, daggers, kunai, katana, ninjatō or any other weapon and can wear anything. They have 4 ranks.

**1) Ghost** is the first rank of the Mononoke. They are just learning how to use their powers and can still be harmed through physical attacks and still be harmed by ninjutsu and genjutsu. They are recognize by their white aura when the go transparent.

**2) Phantom** is the second rank of the Mononoke. These girls just finished learning how to control their power from going through walls and turning invisible, but they still can't attack people when they are transparent and physical attacks no longer harms them in their ghost forms, but can still be harmed by chakra attacks, ninjutsu and genjutsu. Any physical attack will just go through them, even if it is a tap on the back. They are recognized by their blue ghastly form.

**3) Specter** is the third rank of the Mononoke. These girls are getter better using their powers. They can now harm people when they go transparent or go into their ghostly form, can now fly, and ninjutsu no longer harms their ghost form, but can still be harmed through chakra and genjutsu. These girls are recognized by their purple ghost form.

**4) Poltergeist** is the last rank of the Mononoke. These girls are masters of their ghostly powers and can now possess an enemy's body for sabotage, assassination, espionage or any useful tactic they can use in an enemy's body. They are practically now invisible since chakra attacks can no longer harm them, but genjutsu can still hurt them. Poltergeists are recognized by their black ghost form.

**Kunoichi – Female Shinobi**

Kunoichi are Naruto's Guardian Class. Since the world revolves around shinobi, kunoichi ranks is still the same as the villages. Kunoichi are physical fighters that aim to kill, use their fists to kill, whatever weapon they have in their hands can kill, even a spoon, and can use ninjutsu techniques to kill. In short… They. Will. Kill. You. Kunoichi maybe all-round fighters but they specialize in certain areas, like assassination, seduction, interrogation, espionage, demolition, and such. They are fast fighters so they wear light armor like leather and use weapons that are meant for piercing like kunai or ninjatō. There are 5 ranks for Kunoichi.

**1) Genin** is the first rank of Kunoichi. Genin are just learning how to fight and are trained by a jounin or they teach themselves how to fight. Recognized by their plain clothing.

**2) Chunin**is the second rank of Kunoichi. Chunin no longer needs a Jounin to learn from and can now lead a group into a battle, also Chunin will pick an area that they will find interesting like assassination or the other groups and will start learning the area. They are recognized by their black masks that are either on their faces or on their belts.

**3) Jounin**is the third rank of Kunoichi. Jounin are now capable in their area of specialty and are all-round in some other area. Much more skilled then Chunin and are much more capable. They are recognized by their black mask with red eye liner around the eyes.

**4) Anbu** is the fourth rank of Kunoichi. Anbu are the elites and slightly more capable than Jounin. They are masters of their area of specialty and have experience in the other areas. They are recognized by their black mask with the red V pattern on the forehead and chin.

**5) Kage** is the final rank of Kunoichi. Kages are masters of all ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and any other shinobi art from assassination to seduction, and Kages are hard to come by because not many can master all shinobi arts. They are unrecognizable since they can be among the Chunin, Jounin, Anbu, because they know that secrecy is the key, not to mention they can mislead you into believing you are fighting a typical Genin.

**Kuro Musha – Dark Warrior**

Kuro Musha is Naruto's Special Class of the Dark Blade. They are exceptional warriors of the Dark Blade, able to use Dark Energy, or Psi Energy, and utilize it as a weapon, and this has a side effect of making them psychic. They are very deadly, capable of harming an Yōkai and that is saying a lot, since many failed to harm one. They are skilled and capable, they range from deadly attacks to supporting roles and can become a force of nature. They use no weapons other than Psi Energy, they wear cloth and light armor. They have 5 ranks.

**1) Zealot** is the first rank of Kuro Musha. Beginners of the Dark Blade, they are not very skilled with using Psi Energy but are still learning. They can form Psi Blades with Psi Energy and that still makes them dangerous. They can hear faint whispers of their sisters. They are recognized by their clawed gauntlets.

**2) Dragoon **is the second rank of Kuro Musha. Still a beginner but they learned how to use Psi Energy to create a Psionic Storm, which is a storm of Psi Energy that harms anything that is in its area, paralyze a group of people for a limited of time, and can shoot a concentrated Psi Energy the size of an adult's head at an enemy that does huge amount of damage. They begin to understand the whispers of their sisters. They are recognized by their second gauntlet arm.

**3) Dark Templar** is the third rank of Kuro Musha. Skilled fighters that are skilled with combat that they are masters of the Psi Blade, which they no longer need to concentrate on using them and can use less Psi Energy. The Dark Templar is able to use Psi Energy to disappear from the world and attack from the shadows and learned the ability to blink, which is a technique that could teleport to short distances in combat and they know can communicate mentally with their sisters. They are recognized by their shadow piece robe.

**4) Dark Archon** is the forth rank of the Kuro Musha. They are able to use Psi-Energy to send a surge of lightning from their bare hands that could harm their target and anything around the affecting area and their Psi Bullet is now lethal. The use of Psi Energy gave them a shield to protect them from harm, but given enough damage they can still be harmed and they can now read other people's minds freely without them knowing and can communicate at a long distance with their sisters. They are recognized by their full glowing red eyes.

**5) Matriarch **is the final rank of Kuro Musha. Masters of Psi Energy and skilled fighters, they can use Psi Energy to control or convert an enemy to join their ranks, capable of creating a singularity that could summon a group of people to their location, able to turn an enemy's energy to harm themselves and can now hear all voices in a long range and can close them off freely and hear them freely and can communicate with their sisters no matter where they are, and can see the future if they concentrate hard enough. They are recognized by their shadowed robes and glowing red eyes.

**Mahou Riyousha – Magic Users **

Jujutsu Riyousha is a Guardian Class. It ranges from close range, long range magic and fields out to different fields of magic. Because of such branches of magic there are many types to learn from and there are those who chose to try to master them all to earn the rank of Grand Master.

**1) Shiroi **are practitioners of Healing Magic. They range from healing wounds, curing poison, and supporting their allies. Because of their use of healing magic they are learning to be doctors, because if they can't heal wounds with Magic then they must figure out how to heal the wound in other means and they make excellent chemists and researchers. They vary from the robe their wear.

**a) Apprentice** is a magic user that can use Healing Magic and can only use the basics of healing magic on their patients from gash wounds. They are recognized by their white shirts or vests.

**b) Magician** is can understand numbers to cast magic more effectively and can now cast supporting spells for their allies and can now realign broken bones. They are recognized by their white coat.

**c) Warlock** can now cast stronger healing magic on their allies and are excellent researchers and can help their badly wounded patient through surgery. They are recognized by their white coat and glasses.

**d) Master **is the final class and they are masters of Healing Magic and can now cast field length magic to either heal or support allies, and can now heal a patient through conventional means. They are recognized by their white robes.

**2) Kuro **are practitioners of offensive magic. They use magic that could harm people from lightning, fire, wind, poison and any other nasty spell that could hurt people. Because of their areas of specialty and brilliant mind they are excellent herbalist, scientist and are recognized by the clothes they wear.

**a) Apprentice** is able to cast a simple basic spells and are learning plants. They are recognized by their black shirt or vest.

**b) Magician **can now understand numbers more affectively that they can cost stronger magic and are learning how to grow plants. They are recognized by their black coat.

**c) Warlock** can cast powerful magic spells at a wide range can cast poison spells from their library of poisons and can now take use plants to make poisons. They are recognized by their black coat and glasses.

**d) Master** is the final class and can now cast field range spells and they are master herbalist. Recognized by their black robes.

**3) Musha** are warriors who uses magic in close combat and can either be Shiroi or Kuro. If the Mahou Riyousha is interested they would take up arms and learn how to fight.

**a) Apprentice** is a warrior who is just learning how use a sword and knows enough to not get killed, where to hit vitals and not harm allies. Recognized by their short sword.

**b) Swordsman**, or Swordswoman in this case, have just finished learning how to use a sword and are now learning how to use magic in combat. They are recognized by their light armor they now wear.

**c) Guardian** is now able to use magic while fighting, infuses magic with their weapons and is able to withstand an entire fight with a few foes. They are recognized by their long sword they now use.

**d) Champion** is a master of close combat with their sword can cast magic in the heat of battle without worry and can fend off an entire group of enemies alone. They are recognized by their enchanted armor and weapon.

**Oiran – Woman of Pleasure**

Oiran is a Support Class, the first Support Class. Oiran aren't fighters, but would fight if they need to since they can satisfy a Hanyou in heat. That is what Oiran are for, they tend to Hanyou's who are in heat, or anyone else who needs to relief some stress. They are very knowledgeable of the female body to a point that everyone is satisfied once they are through with them. They have 4 classes.

**1) Prostitute** is the lowest rank of the Oiran Class. They are not very knowledgeable of the female body and are known for being a bit curious and shy.

**2) Courtesan** is the second rank of the Oiran Class. After a bit of experience they lose their shyness and are more curious of the human body and are willing to experiment with their charges and can now satisfy their charge, but not a Hanyou in heat.

**3) Famous **is the third rank of the Oiran Class. After much experimenting they know hotspots and areas of arousal, they can push their charge beyond their limits and keep up with a Hanyou in heat.

**4) Legendary** is the final rank of the Oiran Class. They know the female body like the back of their hand and can find spots in you that you didn't know existed, they are the best at what they do and can easily tame a Hanyou in heat and satisfy their charges without aiming for the hot areas and make you beg for more.

Translation

Momo – Peach

Ume - Plum

* * *

And there you have it, like I said, I think I went a bit overboard with the whole classes thing.

If you noticed where I get the Kuro Musha Class than you are indeed a fan. As for the Oiran Class, well I played the sim game of that, kills a lot of time thou.

Well, time to start the next chapter and I will try to finish this story before moving on with the next.

Well, bye!


	5. I say God and you say Demon

What's up, Vile here and I got the fifth chapter all set and done with.

It took a lot of courage to write this so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the concepts in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

I say God and you say Demon

It's been a week since the takeover of Root's base.

Took a while to clean the place up and fashion it to their desires since the place is so dark. Lexus and Naruto spent some time creating seals that would prevent Hyugas from seeing the base and some other seals for security reasons. Lexus was bit bummed for losing her bath house, but after a few seals and magic runes, they were able to create a hot spring, which the girls instantly loved and spent their afternoons in.

It took a while for the base to be deemed worthy to live in and it was sure as hell hard to move the Oiran women to the place, depending on your point of view. Try getting a horny woman to move to a different area without jumping on them, or let them jump on you. In short, a lot of happy and well satisfied women moved to the new base.

The lab was hard to move, even with Momo and Ume's help they took majority of the week. Those two are loads off of her mind and freed up her schedule.

Naruto on the other hand, had to get use to staying an Yōkai 24/7 and she couldn't get rid of the Shinigami Seal, so she is stuck as an Yōkai. It wasn't so bad, but she does miss her long hair that was cut short in combat, even shorter after Lexus had to even it out. She looks like a normal human, if Naruto hides her ears and tails, which she does, so she looks human most of the time. Her dojutsu bothered her a bit, she couldn't see clearly for a while, but the glasses helped her see, so it wasn't much of a problem.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked Musei who just finished with her heat session, which was a lot wilder than her usual moments in heat. She would just masturbate until the moment passes by, but this one was a lot different. Sure she was with the Oiran, but that didn't explain Musei having her way with the two Oiran Lexus assigned to her and she was with them for a week! After a week, Lexus got worried and went to check up on Musei in the room she left her in. Once inside, the place smelt of blood, sweat, sex, two completely out of it Oirans, and one now tired, and thoroughly satisfied transformed Hanyou in the room. It was such a good turn on sight.

From what Naruto can see of Musei, her appearance is the same, other than the fact she has two black fox ears with a few red strands along in her hair, slit red eyes that Naruto can tell is the Shikyogan, claws that can cut through steel, she would know from experience, and the swaying black red strand tail. In short, Musei is now a Hanyou.

"Never been better," Musei said as Naruto just uh huh. "Well, I feel stronger than ever, can smell and see more clearly," she said to Naruto softy who just looked her over.

"That's the basics of being a Hanyou, your senses increase and your body gets stronger, but what I want to know is why the Shikyogan is only active when you're a Hanyou and not a human," she asked Musei who shrugged her shoulders not knowing what she is talking about. "And still no sign of the Shinigami Seal, and yet here it is," Naruto muttered to herself as she saw pure Yōkai flowing inside the Seal that is inactive and not visible on Musei. "You're good to go, but I suggest you get use to your new body," she said to Musei who nodded and began putting on her red Anbu gear until she wondered what she is going to do about her tail. "I'd just leave it alone for now, or are you worried about the girls finding it cute," she joked to Musei who hid under her scarf to hide that blush.

Musei left Naruto's office room while Naruto wondered why Musei seems so shy. Even after she had her way with two Oirans she still remains shy. She wondered who would be the one to get the woman out of her shell.

That's the thing she learned about the Musei, the Shinigami Seal is filled with Yōkai, and if released there is a possibility that Musei will turn into a Yōkai. But it won't be easy, she made sure of that. The only way Naruto thinks that Musei can turn into a full fledge Yōkai is that she find someone to love her and she love her. That is the requirement of unlocking Zetsumei Shikyogan, she needs to find someone worth dying for, and someone she would recklessly risk her life over for, other than her of course. If Musei finds that person, with the added Shinigami Seal, she will have enough to turn into a Yōkai. Right now, she will have to settle for being a Hanyou and stay in her shell until she finds that someone.

"Hey Lexus," Naruto called out as the former Kyubi looked up from the book she is reading on a couch in the office space. "If you had to rank Musei right now, what rank would you put her?" she asked Lexus who thought about it for a second.

"When she was a human, she was a Jounin. As a Hanyou, she would be up it the Anbu area," she said to Naruto who nodded.

"Thought so, it would seem that the girls must turn into a Hanyou to gain the higher ranks," Naruto said as she sat on her chair.

"I thought they were already Hanyou, what do you mean," Lexus asked who is now interested to what she is saying.

"They are, but their Hanyou form is inactive. The Yōkai chakra must be adjusted in their body before they can turn into a Hanyou, but right now, they are just strong humans," Naruto said telling Lexus what she thought of the situation. She sat at her desk thinking of what to do next until she remembered her last battle. "I need training," she said to Kyubi who just uh huh while reading her book. "Physical training," now she has Lexus's undivided attention.

"It's about damn time," Lexus said as she closed her book and sat up properly. "Now with your training, we need to get you in shape, we will start with getting Anko involved," she started while she completely lost Naruto when she said Anko as she started listing physical training.

The Next Day

Naruto groaned as she rubbed her stiff arms and tried to sit comfortably as her legs hurt as well. True to Lexus's word, she brought Anko involved with the training, also a few of the girls as well. Anko is a complete sadist when it comes to training, she enjoys tortu-er, training yes, training… anyways, there was one part of the training that got to the girls.

Try dodging kunais that were dipped in poisoned aphrodisiac, it's not fun, especial if it is laced with pheromones that would get a woman going. Many visited the Oiran women today and are still going at it. The only ones that were fortunate enough to make it through were her, and some Kunoichi named Jubei, a dark browned haired girl who is her teen years. Naruto doesn't know much about her, other than she too survived Anko's Boot Camp.

Yet, that didn't stop her to turn the four pillar room, where Danzo likes to stand around in, into a ritual room that she hasn't touched a long time since the time with the Hyuga. But this is a special case. She put candles along the pillars that circle it as it ascends to the top and around the circle in the center of the room where Danzo is currently tied up and unconscious.

The bastard was tough to break, in Lexus' opinion, while Naruto could have just absorbed his soul to make him talk, but Lexus wants first dibs on him, then Anko. Lexus got through and made him spill his guts and told every little dirty secret he had. When she was through with him, she has never in her entire life, has she met a disgusting, disgraceful, lowlife piece of human shit in her life. Heck, she wouldn't even do such things that this man has done, still he is far worse than a demon.

Naruto finished with rubbing her shoulder as she concentrated on the task at hand.

Summoning the Shinigami.

She was told that she is crazy to summon that deity again and from the things she done, he would probably be decent to her this time, which is a just plain hoping.

The signs of the Shinigami are showing, the temperature is decreasing, killing intent that is unreal, the candles burning black and the room is getting darker. Yes, these are indeed signs of the Shinigami is being summoned.

"**Who dares Summon the great and Powerful… oh… it's you,"** Naruto sweatdrop at the death gods remark of her, which made her think that she is just an annoying fly to him. **"You know, you could have just killed him and his soul will be sent to me, saves you the trouble of summoning me,"** the Shinigami said to Naruto who gained another sweatdrop.

"Jeez, a bit too late don't you think?" Naruto said to the Shinigami who just shrugged his shoulder which Naruto gave it a curious glance. Not once have she ever seen the Shinigami act laidback, heck it was the only time. _"Whoa, what happened to him, he seems more laidback and uncaring,"_ Naruto thought to herself. "Anyways… what's new?" she said and cussed to herself for starting a conversation with the Shinigami.

"**Oh nothing much, just eating the souls you sent to me, which by the way are delicious and I'm still working on them. Kami upstairs is a bit peeved about me eating human souls… must be her time of the month, she should really ease up a bit up there, she knows that it would do wonders to her. Anyways with Lexus no longer in hell, management is getting loads of paperwork that is killing a lot of time**,"the Shinigami said and continued on and on about what is going with hi… ok, maybe this is a long shot but the way the Shinigami is talking, he must be a she, but the appearance of a demon looking deity just doesn't suit her theory of the Death God being a woman, but. **"… and here I am,"** the Death God finished as Naruto just nod her head, not entirely sure what the hell the Shinigami is talking about.

"So… about the Spawning Pool?" she asked testing out her theory of the Shinigami being a female.

"**Let me get comfortable,"** the Shinigami said before the Death God shrank down to human size, say about 5'2", long silk black hair tied in a braid in front, soft blue eyes, a youthful woman about 20 or so years, wearing the same clothes as Naruto, and basically, the Death God doesn't look what Naruto has expected. "Ah, that's better," the Shinigami said in a gentle tone that made Naruto rubbed her head.

"_I was not expecting this,"_ she thought to herself as she looked at the Shinigami who sat in a kneeling position and a wave of her hand, Danzo vanished to who knows where, and a tea ceremony kit appeared before them. _"I definitely was not expecting this,"_ she thought as the place lit up and the dark theme disappeared that now has a tranquility theme to the place.

"Would you like some tea Naruto-chan?" the Shinigami asked _politely_ that Naruto lost the will to say no to her.

Later

Naruto groaned as she went to her office she set up in the Base.

Lexus was right, she is crazy to summon the Shinigami again, and this was worse that the time the Shinigami tried to take her soul. The Shinigami was so polite she couldn't say no to her, and if she did, she didn't want to know what the Shinigami would do.

That's the thing about the Shinigami, she was so pissed off that no one knows that she exists and she never got any souls to go to her domain. The only people that she took were those who summoned her and she had to eat them because that is the requirement of the contract. After Naruto has given her some souls to the Shinigami, she came back to her senses and became that warm and polite woman she is, which is far worse than the scary looking form.

Anyways, as Naruto has asked her about the Spawning Pool, she was ok with it. The Spawning Pool is actually a pool that spawns new souls and are aligned to her and act as her will, she said she never had an army that would act as her will, Kami had many of those and yet they weren't direct wills and this one will be directed to her.

What happened to Danzo, well she ate him. She said something about herself being a filter that she would eat the soul and digest it to the point that the soul will start over, and once that is done the soul will sent back to management to send back to life and the cycle will start again. The Shinigami is alright, she apologized to Naruto for being mean to her and forced her into doing her will, which she asked her do keep doing, _politely_ this time, and she decided to help her a bit with the list, but the laws of nature forbid her from interfering with life. So she just provided Naruto a blood sample that will give her a new class for the spawning pool.

Naruto looked at the container in hand and wondered if it was a good idea to toss the thing in the Spawning Pool.

Everything else is going smoothly.

Musei is back up to speed and is still shy as ever, but what got Naruto's attention is that Musei gave herself a family name. Mattaki Musei, Complete Silence, she named herself. Naruto didn't know why, but the name suits her. If giving herself a family named that suits her after turning into a Hanyou then those who turned Hanyou may give themselves a family named.

Yakumo has almost mastery over some magic spells, but her body is still limited with that poison in her. Tenten is playing the good weapon genin in her team and is the leader of the Kuro Musha group. Ayame is still spying, and sometimes cooking, on Konoha to update for her. Sakura…

Sakura, she still doesn't trust her after that little stunt, even if she dominated her to submission, but she gets this vibe she is playing her. Naruto gave her to Anko to break her, she doesn't want her to even try anything against her. The last time she saw her, she was tied to a chair completely immobilized and has a dildo in both her holes going nonstop inside her while vibrating and she was on it for an entire night. It's safe to say Anko easily broke her with that one, heck she broke after her fifth orgasm and she had about over a hundred, but Naruto wants to make sure she wouldn't try anything. Anko is probably still breaking her, well she hasn't told her to stop.

From what her Darkness Clone has told her about Hinata, she knows that she is using a Clone to go to the Academy. Tenten is still working with Hinata and the girl is getting better with making knew weapons and armor. And from what Tenten has told Naruto of Hinata, is that she can't use any abilities of the Dark Blade because of the thing she has done to herself. Which lead Naruto to believe that two different tomes don't work well together, so it would be best to stay away from the Book of Afterlife and concentrate on the Dark Blade.

Everything is going smoothly but the girls don't want to be hiding underneath the ground and wants fresh air. The Oiran wants to have something sexy to wear when they aren't servicing anyone at the moment, Rin wants her ramen stand back, a few girls wants fresh air and many more.

With the funds she have stolen in a bank, she sent Lexus and few Oiran with her to buy luxurious Kimonos and toys they like, that kept them happy, including Lexus.

Naruto wasn't sure about how to help Rin, but she gathered as much DNA she can for cooks and hopefully start a Worker Class that could cook, build, and any other things that are useful. Right now she needs to find a compatible DNA for a construction worker, she already has farmers, cooks, weavers that could make clothes and such, smiths, engineers, office worker and many more, but right now she needs to find a construction worker for building. So the Worker Class is put on hold.

Right now, she needs to figure out what Class the Shinigami has given her. She knows that the Shinigami didn't give her blood, because of the laws of nature, so she wondered what class she is given. She entered the Spawning Pool room with Lexus behind her wondering what in the world has Naruto gotten herself into this time.

"Well," Naruto said as she gave a worried look to Lexus who is also worried. "Let's see what we got here," she said as she poured the blood into the Spawning Pool.

Nothing happened.

"Well, that sure is anticlimati-AHH!" Lexus screamed as she saw what she never wanted to see again. "What are you doing here!" she screamed out at the woman that rose out of the water wearing nothing and has long smooth black hair that reached her hips, gentle blue eyes, stands 5'2", DD breasts, smooth skin, and…

"Oh shit," Naruto muttered to herself, finally figured out that the Shinigami is now in the world of the living in human form.

"Naruto-chan, be a dear and hand me a kimono," the human Shinigami asked politely and Naruto instantly has a kimono in hand while wondering how she even got it in the first place. "Thank you," she said as she put on the kimono and climbed out of the Spawning Pool.

Naruto and Lexus were standing still with the silence completely killing them as the Shinigami was looking over her body as if analyzing it. Lexus gave Naruto a glare for allowing such a thing to happen and will make her life a living hell, heck she would drag her to hell, even if she has to do the paperwork again. Naruto just stood there wondering how this came to be, sure she can feel Lexus's glare drilling a hole into her head while hoping it would kill her, but this might be a good thing.

"Ah… Shinig-"

"Unohana," the Shinigami corrected Naruto. "You can call me Unohana Retsu, Shinigami is just a title," Retsu said to Naruto who filed it away.

"Ok, not to be blunt but, What The HELL!" she shouted to the woman who gave her a disapproval look.

"Naruto-chan, there is no need for such an act, a simple question of 'why are you here' will do," she said to Naruto whose eyebrow was twitching. "Well Naruto-chan, to tell you the truth, I was hoping you would get the Spawning Pool book, so I can at least have some freedom from the paperwork," she said to Naruto as Lexus nodded knowing about the horrors of paperwork.

"Let me get this straight," Naruto said in a calm voice since the Shinigami seems to keep calming her down when she gets riled up. "You're here because you want something to do other than doing paperwork?" she asked the woman who raised her hand like a teeter taller.

"I'm not really here, just an avatar with my personality while the real me is doing the paperwork. Besides, this allows me to keep a close eye on you Naruto-chan and make sure you don't try anything that would make me eat you," she said with that caring smile on her face that just made Naruto and Lexus very uneasy. "Since I'm here, I might as well get on with this," she said as she turned to the Spawning Pool and made a motion of her hand as 7 different women walked out of the pool. "I believe the Samurai Class is now available to you Naruto-chan."

The first one stands 5'11", 17 year old looking, has light green hair that reached her shoulder blades, tan smooth skin, DD breast, and green eyes. The second is 5'9", looks like she is 15, short spike hair, dark smooth skin, D size breast, and blue eyes. The third is 6' tall, 17 years old, long purple hair that reached her shins, E size breast, and light blue eyes. The fourth is 5'10", 17 years old, hip length silver hair, C size breast, and blue green eyes. The fifth stood 5'5", early teens, short silver bob cut hair, C size, and red eyes. The sixth one stood 5'8, early 20s, long black hair, DD size chest, and cold pink eyes. The last one is 5'10", 17 years old, short silver hair with long bangs, DD breasts, and cold blue eyes.

"I've been saving these girls for a very long time," Retsu started as she motioned to the girls from left to right. "This is Ryofu, Ukitsu, Kanu, Chou'un, Youmu, Shigure and Maya," she introduced the 7 women to Naruto and Lexus. "Now, would you please put on some clothes," she said to the women who nodded and took what kimonos were hanging on the walls in the Spawning Room. "The girls are strong and deadly Samurai or Martial Artists, once ready we will go get you the final book," she said to Naruto who nodded as she looked over to Lexus who has long left the room and from the smell she picked up, she is turned on.

"_So much for controlling her urges,"_ Naruto inwardly sighed at Lexus for leaving her with the avatar of the Shinigami.

With Anko

Anko watched as Sakura is trying to regain control of her body as it spasm uncontrollably. She didn't blame her, heck she wouldn't have control over her body after 43 powerful mind blowing orgasms, even the seal on her to keep her awake might be breaking, but she is still awake, but thoroughly mind fucked.

Ginchiyo is still eating the girl out, but Sakura is out of it and exhausted, so she grabbed the Ginchiyo's collar to pull her away from the exhausted girl. The lustful woman gave her the look that she wanted more of the girl, but she wouldn't have it. She was told to break the girl, which she did, but Naruto doesn't want her to be a sex slave, well sometimes. Naruto has plans for the girl, so she pulled the only female member of the seven swordsmen up and gave her a passionate kiss that the woman returned.

"Anything else master," Ginchiyo asked after she needed air from the kiss.

Anko was about to say something but Lexus barged into the room and grabbed both of them and teleported away, leaving a completely out of it Sakura on the floor.

Back with Naruto

After getting the new additions some rooms, food, and some clothes, Naruto is left with a dilemma of figuring out of how to cure Yakumo of the poison in her system.

Yakumo is currently with Momo, practicing some shielding and healing magic while Ume is in the lab making her own poison that Naruto has already created, but the girl needs to learn how to make and create her own poisons later on.

"_Still can't figure out what kind of poison this is,"_ Naruto thought as she looked through the microscope to see the cells of the poison. From what she can see of the poison in the blood sample, it gives off all signs of a regular blood cell, but that's what puts her off. If she has to cure Yakumo, she would have to drain her of all of her blood in her body and that would most likely kill her, not to mention her body will just produce more blood cells with the poison blood cells. Not to mention it gives off signs of chakra which really puts her off.

Chakra isn't suppose to be harmful, only if you force yourself to overflow yourself with chakra and that would only lead to burn marks. This kind of chakra is aligned with Yakumo's blood and chakra system, and that's what puzzling. If the poison is aligned with Yakumo's system than why isn't her body defence system is getting rid of the poison.

Simple, it can't.

If a body sees an alien substance in the body, it will destroy it down to its molecule. But this poison is integrated into Yakumo's system that her body can no longer get rid of it and just live with the poison, heck her body doesn't see it as a poison.

"Finding a cure?" a soft voice asked, making Naruto to turn to the source and saw Unohana in her black kimono, hakama, white obi and haori with her hair tied in the front.

"It's a bit difficult," Naruto said to Unohana who motioned to take a look which Naruto didn't see the harm to it.

"I see, the poison is integrated in Yakumo-chan's body," she said telling Naruto of her diagnosis in a single glance that took her a year to figure out. "What's the treatment?" she asked Naruto with a look that wants her opinion of the poison.

"None, the only thing I can think of getting rid of this poison is to ma… you can't be serious?" she asked Unohana who gave her a gentle smile.

"It's up to you whether you want to mate with her Naruto-chan, but you must know, she doesn't have long to live if this poison is to remain inside of her," she gave Naruto some words of confidence as she left the lab to go to the kitchen to make some tea, she just hopes that Naruto has some tea in the cupboards.

The Next Day

She didn't like walking through the village, the villagers always gives her hateful stares. It's one of the reasons why she doesn't go to the academy and makes her Darkness Clone go, but she can still feel what the Darkness Clone felt during the Academy.

Naruto didn't want to go to the Academy, but this was the only time to get away from the base, more likely away from Yakumo, and think of what she is going to do next. Sure she has many things to figure out, but what was on the top of her mind is Yakumo. From what she sees of the fragile girl, she is a friend, one of her only friends, other than Lexus who just happens to be a partner in crime. A friend that she would gladly die for, protect her with her very life… this is getting cheesy for her.

Of course, she would do those things for her, but why is she doing such a thing for her. It's nothing special, sure she risked her life to get her away from Root shinobi, but that was just to make sure she is safe. From what she is feeling, she wants to keep her safe and kill anyone who even gives her glare, but still, why the feelings.

Further musing was cut off, when she came to the sight of Hinata who is giving her an amused smirk.

"Now this is a rare sight," Hinata said as she walked besides the Naruto who is under a powerful genjutsu to hide her form. "I would have never thought you would come to the Academy yourself, what changed your mind?" she asked Naruto who just remained silent and looked like she's in thought. "Sakura seems to quiet down, wouldn't you know anything about that?" she asked knowing full well that the pink haired girl just sold her soul to the devil and the devil is milking her of everything she is worth.

"No, Anko was the one who is working her over," Naruto said to Hinata who nodded in acknowledgement.

"I never liked her to begin with, she reminded me of my father," Hinata said in distaste.

Naruto nodded to that, she knew that the girl took after her mother, who is on the council, and is draining Konoha dry of finances. She had to break that out of her if she wants the girl in her forces. It would be bad if Sakura saw an opportunity to take power that would most likely end with her being dead and her taking the thrown, which she would most like take it, consequences be damned. For Naruto to get rid of that trait, she had to torture her first, to let her know who is calling the shots, then break her down further so she wouldn't dare try to rise up, and last is to break her at the source, her soul.

Right now, she needs to figure out how she is going to break her soul. Sex isn't an option since Anko practically fucked her lights out. Torturing her is no longer fun, she already broke her. Killing her parents wouldn't do since the girl doesn't have any relations with her parents, so that is out.

"Maybe I can shatter her soul and make her obedient," Naruto openly thought out as Hinata thought about it.

"That would work, her mind is strong and with her own strength she will be more of a threat," Hinata said to Naruto who nodded in agreement since the girl is still trying to defy her, thou she wouldn't openly admit it. "How is Tenten by the way, I haven't seen her since she was in the hospital?" she asked Naruto who just shrugged.

"She's fine, she's with her team on some mission," Naruto said as Hinata nodded knowing full well what Tenten did and what she did to get by. It was a setback with her plans but teaming up with Naruto seems to be the best option. "Something is bothering you?" Naruto asked Hinata who sighed.

"It's the clan," Hinata said as she felt bile coming up her throat. "They are getting arrogant again, and are planning to get rid of me and Hanabi. We are currently living away from the Compound. Call me paranoid but I know a coup when I see one," Hinata said with hate in her voice. _"Those bastards would try to do such a thing after all I did for them,"_ she angrily thought of those fools who are planning to kill her and Hanabi.

"I'm guessing they were working against you the whole time," Naruto said taking a plunge into the abyss and hope for a way out.

"Yes, they were actually using me in hopes they can get rid of the main clan members and with me and Hanabi left then they will go to drastic measures to ensure we are killed. They even went as far to try to gain a seat in the Council, but the Council didn't see them fit to lead, but sooner or later they will gain a seat," Hinata said to Naruto who was deep in thought until they reached the Academy.

Already she regretted coming here herself.

After the Academy

The place is not worth mentioning or how the place is operating.

Naruto walked to an unused training ground with a thoroughly broken Sakura behind her, but Naruto didn't buy it. She can see behind the girl's eyes is a strong defiant woman that is secretly planning her demise and she won't allow that bitch to come out. The broken and obedient girl that is following her is the Sakura she wants as a follower.

Hinata followed behind them while using her Byakugan to make sure that no one was following them, she already told Naruto about the curious Yamanaka that is trying to be stealthy, but the girl is a fan girl so she wouldn't know how to hide, even if it is meant to save her life.

After she deemed the place good enough and their little stalker getting a good vantage point to see her rival's demise, Naruto grabbed a clouded crystal from her pocket and instantly brought it directly at Sakura's heart so fast that her defiant self couldn't retaliate and began the painful process of taking a piece of Sakura's soul.

Up in the trees, Ino was covering her mouth to muffle the gasp she would have let out at the sight of Naruto doing something painful to her rival Sakura. From the scream that Sakura is unleashing it sounded painful. Thinking she had enough, she was about to leave but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it to her back to twist it in a way that she couldn't move and the kunai to her throat just stopped her from trying anything.

"Don't try anything and just enjoy the show," the woman said to Ino who was scared for her life as she didn't do anything other than watch Sakura scream out her throat hoarse.

Hinata smirked seeing Anko subduing their little spy and watched on the sidelines as Naruto ripped Sakura's soul apart.

Naruto on the other hand was having a hard time taking that defiant piece of soul in Sakura and was using as much chakra she can to rip it out of her. The piece she was trying to take out was trying to anchor down to the whole soul, but Naruto was taking that entire soul piece. She knows enough about souls, it was the same concept the Shinigami was using about eating the soul to filter it out to start a new. It's the same, with that piece she is trying to rip out, the soul will repair itself and fill out what was taken with what is left, but only if the caster cares about the soul they are taking.

From what Naruto has read, if she just rips out a soul like a piece of paper, than that piece will never comeback. It's the method the Shinigami uses to rip out souls, and the one she used to rip Lexus out of her body. She read that the soul can be repaired if you are careful, and since she wants Sakura at her finest, she has to take her time to make this work.

In short, she will be turning Sakura into an obedient servant.

"_Sorry girl, but you aren't staying here,"_ Naruto grinned at the last attempt of Sakura's defiant piece in her get pulled away from Sakura's being as the girl slumped to the ground after the ordeal. The crystal in Naruto's hand gleamed as Sakura's defiant soul is merging with bits of Orochimaru's and Itachi's soul. _"It's funny how souls can be a source of power,"_ Naruto thought to herself as she puts the crystal away. "Anko, having fun up there?" she called out as Anko jumped out of the hiding place with a squirming Ino in her hands who looked flush.

"Look what I have here, a mouse spying on foxes," Anko said as she licked the girl's ear to make the girl squirm in her arms.

"I think this is the perfect opportunity to try this out," Naruto said as she took out a bottle of ink and a brush and motioned for Anko to hold the girl down. "This is a memory seal, whenever the seal is activated she won't remember what we will do to her, or more precisely what Anko is going to do to you… hey Anko is Lexus still involve with this kind of stuff?" she asked Anko while writing a complicated seal over the girl's forehead.

"Yeah, she had a few sessions with pinky here and she's very good breaking her in," Anko said as she shivered at the sight of a hanging Sakura who is hung at the neck barely standing on her own toes with two Oirans eating both of her holes out which didn't help Sakura since her legs were keeping her from being hanged. It was such a turn on and a dangerous manoeuvre, which suited Lexus so perfectly.

"Ok Anko when this seal is activated she won't know anything about us, but when it is deactivated she will remember everything, so have fun," she said to a grinning Anko who teleported away with her new play toy.

Naruto shook her head at the active woman, since Lexus entered her life, she became even more of a sadist and more dominate. She began to show her dominate tendencies that love to strap people down and have her wicked way with them, after she breaks them of their spirit of course, which explains why she became an interrogator. Being an interrogator allowed her to show the side that she keeps locked away, and with Lexus in the picture frame, that side of her is out in the open, but everyone else will think she is just a crazy bitch who likes licking blood of her enemies off of her kunai. Naruto wasn't sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing, but just files it as Lexus finding dominate women in her harem.

"Mistress," Naruto turned to Sakura who regained consciousness and saw absolute loyalty in Sakura's eyes and that showed Naruto she completely broke Sakura.

"So, when are you going to turn me into a Hanyou?" Hinata asked breaking Naruto from her thoughts of claiming Sakura as her loyal servant.

"You really want me to turn you?" she slowly walked towards Hinata as if she is a little prey that she is going to eat.

"You already turned Tenten and it is only a matter of time before you turn me and Hanabi. I just don't want to delay the inevitable," Hinata said as Naruto went face to face with Hinata as she looked deep into her white eyes and see any form of deception like Sakura, but she didn't see anything other than acceptance in Hinata's eyes that made Naruto inwardly smirk.

Sometime Later

Still thinking about the weird feelings she has for Yakumo. It still bothers and confuses her to no end. It wouldn't leave her the hell alone until she relents to whatever it was that these feelings were telling her to do and she wasn't sure what those feelings were leading her to. But there was one thing that was clear and that was her instincts and they were agreeing with these feelings about being close to her, protect her mate from harm and make sure she is happ… mate.

Now that's just bothering her, her instincts are telling her to protect her mate and all, and it was telling her that Yakumo is her mate.

She wasn't sure what her feelings and instincts were telling her, it just confused her.

"_Great, this is just confusing,"_ Naruto thought as she left her room to roam around to try to get the topic out of her mind.

Blindly walking around she entered a room and saw Anko standing naked with a counter device that showed the number 4. In the room with her is Ino who looked like she is 16 years old, which Naruto guessed that Anko tossed her into the Spawning Pool, and now has longer hair, and bloomed into a sexy young woman that Anko is happily breaking her in.

Ino is hog tied in the air, with her legs bent backwards and spread, her arms are held backwards that is tied to her feet, her breast is tied to make them stand out more and is hung in the air. And below her, between her legs, is a huge vibrator ball that is lodged in her pussy making it spread out as it gushes out fluids while it vibrates at its highest levels.

"I'm Cumming, I'm… Ahhh!" Ino screamed as her body shook violently through her orgasm as Anko clicked her device that counted 5. "P-p-ple-ease s-STOP!" Ino shakily plead but Anko just licked her lips at the sight of the sweat covered girl who is trying to break out of her bounds but after 5 orgasms she couldn't even lift an arm, even if they were tied.

"Come on, you haven't made it to the double digits, I want to see if you can make it to the hundreds before you break," Anko gleefully said as she watched Ino go through another orgasm and Anko just continued on to count it while Naruto watched on.

With Ino

Ino was shaking her head trying to get that pressure feeling out of her mind as her body shook through another orgasm that washed through her senses as her eyes began to tear up and her mouth gapping open for cool air. It took her a while to regain her senses, but the pleasure at her pussy was getting uncomfortable, so uncomfortable that she is starting to lose it. No matter how much she begs the woman to stop, she just ignores her and watched as she squirms in her bindings.

It was an odd feeling at first, being tied up and at the hands of this crazy woman. The vibrator first was pleasurable at first, it made her feel weird and she even secretly enjoyed it a bit. Once she went through her first orgasm she knew she wouldn't mind something like this, but that went straight out of her mind when the crazy woman didn't stop the vibrator. She continued on, right through her orgasm and still continued on. It was getting uncomfortable now, because she didn't get to rest.

As it continued on she was frantic as the she went through that uncomfortable feeling as she was forced through an orgasm that she felt like she was losing her mind.

It continued on like this as her next orgasm made her scream so loud because it continued on till her next orgasm began building up. She lost count of the orgasms that went through her body as her mind began to fog up as she shook her head to clear the fog, but it still remained and her next orgasm shook her core that she almost lost her senses.

"There, you made it to the second digits," the crazy woman said making Ino lose hope because that last one nearly destroyed her.

"I don't think she's going to make it to the hundreds Anko," another woman said as Ino looked over to the woman in fogged vision and saw a woman that looked similar to Naruto with the same glasses she wears, but this one looks like she is in her teens.

"Tch, I'm going easy on her, if I put her on the chair she wouldn't make it up to the double digits," the crazy woman said as Ino tried to hold back her pending orgasm but the pressure was too much as this one shook her body and made her scream right through it.

Ino was shaking through her orgasm, this orgasm went through her body and her body didn't calm down. The vibrator dug deeper into her pussy making her gasp at the sudden intrusion and it made the pressure and pleasure increase to the point that she knew that her next orgasm will break her. She was shaking her head which caused her to shake her body as her pussy was eating up the vibrator and it was soaked that it could slip in more deeply.

She was losing it, drool was coming out of her mouth while she gasps for air with her tongue sticking out, and her eyes were glazed over.

"Pl-plea-easeee st-tooop!" Ino begged as she shook her head trying to focus but she was at that point that nothing can help her. "I-I ca-can-n't tak-ke muc-much moREEE!" her orgasm broke through her as her eyes were now glazed and rolled over while she was laughing hysterically through the pleasure.

"This is disappointing," Anko said as she looked at her counter and saw the number 12. "She only made it to 12 before she broke, maybe I should leave her here until she reaches a hundred," she said as she created a shadow clone and gave instructions to the clone to count the orgasms until Ino hits hundred, and then untie her, clean her up, get her to an unoccupied training field near the Academy, activate the seal and cancel yourself. Once she gave the instructions she turned to Naruto. "What's up?" Anko asked as she left her shadow clone with Ino and went into a conversation with Naruto as she put on some clothes.

"Is it ok to leave her like that?" Naruto asked pointing to Ino his laughing hysterically through an orgasm as she begged for more.

"Don't worry, she'll eventually recover if she is given enough time, which I'm going to give her considering she has one hell of a body," Anko said as she leered at the sweat covered girl. "So what brings you to my chambers?" Anko asked motioning to the domination equipment all around the room, wooden horses, a water tank with a wheel in it, many chains hanging from the ceiling and lots of rope, and she didn't want to know what is behind the doors.

"I might regret this, but I need to do something to keep me occupied."

Night

Naruto groaned as she lied against her bed. Anko is such a sadist when it comes to physical training and she was grateful that her healing factor has healed her wounds or else she would have been in the bed for weeks. She needed the physical training, she couldn't rely on magic entirely.

Magic, she is a genius when it comes to magic and she has already mastered the white with all of its healing magic and is capable of reviving fallen comrades, as long as their bodies are in one piece. Black magic she mastered which is the offensive magic that ranged from fire, lightning, wind, earth, water, ice and other spells, but what her favourite spell is the Death Spell. She can kill someone with just a simple spell, but it comes at a high price as well as using a shit load of magic and concentration, but it will be worth it in the end. Black magic is the reason why she likes using poisons.

Now, Time and Space magic is entirely different from both White and Black Magic. This form of magic that alters reality and it takes a huge mass of magic, which Naruto has. Time and Space magic allows her to slow, stop and fasten time and many other things like increasing and decreasing gravity. But this form of magic is dangerous because of the physics behind Time and Space. If she stops time, she stops the whole universe, and that is something that is impossible and dangerous. In short, if she stops time for too long and if the universe isn't patient, she could end up being crushed by the universe itself. So she will have to stick with altering it to the point she wouldn't end up killing herself.

Now Dark Magic is a bit different from what she read. Using Dark Magic is like playing with fire, dangerous fire. The spells from Dark Magic is like taking life away from your enemies and taking it as your own, and that is only half of it. In order to use Dark Magic, you must have a strong physical body, so you can use Dark Magic and that's what got to Naruto.

She isn't physically strong.

She concentrated so much on her magic that she neglected her physical training and only knows the basics, even as an Yōkai she is still considered weak. That's why she has asked Anko for physical training since she knows some training exercises to train the body.

Any musing was cut off when she heard her room door open and saw Yakumo enter her room and then she felt like the room got warmer for some reason.

"Ah, Naruto, I've been looking for you all over the place," Yakumo said blissfully unaware of the situation she just entered.

"_I could do so much to her right now and I could get away with it,"_ she thought and crushed it the moment after she thought of it. _"Must resist urge,"_ she thought knowing that she is in her Yōkai form and her urges and instincts are strong when she is in this form and they are trying to drive her right now. "Hi Yakumo, what brings you in here?" she asked as she resisted her urges that is working their way out of her.

"I wanted to show you how much I learn," Yakumo said as she sat beside Naruto on the bed making her body warm up. "Momo showed me some diagrams of the human body and I'm learning to become a medic, I even mastered most of the white magic spells," Yakumo happily said as Naruto sweated from the close contact with Yakumo. "Are you ok, you look a little flush?" Yakumo asked Naruto once she noticed how heated up and flushed she look.

Yakumo placed a hand on Naruto's head causing her heart beat to skip a beat and began rapidly beat in a quick pace.

"You feel like you're developing a fever, maybe you should rest a little," Yakumo said as she guided Naruto onto the bed while Naruto was having thoughts she could be doing with Yakumo on the bed, but still she remained in a control… barely.

"That's ok Yakumo, I can get to bed myself," Naruto said trying to get Yakumo away from her.

"Really, maybe I can help you in her pyjamas," Yakumo said as she looked around for a clothing drawer, while Naruto groaned at the thought of pyjamas because she doesn't wear any, she just sleeps in her panties, and Yakumo isn't aware of this. "Well, let's get you out of your clothes," she said as she began untying Naruto's obi and slipped off her Haori.

"Yakumo, I can do this myself," Naruto said who is slowing losing herself to her urges. _"Please leave, please leave, please leave,"_ she chanted to herself and gasped when she smelt an aroma that hit her nose like a punch to the gut. She recognised that scent from both Lexus's and Anko's times with each other. Naruto looked at Yakumo a lot closer and sensed a swirl of Yōkai in her system. _"She didn't,"_ she thought to herself as she slid her glasses down and analyzed Yakumo and noticed the Shinigami Seal is on her. _"She did,"_ she thought as she looked at Yakumo a lot closer and wondered how she missed it.

Yakumo is now in a body of a 16 year old and looks a lot healthier with her skin tone a bit pinkish and her hair is now orange brown and reaches to her knees, firm C size breast that just molds against her hands perfectly, curves that just sends shivers down her spine when she glides her hand down Yakumo's side making her moan against her touch, making her freeze in thought when she realized that she is actually caressing Yakumo.

Looking down to her hands, her left hand is firmly grasping Yakumo's right bare chest and her right hand is running down her hips. She wondered how she got through Yakumo's kimono and obi without her knowing, but she was in an inner turmoil with herself whether to stop or continue, which the continue side is gaining grounds while the reason side is using every ounce of its will power to stop her from continuing.

Yakumo saw the inner turmoil in Naruto and decided to push this forwards and held Naruto to her open chest.

Naruto's instinct took over when she smelt Yakumo's scent and everything that happened after that is just a haze to her.

Morning

Waking up, feeling refreshed for once. Naruto tried to stretch her arms but noticed a weight on her right arm and chest, and felt skin against skin. She looked to her right to see Yakumo sleeping on her shoulder with her arms wrapped around her and legs holding on to her. She was about to panic until her mind was assaulted with memories of what happened last night.

She had sex with Yakumo and turned her into her mate.

Naruto wasn't sure how to act on this, from what her memories remembered of last night, the both of them were going at it like a bunch of rabbits.

This kind of bothered her. Being Yakumo's mate didn't bother her, it was the fact that she isn't wearing glasses and being overwhelmed of information. Concentrating on Yakumo, her mind was given information of Yakumo and from what she is given, Yakumo is now a Yōkai and the poison inside her is now gone from her system.

Holding her mate in her arms, she thought of the current situation with Yakumo sleeping naked against her skin and came up with one thing.

She could get use to this.

Konoha Tower

The Sandaime is thinking of the last events that have happened.

The Kuruma heiress is either kidnapped or killed, but with no evidence or body to confirm any of them, he came up with the conclusion that the heiress is kidnapped. The branch members of the Kuruma clan wants the Hokage to search for the missing heiress and were adamant that he should do so, but he put his foot down and told them that they have no leads to who has kidnapped the heiress or where they have taken her. It's like they have vanished.

Another thing, the bodies that were recovered from the house is what got his attention.

The bodies were burned to a crisp and had no residue of chakra on them. That would be impossible, the bodies were burned at an instant and there is no tool in existence that could burn a body in seconds. Also there were some piles of gooey substance at the scene that his medics have informed him that they were actually human flesh melted down to that gooey substance. And they also told him it also has a hint of poison.

That's what put him on edge.

A poison that could turn a human body into a mass of gooey substance is unheard of. If there is a poison out there that is capable of such a thing then that person is definitely dangerous. The medics that were studying the poison couldn't break it down or find any cure for it. It would be best to take a sample and put it away for Tsunade to figure it out later.

The Anbu had a break out.

From what was reported, captured kunoichi have escaped the Anbu prison. Nothing much about who escaped other than the fact that they were trained concubine for daimyos and high paying clients. They couldn't figure out how they escaped, they should have been weak from the food they were fed that would make them obedient, so he or any of the Anbu didn't figure out how they escape. Many were taken that could have been sold for a good price, but now he will have to settle for the missions and drop this subject.

The next problem is that Danzo hasn't come by to him to complain about how he is running the village. The old fool should have been in his office by 6 but he hasn't shown up. He wasn't sure if this was a bad or good thing. He smiled at the thought of not seeing him for the day, and just hoped that one of his Root members would screw up and give him the evidence to bring his Root forces down.

Then there is that Ramen stand that Naruto liked to eat at. From what his reports have said, the place was blown up by arsonist. Who did it is unknown and has been long gone, but he knew that it was the villagers. He knew that they still hate Naruto for holding the Kyubi in her and are trying to do everything in their power to cause harm to her. But this is getting too far. The ramen chef is reported missing. Her body isn't in the wreckage and she hasn't been seen since. He just hopes that the girl is alright.

Kami knows that the girl needs more friends.

Then there is Naruto, he watched her during class and was impressed with her progress, but was angry as he seen the instructors were sabotaging her progress. After giving them a verbal thrashing and made sure they wouldn't try that again, they were a bit more decent with the girl, but he can still see them giving her hateful glares and tried everything within their power to give her bad marks, but the girl is just too smart and is acing it. She is doing well, better than the last Uchiha, who should have some time with a psychiatrist for his problems.

A lot of paperwork he has to do, and not much time to do it. He just hopes that Naruto can manage without him for a while.

He never knew that she never needed him.

At the Base

Naruto silent crept out of her room to let Yakumo sleep so she can do some training, but bumped into a grinning Lexus.

"So, you finally tapped that ass," she said to Naruto who just glared at the Demon.

"Don't start," Naruto threatened as she went to the training room with Lexus behind her.

"I'm just saying, it took you a while to make her your mate. Even though it took you a long time to figure out that the mating ritual would get rid of that poison," she said causing Naruto to stop in her tracks.

"What?" she dangerously asked while Lexus just grinned down at her.

"Oh please, don't try to deny it. You knew that deep down that the only way to get rid of that poison was making her your mate, but you wanted to lie to yourself, to believe that there is a cure that didn't involve the mating ritual," Lexus said to Naruto who stayed quiet during her talk. "Even Yakumo knew this, but she wanted you to decide and you were hesitant to choose. You were afraid that she would deny you, you were afraid that she wouldn't accept you," she said softly to let Naruto she wasn't trying to hurt her in anyway.

"She jumped into the Spawning Pool because she accepted me," Naruto said to herself feeling relief that Yakumo would go that far.

"And mated with you," Lexus said as she pulled Naruto's sleeve a bit to show the bite mark between her shoulder and neck. "You're lucky to have a mate like her, a woman like that is hard to come by, so you better treat her damn well or me and Retsu will make your life a living hell," she threatened Naruto which she didn't have to and just smiled at the girl. "Now come on, Anko is waiting to start training you and the girls," she said causing Naruto's happy mood to turn into a grimace.

She had to ruin a happy moment.

To be Continued

**Samurai**

A Guardian Class based on open warfare. Samurai specializes in open combat and are trained with their weapons to the point that their weapons have become an extension to themselves and are very powerful, strong enough to easily defeat a shinobi. They are trained in martial arts and can learn to utilize their ki to strengthen their bodies whether in speed or strength and can use this to sense other people's presence. They are able to use katanas, naginatas, spears, bows and matchlock rifles and can wear light and heavy armor. They have 4 ranks.

**1) Ronin** are the commoners, they have no training with their weapons, but can survive in a battle and don't know much of warfare and are just learning how to fight barehanded. Recognized by their regular kimono and hakama.

**2) Ashigaru **are now foot soldiers that know little of warfare and are rigorously trained to survive a battle. They can wield a katana, spear, naginata or bow at a moderate level, but if available, they are given matchlock rifles if they are available or provided, and able to stand up to a bandit, but can be killed by a shinobi and now can sense their ki inside themselves. Recognized by the light breast plate armor.

**3) Samurai** is the rank that they can actually call themselves a Samurai. The weapon they trained themselves in whether it is a katana, naginata, spear or bow is now an extension to themselves and know much of open warfare, and are fluent in martial arts and can use their ki to strengthen their attacks and boot their speed. They can now stand on equal grounds to a shinobi and can fight to a group of shinobi on equal grounds and bandits no longer cans stand up to them. Recognized by their full armor gear.

**4) Shogun** is the last rank of a Samurai. The Shogun are masters of open warfare and are masters of their own weapons. With much training they can now add elemental attacks into their open attacks and have absolute control over their ki that they can now cut steel and air. Recognized by their haori over their armor.

* * *

Well, there you have it, if you know who the seven samurai are than you really are a fan. I have to say, I might actually turn this into an Overlord story, but I'll think of it when I reach that road. It's hard to come up with new classes, I was thinking of creating a Dark Knight Class, but not sure, if possible I might actually put up a jedi class, but still thinking it through.

Well, till the next chapter, Bye!


	6. The Guardians of Wave

Vile here.

I will have to warn you. This is the most lemony chapter I have ever wrote. It may not be much to you, but I think it is a bit too much. Also, I think my writing is a bit off, but I'm not sure. It's a long chapter, but at least I got rid of the Wave ark and moving on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any concept from this story.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Guardians of Wave

"We need a place to set up shop somewhere else," Naruto said who is sitting down in a kneeling position with few certain others in the room.

The Avatar of the Shinigami, or Unohana Retsu leader of the Samurai, is sitting across from her sipping tea and has the aura of calm around her with two of her Samurai flanking her are Youmu and Maya, two silver haired samurai, one with red eyes and short hair while the other has blue eyes and long hair. Sitting beside Naruto on her right is her mate, Kurama Yakumo who is now a Yōkai and is now known as the Illusionist Vixen. On Naruto's left is Lexus, former Kyubi no Yoko and Daimakaicho, means Great Demon World Leader or just Ruler of Hell, and her mate Yoshino Nara, the Shadow Fox.

Also in the room is Tenten, the leader of the Kuro Musha and the Dark Archon of her sisters, with Sakura sitting beside her who is a Dark Templar. Tenten has practically become an advisor for the Kuro Musha, she was told by Tenten that she couldn't make any powerful weapons with the enzyme other than the ones she can make, the more powerful ones would require a smelter for her to use, so it would be best to find one. Across from them is Ayame and Hinata of the Mononoke, Ayame is the leader with Hinata as second of command within the Mononoke. Musei, Anko, and Motoko are also in the room who are the commanders of the Kunoichi, with the latter having purple fox ears and tails while Musei is hiding hers with a genjutsu.

And Naruto who changed in the last year has kept her white hair short and lost her glasses ever since she mated with Yakumo. She got rid of her kimono and hakama combo and went with a black tank top, black tight cargo pants with many pockets, black leather boots, red long jacket with orange fur at the collar along with two black leather padding on both of her shoulders and a long beige scarf. After her time with Yakumo, her personality took a nose dive from being deadly and cunning to being deadly, cunning, ferocious and calculate… ok, she just got more serious. Even the look behind her fiery red eyes spoke of untold death and destruction. Some blame training with Anko has made her the person she is today, but the truth was she finally bloomed.

She was just a bud at first with her learning everything she can, and once she matured and requested help, she blossomed. She turned into the woman she is today with her white pedals with blood red tips soaked into the veins, violet poison nectar that will kill anyone who touches her, and vicious black thorns protecting the flower. This is indeed one deadly specimen.

"Indeed," Retsu said as she took a sip of her tea. "We can't keep living in Root's Headquarters, the children need sun and air," she said in a worried tone about the girls living in a cave, but she made sure they have much sunlight and air as possible.

"There isn't anywhere to go, the whole country will see us as a threat if any of our movements is spotted," Anko stated who knew that Orochimaru will come after them if he picks up word of them and do untold experiments on them.

"Or most likely to subdue us and make us their 'loyal' servants," Yoshino said earning a growl from Lexus. "There aren't many places where we can go," she said as she provided a map of the Elemental Country. "As you can see, we are surrounded and even if we want to head away from the Elemental Country, we will have to go through the desert which holds Suna the village hidden in the sands in Wind Country, in the North West we have Iwa and they have a bad reputation, to the North East is Kumo and they will try to capture us just to increase their strength, to the east we have Kiri which is surrounded by water and to the south is just a huge ocean. We are practically surrounded on all sides, even being in Konoha we will have a small chance," she said to the group while Lexus smirked and looked over to the map and noticed the coordinates on the map.

"Are these coordinates on the map correct?" she asked her mate Yoshino who looked at the numbers and nodded. "Then we can set up shop in the Netherworld," Lexus said as Retsu looked at the map and nodded in agreement with Lexus.

"The Netherworld Tower is still there, as long as you're willing to evict the current residents," Retsu said to Lexus who smirked.

"Management never liked those imps, best to get rid of them. If they have their way, they would destroy everything that lives just for the fun of it," Lexus said talking about the previous Minions, which reminds her. "Is the Netherworld Tower still connected to the Dark Tower?" she asked Retsu who put her teacup down and thought about it.

"The Tower Heart of the Dark Tower is gone along with all of its artefacts, but it has some magic left in it to teleport someone to its last known location. If you find the Heart, you might start operations at the Dark Tower," Retsu said while leaving everyone else in the dark.

"Question, what are you talking about?" Yakumo asked the two.

"Here," Lexus said pointing at a small island that has a swirl on the map that signifies what the area is called. "has an underground Tower that is known as the Netherworld, it's been there for a very long time, the people who were living above it didn't even know the place existed," Lexus spoke to the group as she put away the map and pulled out an empty scroll and ink, and began drawing a map. "A boat ride to the south and to the west we find a land that is fairly untouched by the Elemental Countries," Lexus explained and began to artistically draw an evil looking tower that looked like it would come from a fairy tale. "The Dark Tower is an ancient artifact, the last I heard the previous Overlord was taken down by 7 heroes."

"True, but after Overlord-san was overthrown, the 7 heroes became the 7 deadly sins and became the evil they were sent out to destroy," Retsu sadly said to the group. "The Dark Tower is in ruins and pillaged, the lands are in disarray, the whole area is in chaos, and the people are suffering… also the Succubus Queen is out causing a plague," she to Lexus who groan.

"Again," Lexus whined and wondered how she escaped hell. "Great, this is going to be aimed at me, I just know it," she said in dismay and shook off such thoughts.

"How long will it take to get to this land on boat?" Naruto asked who is a bit curious about these so called 7 heroes.

"By boat… I say 1 month," Lexus sadly said to Naruto who raised an eyebrow wanting to know why she wouldn't advise with the journey. "The waters are unpredictable and dangerous, even as a Yōkai, we still can be killed by mother nature and she is a bitch, and let's leave it at that," Lexus said dropping the subject.

"So… you're afraid of the ocean?" Naruto said who held a smirk when she saw Lexus giving her a glare that would kill the Shinigami, but she doubts it.

"I _Said_ drop it!" Lexus growled at Naruto who just shrugged her shoulder.

"Alright fine, but you do realize the place you pointed out of where the Netherworld is, is surrounded by water right?" Naruto grinned at Lexus who instantly grabbed the map to see that indeed the Netherworld is surrounded by water.

"I-I can see that," Lexus said holding in her anxiety as much as possible, which Yoshino picked up and took the map away from her and hold her close to keep her calm.

"_Wow, I never knew she was scared of water so much,"_ Naruto thought to herself and dropped the subject. "Is there any other means to head to this Dark Tower?" she asked Retsu.

"There is one way, but it will be difficult," she took the scroll that Lexus provided and drew a picture of what looked like an imp and showed it to the group. "The place is overrun by imps, they use to be a regular hell dweller, but once the First Overlord took an artifact from hell, he took the imps as his minions and started turning the world into darkness," Retsu said to the group.

"So, we have to eliminate these imps?" Naruto asked as she looked at the imp drawing who looks like it's doing something stupid.

"Yes, but…" Retsu trailed off a bit. "… there are thousands of them in the Netherworld. They are small and deadly in great numbers, so it would be best not to be overwhelmed by them," Retsu explained to Naruto who was thinking it through.

"And how exactly does this matter?" she asked Retsu who pointed to Lexus who calmed down after her almost anxiety attack.

"There is a gate in the Netherworld Tower," Lexus started after Yoshino provided her a bottle of sake that calmed her down. "I could charge the gate with magic and provide a connection to the Dark Tower so we can teleport there, but it will take me some time to form a connection to both towers," Lexus explained as Naruto thought about it.

"How long?" she asked Lexus who thought about it.

"Not sure, it could take me a month or two to make a connection to make a one way connection," Lexus said to Naruto who nodded.

"Retsu," Naruto stated to the Avatar of Shinigami, she got over the fact that she is no longer scared of the Avatar and just treated her like a nice woman… who can decide her fate. "Can you and a group make a waypoint gate at the island, _considering that someone is afraid of the ocean,"_ Naruto mentally said the last part as Yakumo giggled hearing Naruto's thoughts. "While you are their Retsu-san," Naruto said remembering how formal the woman is. "I want you to set up camp there and try to find the entrance to the Netherworld, we'll figure out what to do when we cross that road," Naruto ordered as Retsu nodded.

"We'll pack for the trip tonight and start our travel tomorrow," Retsu replied as she finished her tea. "Now that is settled, I believe we have covered everything for this meeting, but I need to have a word with Lexus-san," she asked _politely_.

"She's yours, now that is settled this meeting is over," Naruto said as everyone began leaving the room, other than Lexus and Retsu.

"What'che you want to talk about?" Lexus asked Retsu.

"An old friend is heading our way," Retsu said to Lexus who thought about it and came up with nothing. "A feline," she gave more information to Lexus who hasn't figured it out, as Retsu sadly shook her head. "Yoruichi-san," she said telling Lexus of her old friend.

"Oh, Yoruichi, it's been a while since I heard her name. How did she get out of her seal?" Lexus thought to herself wondering how the cat got out of the bag.

"I believe she gave her power up willingly to her host, which allowed her to slip through her seal and became free. She stayed in the shadows for some time until she regained her power and her host became a Daiyōkai. Once her power has restored she went back for her host and freed her from her captivity and came searching for you," Retsu explained to Lexus of how the Nibi escaped her host and is now searching for her.

"She really lives up to her name doesn't she," Lexus smiled at her friend's brilliance. "I guess you want me to go find her?" she asked Retsu who nodded. "Alright, I'll go find her tomorrow, jeez, aren't we all busy," Lexus said as she left the meeting room. _"Yoruichi maybe 7 tails weaker than me, but the tail system tells how potent our power are, and Yoruichi can kill me with pure skill alone,"_ she thought of her old friend who is the only one among the 9 to have a goddess name.

The Goddess of Flash

Academy – The Next Day

Naruto sat at the back of the class with her assigned teammates.

Ino is with her team, the Ino-shiki-cho, and Naruto couldn't help but smirk at how loyal Ino has become. Anko wasn't soft on Ino, even Lexus was thorough with her. She remembered how much the girl screamed, begged and plead to stop, and sometimes asked for more. Ino still has on her seal that she gave to her the time Anko captured her for spying, she doesn't remember the training Anko has given her or the times she played with her. The girl is practically a bombshell that is waiting to explode. The training she went through, she would have become a Jounin, but Naruto wants the girl to be a spy for now, and play the weak fan girl. Thou, every night the seal will deactivate and she will come back to the base for… training with Anko and Lexus, and sometimes Yoshino if she is feeling stressed out.

Hinata is in a team that would make her team excellent trackers. She stopped playing the mouse after the whole Hyuga thing and is doing everything in her power to keep her and her sister away from the Hyuga. The girl's sensei caused a rush of anger through Naruto. She gave specific orders to Hinata to take note of everything that Yuhi Kurenai does from habits to skill.

Yakumo may not admit it, but she wants the woman to suffer for abandoning her and sealing away her power. (I think I got the timeline wrong, but just go with it)

She wants her to suffer, but she doesn't know how she is going to make her suffer. Naruto, Anko and Lexus got a few ideas, but they want Yakumo to decide her fate once they capture her.

Sakura is in her team, playing the love struck Uchiha Fan girl, but that would be annoying, so she is going to play an actual shinobi. The girl is obedient, and deadly. Once Naruto broken Sakura completely she became a loyal servant and would do everything with her power to do anything she asks of her. Her training continued on as a Dark Templar of the Kuro Musha and shows quality in Black Magic which Naruto allowed her to learn since she wants her servant to be strong and is in the rank of Warlock. Naruto was right about Sakura, she shows promises.

Her current sensei is late, which is pissing her off. She should be using this time to be with Yakumo, but she has to sit around and do nothing while she waits for her so called sensei. She wondered how the other groups are doing.

With Retsu

The Avatar of the Shinigami is traveling at a civilian pace along the road and heading towards the ocean to rent a boat large enough for her and her escort, thou she doesn't need an escort, but thought the girl's could use some fresh air.

It's been a year since she started her time as a Hanyou and she is enjoying her time. She just wonders how the real her is doing with all that paperwork, but just puts it aside and go with the flow. Sure she might be working for an evil woman, but she and Kami have both agreed that this world has become corrupted and full of evil. The 7 heroes that were sent out to destroy the evil have turned evil along the way, and it was decided that the only way to destroy evil is to fight evil with a greater evil. And this is where Naruto gets involved.

That's how those books got involved.

After placing them at the right places and motivate the girl the right way, and then everything will be moving accordingly to plan. But even plans don't go as plan. There were a few minor setbacks with Naruto becoming a Yōkai and Lexus being freed, also Yoruichi, but this might go as plan.

If Naruto dies, then she might end up being the next Daimakaicho if Lexus doesn't go back to hell to take up the mantle. But from what she is getting off of that woman, she doesn't want to go back and wants to raise a family, which she can understand since hell isn't a good place to raise a child and that child might turn into a cruel ruler.

Humans might end up being a lesser species once the evil is destroyed, but it's a sacrifice that must be made to set the world back into balance.

"Oh! A hot spring town! Can we go?" Ukitsu said as she pointed at the road that is most likely the hot spring town.

Digging in her pocket she counted the money she took from Naruto's funds and she took way more than she needed for the trip. She just left Konoha and it is a week walk to the ocean, but she can make up the time if they travel at a fast pace and she hasn't pampered herself since… ever!

"Mmm, a hot bath is good for the body," Retsu said earning a yay from the girl as everyone within her group went on a side trip for a small break.

Unknown Location

The sounds of flesh getting beaten, bones being crushed and broken, and screams of pain were heard across the forest.

"Come on, is that all you got!" a playful female voice echoed across the forest as more sounds of pain were heard. "Even the kitten can fight better than you, ha!" the playful woman taunted as a loud explosion was heard, with the sound of lightning and a tree falling echoed through the forest.

At the center of it all is a woman with dark skin, long purple hair that is kept in a ponytail, golden eyes, C size breast, wearing black stretch pants that shows her legs, beige leg warmers with brown light shoes, a sleeveless undershirt with an orange over shirt with two white straps on the shoulders, a beige sash, long beige arm warmers that are bound by bands, and has a flirting grin on her face, which isn't called for considering she is fighting with Kumo's Hornet Unit, which is the equivalent of Anbu of Konoha, and she's kicking their asses.

"Come on, you guys haven't laid a hand on the Goddess of Flash," the dark skinned woman boasted and teased the Horney Unit.

"I don't think you shouldn't be calling yourself a Goddess Kitty," a voice made the woman to look over to the source and grinned at the sight of a woman in an revealing red kimono that shows all her goods. "It just doesn't suit the Hell Cat," the woman in red said.

"Ha! True, being a Goddess is overrated," she said before she disappeared in a flash and all the Hornets were wiped off from the face of the earth with their bodies being beaten to death and the dark skin woman is holding the women in red and passionately kissing her and the woman in red is gladly kissing her back. "What's this, I thought you said you wouldn't allow anyone to be your mate and I taste another fox on you Lexus, who is this?" she curiously asked before kissing Lexus again.

"A human," Lexus said once she had to breathe and was assaulted once again. "or she use to be," she was again kissed again and it soon got heated that hands began to roam. "Where's your host," she asked Yoruichi who stopped and sheepishly laugh at herself for getting carried away.

"I knew I was forgetting something," she said before she grabbed Lexus and pulled her in her arms and then disappeared in a flash.

Lightning Country – Some Hotel

"Huh, you worked her over pretty good Yoruichi," Lexus said as she looked at a thoroughly out of it Nii Yugito, who is lying on a futon naked and covered in sweat and her own fluids, along with someone else's, and is unconsciously twitching. "I guess being sealed away left you frustrated?" she asked Yoruichi who is taking off her clothes and once off she began exploring Lexus's mouth and body.

"I haven't had sex with you in a very long time, you don't have plans don't you?" she asked as Lexus forgot what it was she was suppose to do when her long time friend is rubbing her body against hers and she just knew that this is going to take days to satisfy this cat. Well, at least they have a toy with them, but she's currently recharging at the moment.

Konoha

Walking down the underground tunnels with Sakura behind her, she hated her sensei and she knew he hated her. Hatake Kakashi, a real bastard in her opinion, she remembered the silver haired Anbu that was supposed to protect her when she was young, but the man just let the villagers beat her. Even now, she can see controlled hate behind his eye and she can tell he is planning for her demise.

"_The bastard would have failed me on sight if the Uchiha wasn't on the team… nice move old man. You wanted your Jounin to make amends with me and the only way to do so is to put me on a team with the Uchiha, along with a council member's daughter,"_ Naruto thought as she looked around the tunnels and entered a training room to see majority of the Kunoichi training.

Once they spotted Naruto, they stopped and waited for orders or anything that she asked for them.

Stepping in the center of the training room, she motioned for Sakura to stay out of this and motioned for the Kunoichi to attack her, she needed to release from frustration.

The fight was swift, as they only used taijutsu since using anything else will just be lethal, even taijutsu is a bit lethal, but not enough in this case.

Anko's training has pushed Naruto through her limits and beyond. Before she would narrowly avoid being hit, but with Anko, she had to take every hit that woman thrown at her, there were many bruises and broken bones. And yet Anko has improved her endurance, strength, stamina, dexterity, and speed. She didn't bother learning Anko's style of fighting and stick with the style she learned from the vault.

She improved that style where you target pressure points with quick jabbing speeds, and changed it to snapping joints and well place hits that could kill a person. The style changed to using your elbows more often which gives hard hits that could kill, do fast deadly punches that could kill, grabbling moves to kill, and jab your hand into their body to kill. In short, her style is now meant to kill.

Fighting with the Kunoichi just gave her little workout as she elbowed one Kunoichi in the chest that sent her flying onto the ground, a sweep kick at a leg that twirled the girl back and landed on her back with an audible crunch, a high kick to a face that sent the girl flying away and landing and not moving, grabbing one girl's shoulder and with the sound of a pop she kicked the girl forward and let her curl up to hold her dislocated arm, and watched as all the Kunoichi around her moan in pain on the floor after her little fight.

"Why don't you just kill them next time," Motoko spoke up as she walked into the room and saw the damage that Naruto has caused.

"I went easy on them," Naruto casually said while Motoko was about to retort but shut herself up and calmed herself down knowing it wouldn't help.

"I'm going to go get Momo now," Motoko said leaving the room to get their head Medic.

Grumbling that she didn't get much of an exercise she left the room and went to find something to do with her ever so obedient Sakura behind her.

The place is dull, with Anko out of the village doing some mission she wouldn't get much exercise, Lexus isn't here so she doesn't have her to talk to, Retsu is a calm woman who helps train her samurai and is usually doing tea ceremonies, which she finds boring, and Musei, Rin, Riku are with Retsu which leaves her with Motoko who is attending the injured girls.

She stiffen when she felt a pair of arms around her and fondling her chest and moaned with the touch.

"Mmm, is the Overlady bored?" Naruto heard her mate Yakumo spoke sensually in her ear sending a shiver down her spine. "Don't worry, I'll give you something to do," she said chuckling as she moved her hands underneath her shirt and started massage her chest.

Naruto melted against Yakumo's touch as Yakumo began giving Naruto some feather light kisses on her neck and slowed moved her right hand lower from Naruto's breast, right through her stomach and pressed her hand over Naruto's pants, teasing her to no end. She let out a growl for being teased and just wants to go right at it.

"Patients, we are still long way away from our room," Yakumo said earning a louder growl for having to wait, and just grabbed Yakumo who grabbed Sakura, before Naruto teleported to their room. Why Yakumo grabbed Sakura, well she learned that Naruto has a huge load of stamina, and when she is having sex with Naruto she is soft and loving and she needs to let off some steam which is what Sakura is for since she can be rough as she wants with her.

Morning

"He sure is taking his sweet time," she muttered to herself waiting for that sensei again. Looking to her side, Sakura is sleeping, she should be after what Naruto did with her last night. That emo kid Sasuke is on the other side brooding to no end waiting for that scarecrow to show up.

"Yo," the scarecrow showed up who just received a glare from the emo and Naruto didn't even acknowledge him as Sakura slept. "Wow, tough crowd," he said as he pulled out two bells from his pouch and tied them to his hips, as Naruto mentally told Sakura to wake up who woke up. "Now, to pass this test you must take these bells from me. The one who doesn't get a bell is sent back to the Academy," he said only getting a response from Sasuke who showed determination to get it, while Naruto looked bored and Sakura seemed to be paying attention and that was it. "Ok, come at me with the intent to kill and we will start... Now!"

The three students jump into action as Kakashi waited for them to hide and went to find them.

"_Hmm, Sasuke is up in the trees, Sakura is somewhere along the… huh… where is Sakura… and the demon,"_ Kakashi thought as he tried to sense those two out, but couldn't find a single trace of those two. _"This is unexpected, Sakura was suppose to be the fan girl, she showed all the signs for being one,"_ he thought remembering how fan girlish she was when introducing herself. _"And the Kyubi brat should be easy to find considering she is a demon,"_ he thought as he tried harder but stopped when a barrage of kunai and shuriken were thrown at him by the emo.

Naruto sat against a tree and waited for the day to hit noon while Sakura is servicing her between her legs. She created a very powerful genjutsu around the area to keep two certain people out while she waited for the day to end with her team partner licked her pussy out.

"_This is one way to kill time,"_ Naruto thought and groaned as she shook in her orgasm as Sakura lapped up her cum and continue eating her out.

Noon

Kakashi was stuck with a dilemma.

By all rights he should fail his team, but with orders from the council he is suppose to pass Sasuke. With the council members daughter on the team he will get a cut in his salary if he fails the council member's daughter, and there is no team in history that has two genins pass while one failed. It's always a pass or fail kind of situation. He tried to give them another chance after he failed them and gave them a test to see if they were willing to break the rules.

But, Sasuke and the demon didn't even try to feed the tied up Sakura, he'd understand the demon, but he didn't understand why Sasuke wouldn't try to feed Sakura. Sakura didn't look hungry at all, she looked… satisfied. The demon is now sleeping behind her scarf as she laid back against the log she is sitting in front while Sasuke just waited for him to return.

"_I should fail them, but orders are orders,"_ Kakashi thought and if he was given a chance to train Sasuke alone, he would take it. "Alright team, we start missions tomorrow," Kakashi said gaining his misfit of a team's attention, which he did, minus Naruto just peaking at him with one eye that is see-able through the orange fur and scarf. "By tomorrow we will start your shinobi training," he said to the group earning a nod from Sasuke and Sakura, while Naruto grinned behind her scarf.

3 Months Later

Lexus and Retsu have not reported back.

Yoshino was a bit worried for her mate and went to find her and has not returned which got the village to send hunter nins to find her, and if they do, they will kill… as if! She was bound to leave sooner or later and being away from her mate can do that to you. Yoshino's husband said something about troublesome woman and just left it at that and thought it was too troublesome to even try to bring her back. And yet, she has not returned to the base with Lexus. Anko is manageable since the Oiran are always happy to see her, especially Ginchiyo who is the headwoman of the group.

But still, that doesn't explain why Retsu hasn't reported back.

Well, enough of that matter.

Naruto and her team have somewhat been a pain in the ass. It was such a pain to do demeaning chores that she created two powerful Darkness clones for herself and Sakura since she could be using this time to train and learn something useful, not that she learned anything from that scarecrow.

Sasuke has demanded for a tougher mission and Kakashi being an ego booster he is has vouched for him and got a mission to escort a bridge builder to his homeland which happened enough to be heading to the Netherworld.

It's one of the reasons why she is waiting at the gate for the team. Once everyone gathered, after 3 hours, the team has left the village with their client who is drinking some sake.

"Hey bridge builder," Naruto got the clients attention while Kakashi narrowed his eye and made sure that she wouldn't try anything.

"Tazuna squirt," the bridge builder corrected.

"Whatever, is there anything else you can build other than a bridge?" Naruto asked and prayed to the Shinigami to stay out of her way in this one.

"In a matter of fact yes, I'm also a carpenter. I can make great buildings and create awesome structures with these hands and tools," he continued on and on about how great he is while Naruto inwardly smirked at finding a good source of DNA for the spawning pool "I've been building stuff long before my daughter was born," he said while Naruto hid her smirk at the word daughter and wondered how she would taste like, but had to restrain herself knowing full well that Yakumo would want a piece of her first to see if she is worthy.

Further along the way, Naruto had to scowl behind her scarf at the sight of a sweating nervously dark skinned short blacked haired looking girl dressed in a black kimono and short hakama with a katana on her back, and standing behind her is the same dressed but full hakama with long purple hair and holding a naginata in hand.

"_Ukitsu and Kanu,"_ Naruto thought as the Samurai sweated even more nervously when she saw her. _"What are they doing and shouldn't Retsu be above the Netherworld by now,"_ she thought as the girl waved at the group.

"Excuse me," the dark haired girl waved the group to stop while pretending she never saw Naruto in her life before. "Wouldn't you happen to know where this place is located?" she asked as she presented a map and pointed to the direction of Wave Country.

"Why yes my lady, we are heading down in that direction as well," Tazuna said who is easily smitten by the two gorgeous woman, while one acted like a tomboy.

"Oh thank Kami,_ sorry Unohana-sama,_ our master has been lost for some time now and we haven't seen anyone walk down this path," the dark haired girl said who acted relieved, while on the inside, she is scared shitless. She was not expecting Naruto to find them.

"And who would your master would be?" Kakashi asked trying to gain information but got a cold stare from the tall woman.

"Our Daimyo," the tall one said not trusting the scarecrow at all.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you some directions," Kakashi said with a hidden agenda to make sure that this isn't a trap as the two women nodded at each other and motioned for a walk up the road.

When they got a bit further up, they saw a small camp with a few Samurai guards with most of them having katana weapons with a few nodachi and wakizashi, some on the hips while few has them on their back.

"Ah Ukitsu-chan, Kanu-san, I see you brought someone with you," a woman dressed in the same getup as the tall woman named Kanu but has a white haori with sleeves on and has long black hair tied in the front and is sitting down drinking some tea. "And who might you be?" she asked nicely at the old man who felt poorly dressed at a presence of a Daimyo but bowed anyways.

"I'm Tazuna the Master Bridge Builder of Wave Country Daimyo-sama, and please forgive me for the attire I'm wearing," he said to the woman who nodded.

"It's ok Tazuna-san, it doesn't matter what clothing you're wearing, as long as you are yourself," she said in a calm nature that seems so right for her. "And who might they be?" she asked, who already know who they are, but she might as well act accordingly.

"Ah, these are the shinobi I hired to escort me home," he motioned to the two as the scarecrow step forward.

"It's odd to see a Daimyo travel with little escorts," he said and only got a scuffle from a long haired silver haired woman with the nodachi.

"Oh please, the Daimyo doesn't need us to protect her and she loves taking enthusiastic walks, she sometimes climb up mountains as a hobby," the silver haired woman said earning a few nods from her Samurai guard.

"It's true what Maya said, I don't require assistance, but I'm a bit ashamed to say that we are lost in this part of the land that we don't know of and I'm wondering if it isn't too much trouble, we can travel with you Tazuna-san, my guards could provide an… extra escort," Retsu asked and offered while Kakashi wanted to advice against this but someone beat him to the punch.

"Hn, like a Samurai can compare with a shinobi," Sasuke arrogantly said and found himself being pinned to a tree with a katana placed against his neck by the black haired Samurai.

Kakashi was surprised by that woman's speed, he went to free his student but found himself pinned to the ground on his stomach with 4 different blades aimed at his head. From the way they have him pinned, one is kneeling against his spine, one had his right hand stepped on, the other hand is pinned by a knee and he is current looking at a blade right at his eye.

"_How did they get the drop on me?"_ Kakashi wondered trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"So, the little shinobi thinks he can take on a Samurai," Ukitsu grinned as she tightened her grip of the brat's neck who struggled to escape.

"Ukitsu," Retsu said as she had a teacup up in her hand and took a sip. "Put him down, the rest of you, get off him," she said as she sat her teacup down as her Samurai guards complied.

Kakashi stood up and flexed his body to get the kinks out and made note of not to underestimate these Samurai women, they are fast. He made note of to tell Sasuke to not take badly against Daimyo's guards, the ones that are a threat of course.

"As you can see Tazuna-san, my guards are exceptionally skilled, and so will you guide me and my escort home?" she politely asked Tazuna since the scarecrow seems to want to stay away from her while Tazuna couldn't say no to her and accepted escorting the Lady Daimyo.

"_He never stood a chance,"_ Naruto thought of how Unohana can get anyone to agree with her, even she is working on to say no to her.

The walk down the road was quiet after their little bout.

"Why haven't you assisted us?" Kakashi asked Naruto who just stood there when the Samurai held their lives in their hands.

"We didn't stand a chance," Naruto said who didn't bother to look at the scarecrow, but she can feel his glare at her. _"Not that I would help you,"_ she thought to herself.

"You could have helped us," Kakashi tried to sound sincere or any tone that tried to make himself sound like he cared, but he didn't.

"I didn't see a threat to myself or the client, and the protection of the client is the mission, nothing more," Naruto said using the mission as an excuse to get him to shut the hell up.

"You would abandoned your teammates for the mission?" he asked and hoped that the demon will say yes, so he can use this as a-

"If they are a threat to the mission, then yes," she said putting Kakashi's plan in the trash, she made it clear to him that she sees Sasuke as a threat, not to mention that he sees her as a threat.

This team is so messed up.

During the walk, Retsu felt Naruto taking glances at her and she knows that she in wondering why she isn't at the location of where the Netherworld is. Along the way, all the Samurai, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, saw the puddle of water. Sasuke and Tazuna were blissfully unaware of the threat in the puddle.

Naruto motioned for Sakura and Retsu to not make a move, she doesn't want to show her skills.

Walking by it, two figures appeared out of the puddle of water and wrapped a shuriken chain around Kakashi and killed him as the chain constricted around the scarecrow, turning him into a pile of flesh.

"1 down," one of the two said.

"10 to go," the other finished but didn't get far.

Two long silver haired woman were in front of them with their respected weapon of choice, a nodachi and an o'katana, and unsheathed their weapons and sliced the shuriken chain effectively destroying it, along with slicing off their gauntlet arms and heads, and finished with sheathing their swords as both of the two ended up cut into pieces.

"Shinobi-san, if this is how you function that I must say, I am not impressed," Retsu said looking at the direction where Kakashi is hiding.

"I was seeing who they are after," Kakashi said walking out of the bush and was disappointed that he wasn't able to see who the two were after.

"And use your students and client as bait, surely you didn't see that they were after your client," Retsu said with a disappointed look. "Surely shinobi-san, you didn't have to use such drastic measures to see properly if you just used your head instead of your ego, you would have been able to see who they were targeting without using bait," she said as she looked over to Tazuna. "Tazuna, I can see that your escort isn't capable, I would gladly and personally guide you home without the need to use such tactics," she asked Tazuna, while Naruto inwardly smirked at the sight of the opportunity.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. Tazuna is under contract that we must escort him back home," Kakashi said who isn't willing to fail the mission, even if the mission was pushed up thanks to those two shinobi.

"And Tazuna has the right to cancel the mission and I believe the money he has paid your village is enough to culminate for the time he's offered," she said with a smile on her face.

"I'm afraid Retsu-sama is right Kakashi. I wouldn't feel safe that I've been used as bait when I'm supposed to be protected. I'm cancelling the mission and you can keep the pay," Tazuna said to the team while Kakashi scowled and told the team to head back to the village, leaving Tazuna with the Samurai.

And the scarecrow did not notice that the Naruto that is with him is a Darkness Clone while the real one is up ahead which she figured is where two Samurai are waiting.

Up the Road

"Ryofu stop, not in the middle of the road," a silver haired woman squirmed as the woman named Ryofu had the silver haired woman pressed against her chest with one hand in the woman's kimono and the other fingering her under the hakama.

"No one's going to come here Youmu," Ryofu kissed Youmu's neck and continued to pump her fingers into the girl making her muffle her scream as she cummed on Ryofu's hand and her hakama. She would have continued but a surprise yelp got their attention.

Youmu had her nodachi ready to draw and decapitate their little spy and went to find the spy, but found Naruto on the ground with Yakumo on her back.

"Yakumo, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked in her teen form dressed in her old clothes, black kimono, hakama and white sash instead of an obi, and has her short white hair slick back with an o'katana on the ground.

"I missed you," Yakumo happily latched onto Naruto who smelt pheromones coming from Yakumo. _"Great, she's in heat."_

Sometime Later

"Oh, Ryofu-san, Youma-san, Yakumo-san and Kijoyo-kun, we're heading out," Retsu said to the 2 while Naruto played the Samurai guard while mouthing Kijoyo and wondered by Retsu called her that. "Tazuna, these 3 are my personal guards, and Yakumo-san is Kijoyo-kun's fiancé," she introduced the 4.

"Congratulations Mr. Kijoyo-san, and I can see why you are named Overlady," Tazuna said thinking that Naruto is a feminine guy with a woman's name. She felt like killing him, but restrained knowing that she does look like a guy in the get up she is wearing. The kimono hides her B size chest and the way she acts, she would be some mysterious guy… a good looking mysterious guy which the chicks dig for if they are into mysteries.

"Thank you," Naruto said not entirely sure if she should just play along and continued traveling. "So, why aren't you near the Netherworld?" Naruto asked quietly enough that Tazuna wouldn't be able to hear them.

"We got lost after we went to a bathhouse village," Retsu said telling the truth, which is hard to tell because she is really good at hiding the truth.

"And it takes you 3 months to be lost?" Naruto asked not believing her one bit.

"You'd be surprised," Retsu continued on like she always does as Naruto dropped the subject.

Konoha

"So the client cancelled the mission because he didn't feel safe?" the Sandaime questioned the team while Kakashi was sweating at the stare the Hokage is giving him.

"Yes, he didn't like the tactics that the scarecrow was using on the mission," Naruto spoke up while Kakashi gave her a look to shut up.

"Oh, and what tactic was that Naruto?" the Sandaime asked as he gave the look to Kakashi to shut the hell up, which he did.

"He used the client as bait, leaving us to handle the missing nin that attacked and see who the missing nin were after," Naruto explained as the Hokage glared at Kakashi.

"Sakura, is this true?" he asked another source who nodded her head. "I'm disappointed Kakashi, not only did you get the mission cancelled, but your _student_ insulted a Daimyo's personal guards who would have killed you and your student."

"But Naruto didn't help us out," Kakashi would have said something but the Hokage looked him in the eyes and that made him shut his mouth.

"At least she's smart enough not to raise arms against a Daimyo when her guards are protecting her honour that your student has clearly insulted!" the Hokage shouted with his patients at his peak. "Naruto knew when it was time to fight. Because of your student's action, we may have lost some clients and if word of this spreads, we may lose some more clients," he said as he shook his head at the situation. "You're team is suspended for a month Kakashi, and you are going to do D rank missions during that time. The rest of you are dismissed," he ordered as he got a D rank mission for Kakashi while 'Naruto' went to her home and did things that would bore her stalking sensei who is keeping an eye on her.

In Wave

It's a good plan from the way she is seeing things. Wave is on the bridge of collapse and with a Daimyo and her guardian court, she might turn this into a key advantage. Wave is an excellent shipping country, and once she sets up shop in the Netherworld, she cans open trades with Wave.

The bridge that Tazuna is building is impressive, it's something that she needs for her Worker Class she is going to create, once she gets a sample of Tazuna's DNA, but from what she got from him, he has a daughter. She won't mind if she takes her DNA instead, because memories run in DNA, so she will have to meet his daughter.

Naruto picked up a scent in the bush and smelt something of water and ice. Looking at the direction she smelt a bit of fear and just smirked and continued walking towards Tazuna's house leaving that girl in the bush alone.

"_Get behind me,"_ Naruto mentally told Yakumo who stood behind her, as a giant sword swung towards them as she used her o'katana to bat the giant sword away as it embedded itself into a tree.

"So this is who the Demon brothers have died to. Some woman Samurai," he said as he looked down at the group of women and his target.

"Zabuza-san, would you please leave the area. It wouldn't be nice to have a fight in a middle of this lovely forest area and I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt," Retsu said who isn't fazed by the Demon of the Mist who attacked, and she knows quite a lot of this man, but not enough to earn his name on the Shinigami List.

"Like some Samurai will defeat me," he said as he appeared in the middle of the group to kill them… but has 7 different blades pointed at him poised to kill him if he tried anything.

"Zabuza-san," Retsu said sweetly that made everyone shivered, including Zabuza. "Please leave," she _politely_ asked him and once again, no one is able to say no to her, as Zabuza shunshin out of the area not wanting to face that woman who could scare her enemies away by asking them _politely_… a dangerous woman indeed. "Now Tazuna-san, please lead on," she said with a smile on her face as Tazuna nodded dumbly as he lead the way to his home.

Once there, they were greeted by a sight of what looks like a beach house, a nice one.

Naruto looked at the docks that would lead to the house and took in of the house.

"_This is lovely,"_ Yakumo thought to Naruto who agreed as they entered the house.

Entering the house, they can see that it's like any other house with kitchen, dining, lounge, but have little furnish other than the needed requirements for a room.

"Tsunami, I'm back, and I brought some people here with me," Tazuna called out as a woman in her early 20s walked out and from the figure the of the woman, she is good looking for a civilian, she has long dark blue hair that reaches her back with two long bangs, black eyes and has an aura of motherhood about her, also a huge amount of lust in the woman.

"Father, your back," Tsunami said looking a bit flustered as she entered the room as Ryofu gave the woman a glance and liked what she sees. "Did you get the shinobi?" she asked and saw the women that entered the building. "Are these the shinobi?" she asked as she looked over each one.

"Afraid not dear, the shinobi I hired were reckless and the Daimyo here was kind enough to escort me back home while I gave her some directions?" Tazuna said as he motioned to the woman with the white haori.

"Evening Tsunami-san, I hope I'm not intruding, but I was wondering if there is any dock here that I can rent a boat." Retsu asked the woman, while secretly she knows of the situation of Wave Country.

"I'm sorry, but ever since Gato has taken over the country, it is hard to get anything in the town," she sadly said to the woman who looked like she's in thought.

"Gato-san, the founder of Gato's shipping company, but is an underground king pin. I was wondering where he was, I guess this is a good enough opportunity," she said with a smile as Naruto beside her gave her a glance and wondered what she is up to.

"You're free to stay the night here until you get transportation," she offered to Unohana who nodded and then she looked over to Naruto. "I'm sorry sir, but their won't be enough room for you with the ladies in the rooms, but we have a couch for you to use," she said mistaking Naruto as a guy which Yakumo giggled while the other Samurai snickered and smiled.

"That's ok," Naruto said wondering if she should get rid of the get up she is wearing, at least when she is wearing tight clothes she is recognizable.

Night

"So why bring Gato up," Naruto asked as she held her tea on the table and across from her is Retsu who is taking a sip of team.

"Gato is on the list," Retsu told Naruto who perked up.

"So, instead of actually giving me the list, you are the list," she stated as Retsu nodded.

"Yes, but I can't tell you who are on the list, it would just make you lose track of your goal, once you heard a certain someone's name I will tell you if that person is on the list," Retsu explained to Naruto who nodded.

"So, what is this guy in for?" Naruto asked wondering what crimes got this guy on the list.

"Many things, he is in fact have all the essences of all the 7 sins, gluttony, sloth, lust, greed, envy, wrath and pride. Gluttony, he eats food and throws away that could have fed 9 families. Sloth, the man is lazy and makes others do his bidding. Lust, he craves women flesh, either forcefully or willingly. Greed, he steels money from those who desperately needs it and kills them. Envy, he takes what he desires whether steals it or any other means. Wrath, he kills anyone who angers him. Pride, he believes he is immortal and untouchable. There are few ways for you to get him off the list. The first one is you just killing him, and the second is absorbing his soul into your little crystal," Retsu pointed out as Naruto took out a crystal that is a bit foggy. "Drain his soul into that and that is one person for you not to worry about," she said to Naruto who wondered if she should just do as Retsu told her to do or just kill him.

The Crystal absorption seems like a good idea.

Two Days Later

It seems that Gato has the country in an iron grip, stubby iron grip more likely.

There was a brothel in the town that he made for his bandits and used the country women. Naruto went inside, she was assaulted by sex, sweat, blood, tears, alcohol, smoke and any other smells. She would have liked the smell of sex, but this smell was laced with tears and she didn't like that, so Naruto just did what she would have done. She destroyed the brothel and killed all the employers in there and freed the women. She left the area soaked in blood and the building smelt of blood and burnt flesh.

Retsu had her guards, Maya, Kanu, Youmu and Chou'un scout the town and kill any bandits or anyone working for Gato.

They soaked the town red that day.

Tazuna was able to work on his bridge with a breather with two of Retsu's guardians and they killed anyone that is paid by Gato.

"Oh my, you're not hurt are you?" Tsunami asked worriedly as she saw the guy named Kijoyo walk into the house covered in blood.

"No, it's not mine. Gato tried to get bandits to attack your father again," Naruto said who had to go by the name Kijoyo for now.

"Come dear, let's get you change," Yakumo said playing the lovely fiancé as she dragged her fiancé up to the room.

Looking around and saw no one was watching, Tsunami saw her chance and went up the stairs while Retsu smiled at the horny house mother.

Creeping slowly on the floor and made sure she doesn't step on the area where it creaks, she lean towards the door to take a peak of the guy Kijoyo, thou she thinks the guy is a girl no matter how he dresses or speaks. _"He doesn't have an adam's apple,"_ Tsunami thought of her theory as she peeked inside the room to see Yakumo take off Kijoyo's sash and hakama, giving Tsunami a view of Kijoyo's smooth muscle legs.

She watched as Kijoyo took articles of Yakumo's clothes as she did the same with Kijoyo and true enough, her theory of Kijoyo being a woman is true, but she couldn't get her eyes off of the scene of the two kissing each other and wrapping their bodies in a close embrace.

"Tsunami, if you want to join feel free," Yakumo said as she looked at Tsunami through the open door making her trip backwards and falling on her ass, giving the two a view up the woman's blouse to see how aroused she is. "Answer me truthfully Tsunami, are you a sex addict?" she asked as she walked naked to Tsunami while swaying her hips making the woman lick her lips at the sight who nodded to her. "Care to join?" she didn't need an answer as Tsunami jumped at Yakumo and kissed her savouring the woman.

Naruto sat on the side as she watched her mate make out with their host. She didn't mind her mate having first dibs of a possible beta, but Yakumo has to approve of the woman and she will choose whether or not she is going to be their beta.

Downstairs

"Great, the first Nymph I see and they claim her," Ryofu grumbled to herself as she took a bite out of her lunch.

Retsu smiled as she and her Samurai finished their lunch and left the house to get away from the moaning and screaming.

Next Day – Morning – Forest

A young woman walked along the forest looking for herbs. It's a hobby for her to gather ingredients for a medical kit and since Zabuza isn't in need for medical attention, she is out here looking for herbs for a precaution and to get out of the hideout.

Gato is getting desperate and has demanded Zabuza to kill the bridge builder along with the women that is killing his men. But Zabuza declined the mission knowing full well what those women are capable of.

In her opinion, that Daimyo is by far the deadliest person she has ever seen and from what she sensed of the woman, she reeked of death with much killing intent within herself, but that was what is in the inside while a calm, warm and gentle person is on the outside and she did not want to face what is in the inside.

But that guy that blocked Zabuza's sword, he batted his sword away like it was nothing. He also seen her hidden in the bush and he only smiled at her and moved on. She can say that she is a good judge of character and from the moment she locked eyes with him, she saw death and destruction waiting to be released. She seen her death by this man's hands and saw the world burning by this person and yet he has no desire to see it burn, most likely concur it, and he has the power to concur it.

"Yakumo, we had sex yesterday," a voice said as it was muffled with more groans and a giggle.

"I had to share you yesterday and I want you for myself," another voice that sounded playful as Haku slowly walked to find the source and saw that man who could kill her easily kissing a woman that was close to him. Haku hid behind a tree and got ready to kill this man, but waited because she didn't want to interrupt the two.

The two were continuing on with many discarded clothes as Haku can clearly see that the man she knows that could kill Zabuza is actually a woman. She couldn't take her eyes off the two as she waited for the two women to finish with their moment so she could kill them. She tried to look away but the moaning and gasps got her curious as she saw the two grinding their pussies together on the ground as they gyrated their hips as the two cum onto each other and she thought now would be the time, but.

"Enjoy the show?" a woman's voice said to Haku who found herself unable to move and in the brown haired woman's arms.

"What? But?" she looked over to the two and saw the brown haired went poof and in her place is a second white haired woman.

"I can't believe you did that Naruto," Yakumo said to the two Narutos who smirked at her as one went poofed as the original stood up a bit shakily after her orgasm. "Having sex with yourself," she blushed at the thought as Naruto smirked at her mate.

"I wouldn't call it that, more like masturbation, and you did enjoy the show right" Naruto said to Yakumo who blushed as Naruto looked over to the girl who was spying on her. "So, did you enjoy the show?" she asked Haku who blushed and tried to move her body but is unable to. "Blame Yakumo for that, she has an ability to make any genjutsu real and the genjutsu your in is that you are unable to move your body," Naruto explained to the girl who was shocked at such an ability. "So, does our peeping tom have a name?" Naruto asked as the girl held her silence but Naruto only smirked. "Not talking huh Haku?" she said her name making her look shock of the woman figuring out her name. "Now the big question, what to do with you?" she smirked down at Haku as Yakumo started caressing Haku.

Haku blushed as the woman behind her was touching her in a way that she never did and this is her body, then she moved to her chest area.

"Please stop," Haku begged for Yakumo to stop as she massaged her chest through her kimono as she opened the kimono up to get better access.

"No bra," Yakumo chuckled and began groping Haku's breast earning moans from Haku who squirmed in her arms. Yakumo was gentle with Haku and was massaging them softly earning soft moans from Haku and when she rubs by her nipple she press a bit against it to earn a flinch from the girl. "You're so sensitive," she said to the girl's ear before she began nibbling on the girl's ear to make the girl moan out.

"Please, I can't do this," she begged and moaned with drool coming out of her mouth as Yakumo pinched her nipple to make the girl gasp and continued on to be a bit more rough.

"So sensitive, Naruto will love to have a go with you," Yakumo said as she moved her hand lower between Haku's legs and pressed her finger through the panties right to the slit of her pussy. "Why stop when you're this turned on?" she said and began moving her finger along Haku's slit making her shake and moan.

Naruto on the side is watching all this. This isn't the first time that Yakumo did this, the first woman she did this with was Sakura and she wasn't this soft with her.

Haku gasped outloud as her hips thrust forward while she had a small spasm making her moan in Yakumo's arms.

"Did you cum?" Yakumo asked as she slipped her hand through Haku's soaked panties and rubbed and gathered the girl's nectar and took a whiff of it before licking her hand clean. "Tasty, but I'm going to need more samples," she smirked as she moved back and put Haku on her back who is limp after her orgasm.

With Haku on her back on the ground with her pink kimono as a blanket, Yakumo climbed on top of Haku in a 69 position and took a smell of Haku at the source making her shiver. Once she finished with smelling her scent, she took an experiment lick making Haku twitch, liking how sensitive the girl is she wrapped her arms around Haku's legs and began lapping her up for all she's worth making Haku scream at the pleasure. Yakumo was thorough with her feast, she moved her tongue from the clit right down to the bottom and right back and continued on with that until she moved back to the clit and began sucking on it, making Haku spasm uncontrollably as she began squirting.

Not wanting to waste any of her nectar, Yakumo began lapping up what she could before she licked Haku clean.

"Satisfied?" Naruto asked watching her mate eat out the girl who could be a suitable beta.

Yakumo climbed up and lifted up the limp Haku who is trying to catch her breath as she placed the limb girl in front of her with her facing away from her so she could have her breast against Haku and spread her legs out with her own to display her to her mate.

"She's all yours," Yakumo said as she began fondling the tired girl who looked like she is going to pass out with her glazed eyes and drool coming out of her mouth while she is breathing in as much air as possible.

Taking that as a sign that Yakumo accepts her, she moved in to face the girl and saw a look of longing in the girl's eyes.

"You want a purpose?" Naruto asked as she kissed the girl in the lips softly and slowly as Haku returned it. "A purpose that someone will accept you?" she said during a breather and went back to kissing her and put in her tongue for a taste as her tongue easily dominated Haku's. "To be accepted, to be cared for, to be loved?" she said as she trailed her tongue from Haku's mouth down to her neck as she licked the area that she would most likely leave her mark and went to her breast to give it a lick.

"Yes!" Haku screamed when she felt Naruto put her nipple in her mouth and sucked on it as if she is trying to get milk, while her body spasm while her pussy let out a fluid of liquids.

"You are sensitive," Naruto smirked and went straight to the source and smelt the girl's dripping pussy. She took a deep smell earning a twitch from Haku. "A nice aroma, wonder how you taste like?" she wondered already liking Haku's smell as she gave a deep lick trying to get as much of the girl as possible. Haku through her head back and let out a gasp as Naruto was licking her pussy, she was just as thorough as the girl who is holding her up, kissing her neck and tweaking her nipples and breast.

Haku writhed in Yakumo's arms as she had her hand on Naruto's head trying to push her away, but she didn't have the strength and she lost it once Naruto brought her to an orgasm that shook her being. She laid in Yakumo's arms silently moaning as Naruto kept up licking her.

"You're still a virgin," Naruto stated while smirking between her legs and gaining Haku's attention. "You won't be once I'm through with you," Naruto said as she brought two fingers at Haku's entrance earning a weak shake of the head from Haku. "Don't worry, I will be gentle," she said and took Haku's clit in her mouth and suckled it like she did with her breast as Haku let out a silent scream as Naruto jammed her fingers deep into her pussy and breaking her hymen.

Haku was feeling both pain and pleasure, but the pain was dying away as Naruto took out her fingers and licked them clean of blood and her liquids. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, she went back to eating Haku out but with the added taste of blood, which she didn't mind, it gave a tang to the taste. After Haku came again, Naruto motioned for Yakumo to lay down with Haku lying on top of her. Crawling closer, she raised Haku's left leg and put it over her right as she put her left over Haku's right. With this she pressed her pussy against Haku's making her gasp at the sudden suction.

Naruto looked down at Haku as she pressed herself closer against Haku making their pussies pressed against each other harder. Looking at the girl's face she saw her shaking her head telling her she can't take much more.

"Don't worry," Naruto said softly as she lean in closer and kissed Haku on the lips. "I'm gentle… sometimes," she said as she began rocking her hips against Haku's. Yakumo who is under Haku started rocking her hips as well, trying to get off, and making Haku move her hips against Naruto.

Haku was so sensitive she cummed, making Naruto struggle at the sudden burst of fluids and just pulled both Yakumo and Haku to her and positioned themselves into a sitting position making her press her body against Haku and continued to rock her hips. They pressed their bodies against each other as Naruto wrapped her legs around Haku and Yakumo bringing them closer as Yakumo did the same, but Haku was lost in pleasure she came again but Naruto was almost their as she started rocking her hips harder into Haku making her continuously cum while Yakumo is nearly there as well she did the same as Naruto.

When Yakumo and Naruto were at their limits, Naruto bit Haku's left neck marking her as her Beta as Yakumo did the same thing but on Haku's right, making Haku silently scream as her body spasmed uncontrollably as her eyes rolled up and passed out.

When Haku woke up, she felt warm. Opening her eyes she was wrapped in arms and legs and lying on the grass with two naked women's arms. Untangling herself from the two, she grabbed her clothes and controlled her blush remembering what those two did with her.

"It's your choice," the woman who she thinks is Naruto spoke up stopping Haku from leaving. "It's your choice if you want to remain with us, sex isn't what is between us. This way you can be loved, cherished and have a purpose, it's your decision whether you want this or not," she said to Haku and who looked back at the woman who pulled Yakumo in her arms. "The choice is yours if you want to be our mate, your mark isn't active and will disappear after a week, we'll take it as a no once the week is gone," Naruto said as she went back to sleep with her mate in her arms.

Haku left, but a bit wobbly because of her legs felt like rubber, while thinking if she should take their offer or not. But right now, she needs to worry about Zabuza and try to make him to cancel this mission, because she knows how powerful that woman really is.

In order to kill a demon you must need a bigger demon, and Naruto is the bigger demon.

Sometime Later

Naruto walked into Tazuna's house with Yakumo holding her arm to her chest.

"Enjoy your night out Kijoyo-san?" Retsu asked smiling at the two entering the dining room.

"Never better," Naruto said, wondering why Retsu started calling her Overlady and just dropped it at that. "Musei, Rin, Riku," Naruto said as three of the four Kunoichi commanders appeared before her. "I guess you were watching," Naruto said and saw them look away knowing that they were watching her mate with her alpha and possible beta. "Go find her and stay hidden, and keep her safe," Naruto ordered as the three disappeared. _"With Gato as their client, they will most likely be betrayed,"_ she thought as Tsunami came into the room and put a plate full of food as she whispered something in her ear and leave with a sway of her hips. _"I guess making her a beta isn't so bad, but Yakumo still wants to go again and she wants me alone this time,"_ Naruto thought and wondered what she is going to do with one sex crazed nymph and a mate that is in heat.

"_A hell of a time she ends up in heat."_

With Haku

She blushed, she blushed like she never blushed before as she took a long cold shower to get rid of smell of sex off of her. She couldn't believe it, she had sex with a woman who she was supposed to kill to protect Zabuza, thou she thought she was a guy, but that didn't explain her sleeping with an enemy.

But god, did she enjoy it.

She never felt that way in her life, the way she pressed her body against hers as she kissed her as if she was making love with her. The times that she came for that woman who made her continuously orgasm until she passes out. The way those two women pressed their bodies between her made her felt loved.

Being under cold water she still felt warm thinking about it as she lowered her right and hand caressed her lower lips making her gasp in pleasure. She continued on with rubbing her lower lips in the shower as she continued on to rub as she went stiff as she brought herself to an orgasm as her legs went weak making her collapse on the shower floor.

The cold shower was cooling her off as she got out and got dressed.

"I paid you to kill the bridge builder and here you are sitting on your ass and wasting time!" Haku heard from the hallway as she kept to shadows and got to the door and stayed hidden.

"And get myself killed, not a chance. Those women are no ordinary Samurai," Zabuza said as Gato glared at him and gave a smug look as he tapped his cane as Kiri hunter nin entered the room through the windows out numbering Zabuza.

"It's a shame Zabuza, I didn't know a demon would be scared of some women. I was going to save them for later after you tire yourself out, but you are just a waste of my time," Gato said as he turned to leave the room as Haku looked over to Zabuza and saw him gave her a look that spoke of how proud he is for her, as he grabbed his zanpakuto and charged at the hunter nin to his death.

Haku was about to enter the fight, but a pair of arms grabbed her and left the area kicking and screaming but she didn't hear herself screaming.

When the person who grabbed her stop, she took the opportunity to escape and turned to her subduers and saw three women dressed in black and red shinobi gear with masks on, but what got her attention was they all have fox ears and tails. The one who carried her has three tails while the other two has two tails.

"Who are you?" Haku asked as she held senbons in her hands ready to

"Naruto-sama's loyal servants," the center one spoke up as Haku stiffen at that name and wondered what is up with this Naruto.

"Why are you following me?" she asked as the three kept silent, as they looked at each other as if they are mentally talking.

"Naruto-sama has ordered us to protect you," the center one asked with the black mask with red V patterns and red eye lines while the other two has red eye lining on their masks.

"You could have protected me by killing Gato and the hunter nin!" Haku shouted at the three but they shook their heads no.

"It's not our job to kill Gato," the center and taller one spoke.

"That is Naruto-sama's job, and no one else," the one with the fox mask said as the other nod.

"Why? Why does she have to be the one to kill him? You could have saved Zabuza!" she shouted, clearly angry at the three, but most likely Naruto as she left the area at her top speed as the three moved to follow.

"Stop," a voice made them halt their pursuit as they turned to see Naruto leaning against a tree. "She's emotional right now and needs time alone to think things through. Return back to the house and we'll start our plans to eliminate Gato," Naruto ordered as the three nodded and disappeared from the area leaving Naruto to look down the path that Haku has taken and left the area to move on with the plan.

The Next Day

Naruto followed Tazuna to the bridge going by the name of Kijoyo and Tazuna found out that she is actually a woman.

How he found out, well they don't have a lock for the bathroom.

Anyways, Naruto is on guard duty with Tazuna as they make their way up to the construction site and saw the workers building. It was just a pointless standing around and wait for something to happen… and that something arrived as a group of shinobi that looked like Iwa shinobi attacked.

One Iwa shinobi has a kunai poised to kill a worker, but Naruto cut his arm off and cut sliced off his upper body from his legs with her o'katana. Seeing that the Samurai is more of a threat, all the Iwa shinobi went to kill her, but they drastically underestimated her as she sheathed her o'katana and tried an attack she learned from one of the Samurai.

In a slit second, she unsheathed, swung and sheathed her o'katana. The results, Iwa shinobi in pieces that are now mush on the bridge.

The Mach Slash, an attack that allows her to swing her sword at the speed of sound, and that's fast. The numbers to the speed of sound is like 343 meters per second. At first she thought the attack is impossible, and yet Youmu proved her wrong and showed and taught her the attack.

"I seem to can't get any competent shinobi these days," a voice said as Naruto turned to source to see Gato and a huge amount of thugs. She smirked at the business man, he saved her the trouble of finding him. "With the bridge builder going to die I will have complete control over this country and drain it dry. That is, once I get rid of you and have those women become my sex slaves once my men break them it. Isn't that right boys!" he said to his thugs behind him who raised their choice of weapon and shouted in approval.

"No wonder he's on the list," Naruto said to herself as she walked over to the group with her red eyes burning with promised destruction, but Gato and his thugs weren't able to see their inevitable death.

"The first one to bring me that bastard's head will get triple for what I'm paying you!" Gato shouted as his group of thugs charged at Naruto who smiled at them before unsheathing her o'katana and charged at the group and started the slaughter.

Naruto was laughing maniacally as she sliced one thug clean through with another thug going done with him with their blood spraying everywhere. She hadn't have this much fun since… we never. Sure there were times that she caused a blood bath, but this one didn't compare to the others as her hair and clothes were soaked in blood. The thugs tried to escape, but Naruto wasn't feeling merciful at the moment and didn't allow any thug escape and killed them all.

"Yo-you Monster!" Gato shouted seeing all of his thugs being cut into pieces. He stepped back as the monster that killed his thugs walked closer to him.

"I'm a monster am I?" Naruto said in a tone that made Gato fear her. "Yes, I am a monster, but only to those like you Gato," she pulled a crystal from her pocket and moved in front of Gato with her o'katana sticking in him with the crystal at his heart. "But unlike monsters that eat your body Gato, I eat your soul," and then she started draining Gato's soul making him scream in pain from the o'katana in him and his soul being sucked out. Once she finished draining his soul from his body, the crystal darkened a little, she slashed Gato vertically and watched as it turned to dust and scatter to the wind.

Now that confused her, she was expecting blood to splatter, not his body turning into dust. Oh well, at least that's one off her list.

She turned and stops to see a yacht down in the water and thought she could use it to get to the Netherworld. She created a Darkness Clone to take the yacht to a dock where it could be useful, as she turned to see Tazuna who is bitching about the mess on his bridge. Maybe it would be a good idea to get the DNA off Tsunami.

Few Days Later

Even if it was just a few days after Gato's demise the country is already starting to prosper.

Kanu, Chou'un, Maya, Youmu and Shigure attacked Gato's base and killed all the thugs and bandits, while releasing some women from captive. Ukitsu and Ryofu stayed behind to look after Yakumo, Tsunami and Inari, while the latter was with Tsunami and Yakumo, and ended up fighting some sorry excuse of a samurai. Retsu was out doing her usual enthusiastic strolls in the forest gathering some herbs and healing plants.

"Here you go Tazuna-san?" Retsu gave a folder to Tazuna who opened it and looked it over before his eyes boggled out.

"Thes-these are Gato's account numbers!" he shouted as he looked over to the Daimyo. "I can't accept it," he said as he tried to give the account numbers back but Retsu held her hand out.

"Think of it as insurance for having a plague going through your country," Retsu said smiling to him.

"Well in that matter here," he pulled out some paper and gave it do Retsu who read it over. "The previous Daimyo fled the country, Gato already took his money but was never interested in the papers. We of the people of wave would like for you to be the Daimyo of Wave," he said with the crowd behind him approved of this since no other from other countries bothered to help them out and this Daimyo came to help herself.

"I'm honoured to be this country's Daimyo, once your country has recovered, I'll have a contract sent out that will merge our countries together," Retsu said to the people who shouted in approval. "Now Tazuna-san, you don't mind if we take Gato's yacht to return to our country right?" she asked as Tazuna said 'take it'. "Oh, that reminds me, I am in need of a cook, you don't mind if your daughter, Tsunami-san will come with us?" she asked as Tazuna looked over to his daughter.

"Inari is doing better now with Gato is all dead and his studies as a carpenter are going well. Yes, she wouldn't mind if you ask her," Tazuna said who didn't know that she already said yes.

"Well Tazuna-san, enjoy the party," Retsu nicely said as she left the party goers to enjoy their freedom, well what is left of it.

Next Day

The group left Wave Country and are heading to the Netherworld. It was such an odd experience. Retsu is Wave Countries new Daimyo. The bridge is named the Great Kijoyo Bridge, they named if after Naruto who went by that name and she was the one who killed Gato.

Naruto got rid of her Samurai disguise and wore her normal clothes, well normal to her. She's outside enjoying the breeze until she felt the air got colder. Turning around she saw Haku in her shinobi clothes that looked like they're meant for cold weathers.

"I was not expecting you," Naruto said looking into Haku's cold sharp eyes that are glaring at her. "If you got something against me, then I suggest you…" she was cut off by a slap to the face by Haku who is breathing hard with a sore outstretch hand. "… do it now," she finished as she rubbed the cheek that she was slapped. It didn't hurt, but damn did it hurt her feelings.

"Why?" she asked gaining a confused look by Naruto. "Why didn't you wait for me back in wave!" she angrily shouted earning a dumb look from Naruto who was not expecting this. She was expecting her asking why she didn't try saving Zabuza, but not this.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"I made my decision to be with you, and when I found out you left the country, I had to run on water for 5 hours!" she shouted at Naruto who backed up against the railing of the yacht.

Other side of the ship

"She's already in an argument with her new mate, and she's still young," Maya said as she bathed under the sun on a towel placed on the floor with the other Samurai and Retsu.

"Its part of being in a relationship," Retsu said as she soaked in the warm sun and gentle breeze of the ocean.

Back with Naruto

She somehow calmed Haku down who is now nuzzling in her arms as she sat against the ships exterior holding Haku who was releasing tears that she was holding in as Naruto comforted her. It was like she said, the relationship isn't about sex. It was more like supporting and loving each other. Thou Naruto didn't mind the sex, it gets her closer to her mate. Thinking of her mate, she got Haku up and wanted Haku to know Yakumo and Tsunami a lot better.

Once they reached the bedroom, Naruto slapped her forehead forgetting that Yakumo is still in heat. Haku blushed at the sight of Yakumo and another woman making out as their legs were interlocked and grinding each other.

"Not about sex huh," Haku said to Naruto who nervously chuckled.

Two screams of pleasure got their attention and Yakumo stopped gyrating her hips as Tsunami was still going at it. Both noticed the two and gave lustful looks.

"You want to sit out or you want to join?" Naruto asked Haku as she took off her coat and scarf.

Haku blushed a bit and was having an inner debate whether she should join or not. Naruto saw the hesitation and just grabbed her hand and guided her to the two horny women.

"Haku, this is Yakumo, you met her in the forest area," Naruto introduced her to Yakumo who licked her lips at the sight of Haku, who is uneasy by this. "And this is Tsunami, she's a nice woman who has a son back in wave," Haku looked at the woman and can see she has this mother figure aura about her. "So who would you like to know?" Naruto asked as Haku motioned to Tsunami thinking that she is going to go easy on her since she doesn't want to go at it with a woman in heat.

Oh, how wrong she was.

To be Continued

Translation

Kijoyo - Overlady

* * *

Well, there you have it. It's a long one and the next one will most likely be the Minion War.

Till then, Bye!


	7. Preparations for War

Yo what's up, this is Vile.

The Seventh Chapter is up and I just may have put someone in here I might regret putting in, but who knows, maybe having the White Devil in this story spruce it up a bit. Let's find out, I also made a few OC characters, but with more crossover characters with different names.

Well enjoy,

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any concepts in this story, those from Overlord are owned by Codemasters.

* * *

Chapter 7

Preparations for War

"So this is Whirlpool?" Naruto asked as the yacht is as close as land as possible as Naruto and Retsu gazed at the island that looked large.

"Yes, from what Musei, Rin and Riku have reported, the Minions have the place secured and are roaming around the island," Retsu said to Naruto who nodded. "Your mate still in heat?" she asked Naruto who nervously nodded.

"This is lasting longer than usual," Naruto said to Retsu who looked in thought.

"Is it mating season?" Retsu asked as Naruto shook her head at that, now that was a season. "It might be possible, but your mate might be pregnant," Naruto went stiff as a board.

"What?" she asked, not sure how she should take it.

"Where is she?" Retsu asked as Naruto led her to the yacht master bedroom.

They came to the sight of an exhausted and out of it Haku who is sleeping on her side with her pussy and ass in view with both holes wet and open. She changed a bit after she became Naruto and Yakumo's beta. Haku grew a few inches, and she has a body that just molds against her body so well. Yakumo and Tsunami love to have her between them. Tsunami is on the bed on her back with Yakumo nuzzling on her breast and using her as a source of heat, and on the floor is a few toys that looked like they need to be cleaned.

"I take it, it was a good night?" Retsu smiled at the sight as she walked over to Yakumo and started scanning her.

"It's been a long week on the boat, and last night was kind of wild," Naruto said remembering how she entered the room with the sight of Yakumo and Tsunami thrusting double sided dildos in Haku in both of her holes, and from what she had seen, they were making Haku have one big orgasm that didn't end until she passed out, which lasted for 10 minutes. Now that was a third time that has happened. The first time was with her and Yakumo which she cummed for a minute, the second was with Tsunami with her first time and that lasted 4 minutes before she passed out, and this would be the third… now she just needs to team up with Tsunami and go for a fourth and try to make her last longer than 10 minutes.

"It seems her pheromone count is down and is out of heat," Retsu reported as Naruto sighed in relief. "Yakumo-san is also pregnant, congratulations," Retsu said smiling at the soon to be mother, father, motherfather, whatever, she is going to be parent.

"Huh… um…. Uh… what?" she asked a bit surprised by this, and wondered how the hell did she get Yakumo pregnant.

"Yōkai are a bit different that humans, especially Kitsune-Yōkai. Yakumo-san was in her mating cycle and she never had training with her body to control that function, so Yakumo-san had to find her mate. Last night was the time she needed to get her mate to mate with her to have a child. You did mate with her right?" Retsu asked as Naruto nodded her head.

"But she was also with Haku and Tsunami," Naruto said a bit worried that Yakumo's child isn't hers.

"Don't worry Kijoyo-san, you are the child's donated father, the beta has some part of them in the child to have some relationship with the child, so they wouldn't feel left out," Retsu eased Naruto's fears with that as they left the room to let them rest. "Children are treated like they are the world to Yōkai Naruto, and the second is relationships or mates. The way I see things, Yōkai are not what they seem and humans are the demons," Retsu said to Naruto who sadly nodded and would do everything she can to make the children have love that she didn't. "Well, we should head to land and create a waypoint gate," Retsu said as she and Naruto teleported to the beach camp and saw the Samurai were all lounging on the beach.

"Alright, we're heading out," Naruto ordered as the Samurai got off the sand and left to find a suitable spot.

They were gone for some time now. The path they took is a path that those imp like minions didn't take and they had to kill a few of those green imps that smelt like shit that were hiding in areas, but luckily they smelled and were easy to find and kill.

"This looks suitable," Naruto said as she began gathering her magic as stones began to rise up from the ground in a circular formation.

The sound of many grunts and battle cries were heard and are heading towards their direction that gave them an idea of what's to come.

"It looks like we are unwelcomed guess," Maya smirked as she unsheathed her nodachi as the other Samurai followed suit with two of the Kunoichi unsheathing their ninjatō, one of them is guarding Naruto's alpha and betas.

"It would seem Kijoyo-san, that we are going to protect you until you make a waypoint gate," Unohana said as she stood guard over Naruto as the seven Samurai took point and the two Kunoichi watched their backs, ironic really.

They waited for attack and weren't disappointed as brown 3 foot imps ran at them with clubs and any hard blunt objects they have in their hands as they charged at them to the death.

The Samurai began slicing through the brown imps and killed any that got close. They kept on coming and they had to start moving around when they noticed small fireballs thrown at them, but they weren't much of a threat as the Samurai just sliced through the fireballs.

The two Kunoichi were taking out the green smelly imps that were trying to sneak up to the Samurai and were helping when needed.

The battle was going slow as Naruto got a few more stone pillars up from the ground, as one brown imp got through and jump at Naruto but was turned to ash by a fireball shot from Unohana.

Just like Retsu has warned, they were coming at them in huge numbers and were pushing the Samurai to their limits that they had to use all of their knowledge of swordsmanship, while Musei and Rin were going all out with whatever ninjutsu they know and took out the imps in great numbers.

"Done!" Naruto shouted as a huge circle brightened up in the center of the stone formation. Then the light brightened up as Kunoichi, Samurai, Kuro Musha and Mahou Riyousha walked out of the waypoint gate and started driving back the imps.

"Did we make it?" a voice asked who is dressed in a white robes with a few blue lining patterns and holds a glaive with a red tinted blade at the tip. With the clothes she is wearing you would think that she is a practitioner of healing magic, but it turns out that she is a black magic user with the offensive magic and is already a master and working her way up as a Musha.

"Nanoha, I take it that Ume was busy," Naruto asked the long auburn haired women with blue eyes who nodded.

"Yes, she along with Momo are tired from creating the Waypoint Gate at Root HQ, that I had to take over," she said to Naruto who nodded. "Motoko is gathering the supplies and will be here shortly, along with the Worker Class you requested," Nanoha reported to Naruto who nodded and motioned to join the battle.

The battle was going in their favour as the close range fighters were killing the browns and green imps, while the Mahou Riyousha casted magic to deal with those red and blue imps. They were still outnumbered but with well placed magic spells they were able to wipe a horde of them and those who escape were cleaved in two. The blues were a problem because they were reviving those that were killed and brought back into the battle, but only those that were in one piece, so they were taken cared of after they dealt with the browns.

Naruto's Forces numbers have increased in a year.

She has 164 Kunoichi, with 65 Chunin, 71 Jounin, and 23 Anbu.

The Mononoke is 54 in spirits, 39 Phantoms, 13 Specters, and 2 Poltergeist.

The Kuro Musha is 46 strong, with 22 Zealots, 12 Dragoons, 11 Dark Templars, and 1 Dark Archon.

Mahou Riyousha is 135 and they are really messed up at the moment.

She has 219 Samurai with 7 Samurai and 1 Shogun, the rest are Ashigaru.

This would lead to 600 in Naruto's Forces, this would be seen as enough to destroy Konoha, but it isn't enough for her. Sure the village is weak now that Danzo is dead, the Hyuga weakened, the Uchiha downed to two members, 3 if you could Madara, and with their numbers they might take on Konoha in a surprise attack. But that would be foolish.

Naruto is smart enough to take her time in destroying Konoha, even if Orochimaru would attack Konoha in the upcoming chunnin exam and she could assist him, but from what she is told from Anko, he would most likely turn into an enemy. No, Konoha will be spared from her… for now at least. She has much work to do in the Netherworld, then she can plan Konoha's demise.

Speaking of Netherworld, Naruto and her forces has spotted a spawning gate where the Minions are exiting from that is tunnelled to the Netherworld.

"Nanoha!" Naruto pointed at the area she wants bombarded.

Seeing where the Overlady is pointing she casted her strongest Fire spell at the area and burned the area into crisps, but those red imps were still spawning and were throwing fireballs at the group, but it was only making them annoyed as they batted the fireball aside.

"Water Spell," Nanoha turned to her assistant spell caster who casted a water spell to douse the fire and drown the reds, as the water soaked the ground and collapsed the spawning gates that the Minions were using.

"Alright, everyone back to the gate, we'll set up base camp there," Naruto ordered as everyone pulled back to the Waypoint Gate that has tents put up as woman in jumpsuits were cutting up trees for lumber or to clear space. There were a few of them making food that looks like soup, which gave her the idea of them being the workers and like the others, their appearance is different from each other.

Entering the biggest tent there is, she entered and saw all the commanders were in the room, and a few more additions in the room that she has never seen.

"Ah, you must be Naruto, the Overlady of this forces," a dark skinned woman said as she motioned for a handshake as Naruto shook her hand. "Mmm, you're strong, Lexus wasn't kidding," she said as she winked at Lexus who shook her head.

"Naruto this is Yoruichi, or the Nibi no Nekomata," Lexus introduced the two and she pointed to the blonde woman who looked like she is in her late teens and has violet eyes. "And that is Nii Yugito, the former container of Nibi no Nekomata and is currently a Neko Yōkai," she introduced the two.

"But there is no way in hell I'm going to allow kitty here have her training stunted," Yoruichi said as she glared at the girl who is weak like a kitten. "If I had to rank her, she is currently a Chunin, the bakas back at the village made her rely on her power, now I get to fix that problem," she said giving Yugito a smirk that promised untold training from hell, which is ironically true considering that Yoruichi learned everything she knew from hell.

"I see, Motoko, status on the village?" Naruto asked turning to the purple haired woman who gave herself the name Kusanagi Motoko.

"The village is down in power, if we time our attack on the village along with whatever Orochimaru cooks up, we should be able to destroy Konoha," Motoko said to Naruto who thought of the attack on Konoha.

"If possible you might be able to get Orochimaru as well," Lexus added in on the possibility.

"With our forces we might be able to destroy Konoha. To be safe we might need more training, better equipment and more numbers," Tenten added in as the group agreed with that.

"Any threats that we need to worry about?" Naruto asked her current council.

"In Konoha, they have the Sandaime, who might be old but can still be considered a threat. The toad Sage Jiraiya can be a threat with his knowledge of seals and toad summoning contract. An Anbu member that is rumoured to be able to use wood jutsu, and we all know what that could do to us," Yoshino said telling the council what she knows of Konoha. "Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, the Ino-Shika-Cho, can be a threat."

"Inuzuka Tsume huh, don't they have a bloodline aligned to dogs," Lexus asked as Yoshino nodded. "I always wanted to tame a dog," she said as her mate shook her head at Lexus's habit of breaking women and loving wild and dominate women.

"If you're taking her, can I at least take her daughter?" Anko asked not wanting to lose such a specimen that is that sexy.

"Depends, is she wild?" Lexus asked as Anko shrugged her shoulder.

"Back on topic!" Naruto said not wanting to have to talk about who they are going to tame. "What about Tsunade, she has a contract with the Slugs and is strong from what I heard?" Naruto asked as the people who came from Konoha thought about it.

"Not sure, she exiled herself from the village," Tenten said who would know much about Tsunade.

"So that leaves us with an unknown, thou Orochimaru is an unknown entirely," Naruto said as she thought of the subject but moved on with the topic at hand. "Right now, we need to scout this island and put up a suitable defence from these imps," she ordered as the group nodded and dispersed. Naruto noticed that Lexus is treating Yoshino with care, and seen Lexus caressing Yoshino's stomach. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Yoshino is pregnant.

Next Day

"What do we got?" she asked her Kunoichi commanders.

"The Island is 25 times the size of Konoha," Rin reported the size of the island.

"There are 5 locations of where the imps are stationed around the island and each one is loaded with a specific imp, while the one in the center looks like they are guarding the entrance," Motoko reported of the rest of the girls' findings while Musei nodded.

"That's going to be difficult, the blue ones seemed to be the weakest, so they shouldn't be so difficult to kill. The brown ones are the ones we need to worry about, so it would be best to attack in formations and groups. The reds, well, we will have to move in fast and hard to kill them. The greens… leave the greens to me," Naruto said as she began ordering assignments for the Kunoichi group.

Team 1

Musei and a few Kunoichi were moving towards a spawning pit that is supposed to be the red imps.

The red imps shouldn't be a problem for them. As long as they stay out of vegetation that could be easily burned then there will be no problem considering the place they entered is a Quarry. Looking into the Quarry, Musei can see loads of those red imps who are tossing fireballs at each other, but it wasn't affecting them, then she saw what appears to be a dam.

Hoping it is what she thinks it is. She guided her Kunoichi to the dam quietly and stealthily. Once she got there, she can see that the dam is holding up water.

Motioning her group to set some explosive tags she and her group began placing explosive tags onto key points that would drawn the red imps in water. Once that is done she and her group left and with a kunai in hand with a tied up explosive note and throwing it at the dam, she finished her objective as the dam water entered the Quarry and drowned all the red imps and caving in the Spawning Gate.

She just hopes this doesn't come back to her for destroying the dam.

Team 2

"Why did she give me the weak ones?" Rin whined while her Kunoichi sweatdrop at their commander as they traveled downhill and came to the waterfall with a lake at the bottom.

From what she was told, the water is freshwater and that confused everyone. From what the Daiyōkai can sense, the place is giving off strong magic sources and this one is one of them, with other possible sights. Down in the lake is swimming blue imps and that just ruined the freshwater.

"No one is going to be drinking that water for a while," Rin said as her Kunoichi nodded. "Well, let's find that Spawning Gate."

Team 3

Motoko and Riku were given the task of eliminating the browns in an area. The two brought mostly Jonin and Anbu level Kunoichi while the other two took Chunin.

Once they reached the area of browns, they can see that they are just walking around and doing dumb thinks like one is using a stick to beat another imp, fighting amongst each other, and Riku swore she saw one of the imps use a fork to stab an imp to death.

"Can we just use fire jutsu to burn them all?" Riku asked not wanting to fight pitiful creatures.

"Might as well, I don't want to waste my time here," she said as she gave her members to certain area with a time limit.

Once that time limit died.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

Many huge fireballs crashed down on the brown imps as they exploded, sending the imps flying away in pieces and burned any of those imps that were caught by the fire.

Motoko jumped from once spot to another and stood over the Spawning Gate while doing hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"**

She aimed her mouth down the Spawning Gate as her flames went through the tunnel and was guided by the tunnel that burned any Imp that was climbing up. Once the flames ended, the tunnel collapsed completing her mission.

"Alright, finish off any stragglers and we'll head back to the camp!"

With Naruto

She was having a time of her life. Not once have she ever unleashed her poison ability unto her enemies.

The green gasses that were sprayed from the plants that were growing from the area have given her a new sort of poison. Her current poison, which has a sickly purple color, which is forming around her like a dragon and is absorbing the poisonous plants and killing any of those green imps that tried to get close to her. She kept absorbing more poison and formed more dragons that she gave the appearance of a master of a Hydra Dragon as they swipe at an Imp and swallowed it whole before it dissected the imp into nothing, straight down to the molecule level.

This is one of her chances to use her poison ability. She realized that her poisons are too dangerous to use around large groups, so she will have to use it in areas like this where she is uncaringly killing her enemies like they are nothing to her.

The green imps were supposed to be immune to poisons, but the poison she is using is no normal poison that even they aren't immune.

As she walked through the poisonous forest, she is absorbing the poison from the area, so the place can be a normal forest, after it gets burn down of course. Looking around she is seeing green imps falling from their hiding spots as her poison ate them alive in seconds. She is proud that her poison is this dangerous.

"Even these creatures can't handle my poison," Naruto thought as she accumulated a huge load of poison and came to the Spawning Gate that is tunnelled down to the Netherworld. She was going to destroy it, until she was struck by an inspiration idea with her poison. Concentrating on her poison, she changed her deadly poison into a poison that would die out the next day, but still have its dangerous properties.

"I wonder how much they can take." Naruto wondered as she merged the poisonous dragons into one great dragon that roared to the heavens, before it descended into hell.

Next Day

The camp is full of activity as workers were building buildings made from wood from what little supplies they had. Musei reported about the Quarry that they can use building materials from there, but they must build a dam to stop the flow of water and drain the Quarry. The workers didn't mind, they liked the challenge. The Workers are a load off of her Forces, they eased up hands that could be training as they can build and make anything.

Naruto is currently in the main tent and lying on her bed with Yakumo in her arms that she is sleeping peacefully. She was very happy when she heard that she is pregnant and is currently waiting for the 3 months to pass by. Because of being a Yōkai, giving birth takes a third of the time from humans.

Haku is nestling at Yakumo's hips, she figured out that Yakumo is a nice woman once she stopped being horny and the two were very close. With Tsunami, well she learned to not be alone around that woman and to never have sex with her alone. She is currently on Naruto's other side since Yakumo and Haku didn't want to be orgasming in their time of resting.

She wanted to stay sleeping with her mates, but she knows that she has a Tower to take over, and that kind of thing doesn't happen on its own.

After untangling herself from her mates, she watched Yakumo searched for warmth and ended up in Tsunami's arms, which she isn't so bad, as long as her urges are satisfied she can be a motherly figure that Naruto and Yakumo loved.

Getting dressed and entering the Command Tent, she was greeted with less people, those who are still acting as spies within Konoha.

"We're taking the Netherworld entrance today, so where is it?" Naruto asked as Motoko took out a sketch of the island and has an X directly at the middle of the island. "Seriously?" she asked and looked over to Lexus.

"Who knew?" she asked Naruto who shook her head.

"The poison I unleashed down in the Netherworld should have dwindled their numbers," Naruto said about her poison that could eat every molecule on a mammal of any species. "Sakura, you're in charge of the Kuro Musha for now. I want your group to sneak into the entrance and slaughter and hold back those imps from coming up" she said to her servant who nodded. "Musei, you and the Kunoichi will strike hard and fast before going into the entrance to assist Sakura's group," she ordered as Musei nodded. "I noticed that you are not a fighter Retsu, so you will be assisting Momo with the injured."

"Thank you Kijoyo-san, my specialty is healing," she said smiling at the thought of not fighting while making everyone wonder why the Shinigami's specialty is healing when she is the deity of death, now that's just odd.

"Ok, Maya and Kanu, you're in charge of two groups of Samurai that will be attacking from two sides," Naruto ordered the two who nodded. "Ayame, I want you and your group to head down there now and kill all you can, and be careful of those blue ones, they are the only ones who can harm you," Ayame nodded and thanked her for the warning since not many can hurt her now. "We'll attack in an hour, you're all dismissed," she ordered as everyone went and got ready.

Naruto left the tent and went to the Waypoint Gate and entered in to teleport to the Root HQ and began walking down a path.

She reached a training room and saw the Mahou Riyousha training in the room wearing light armor and holding swords, which she recognized as the Musha of the branch.

"Where's Ume?" Naruto asked a Musha who pointed to the back room.

Entering the room, she is greeted by three women.

One she recognized as Ume who is wearing black light armor that hugs her skin from breast plate, gauntlets, shoulder pads, tasset, and armor greaves, and from the areas that isn't armoured is some pink skin that she is showing. She can clearly see her black panties. Her hair is short and spiked a little since she doesn't want her hair to get in the way. She changed from that timid black magic user into the first Kuro Naito, a practitioner of Dark Magic.

The second is one of those new girls, with short wavy purple hair, red eyes and a scar over the bridge of her nose, wearing the same armor as Ume but in purple and black lining and is wearing a black cape with maroon interior. Her name is Matsuro, the second Kuro Naito.

The last one is probably the deadliest of the three. Tanned skin, long silver hair that reaches her lower ass with long bangs that overflows the purple head piece that she is wearing that is also hiding her neon blue eyes that seem to glow, long tone legs that is armoured up that looks like dark purple stockings with straps that connect to the purple one piece armor over her torso and black long gloves on her arms that ends just above the elbow with an armor piece, and both have a wrist guard that covers the lower arm that stops at the hand. Her name is Shime.

"Are you three ready?" Naruto asked the three who nodded. "Good, because we attack in 45 minutes, now get to the gates."

The Netherworld Entrance

The Imps were doing their business of being stupid around the area, even if they are ordered to guard the entrance they don't seem to do their job quite well.

Sakura, who is dressed in tattered black cloak, a wrist psi gauntlet on both of her arms that is underneath her cloak, tight shirt that is bound by a piece of plate that is strapped down by belts, a tasset with a black cloth covering one side and light greaves. The cloak hides her mouth as she sneaked and her sisters were cloaked as they entered the Netherworld Entrance.

Naruto's Forces waited for some time to give Sakura and her sisters some distance.

"Now," Naruto said as Nanoha and her spell casters bombarded the area killing many of the imps in the process.

The Kunoichi squads moved quickly and fast as they killed their way through the Entrance and went to assist Sakura and her sisters.

Then both Kanu and Maya struck with their forces attacking the imps.

"Well girls, I guess it's time to show what your worth," Naruto turned to her three Kuro Naito who turned to the Musha of the Mahou branch and attacked.

The pincer attack is working.

The imps would usually swarm their enemies, but when you separate them they become weak. Kanu and her Samurai were taking the blunt end of the attack as the Imps were hitting her forces hard, but they were able to hold their grounds. Maya and her forces were easily cleaning the floor of these imps and went to the Spawning Gate to stop the Imps from entering the fight, but the Imps were not making it easy for her.

Then a third group attacked that wiped the imps away as they blindsided the imps with both magic and physical attacks.

When this group attacked, they pushed the imps back to the Spawning Gate that was soon destroyed.

Once the battle was over, many were exhausted and tired with few of the women having a few cuts and gashes, one had a fork in her thigh, but no serious life threatening injuries.

Momo and a group of white mages entered the field and began healing the injured.

The battle maybe done up on the surface, but the battle underground is still going on.

The Netherworld

The place is surprisingly light in a blue hue. Once the Netherworld Tower was full of Evil, but over time, it began to be just an underground tower overflowing with water.

Gnarl has tried everything in his power to turn the place into an evil fortress, but with their numbers they were too few and they were on an island that isolated them. He had sent the blues to find some land, but they never returned, most likely sleeping with the fishes. Because of no evil upbringing, the place began to fall apart.

Water has begun to flow where the lava was flowing. It gave the place a tranquility view, Bah! Disgusting view for the minions, that's why Gnarl has sent the minions to go outside and cause much needed havoc, but there is a problem.

Some goody two shoes are killing the minions.

Just a while ago, the minions began dropping dead and turned into dust. Now that is evil, if it was used on the minion side that is and not against them. Whoever is killing the minions is trying to take over the Netherworld, but it won't be that easy.

Even Gnarl can't control the Netherworld, the Netherworld chooses its master.

At the edge of the Netherworld

"This place isn't so bad," a black hazed appeared at the far edge of the place dressed in Anbu armor and is known as Ayame. "Ichi, is everyone ready?" she turned to a woman who is in a purple haze and turned physical that has short bob cut blue hair and blue green eyes.

"Yes, everyone is already fighting," she said blushing as she looked down and pressed her fingers together making Ayame giggle before she walked closer to Ichi and caressed her cheek making her turn red.

"Now, be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. When we're finished here, maybe you and I can have some time alone together," she said to Ichi who went ghost and her purple haze turned into a blushing red making Ayame giggle. "I take it that is a yes," she said as Ichi nodded not trusting her voice. "Well, let's start the battle," she said as she went ghost that her haze turned black and for some reason she took up a scythe and is wearing a cloak which gave her the appearance of a grim reaper, which looks true because her title is Karite.

Other area in the Netherworld

"Ah Hahahaha!" a woman laughed maniacally from somewhere as a purple wisp cleaved through a brown minion and many more that were close by. The wisp is destroying the minions and turning them into lumps of flesh. "Ah Hahahaha!" the woman continued to laugh as she slaughtered more minions until a purple haze appeared above the minions, who are being killed by a wisp, and turned visible while floating in the air wearing Anbu gear and has long pink hair and maniac red eyes that were gleaming with murderous intent as she willed the wisp to kill the brown imps.

"Jakkaru," the pink haired woman looked to her right as a little girl appeared beside her dressed in white robes holding a mirror in her hands over her chest and has white hair and black eyes. "This area is clear and the others are verging at the tower," the girl said as Jakkaru growled in annoyance. There weren't enough of these enemies for her to slaughter.

"Fine Kana, let's go," she said in annoyance as she willed her wisp back to herself as both vanished from the blood bath.

Other Area

One woman is lying against a rock sleeping and just listened to the other Mononoke kill the imps.

"Togire, the place is clear," a tall woman said to the sleeping Mononoke who opened her eyes to see Jaganoto looking down at her.

"Couldn't take your time couldn't you," Togire said as she sat up and dusted herself off and waved her long blue hair behind her and look over to the tall red head. "I guess we should head to the tower now," she said to Jaganoto who nodded as both vanished into purple hazes.

Netherworld Tunnel

Naruto and a team that picked out which has Ume, Shime and Matsuro behind her with a few handpicked Musha, she would have had Sakura in her group, but she is leading the Kuro Musha at the moment. They went by many dead bodies that were cleaved through but have cauterized limbs and body parts that Naruto knows that it is the affect of a Psi Blade.

Moving through the tunnels they came to an opening that shows the stalactite tower that is attached on the ceiling of the underground cave with many waterfalls flowing down from the sides and gathering at the bottom of the cave. From the smell of the place it reeks of the dead bodies.

"_Maybe I should let this place bathe in my poison for a few days,"_ Naruto thought to herself as she walked to a flat path and has a bridge heading towards the tower, as many shadows and purple hazes formed showing the Juusen no Youma with Ayame leading the Youma and Sakura leading the Dark Templar.

"Master, the place is clear, all that's left is one imp who seems to be the leader," Sakura said kneeling before Naruto who nodded to her.

"Good job, I guess you can have a reward later for this," Naruto said to Sakura whose eyes gleamed for being praised, which she lives for. "The rest of you, head back to the surface, I'll take care of the clean up and deal with the leader of the group," she ordered as everyone left the Netherworld.

As she walked across the bridge she couldn't help but notice that the place isn't what she expected. She was expecting the place to give off a dark appearance with molten lave pouring out from the sides and jagged stalactites and stalagmites, but she only got the stalactite and stalagmites right. The stalagmite and stalactites might have to go for safety reasons, place a few structures on the sides and along the walls of the Netherworld and straighten out the Netherworld Tower and we have a good hidden base of operations.

"My, my, my, I was not expecting to be in the presence of an Evil Overlady, thou there has never been an Overlady before," Naruto heard as she entered what looked like a throne room with a blue glowing circle with four pillars around it and above it has a hole with more spiked pillars. Walking in the center of the room, four spiked pillars jagged out and began spinning around the circle and glowed brightly. "And the Netherworld has accepted you as its master, you are Evil," an old looking imp with a brown tattered cloak with a stick attached to his back with a yellow glowing stone at end hanging above him like a lantern.

"_Naruto dear, if you can hear me, that is Gnarl. A Minion Master who is organizing the imp Minions,"_ Naruto heard Yakumo in her head. _"Retsu has told me that Gnarl is on the list and she said it is best to get rid of him before he calls more of them back to the this realmi,"_ Yakumo said in the connection as Naruto looked down at the old imp. _"By killing him, the Imp Minions will be no more,"_ she finished.

"By becoming the master of the Netherworld Tower, we Minions will be under your command oh dark one," Gnarl said to Naruto who can already sense that the aged minion is planning something against her.

"I don't think so," Naruto said before she placed her crystal over the old imp as she began draining the Minion's soul.

During the absorption, the Minion's body began turning into stone as the crystal began getting darker. Once she finished absorbing the old Minion's soul, she kicked the stone statue of the Minion that turned into dust as it crumbles away. With that finished, she began releasing her _cleaning_ poison to get rid of the blood and body parts of those imps and left the Netherworld Tower as her poison did the work of cleaning the place up.

Few Weeks Later

The first thing that was build was the dam at the Quarry and to drain the water from it.

The stones in the Quarry were needed, a few Kunoichi were assigned to help and teach the Workers some earth jutsu and training to make their jobs easier, which actually did make their jobs easier. Once they got the stones, they started construction a tower over the entrance of the Netherworld for secret reasons.

The tower is going to stand about 100 storeys high, but Naruto didn't want something that fancy, but Retsu insisted. And so the tower is being built over the entrance of the Netherworld.

A lot of workers were spawned because there was more to be built. She had some workers work inside the Netherworld to clear out all those stalactites and Stalagmites, and began making some buildings and bridges to the Netherworld Tower, she doesn't trust that narrow bridge.

A Harbour is built as well, and Retsu used her Daimyo capabilities and started trades with Wave for food and construction supplies. Wave began to flourish with the trades, and Naruto is losing most of her money she stole from the banks, but she never uses it, it's going to good use now. Because of the trades, the Workers began the farming and has made a rice, wheat, and vegetable field.

Lexus is still working on the connection with the Dark Tower in the Netherworld Tower, but is currently checking a disturbance with Yoruichi about a Daiyōkai being released. From what the two has sensed, it is Gobi no Houkou, and the Daiyōkai is not in agreeable terms. (It's not canon, I know, I want an Inu Yōkai)

A small town is being built near the Harbour where everyone can rest in hotels, barracks, a few restaurants, pubs, houses, and some storehouses. It's hard at first but the girls are getting use to the living arrangements and are enjoying the open air.

Naruto was very hard pressed to ease up Yakumo who is now two months pregnant and is near a breaking point. She ordered Rin and Riku to take a trading ship the workers built and go buy as much ice cream and chocolate and come back. She is that desperate, even Lexus who is severely whipped by Yoshino whose also two months pregnant.

She also had to create countless Darkness clones to keep the scarecrow off her and Sakura's back. She found the scarecrow snooping around her 'home' but there is nothing there. The scarecrow doesn't pay attention to her and Sakura. He mostly pays attention to Sasuke which she doesn't mind, he needs to stay away from her.

There was one thing that Naruto did that everyone agreed with her.

She put everyone on the surface of the Netherworld as Samurai. Any other will be in the Netherworld or the Dark Tower, once the connection is made. The reason why is because she needs a foot hold in the Elemental Country and that foot hold will be Whirlpool, which Retsu is now the Daimyo of, along with Wave. Retsu being a Samurai Daimyo will be leading a country of Samurai, while underneath it is Naruto's Forces waiting to be released.

No one will suspect a thing.

Naruto is overlooking the Netherworld Construction as buildings on the sides of the wall were built, water wheels were placed over the waterfalls for electricity that is powering the place, along with the harbour that is connected, it is also used for plumbing clean water, but the water at the lake is suitable for now. Another town is being built by the lake that also has a water wheel that is also milling freshwater to the farming area and created a small stream that circles around back to the lake. Lexus or anyone else is still trying to figure out where the freshwater is coming from, but just put it off as the area's loads of magic.

Thou, that isn't also what Naruto is overlooking, the training of the many Kunoichi that are down below who are training. She spawned many of the groups and are now training, but it also means more mouths to feed, which also means clothes and armor for them. She was seriously thinking of just making them wear simple clothes and loincloths for clothes, but put that off knowing how many women are going to be distracted. Even Retsu at the surface is having problems feeding her forces, which means she get Lexus to open a connection to the Dark Tower sooner.

The Quarry gave some ores for metals, but it isn't suitable for the enzyme, so the ore is just smithed into normal looking weapons, thou bow and arrows are easy to make which the Samurai are learning to use. Tenten is right, she needs a smelter to make stronger weapons that could handle the enzyme, but the only weapons she can make without ore is the Kuro Musha armor and Psi Blade gauntlet.

"You want to know something?" Naruto heard behind her as a white haze dispersed as Hinata appeared before her with a knowing smile on her lips.

"And what would that be?" she asked Hinata who smirked at her and motioned for the Gate which she stepped in along with her servant Sakura and the three were teleported to Root HQ. Once there Hinata guided Naruto to the edge of the village to a disserted area that looked like that place was abandoned in mid construction.

She waved her hand over a piece of wood and an explosive tag appeared to Naruto. She looked closely to the explosive tag and noticed that the explosive tag is a lot stronger than a normal one that holds a more bang to it.

"There are many all over the village," Hinata said to Naruto who smirked at this opportunity.

"Can it be done?" she said to Hinata who nodded. "Make sure that it does, I want it to be set before the Chunin exams are over," she ordered to Hinata who nodded and went to work.

Naruto left the area with Sakura following behind her thinking of the opportunity. This would serious change her plans for the better and that could save much resources and lives that she would lose if she attacks Konoha during the Chunin Exams.

With this she could destroy Konoha in a day rather than in weeks, and have time to be with Yakumo when she gives birth in a few more weeks. She seemed to be emotional during her pregnancy and got self conscience about being too fat for her to like, but she stomped on that idea and told her she loves her for who she is. Haku and Tsunami were supportive during Yakumo's pregnancy and Tsunami had much knowledge about woman in pregnancy since she went through this. And yet, the two want to have a child, but Naruto put that on hold since she wants to deal with one at a time and since Tsunami was second she will have her pregnancy once Yakumo is done. She shivered at that thought knowing how much stamina Tsunami has.

Any musing was cut off when she heard a kid screamed.

Muttering about how low this village has become to hurt a child, she and Sakura went to find the source and came to the sight of a foreign shinobi holding a kid in the air by the kid's scruff.

"Kankuro enough, you're going to get us in trouble and if he finds out, he is going to kill us," a young woman said with four blonde short ponytails and green blue eyes, while the guy holding the kid is wearing a black cat suit and wearing makeup.

"This little brat bumped into me, he's going to pay," he said as the women shook her head as the guy was going to hit the kid until his hand stopped in motion and has this strong grip on hand.

Looking to his hand he sees a young girl with short white hair, red eyes that just looks deep into your soul and could judge you, a beige scarf around her neck, a red jacket with orange fur at the cover with two padding on the shoulder with one holding the leaf headband, black tight cargo pants and black leather boots.

"Pitiful," she said before crushing the guys hand making him drop the kid who hid behind her, and closer examination it is Konohamaru. From what she knows of him from Hanabi, he is the Hokage's grandson, perfect.

"You bitch!" he shouted as he raised his right hand but again his arm stopped with the same girl holding his arm and giving him a cold stare.

"It's this arm," she said before she ripped the arm off and toss it to the side.

Temari was in motion to blast the girl away but found herself unable to move and looking into green slitted eyes and the world turned black.

Sakura put the girl down after using a Psi technique that could bind people and used her Shikyogan to put the girl to sleep. Kankuro is now lying on the ground with a slit throat along with Konohamaru lying dead next to him with a bloody kunai in hand but has a snapped neck.

Naruto smirked at the sight, but waited for a key player to jump in and that player is the Ichibi no Shukaku.

"Hey priest, why don't you come down here," Naruto said as she looked up to the tree to see the host of Shukaku and can sense Musei hidden in the trees who is putting up a strong genjutsu to keep people away from here.

"Who are you?" the host of Shukaku said looking at the girl with bloodlust, and if Shukaku didn't have a priest taking over the host's mind, it would have warned the host, but is unable to say something to the host.

"Oh me," Naruto said as she raised her hand up as each tip of her finger began burning with a purplish hue, it was one of those techniques she learned from the compound she raided after putting her blood on the entrance to enter. "I'm just a Daiyōkai telling a Jinchuriki to not mess with my domain," Naruto disappeared and appeared before the host of Shukaku and pressed her hand at the host's stomach that burned through the sand shield and touched the host's body.

"**Five Elemental Seal!"**

Following Day

Naruto smirked at the chaos she created.

She heard how Suna is in deep shit for assassinating the Hokage's grandson and is most likely going to go into a war, which Suna has denied but the body of a Kazekage's son next to the Hokage's grandson with a kunai with the Kazekage's son blood on it is pretty a dead giveaway, and the sand that is covering the Kazekage's son proved that the Kazekage's child tried to get rid of the Kazekage's son's body but was interrupted.

Suna has demanded the return of the Kazekage's children, but they only had one of them, they have no idea of where the other two are. They threatened to go to war if they don't return the two, but the Hokage doesn't know where the two are, he had his shinobi look for the two and investigated the area, but turned up empty handed.

Lexus and Yoruichi returned with an urn that holds the Gobi no Houkou's power. They told that the bastard is a sexist and hates humans and other Yōkai because he isn't the strongest. In short, a superiority complex that is as high as a mountain and they can choose who is going to be the next Inu Daiyōkai, but they aren't sure at the moment.

The Host and that girl Naruto captured are sleeping for now, she has to prepare to absorb the priest that has merged with Shukaku, and from what she heard, Shukaku is also a woman, but with the priest, it made Shukaku insane and Naruto has to do a ritual to merge the host and Shukaku together and make the host a Daiyōkai, after she absorbs the priest's soul of course. That girl Temari, she's a fine ass she has to admit, so she gave her to Anko, who is busy with the Chunin exam at the moment so she won't have time to break the girl, and just left her in hibernation sleep for now with the help of some seals she made to keep her body in suspension.

She couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the Sandaime losing his grandson, that would serious hit him emotionally and eat him on the inside. If she knows Orochimaru from Anko, he will most likely continue on with planning his attack, with the Uchiha and Hyuga low in numbers he will most likely stand a chance.

Naruto, with her servant behind her, waited at the meeting spot in the afternoon since the scarecrow was busy with search parties looking for the Kazekage's children. She didn't have to wait, but she can use the free time to get some rest from her plans to destroy Konoha, and from her mate whose emotions are going wide at the moment.

"_Which reminds me, I'm going to have to get some chocolate ice cream on my way back,"_ Naruto thought of Yakumo's cravings and they are getting low on ice cream. From what she heard, Lexus and Yoruichi took their time dealing with Gobi so Lexus can have a break from Yoshino's mood swings. She had to pick a Nara.

"Yo," the scarecrow arrived with that fake eye smile that he puts up. "I know it's against my better judgement," Naruto scuffled. "But I signed you three up for the Chunin exams tomorrow," he handed the three papers making Sasuke smirk believing that he can gain more power if he rise in ranks.

Naruto just looked at it and just shrugged and left. She went to a store after flowing the store with hallucination poison to get some ice cream without paying and teleported to Root Gate and teleported again to the Netherworld Tower with Sakura following.

The place changed in the last few weeks. She has to admit, the Workers did a good job lighting up the place. Many buildings were made along the Netherworld walls.

They made a Hospital that has many White Mages and doctors either training or healing patients, but at the moment they are training. Beside it is the Shadow Fortress, it's where the Kunoichi gather to train and have meetings. Beside that is the Dark Temple, it's where the Kuro Musha, or Protoss, go to train. Beside that is the Black Shrine, it's where the Mononoke gather and train. Beside that is the Academy, it's where the Mahou Riyousha go to learn magic. And finally, beside that is the Dark Academy, it's where Mahou Riyousha go to learn Dark Magic, known practitioners are Ume, Shime and Matsuro.

In the Netherworld Tower, it has four floors.

The Main hall is where everyone gathers and holds meetings, and is the main floor of the Tower that holds the Main Waypoint Gate. The office area is there and it is connected by five bridges, with one bridge leading up to the surface, and constructed sturdier, with rails.

Below the Main hall is the Oiran rooms. It was discussed that the Oiran would be in the fanciest place there is, and the Netherworld Tower fits the bill. The Oiran are very happy with the location, and the new clothes that were bought for them gave them a sexier look, along with a few more toys. The place is managed by Ginchiyo who is running the place smoothly after Anko trained her. Right now, they are numbered in the 50s with the drastic increase of Naruto's Forces.

Above the Main Hall is the Throne Room. It's where Naruto would sit on a stone chair that is fixed with comfy pillows and the side arms that are big enough to have someone sit on it, most likely a mistress to sit with, and it has a Private Waypoint Gate, where Lexus tries to make a connection with the Dark Tower.

And above the Throne Room are the private quarters, where Lexus and her mates, Yoruichi and her student, and Naruto and her mates live. The place is loaded with many bedrooms, storage rooms, kitchens and Dining Room. She also found the last book, it's called.

'Join the Dark Side, It's fun, Volume 13'

Again, whoever thought of naming the books is pissing Naruto off, for giving the books such names.

Speaking of books, the book of 'Summoning your own Demon' is actually a summon book to summon deities into battle. Thou, to summon a deity she must have huge amount of magic and the deity must see if she is worthy to summon them. She currently can summon two of them, Ifrit and Shiva, Fire and Ice, Ramuh is a pain in the ass at the moment.

The book of Necromancy, Retsu warned her to stay away from one part in that book, a certain turning people into zombies. She said she doesn't like eating people who learns that stuff, it gives her indigestion, but she gave her permission to learn how to summon Skull beings to her call, which is the only thing that is keeps her safe from getting eaten.

There are a few that she can summon, Skull Person are just skeletons that are used just for distraction, Skull Warriors are the fighters and are fairly skilled, Skull Guardians are the big skull guys with axes, Skull Judges are huge that carries a huge hammer that can crush anything in its path, Skull Knights are an upgraded version of the Skull Warriors, Skull Snakes are long and can constrict break a Skull Judge's bones, and the last one she can Summon is the Skull King. She's trying to Summon a Skull Dragon, but those are hard to summon and a bitch to control, so the Skull People will do for now, and the snake.

At least she is learning Necromancy, but Retsu didn't tell her she would smell like death later on, but her mates seem to like her even more. Great she's getting closer to Death.

Naruto entered through the gate and saw Lexus smiling on the side.

"You made the connection," Naruto stated as Lexus nodded. "Good, we'll teleport their later, for now, I need to get to my mate," she said as she raised the bag of ice cream and tossed a bucket to Lexus who thanked her for getting it. Heading up to the Private Rooms she entered to see Yakumo sleeping peacefully in between Haku and Tsunami, with clothes on of course. "She wasn't too much trouble wasn't she?" Naruto asked as she put the ice cream in a fridge nearby.

"No, she was mostly tired the whole time," Haku said to Naruto as she got off of the bed and brought Naruto to between her and Yakumo who sensed her arrival and cuddled next to her.

She didn't have sex with them she just enjoyed their comfort and began to have as much rest as possible before she goes along with destroying Konoha.

With Lexus

"So you hear?" Lexus asked Yoruichi who is lounging around after a training session with Yugito, the girl is catching up but tires out easily.

"About Kukaku? Yeah, it's a shame really. We use to hang around and cause havoc in hell. Ever since that priest merge with her, she's no longer the person I remember," Yoruichi sadly said and then smirked. "There was this one time that we locked the Succubus Queen in a room, tied her up and filled the room with powerful aphrodisiac and left her alone with no way to satisfy herself! Oh she was pissed when she got out!" she said and both laughed remembering how pissed off the Succubus Queen was during those 500 years alone and very horny.

"From what Naruto has said, she is going to fuse both the host and Kukaku into one, the host might have some memories of Kukaku's old life, but who knows, something like that is fifty-fifty," Lexus said to Yoruichi who nodded.

"What are you going to do about the Inu Yōkai energy?" Yoruichi asked as Lexus smirked.

"I got plans for a certain human for that," Lexus said smiling at the thought taming that wild woman she saw in Konoha.

"So, have you figured out a name?" Yoruichi asked as Lexus lowered her head, it was a reason why Yoshino kicked her out of the room after she gave her the ice cream. She needs to think of a name for the baby that is going to be born next month.

"I was thinking on the lines of Kurokijo," Lexus told her friend who thought about it.

"Black Demoness, Black Lady, or Black Devil?" she asked Lexus who thought about it.

"You know what, I think I will go with Black Lady, being a daughter of the Daimakaicho and Kage Kitsune, the name would suit her," she said to her friend who nodded.

"And if that doesn't work?" she asked Lexus who hoped Yoshino would like it.

"I'll be sleeping in another room tonight."

Unknown Location

"Orochimaru-sama, it would appears that the Shukaku host has been captured and the Suna team have been eliminated from the Chunin Exams," a silver haired man with glasses said.

"No need Kabuto, with Konoha's power down with the lost of Danzo and the Hyuga, we should have enough to destroy Konoha," Orochimaru said to his spy. "What is the progress of the Uchiha?" he asked his spy.

"He is being personally taught be the Copy Nin Kakashi," Kabuto reported to Orochimaru who evilly chuckled.

"Kukuku, this is the perfect opportunity to give him the curse seal, we'll move accordingly to plan," he ordered his spy as both left the area as both missed a black haze forming in the shadows that turned physical showing Ayame who is spying on the two.

"Predicable," she muttered and disappeared from the sight.

Hyuga Compound

"Neji, when you are in the Chunin Exams, we want you to eliminate Hinata during the Chunin Exams," a freed branch member said to Neji Hyuga who bowed and accepted the mission.

"It is her fate to die, she cannot escape," Neji said as both left the area as a white haze formed to show Hinata shaking her head.

"Fools," she said before disappearing.

It seems that Konoha has no secret places to talk about secret plans.

To be Continued

**Roudousha – Worker Class**

A Support Class. They are the workers for Naruto's Forces, they can build anything from buildings, weapons, ships and such, and can do tasks like farming, raising animals, cook, clean, and such, and can even document information like secretaries. They have many classes that are so ranged that they are split into groups.

**1) Blue Collar** are workers of constructions, they build the buildings and such.

**2) Green Collar** are the environmental workers who handles the farming, raising animals and fish, and such.

**3)White Collar** are the office workers who handle the evil enemy of the realm… paperwork.

**4)Pink Collar** are the cooks, cleaners, cloth making and such.

**5) Red Collar** are the weapon crafters who makes the armor and weapons of the Forces.

**6) Blue Suit** is a bit different than the other collar jobs, they are the more round workers who could do either two or three jobs and have experience, so they are the supervisor.

**7) Grey Suit** is an upgraded version of the Blue Collar with all five and is a Boss to the workers.

**8) Black Suit **is the CEO of the workers, who fights the great evil, paperwork.

**Kuro Naito – Dark Knight**

A branch class of the Mahou Riyousha class, this class is one of the deadliest magic branch class there is. It takes both mental and physical training to start this class that the user must master the black magic branch and the Musha branch of the Mahou Riyousha. Once that is done, the user can start learning Dark Magic with its deadly arts. Learning Dark Magic can make the user deadly because they can use Dark Magic to boost their speed and strength and any other methods other than spells. Their spells can drain life and absorb it to heal their wounds or use it on a spell that requires life sacrifice. They have 4 Ranks.

**1) Knight** is when the user must learn to have equilibrium with both physical and mental abilities or else they will never learn Dark Magic. They still wear their armor as a Musha.

**2) Fell Knight** is when the user starts learning Dark Magic. They can now use spells that could drain life and add it to their own life, but are still learning. They have some risk of having some side effects from using Dark Magic if they don't have control. They are now recognized by their black lining of their armor.

**3) Dark Knight** is a stage where they can cast deadly spells that could wipe out enemies in front of them, but at a cost of their life energy, but if they are smart, they can restore it after draining a survivor. They can also use Dark Magic to increase their abilities, but to a certain limit. They are at their highest risk of having side effects for using Dark Magic, but side effects are unknown, like they can look pale as a ghost or they lose their life and still live. They are now recognized by their black armor.

**4) Death Knight** is a master of Dark Magic. They can use Dark Magic to a point that they can no longer sacrifice their own life to power their attacks. Since they are masters of Dark Magic, they are no longer at risk of using Dark Magic, they are immune. Recognized by their spiked armor and black weapons.

**Juusen no Youma - The Thirteen Ghosts**

The Thirteen Ghosts are the elites of the Mononoke lead by both Ayame and Hinata. Ayame is the Karite, Reaper, of the Mononoke while Hinata is the second in command under the name of Byakko, White Spirit Fox, which is odd because she is a Poltergeist and her haze is pure white. The Juusen no Youma is Naruto's person assassins that do the dangerous missions that she wants to keep hidden, thou she wouldn't send them on a mission she herself thinks that she wouldn't survive. They are skilled assassins and spies, capable to entering enemy territory to either assassinate or spy, but most likely assassinate. They are hard to spot, but can still be sensed if the person they are going to kill is good at sensing people. Like the name, they have thirteen members, each with their own title.

**Ichi** – **The First** – **The First Ghost** – like the name says, she is the first Mononoke to actually be born and has become the elite, other than being turned from human to Hanyou. She follows Ayame like a lost puppy and has a huge crush on her, which Ayame knows and likes to see her purple haze turn red in embarrassment, and she has this habit of pressing her fingers together when she is talking to Ayame. She has light blue hair that is short, blue green eyes, and has a body of a teen with B size breasts, and she has a shy and smart personality.

**Toruso** – **The Torso** – **The Second Ghost** – unlike her name, she is more of a gambler. She takes risk that none of the other Youma would take, and plays with a deck of cards that she could use like shuriken and kunai. She has short brown spiky hair, brown eyes, and has B size chess, and has a knack for gambling.

**Hazumi** – **The Bound** – **The Third Ghost** – again, not like her name, she isn't into bondage, but she is a seductress. She flirts with the other woman and sometimes they get lucky. She has a body of a young model with blond mid-length hair and green eyes, D size chest and wears clothing that shows off her figure, even her Anbu armor.

**Kutakuta** – **The Withered** – **The Fourth Ghost** – she goes by Kuta for short, and she is a mother figure of the Juusen no Youma, who is kind and gentle, but deadly when serious. She has long black hair, soft brown eyes, C size breast, and a body that just speaks of Milf.

**Zutazuta** – **The Torn** – **The Fifth Ghost** – Zuta is a hard ass, a real bitch if you want to know. She takes things way to seriously and can fly off the handlebars if you push her too hard, or just piss her off. She has fiery red hair that spikes and crimson red eyes that burned with passion or hatred, C size breast and loves to fight.

**Ikaru** – **The Angry** – **The Sixth Ghost** – Ikaru is the princess of the group, a spoiled one, who is a beautiful woman who uses her looks to her fullest, like Hazumi, and gets angry when she doesn't have her way. She has long silver hair that looks like a waterfall, violet eyes, and DD breast. Her personality is like a seductive poison, she'll wheel you in before she kills you.

**Gyouja** – **The Pilgrim** – **The Seventh Ghost** – Gyouja is an exotic petit woman with looks just makes her cute and gorgeous. She has long pink hair that waves with the wind, soft violet eyes, C size, and has a personality. She is very open, _very_ open and wears revealing clothes that shows a bit too much and yet it hides enough. Damn flirty too.

**Youji** – **The Child** – **The Eighth Ghost** – as her title says, she's the child, a young woman in her early teens and yet is very close Hahaoya. Light silver hair that ends at her shoulders, soft pink eyes, petit body, B size chest and wears cute clothes.

**Hahaoya** – **The Mother** – **The Ninth Ghost** – the protective and mother figure of the group. She is very close with Youji, close enough to work, fight, and sleep with, and yes they are in a relationship. She is the exact opposite of Youji, she is 6' tall, E size breast, long tone legs, long silver hair that reaches her knees, cold violet eyes, and is very attractive, when working together with Youji they become desirable.

**Kanadzuchi** – **The Hammer** – **The Tenth Ghost** – she goes by Kana, and she doesn't look like a hammer or carries a hammer, but is powerful when she wants to be. She's more of a child with a white mirror that absorbs people's souls. It also can reflect projectile attacks back at the enemy. She is the defender of the group and is a silent type, but seems to open up to the mother.

**Jakkaru** – **The Jackal **– **The Eleventh Ghost** – Jak is one messed up woman. She has long pink hair and red eyes and uses her wisps to slice people clean through. The wisps are the cloudy haze that when they turn ghost. She is psychotic and deadly, but only to her enemies, and has this I don't give a damn attitude.

**Jaganoto** – **The Juggernaut** – **The Twelfth Ghost** – Jaga is a muscle of the group, but is actually a tall woman that stands 6'4" and is quiet. Her specialty is moving huge objects with her wisps and is strong in physical form. She has short purple hair and red eyes, D breast and is a caring woman.

**Togiretogire** – **The Broken** – **The Thirteenth Ghost** – Togire is the last member of the Juusen no Youma and is perhaps the strongest of the thirteen, but she doesn't like showing off so she just kills her enemies without showing her true potential and could possibly be the next Karite if she wants to. She has long dark blue hair, dark red eyes, petit body, B size, and likes quiet places to sleep around and do nothing, mostly a tree.

Translation

Shime – End or Closer Mark

Matsuro – Last Days or End

Kurokijo – Black Lady, Black Demoness, Black Devil

* * *

And there you have it. The Imps are dead and the Chunin Exams are coming, along with Konoha's destruction, but how will that go.

Anyways, review and till next time, Bye!


	8. Life in the Netherworld

Vile here.

This chapter is more of a side story of what is going on in the story. A few things are explained in this chapter so read on, also in has a few Crossover Characters and a few OC.

Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything of the concepts, they belong to their original owners.

* * *

Chapter 8

Life in the Netherworld

Takamachi Nanoha, Shiroi Akuma, The White Devil, slept wonderfully in her new apartment in the Netherworld.

It's a lot better than that crammed up Root HQ, where she had 10 roommates, but still has a roommate thou, at least she has her own room and bed. She would usually end up in someone's space in Root HQ, or accidentally hit someone when she stretches, but now she can sleep with no interruptions.

"Nanoha-san, get up. It's 6 on the dot," or so she thought.

Waking up, she saw her roommate opening her door to peak in.

Shidou Hikaru, her roommate, she's a Mahou Riyousha learning to become a Dark Knight, but must first become a Black Magic Master and a Warrior Master, then she'll start her training to become a Dark Knight. The young woman is petit and looks adorable when riled up, but very fiery when serious, she has short red hair with a long ponytail that reaches to her hips in a braid, red eyes, which is becoming common in the Netherworld, two red foxy ears that shows she is a Hanyou and one swaying red tail, and is already a Master of the Black Magic and is learning the Warrior Branch. She's the best fire user there is, second to Nanoha.

Takamachi Nanoha, Shiroi Akuma no Jigoku, The White Devil of Hell, is an Academy Instructor of Magic and Combat.

She was just a regular Mahou Riyousha at first, but during her training Naruto, the Overlady, saw potential in her and started training her personally, thou it was a Darkness Clone at the time, but still it was high praise. Naruto taught her everything she knew in Black Magic and began teaching her physical combat. It was a hard time at first, but she indeed showed potential and became Shiroi Akuma as the result of her training.

Ume, the first Black Magic user couldn't compare to her in combat, but she had more experience and rose in power when she took up Dark Magic, so Ume is still stronger than her and still loves to grow plants with special properties, which is her specialty.

There were others who rose up in power after her, but out of all of them she showed greater potential that Naruto nurtured until she took her own path and became a Magic and Combat instructor. Many thought she was wasting her potential, but Naruto disagreed and has agreed with her to teach the next generation.

Nanoha has been teaching for some time and brought up two powerful women that Naruto has taken as her personal escorts in combat, Shime and Matsuro. Those two showed great potential like her and moved on to learning Dark Magic, she could start learning Dark Magic, but she has a job of teaching new recruits.

Her next student that she hopes that will start learning Dark Magic is Shidou Hikaru, her roommate, who is currently turning the lights in her room on and off and on and off and on and off.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up, stop that!" Nanoha said as she hid underneath her pillow from the flashes of light.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late," Hikaru whined and left Nanoha to do her morning routine.

Her apartment is just like the rest, two rooms with a lounge/dining room, kitchen, and one washroom. It's better than Root HQ. Getting dressed in her simple dark blue shirt, cargo pants, boots and coat, she left her apartment with Hikaru following. The apartment has a few floors, depending on how high it is on the walls of the Netherworld.

The Netherworld has improved from the first time she saw it, right now fresh air is being circulated from the surface, fresh water is falling from openings that is falling on water wheels that powers the Netherworld, also plumbing, which is nice for having hot showers. At the bottom of the Netherworld is the hot springs, the place where the waterfalls fall, but with a few added magic runes to heat up the water as hot springs. The place has become a resort where many go to relax, which many learned that it also has an Oiran House in the Resort.

Nanoha had to admit, Naruto has changed the place up a bit and from what she was told by the Overlady, is that she is getting rid of assigning classes to those who are born from the Spawning Pool. At first she wanted to have her followers have some form of freewill, but she noticed that she chosen how they should live their lives and decided to go with a single Worker Class for now. Many workers showed signs of becoming Kunoichi when they were taught how to use earth techniques and they are currently learning more on the side of their jobs, some showed great skill with a blade that they could be a Samurai, Protoss or Dark Knight. With that, it was decided to go with one class to Spawn out of the Pool, since whoever is spawned knows little of their occupation and must learn, since the class system is molded in the DNA and each person has a specialty.

Entering the Academy she couldn't help but noticed that the workers were a bit overboard with constructing the Academy, along with the other areas. The place is about 10 stories tall, a few large rooms to blow up, many training and study rooms, a few offices, which she has one of her own, and a cafeteria in it. It's a bit overboard in her opinion.

"What are we going to learn today?" Hikaru asked a bit excitedly as her foxy ears went straight up in learning Combat and her tail swayed side to side.

"We are going to make you run down the Netherworld stairs up and down 20 times," Nanoha said causing Hikaru's foxy ears to drop in dismay with her tail going limp hearing she is going to run up all those stairs, last estimation of the stairs, 2 kilometres in distance going up in a 70 degree angle, do the math. Nanoha smiled seeing Hikaru's look and laughed as she entered the Academy to Torture her students, and yes, she meant Torture.

"No wonder she is called Shiroi Akuma no Jigoku," Hikaru mumbled and entered the Academy with many new members wanting to learn magic.

"New students?" Nanoha asked a tanned woman with long silver hair that is tied in a way that would spike her bangs out and back down her back, sharp violet eyes that shows mischief, and she has this aura of cheerfulness and happy go lucky person, but actually she is a manipulative and calculating woman that is dangerous in combat.

She's also a Master in Black Magic and is a Warrior Master that is almost equal to Nanoha, but would manipulate people to fight against each other, not to mention that Nanoha would just blast her into oblivion. She prefers to not get her hands dirty.

"Yes, ever since Kijoyo has decided to give her followers freewill, they started deciding what they want to choose as a career," the silver haired woman said as she looked at the students that ranged from 200 heads, probably more since she thought she missed counted.

"That's ok Maou, I can handle this," Nanoha said as she smiled at the group, while Hikaru felt a little sorry for the new students. "Hello, I am Takamachi Nanoha and I am the Magic and Combat instructor…" she said introducing and gaining to the new recruits' attention. "…and beside me is Maou who will be teaching you Magic for support," she pointed to the woman beside her. "Now those of you who are interested in battle and want to learn magic for fighting please follow me. We'll start your training with running up stairs," she said as many of the recruits followed her thinking that running up and down stairs would be easy.

How wrong they were.

Dark Temple

Khalani, one of the Dark Templars, waited for one of the Dragoons to pass The Shadow Walk to become a Dark Templar.

It's like a passage to become a Dark Templar and it is a hard task for the participants and it is a must. The participants must go through a path and keep only to the shadows, along that path are Dark Templars that will assault them, unexpectedly, to incapacitate them. If they make it to the end of the path, they pass the test and are given the title of Dark Templar.

Once they pass, they are given a new weapon, the Warp Blade. It's a modified version of the Psi Blade. Tenten, the Dark Archon, wanted to give the Dark Templars a wicked curved blade for them to use and came up with the Warp Blade. The Dark Templars instantly love the weapon and started using them.

Speaking of the Dark Archon sister, she changed the Protoss fighting ranks and system to a different point of view, and has created technology that would fit for her sisters and can only be used by her sisters, since they are trained to use it.

The first is the Zealots, they are trained in hand to hand combat, tactics, pain tolerance, and discipline, they are also to hate their enemy and hunt them down to the corners of the world. Because of such training they must learn to control their battle lust so they can move on to the next level. Within the Protoss, everyone has some form of Psionic Power and they are trained to use it a way to predict enemy movement, strike with deadly accuracy and evade death blows.

Tenten, the Dark Archon, has created a device by using her Psionic Powers to manipulate matter to her liking, she created armor that could channel Psionic Energy into creating a shield to protect the wearer from harm, but it isn't impenetrable. High powered hits can cause the wearer to be sent flying from the attack. With training the wearer can activate and deactivate with their Psionic Powers at will.

The Zealots are now equip with two Psi Blades with armor that channels Psionic Energy to form a shield, which is very revealing that shows too much skin in their opinion.

The next rank is the Dragoons, and they are trained to use their Psionic Power effectively. They still wield the Psi Blades, and armor, but have a dark robe, for modesty reasons. They are still warriors but have more control over their Psionic Powers.

Then there is the Dark Templars, unlike the Zealots, they are more into stealth and strike from the shadows. To become a Dark Templar, they must go through The Shadow Walk, and if they pass they become a Dark Templar.

Khalani, a 5'9" woman with a slender body wearing the armor that Zealots wear, but with a few alterations as in a tattered robe, has black long hair that is in a braid, has shining blue eyes that glows and it perhaps the next Dark Templar to reach the Dark Archon status.

Beside her is Xerana, she is medium height, with long silver violet hair, same Zealot armor with a few cloth pieces here and there, golden eyes, and is perhaps the scholar of the Dark Templars. Next to her is Selendis, another Dark Templar with dirt blonde medium length hair with glowing blue eyes, and is perhaps a tactician of the group. With them is Khastiana, a harden warrior that stands tall, almost 6', wears the Zealot armor, long dark blue hair that looks like dreads and has glowing green eyes. And the last is Lekila, a young woman who is perhaps the youngest of the 5, short blue hair, petit body, black Zealot armor, no robes, and is a teacher of the Dark Temple.

Khalani, Xerana, Selendis, Lekila and Khastiana are testing a possible Dark Templar that is going through the Shadow Walk at the moment and are waiting at the other side.

"_Anything new happen lately," _Khalani mentally asked the women that were waiting at the end of the pathway.

"_Other than the fact that we have new recruits who are training next to the Pylon then no, nothing happened lately,"_ Lekila mentally replied to Khalani.

The Pylon, it's a device that Tenten has created that would emit Psionic Energy for new recruits to sense and recognize it. Once they can feel the Psionic Energy they can start training to utilize it, those who can't are politely asked to look for another occupation since Psionic Energy isn't for everyone. Many were turned back because they couldn't sense Psionic Energy.

"_I wish Tenten war here. She would go on about how she is going to make new devices. Playing as a spy is wasting her talents away,"_ Xerana mentally said and wanted to destroy Konoha sooner rather than later. That place is going to be destroyed anyways, they all have seen it.

"_Sister Tenten's abilities are vital as a spy. She can read those villagers minds to see what they are planning so Kijoyo can destroy it with no setbacks,"_ Selendis told the women who nodded at this and waited for the woman to exit the path.

"That… is a lot harder than I thought," said a voice coming out of the shadows dressed in the armor that Tenten has created with a few alterations as in a tattered skirt on her hip.

"_Ah, Shakuras, I see you have made it through,"_ Khalani mentally said to Shakuras who is 5'7", slender with a few muscles, C size breast, purple armor, black spiky hair, violet glowing eyes, and has this aura about her that would give you a moment of psychic feeling of a warning that says danger all written over her.

"Well, I did have to fight those women off of me when they pounce at me," Shakuras playfully said as the gathered Templars shook their heads at the girl's personality.

"_Well, since you made it through, here, your very own Warp Blade,"_ Khalani brought a gauntlet to Shakuras who took off her right Psi Blade emitter and put on the Warp Blade gauntlet and turned it on to show a violet curved blade.

"Sweet," she said as she gave it a few practice swings and already liking it.

"_The Warp Blade is a bit harder to use than the Psi Blade. It can be…"_ Khalani instructed and stopped when she noticed that Shakuras was playing with her new blade and her fellow Dark Templars were a few steps away from her and the girl who is wildly swinging her Warp Blade.

"_I told you it's a bad idea to bring a child into the Dark Templar,"_ Khastiana said to Khalani who shook her head and stepped away from the new Dark Templar.

Shadow Fortress

Kusanagi Motoko, the head instructor of the Kunoichi, looked at the new recruits.

For some reason she smells cat. Sure she met Shihouin Yoruichi and Nii Yugito and recognized their scent, but she can pick up a few cat smells from the few recruits.

Looking at the recruits more closely, she can see they have some aspects of a cat, and smelling the girl closely she can clearly smell a cat.

"_When did Kijoyo created Neko Hanyou?" _Motoko wondered as the kitten she is currently sniffing is a bit nervous.

"Uhm, Motoko-taicho, is there something wrong," the nervous Neko Hanyou asked as Motoko came back to reality.

"Hmm, no nothing, just came to a realization," she said as she went back to looking at her recruits that are numbered in the hundreds. "The name is Kusanagi Motoko and I will be your instructor. I won't lie to you, the training is hard. I won't pull my punches with you and will give you the full truth about the training," she said earning a few gulps from the group. "We'll start with chakra control and work our way up to increasing your chakra reserves and stamina. Once that is through, you'll go through physical training that will increase your endurance, pain tolerance, and strength. After that you'll move on to speed training for agility and dexterity, then it will be chakra training again, then physical training and so on and so on," she said and got a few of the recruits a bit nervous.

She didn't blame them for being nervous it's the hard truth about being a Kunoichi.

Naruto gave the training regiment, with Yoruichi and Anko giving a few pointers. Her Darkness Clone went through Konoha Academy and was very, _very_ disappointed of the place. She had to rely on Anko and Yoruichi for giving tips for the training.

For starters they will go with using chakra on their feet and slowly climb up a wall, on their back to start off slowly, once they get enough experience they can run up the wall. Once they master that, they will run up and down on the wall until they are drained, and try again after a rest.

Then they move on to the physical department, taijutsu. They go through with simple push ups and are given a backpack to give them weight to for the push up, this gives them more arm muscle strength and hardens the spine, and this is only good for Hanyous. This process continues on with sit ups, and once they are use to their own body they are given suspenders to give them for resistance on the sit up. Once that is down, they move on to actual taijutsu. Anko and Motoko make them practice katas on each other, once they reach a level they fight either of the two and they are not soft, this is good pain tolerance training.

Once they finished with Physical training they move on to Speed training, which is just weights. Some laps around a training room with the weights can do wonders, along with taijutsu training with the weights on.

Then they move back to Chakra training and this time Water Walking, just the same as Tree walking but with Physical training added together.

After all that, they move on with ninjutsu and stealth, then some areas as in assassination, torture, spying, espionage, seduction, and other areas.

"I'll tell you right now, it isn't easy being a Kunoichi. If you want to back out now, now's your chance," Motoko said as everyone stayed in the Shadow Fortress. "Alright girls, you're going to be pushed into the ground until you can stand on your own two feet, so best to get started now rather than later."

Hospital

Momo checked over the reports of the students that are learning healing magic, healing jutsu and other methods of healing. The students are good enough for nurses, but she wants them to know enough to save a patient, rather than having one doctor with ten nurses, now that's just bad management. She needs more doctors to run the hospital, not nurses, thou they do assist, but don't know enough, so it would be best to train everyone.

The hospital in the Netherworld is topnotch with supplies and equipment, the one at the harbour is more like a clinic.

Not many patients have entered the hospital, other than training injuries, and those who were thoroughly exhauster, and they didn't get exhausted in training. She figured that there are a lot of active women in the Netherworld, she suggested drinking more fluids which they returned a goofy grin, damn perverts.

"So, anything," Momo's attention returned to her latest patient who is actually the Overlady's mate Uzumaki Yakumo, former name Karuma. Lexus dropped her off before taking off with Yoruichi for something, most likely getting laid, but she did sat to look after her.

"Sorry, but Unohana-sama is the one who wants to do your checkups, ever since the Kijoyo got you pregnant, Unohana-sama has been doing thorough tests with you to make sure you have a healthy pregnancy." Momo said as she waited for Retsu to get to the hospital to do the checkups as she got the equipment ready, pencil and paper.

Then the Avatar of the Shinigami arrived with an escort, she didn't need one, but Ukitsu is very friendly with Yakumo and she insisted she would come, again.

"Yaku-chan, how's everything in the down under?" Ukitsu said with a playful smile.

"It's nice, the place is quiet that I can sleep in and Naruto is being supportive," Yakumo said as she eased up on her seat to get comfortable as Ukitsu helped her get comfortable.

"Anything happen that I should know about," Retsu asked as she began scanning Yakumo for any birth problems.

"No, Haku and Tsunami are supportive and are keeping me from doing anything productive. They even prevented me from practicing magic," she huffed at this part as Ukitsu snickered as Unohana smiled as she continued with the check up.

"Your daughters are healthy and should be ready by the next month," Unohana said telling Yakumo of her child.

"That's nice, once the girl is born we can… wait what?" she asked a bit shocked as Unohana smiled at the young woman.

"You're carrying triplets Yakumo-chan, fraternal exactly," Unohana said as she placed her hand over Yakumo's belly and did a reading of the triplets. "You want me to tell you what the three will be like?" she asked Yakumo who was still shocked that she is going to have twins, but nodded. "Two will have red eyes while the other will have blue, the one with the red eyes will have the red hair, the other black, and the one with the blue eyes will have pink hair, a mix of the both of you, but I'm not sure where the red and black hair came from, but I have a clue of where the blue eyes and black hair came from. The three will become like their father in all of her strengths and they will carry on your abilities to turn illusions real, and have their father's ability to use poison, they show signs of becoming powerful Kitsune Yōkai," she said to Yakumo who held her stomach as if embracing the three in her stomach. "Has Kijoyo-san thought of names for the three… or a name," Retsu said remembering that Naruto doesn't know about the three unborn girls.

"She's still working on the name," Yakumo tiredly said as she rested in her chair and drifted off into sleep.

"Ukitsu-chan, you mind taking her back to the Netherworld Tower," Retsu said to Ukitsu who nodded. "Also Ukitsu-chan, I noticed that the girl's have some of your DNA in them and the blue eyes and black hair came from you," Ukitsu stiffen hearing this as Retsu smiled at her Samurai. "You don't need to keep it a secret Ukitsu-san, I know you were there when she was in her mating cycle and with them for a long time now. You can move into the Netherworld today and live with your mates," she said as she turned to leave.

"Unohana-sama," Ukitsu said as Retsu stopped and turned to see Ukitsu bowing to her. "Thank you," she said as Retsu smiled at the girl and left.

Ukitsu smiled and picked up Yakumo bridal style as she started her walk to the Netherworld Tower.

How did she become a beta for Naruto and Yakumo?

Well, it started when Ukitsu was introduced to Naruto when she first spawned out of that pool. She was the only one out of the seven who covered herself from Naruto, and she seen her covering herself. Naruto became more curious and friendly with her, and so did Yakumo who liked the tomboyish woman. She taught Yakumo some hand to hand combat, as well as Naruto since she can put up a good fight. Then it sort of happened, she wasn't sure, but she was actually the first to become a beta. The three hit it off like they knew each other, Ukitsu loves to fight and got Naruto into fighting, she was the real reason why Naruto changed so much and made Yakumo to be more open.

Ukitsu wanted to keep it a secret because she works for the Shinigami, a stupid reason in Naruto's point of view, but respected her and chose to keep it quiet.

It was hard for the three, but when Yakumo was in her mating cycle she had to be there for her.

When Unohana goes for Yakumo's checkups, she is usually the escort, but like what Retsu said, she doesn't need an escort.

And yet here she is, putting Yakumo to bed and making sure she is comfortable underneath those blankets and pillows.

She squeaked when she felt a pair of hands fondling her chest through the kimono she is wearing and warm breaths behind her neck, along with a pair of breasts pressing against her back.

"I always wondered when you would come down here," a voice that Ukitsu recognizes and knew that she is going to have a hell of a welcoming. "I miss you, Haku has been avoiding me lately and Naruto isn't here. I need to satisfy my urges," Tsunami said as she blew at Ukitsu's ear that made her shiver in ecstasy.

"Let's find her, I want to beat that 10 minute record," Ukitsu said as she dragged a horny Tsunami with her and went to find Haku, since she hasn't had a release since the boat.

The Stairs of Hell

"This Is Murder!" a sweating and tired Hikaru whined as she slumped on the stairs breathing as much air as possible in her lungs.

"Come on Hikaru, you're half way there," Nanoha encourage as the young woman glared up at her.

"I would have finished, IF you haven't put these Weights on me!" Hikaru shouted motioning to the weights strapped on her ankles, wrists and the backpack filled with heavy weights.

"It's not bad Hikaru, the recruits finished," she said trying to encourage the woman, but she only added fuel to the burning hatred in the girl's eyes.

"They barely have the strength to stand up!" she shouted remembering how most of the recruits were passed out on the floor at the base of the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, you have ten more laps and you're done," she said earning a grumble from Hikaru. "Then we move on to evasion training… with the weights," Nanoha said with a devilish grin.

"ARGH!"

They say that the Netherworld is hell, well, sometimes it is.

Whirlpool Forest

"I thought we eliminated those imps, so why are we in the forest?" Maya asked as she walked through the forest with some farmers who are also trained Samurai.

"Something out here is eating the crops," one of the farmers said with burning hatred in her voice.

"Calm down, it's only some green carrots," the other farmer said as the other one glared at her.

"I spent a whole month farming those Carrots, heck they grow so fast that they are easy to make!" the angry farmer yelled at the other farmer who shook her head.

"Soooo, these green carrots grow faster huh. Are they good to eat?" Maya asked as she followed what look like bird tracks… huge bird tracks, there was a yellow feather here and there.

"Yes, in a matter in fact they are good to eat," the farmer said as the other shook her head again.

"There like normal carrots, but it has this extra property in it that I'm still trying to figure out," the other farmer said in thought as Maya nodded her head as Kanu beside her was looking at the odd tracks. It was definitely not an imp minion, too big to be one, and different species too.

Hearing a tree branch snap, both of the Samurai quietly followed the noise with the samurai farmers behind them.

They quietly came to a nesting area with many of the perpetrators walking around minding their own business.

"Well, Miss Farmer, we found your thieves," Maya said looking at the huge 8' birds that are walking around in the grasses.

There were many of them, some tall and some short, heck Maya could squish one under her feet, but they look to cute for her to kill. From the size of their wings, they don't look like they can fly, how they survived the country's fall is a mystery, even more of a mystery is how they survived against the minions. They vary in different colours in yellow, purple, black and red, which by the way, Kanu is walking towards a red one.

"Kanu, what are you doing?" Maya whispered as Kanu walked up to one of the huge red birds as if she is enticed by the huge bird.

She looked at the red bird as it gazed down at her as if it was challenging her in a battle of wills. Kanu raised her hand over the birds head as it snapped her beak at the offending hand, but Kanu didn't pull it back and just continued on with raising her hand over its beak. The bird didn't snap at her and just allowed her to rest her hand over its head and soon the battle of wills was over. Kanu smiled as she petted the bird and glided her hand down the red bird's fur and felt the muscles underneath the feathers.

"Such a magnificent creature," she said as Maya in the back had a question mark over her head.

The red bird lowered its self down as Kanu jumped on top of the bird and settled herself on it.

"What the Hell are you doing!" Maya shouted at the strange behaviour while thinking that Kanu will crush the bird, but it turned out that the bird can handle Kanu's weight, not that she is thinking that she is fat, but the woman is tall. She watched as the red bird started running away with Kanu settled on its back while holding on and took off into the distance. "Ok, this is just weirding me out," Maya said as she looked over to the birds and saw many of those carrots on the ground next to those bird hatchlings who are eating the green carrots in small pieces. "Looks like your farm farms these birds its food," Maya said as the Farmer look like she wanted to turn those birds into her next meal.

"Hmm, maybe we can start farming these birds along with the greens, we'd make a killing," the other farmer thought as Maya snickered.

"As if, when you make a killing with the birds, the Kijoyo will take one of the Seven Samurai as her mates and that is unlikely to happen," Maya laughed who is unaware that the Overlady already made one of the Seven Samurai her beta and the Farmer just gained the confidence and motivation she needed to farm these birds.

"_I'll show her,"_ the young farmer thought as she went towards one of the huge birds.

It looked at her for a few seconds as it tilts its head to look at her from an angle.

"Hi, I'm Ozaku," she introduced herself as she did what Kanu did and raised her hand to the bird's beak.

"_Kweh,"_ it made a noise and started nuzzling the woman's hand.

"_Yes, I am so going to start farming them,"_ Ozaku thought as she climbed up on the bird and went for a ride.

Netherworld Tower Brothel

"I'm liking this place already," Yoruichi said at the bar of the brothel as a bar maid handed her a bottle of sake and a cup. Pouring herself a cup and gulping it down in one go, she blissfully sighed at the taste. "And the sake is awesome!" she said in glee as she poured herself another cup.

"Yeah, me and Anko come here sometimes, but with Yoshino around, we hardly come here," Lexus said as she took a cup of sake and drank it. "Not that we can't satisfy our needs, but the girls need to loosen up around here, some of them are shy and Anko loves to break them out of their shell," she said catching Yoruichi's smirk who also loves getting woman out of their shells.

"So, how long till Kukaku will be up and running?" Yoruichi asked Lexus about the procedure to bring back their old friend.

"She'll be alright, she needs to rest and adapt to her new power. It's a shame the host didn't make it, but the kid was already insane from that priest," Lexus said who shook off her anger because it is a time of celebration of their friend being recovered. "Still interested in that Neko Anbu?" she asked Yoruichi who nodded and took another drink of sake.

"From what I hear, she was the base for all of the girl's here. I'm also interested to see what she is like," Yoruichi said as she played with her cup in thought.

"Want me to show you what me and Anko have been working on?" Lexus smirked as Yoruichi got curious as Lexus went down a path in the hallways and came into what looks like the head room with a Oiran in a luxurious Kimono, headpiece ornaments, little makeup since she doesn't need it, long smooth legs that shows through the kimono slit, C size breast that is barely covered by the kimono and a pair of lustful and playful eyes. "This is Tachibana Ginchiyo, former member of the Seven Swordsman of Mist, and is currently the head Oiran in the brothel," Lexus introduced Yoruichi who licked her lips at the sight of the sexy woman.

"Lexus-sama, are you in need of my service?" Ginchiyo said in a lustful tone that sent shivers down Yoruichi.

"Not today, but my friend here is in need of your expertise and she is in need of your full attention," Lexus said to Ginchiyo who nodded and looked at the woman she was told to take care of.

"Nice to meet you, I'll be your Oiran for today," she said as she took Yoruichi's hand and brought her inside the room.

"Well have fun, remember Yoruichi you own me one for this," Lexus said and heard 'that depends' from Yoruichi who doesn't know that Lexus taught Ginchiyo all the places she needs to touch Yoruichi's buttons and techniques that would make a woman cum for hours. _"Oh, you owe me,"_ she thought as she left the hallway and saw a shy young woman fidgeting in her kimono while looking uncertain and cute.

She couldn't resist.

Netherworld Shrine

"Jeez, this place is so dull!" Jak said as she paced in front of a tree with Kana sitting against the tree looking into her mirror, Jak thinks she is looking at her own reflection which is just so dull.

"Damn it Jakkaru, stop pacing, your making some noise," Jak stop pacing and glared up the tree to see Togire sitting against the tree on a branch.

"Shut up Togire! I can do whatever the fuck I want!" she snapped at the woman who just shook her head and leaned against the tree. "Damn it, this place is so dull, what happened to the action?" she asked but no one answered her question. "And why am I not teaching the recruits?" she asked as Togire sighed and opened her tired eyes.

"You really want to know? Fine, to be blunt, your scary," she said earning a glare from the Psycho woman. "I stand correct."

"Jakkaru," Kana whispered gaining the Psycho woman's attention, "You are not a social type," Kana whispered as she looked back into the mirror.

"Fuck you brat," Jak cursed and disappeared from the area.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Togire said as she leaned back down against the tree to have a nap.

"_For starters, I'm going to teach you the basics of magic,"_ Togire heard and looked down from the tree and saw the source which is Kana. _"The Fire spell is the basic of all spells, master this and you will be able to master all magic,"_ looking closely at Kana, she isn't the one who is talking.

Getting a bit curious, she floated down from her perch and leaned over Kana's shoulder to look into the mirror and saw an exotic white haired woman teaching magic.

"Learning Magic?" she questioned Kana who nodded and listened intently to Maou's lecture about magic, with Togire looking over her shoulder who is also curious with magic. _"Kana's mirror is more useful than I thought, better keep this a secret,"_ she thought as she picked up Kana who didn't sense any bad intentions from Togire and went to a secure location to learn magic more privately. Best to keep their abilities a secret, that's what the Kijoyo has been telling them.

Shadow Fortress

Motoko looked upon the women who are training to become Kunoichi and she is really impressed with their progress. It's only been a few hours and majority of them is now running up and down on the wall, with a few still trying to run up the wall, but progress is progress. Some learn on the spot, some learn from viewing, and some learn from experience, it just needs time.

The only problem now is where is Rin?

"_She should be helping me with training the new recruits, but I haven't seen her since yesterday. She doesn't have a girlfriend, so spending some time with her girlfriend is out. She didn't get laid last night so that is unlikely. She doesn't even have a day scheduled in the Brothel or the Resort, so where the hell is she?"_ Motoko wondered about Rin and just thought she was on an important duty somewhere.

With Rin

"Here you go, a bowl of Miso Ramen," Ayame said while handing a bowl of ramen to Rin who grabbed the bowl and began wolfing it down like it was her last meal.

The ramen stand has just been opened the other day and began business, and business is booming. Already the place is packed with people and the owner of the building, Ayame, has sent request for a bigger stand, or building.

The first customer is none other than Beniya Rin who is a frequent customer now since the ramen stand just opened.

There is no money at the moment, right now Kijoyo is figuring out about the money problems and just went with credits for now.

"Say Rin, shouldn't you be training new recruits," Ayame asked Rin who stopped her eating with a noodle hanging out of her mouth.

"Hmm?" she asked before sucking up the noodle strand.

"You know, the new recruits? At the Shrine the Youma are training new recruits and shouldn't there be some new recruits at the Fortress?" she said to Rin who thought about it for a second before she wolfed down her ramen bowl and took off to the direction of the Fortress.

"_Crap, crap, crap, crap…"_ Rin cursed as she ran towards the Fortress speeding like a freight train, anything that got in her way got demolished.

"See, I told you she forgot," Ichi said to Ayame who shook her head while she started on a new bowl and gained a smirk on her face

"You knew about the recruits as well, so why are you here and not there?" Ayame asked seeing Ichi choked up and began stuttering for an answer.

"Well you see, huh, I um, wanted to help you, yeah, the ramen is undermanned," Ichi stuttered for her answer while blushing making Ayame chuckle.

"Don't worry," Ayame said as she kissed Ichi on the lips in front of the customers that were giving them whistle calls and making Ichi turn ghost while blushing red. "I won't judge you, but I'm going to teach you a lesson tonight," she said to Ichi who turned invisible to hide herself from the embarrassment, but Ayame can clearly see the faint red blush.

Dark Academy

Ume lied against her comfy couch as she relaxed for the day, but she felt bothered.

The Kijoyo hasn't requested her presence in a battle and she is one of her personal warriors that follow her to the battlefield.

Looking to her right, who is currently sleeping on the couch, is Shime, and to her left is Matsuro who is sitting quietly or most likely meditating.

Oh she knew who these two women are, they were trained by Shiroi Akuma herself who is said to equal her in combat alone. Even now she doubts she can take her on, that woman is a walking cannon that could blast anyone away if she wants to. But she is actually a good teacher and is getting good results with getting many powerful warriors who are almost masters, the two sitting with her are the two that made it to master and are now learning to become a Dark Knight.

Those two aren't considered Dark Knights yet, they are most likely Fell Knights, and even she hasn't made it up to Dark Knight yet. Out of everyone she knows, there are only few that she thinks that could make it up to Dark Knight and that is the Overlady, one of her mates, Yakumo if trained properly, Lexus, former Kyubi, and Takamachi Nanoha.

The Dark Knight path isn't for everyone and there is very few that could become one.

And yet, there is this young flamboyant woman that is reading a fashion magazine on a couch directly across from her.

The woman is wearing light sky blue armor with black trimmings, shows that she made it to the Fell Knight status, she shows her hips and thighs in view with a small skirt, light shoes because she relies on speed, armor piece that covers her stomach and chest, but shows off her cleavage and shoulders, and wears bracers with the same colour scheme. It is very rich in colour that matches her sky blue eyes and rich blonde hair that is long and wavy, and she just has this innocent attitude with her.

"Meirou, shouldn't you be doing something productive?" Ume asked as the young woman had a finger on her lips in thought.

"What should I be doing other than resting?" she asked causing an eyebrow to twitch and two smirks to appear on two lips.

"Leave her alone Ume, she needs her rest as well. She too needs to take her time to control Dark Magic," Shime said as she got comfortable in her seat and went back to sleep.

"Tch," Ume stood up and left the room.

"Was it something I said?" Meirou asked as both shook their heads no to her.

"She's just having problems, _problem with you learning so quickly"_ Matsuro said the last part to herself as she went back to her meditation.

"Oh, so she is in her heat cycle, I see," Meirou said causing Shime to slip off the couch and Matsuro to open her eyes and look at Meirou with a look that says 'seriously'. "Maybe I could help her?" she openly thought as Matsuro and Shime shared a look and nodded at each other.

"Say Mei-chan, we're having problems as well," Shime started as Meirou fidgeted in her seat as Meirou can clearly see where she is motioning.

"And we are having trouble controlling ourselves," Matsuro began breathing hard.

"Don't worry, I can help," she said with a smile and began taking off her armor showing the two her smooth skinned body making the two to actually blush at the girl's boldness.

"_Did I just cream myself,"_ Matsuro thought as her legs felt a bit weak and she felt hot, while Shime was feeling the same way.

As it turned out, the two were actually holding back their heat cycles and weren't satisfying their urges and prevented themselves from turning into Hanyou. Because of holding back their urges, it began to build up and up until it Is released. Seeing a sexy woman who is willing to assist someone through their heat cycles is such a turn on.

"Matsuro-san, how can I help you," Matsuro look down to see Meirou between her legs naked and rubbing her thighs before pushing her panties aside to look at her pussy more clearly. "I see that you are in heat," she seductively said as she took a sniff of Matsuro's sex and gave her a long lick up her slit making her gasp. "Mmm," she moaned as she started eating Meirou out making the woman slump back against the chair and slip down a bit to let Meirou get better access.

Across from the two, Shime is rubbing herself through her armor, pressing her pussy against her armor. She couldn't reach around it since the armor she wears is skin tight and molds against her skin and acts like second skin. She looked up and saw Meirou licking Matsuro's pussy as Matsuro has a leg over Meirou's shoulder and was eating her intently making Matsuro to scream as her orgasm hit her. Meirou continued eating her out wanting more out of Matsuro.

Meirou was blinded by her lust as she continued to eat Matsuro out who is thrashing around on the chair, but she kept her hips in place as she lapped her juices up.

Having enough of not getting her needed release, Shime did something that she hardly ever do, and that is taking off her armor. Releasing the clasps that kept her armor in place she took off her one piece armor and began fingering herself viciously making herself gush as she started cumming.

"Not enough," Shime muttered to herself after she rode through her orgasm and looked over towards the two. Getting off of her chair, she walked towards Meirou, grabbed her, tossed her onto a large couch and straddled her hips as she pressed their pussies against each other making herself and Meirou shiver. "More," she said as she started gyrating her hips against Meirou making her moan.

Matsuro on the side was still horny and missed Meirou's tongue skills, and moved to where the two are moaning on the couch. Placing herself over Meirou's face, she placed her dripping pussy over her mouth and pressed hard over her face. She wasn't disappointed, as Meirou stick her tongue as deep as she can while moaning which made Matsuro cum in Meirou's mouth.

The three continued having sex no matter how many times they came, their heated mind only sought to relieve their urges as all three didn't notice that their tails and ears grew. Matsuro and Shime have fox ears and tails, as Meirou gained cat ears and a fluffy long tail. This didn't matter to them, they were still having sex as two Kitsune Hanyous were having their way with a Neko Hanyou.

Academy Cafeteria

"I'm so tired, I can just die," Hikaru whined as she rested her head on the table as her body finally shut down on her.

"Hikaru, you should be moving or your body will seize up and you won't be able to move," Nanoha warned Hikaru who only groaned.

"I can't move," she whined as her body only twitched and protested against moving. "Yup, I can't move," she said as she just sat on her chair with her head on the table.

"Jeez, here, it will only work for an hour," Nanoha took out a pill and put it in Hikaru's mouth who protested against this put didn't have the strength to fight back as she just kept the pill in her mouth. "Now Hikaru, swallow the pill so you can eat lunch and go back to training," she said with a smile that sounded like she is worried, but those who knew her knew that she is giving her a warning.

Hikaru was too tired and didn't want to continue on training so she kept the pill in her mouth.

"Ok, you asked for it," Nanoha grabbed Hikaru's head and straightened her out on her seat as she pulled Hikaru's head back and has a cup of water in her hand. "Either you swallow it, or I use force," Nanoha said with a look in her eye that dared her to challenge her.

Gulping the pill down her in her throat in fear, she saw Nanoha smile and let go of her head making her crash against the table hard.

"Good, now be a good girl and wait here, I'll go get you some lunch," Nanoha said leaving Hikaru at the table for a moment of peace.

"Is she a sadist?" Hikaru turned to see a woman with long dark blue hair and red eyes with a white hair girl beside her, and very odd, the girl is floating.

"I'm afraid so, but please don't say it in front of her face," Hikaru warned as the two nodded.

"The name is Togiretogire, but people just call me Togire. The floating girl is Kana," Togire introduced to the tired girl who nodded at the girl who kept a straight face.

"Forgive me for not giving a handshake, but my body is soar, the name is Shidou Hikaru," she introduced herself with a nod as Togire nodded.

"Well, it was nice knowing you," Togire said making Hikaru confused by that.

"I got lunch Hikaru and who were you talking to?" Nanoha returned with a huge serving of food as Hikaru look to her instructor to see the food that would most likely feed three people, but considering how much energy she wasted, she needed the food.

"I was talking… to… where did they go?" Hikaru asked motioning to where she saw the two odd ones. "They were here a moment ago," she said as Nanoha just waved it off.

"Don't worry," she said making Hikaru worry. "Now eat up, you got a big day ahead," she said with that smile on her face that can be easily interpreted as the Devilish smile.

"_Well, it was nice knowing you,"_ rang through Hikaru's mind and she just figured out what it meant.

"_It was nice knowing the two of you."_

Netherworld Tower – Private Quarters

Heavy breathings, wet slaps, and moans were heard as one was screaming in ecstasy as her eyes were glazed over and her tongue was sticking out which gave the girl in front of her time to snatch it and began sucking on the tongue.

Haku was in ecstasy once again for the fourth time as the woman she met on the boat was thrusting a double sided dildo into her with such force that she is still cumming. Ukitsu is such a passionate lover that she is so carrying in her thrusts that she isn't hurting her, but still making her cum like crazy. But Tsunami, who is behind her thrusted her dildo into her ass hitting her g-spot that she knew that existed since the boat, which Tsunami knows as well, and she too is making her cum like crazy.

She should have passed out 30 minutes ago with her continuously cumming, but the two were using their Yōkai chakra on her to keep her awake as they continued to thrust into her nonstop. Haku was kind of reluctant to have sex, but she secretly loved the feeling of cumming continuously, but was shy to ask, thinking that it is shameful to give in to her urges, but no one ever said it was. When Ukitsu and Tsunami found and cornered her, she didn't put up a fight.

Ukitsu continued to thrust into Haku as the girl gave one silent scream as she slumped forward onto her with her chin resting on her shoulder not moaning. Figuring that Haku has passed out, she continued on thrusting until she reached her orgasm and stopped. Haku kept on moving, making Ukitsu look over Haku to see Tsunami is thrusting into her.

"She passed out Tsu-chan," Ukitsu said making Tsunami stop thrusting as slumped back onto her arms making her breast stick out all sweaty. Ukitsu cans see that Haku, and themselves, were soaked in their own cum as Haku was soaked from front to back. Their cum pretty much covered their lower bodies and some splattered up onto their under breasts and on it.

"I'm still not satisfied," Tsunami said as she has her slick dildo in her hand and was thrusting it into herself.

Seeing this, Ukitsu carefully took Haku off of herself and placed her onto the bed and into the covers. Once that was done she grabbed Tsunami's dildo out of her making her gasp and making her miss that filled feeling. Positioning the dildo over Tsunami's pussy, Tsunami thrust upwards into the dildo surprising Ukitsu who screamed at the sudden jolt. Ukitsu fell backwards onto her back as Tsunami grabbed her Ukitsu's legs and pulled her up.

They still have the dildo in them, Tsunami is the one who is holding Ukitsu in place by holding her legs up in the air as Ukitsu was on her back.

Tsunami licked her lips as she thrusted downwards into the dildo making her gasp. She used her legs to raise herself up the dildo and thrusted back down.

"_She's going to tire herself out,"_ Ukitsu thought as she let Tsunami have her way with her in this position.

True to what Ukitsu thought, Tsunami tired herself after her third orgasm with Ukitsu. She collapsed backwards as Ukitsu is now on top as she started thursting into Tsunami who is moaning and screaming. Ukitsu continued on until she felt pressure at her back entrance. Looking back, she saw Haku with a smirk on her face with a strap on positioned at her back entrance.

"Oh hell no! Exit only!" Ukitsu said as she moved to get away, but was held down by Tsunami.

"Your turn," Tsunami said as Haku took her opening and thrusted into Ukitsu's ass who screamed from the intrusion and went stiff. She took a huge gasp of air after her scream and tried to get away but Tsunami held her down.

Haku kept still and waited for Ukitsu to get use to the dildo, while Ukitsu took some ragged breaths and gave a small thrust backwards making her gasp from the intense feeling making her regret because Haku took that as a sign to start which Tsunami started thrusting into her.

Oh how loud she screamed and came that day.

Above the Netherworld Surface

The Island is coming along nicely.

In the next month, the workers should have the Tower finished by then. From what Retsu understands about buildings made from stone is that they shouldn't be 100 stories tall. The combined mass should make the tower crumble down. But like all towers, there are runes placed on each stone to strengthen the stone from collapsing.

The harbour is a place of activity. Many trades from Wave were made, they didn't ask for money, but she insisted that she should pay for it, so they just gave her a discount. Trades is going well, they were able to get clothes, food, and all the needs of the people.

A few spies were caught from the Harbour.

From what her Samurai were able to get out of them, is that they work from all sorts of people. Some came from Iwa and Kumo, one came from a place called sound, one had a seal that is in their brain to keep their secrets as a spy a secret, like the one on Yamanaka Ino. From what they got out of him is that the guy worked for a puppet master under the name Sasori, from what Retsu knows of that name, he is on the list as Envy.

More on the spies is that one was under the service of Jiraiya of the toad Sannin. It really pains Retsu how such a people would send spies to a country that is just starting. But she knew that some of them would either use her or destroy her. Destroy her if they can't use her.

This is one of the reasons why she isn't attending a clinic or looking over the construction of a building. She is with Kanu who is riding her towards the location of the last spy that entered the island. Thou she wondered where Kanu got the red bird, but she isn't complaining, it is cute after all.

Reaching the beach, Retsu thanked Kanu for the ride and slid off the bird to the last spy.

Ryofu, Youmu, Chou'un and Shigure were squared in on the spy who is pinned down by four different swords. The spy is wearing a black tattered cloak with red cloud patterns, a green flytrap, black and white side for appearance.

"Zetsu-san, why are you entering my country?" Retsu asked the flytrap person who she knows is also on the list, what luck to have the being of Gluttony. "Not talking are you, well no matter Zetsu-san, I have ways to make spies talk willingly," she said as she took out a crystal like the one Naruto has. "I'm sorry for causing you pain," she said before she started sucking up Zetsu's entire soul into the Crystal. _"One down, 6 more to go,"_ Retsu thought of the members of Akatsuki.

She already has taken Zetsu's soul who is the embodiment of Gluttony. The being eats anything that has meat, anything, including humans.

The embodiment of Wrath is a shinobi from Iwa and goes by the name Deidara. The man hates everything that he doesn't consider art and those that sees art differently, he blows them up.

A shinobi under the name Kakuzu is Greed, he sees money as everything and would sell his mother for a penny if she was still alive.

Hidan, a cult member of a fake religion is the embodiment of Lust. He loves and craves pain, even bloodshed. He will kill just to satisfy his lust for blood and pain.

Then there is the Spy and Puppet master Sasori of the Red Sand. The man, no, he is no longer a human being. That thing, turned himself into a puppet, why, because he is jealous of puppets, which gave him the title of Envy, and Envy is an ugly thing.

Sloth is a man named Nagato who goes by an alias Pain. His body is no longer functional that he now relies on his Rinnegan. The man is the embodiment of Sloth which means he is lazy, no, it's because he isn't using the full potential of the Rinnegan. He is blinded by his dreams that he is only using a fraction of his ability that was given to him by Kami. It's a shame, she chose him as the one that was chosen to set the world into balance, but he gave up along the way and chose to hold it by the throat instead of saving it.

The last one, Pride, belongs to none other than Uchiha Madara… and that is all she needed to say about his description.

"Is something the matter Unohana-sama?" Chou'un asked breaking Retsu out of her thoughts about certain members of Akatsuki.

"No, just lost in thought, please dispose of the body," Retsu said as she turned to Kanu who is standing beside the big red bird. "Kanu-chan, you mind giving me a ride back?" she asked as Kanu happily accepted Retsu's request.

Retsu returned to thoughts about Akatsuki, there were more of them of course, like Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. Both show signs of wrath inside of them, but Kisame is more in the Lust for bloodshed. Thou there is one person on Akatsuki that can be saved and doesn't deserve to have a terrible fate.

But she'll think of the matter for later when she crosses that road.

Right now, she wants to enjoy the ride on the cute bird.

With Naruto

"You ready?" Naruto asked Sakura who nodded to her knowing her role in the exams. "Good, because I won't have any failures of such kind any further," she said to Sakura who is determined to not fail her master during this part of the plan.

To be Continued

Translation

Maou – Devil

Meirou – Cheerful or Bright

* * *

Well, there you have it.

Review and till next Chapter, Bye!


	9. The Plan is in Motion

Vile here.

I just finished writing this chapter. It was a bit difficult writing with a cold, but I wasn't being a baby about it and finished prereading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Overlord or any of the concepts I used for this story.

* * *

Chapter 9

The Plan is in Motion

Chunnin Exams – Morning

"Well, anything?" Lexus asked Naruto who finished examining the seal over the host of Shukaku, or Kukaku from what Lexus and Yoruichi have been calling the Daiyōkai.

"I can absorb the priest, but it won't be easy. The old thing is a parasite that would move from one Yōkai to the next. If I just take him out, he would mostly likely jump to one of us," Naruto said to Lexus who looked worried of having one of those things inside of her. Seeing her look, Naruto took out a grey fogged crystal from her inside pocket. "But in this case, I can just absorb his soul into this little guy," she said motioning to the crystal in her hand.

"Can it be done?" Lexus asked turning to the host of Shukaku.

"Yes, but this kind of stuff ends up fifty-fifty. The host and Kukaku are mentally unstable, with the priest taken out, Kukaku might be recoverable, but like I said fifty-fifty. As for the host, well, let's just say the host will be a hollow shell, saving Kukaku would have the most success and I don't want to waste my time trying to save an empty shell. If Kukaku wasn't a one tail your friend would have been recovered more easily," Naruto said as she was preparing the merge.

"Wait," Lexus stopped Naruto from starting the merge. "You said Kukaku doesn't have enough Yōkai right?" Naruto nodded her head. "What if we gave her a few tails to help her?" she asked Naruto who thought about it, since she is the one who learned seals and Lexus is the demonologist.

"It's possible if I have enough Yōkai to use, but I would be sacrificing my own tails. Are you willing to give four of your tails up?" she asked Lexus who smirked.

"Who said I'm going to use my tails," she smirked at Naruto's confused look. "Be right back," she said to Naruto who just lean against the table where the host of Kukaku laid as Lexus took off running to who knows where. She came back with an urn that Naruto can sense Yōkai in it, and from the way it smells, its dog.

"That's Gobi's Yokai, isn't it?" Naruto asked Lexus who nodded and handed her the urn as she examined it. "I thought you were saving it for your personal bitch," she asked as Lexus shrugged her shoulder about taming a dog of her own.

"I can still tame her without turning her. Besides, Kukaku has been bitching about not being a real dog. This way she can actually be a dog," she said as she placed the urn of Inu Yōkai next to the host as Naruto started scribbling a seal over the host of host's head. "What am I aiming for here?" she asked Lexus motioning to the merger of two different types of Yōkai, one being the Raccoon-Dog and the other being Dog.

"Gobi's Yōkai has no consciousness, so just let it be. It will merge with Kukaku's turning her Raccoon-Dog Yōkai into Inu Yōkai," Lexus explained to Naruto who nodded and placed her crystal over the Host's heart and began the process.

"_Aaaaahhhhhh!"_ a hollow scream screamed in pain as a yellow soul began being sucked out of the Host's body.

"Greed, that is to be suspected," Naruto said as she concentrated harder to absorb the priest's soul.

"_I will not give up my power! I am Immortal!"_ the priest screamed in defiance as Naruto wasn't having any of that.

"No wonder why your soul is yellow, you take power that doesn't belong to you… and what's with these people thinking they are immortal?" Naruto asked herself as she pulled harder on the Priest's soul as it tried to attach itself to Kukaku's soul, but with the merge of new Yōkai, he wasn't able to attach himself to the Yōkai and got burned for it. "Now be a good boy and let me absorb your soul," Naruto said as she started using her Yōkai to pull harder and watched as the yellow soul got pulled into the crystal.

The Crystal glinted yellow as the sound of glass being pounded was heard. The priest is still trying to escape, but the yellow light died as the Crystal turned into fog.

"Well, that takes care of that," Naruto said as she put her crystal away and looked down at the host and can already see the changes.

The host grew a few inches taller, say about 5'10", black messy hair, a pair of breast that are D size, light pink skin, and looks like she is sleeping peacefully.

"So, this is an Inu Yōkai?" Naruto said as she looked at the woman on the table as Lexus nodded.

"Wait, the guy's soul was yellow and you called him greedy, what does that mean?" Lexus asked as Naruto looked at her like she is crazy.

"Lexus, you use to be the Daimakaicho, you should know about the 7 deadly sins," she said to Lexus who tilted her head to the side in thought and shook her head coming up with a blank. "You have got to be kidding me," Naruto muttered to herself. "The 7 deadly sins, Pride is the colour of Purple, Envy-Green, Wrath-Red, Sloth-Light Blue, Greed-Yellow, Gluttony-Orange, and Lust-Blue, and normal souls are white. You understand?" she said to Lexus who has a notepad and pencil in hand writing it all down making Naruto sweatdrop. "I'm going now, make sure that Yakumo makes it to the hospital for her check up ok," she said to Lexus who nodded and left for the Chunin Exams.

Present

"You ready?" Naruto asked Sakura who nodded to her knowing her role in the exams. "Good, because I won't have any failures of such kind any further," she said to Sakura who is determined to not fail her master during this part of the plan.

Walking to the Academy where the first part of the Exam is taking they met up with Sasuke who has this smug look on his face.

Naruto wanted to rip that look off his face but restrained knowing that each second she allows him to live is going to be worth it. Entering the Academy they saw a group of people trying to enter a room on the second floor that sounded like two were keeping people away from the exams. Sasuke moved to the two who are blocking the genin but Naruto stopped him from wasting her time.

"Don't be a fool Uchiha," Naruto seethed at Sasuke who glared at her. "What floor is this?" she asked not wanting to deal with the emo's superiority complex.

"The second," he said with a smug look.

"And which floor is the exams in?" she asked Sasuke whose smug look turned into a frown. "Now let's go before anyone sees us and we are not here to boost your fucking ego," Naruto said as she dragged Sasuke by the arm not caring that she is crushing it and she actually broke his skin with her nails. He didn't think twice that she slipped a remote controlled poison in him.

Once away from the group, she let go and walked towards the room where the Chunin Exams is being taken, but in the way is Kakashi who has an orange book in his hand.

"Since the three of you have arrived, then you can participate in the Chunin Exams," Kakashi said as he continued to read his book.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked the question since neither of his teammates seem to care to ask.

"If one of you didn't show up, then you will not participate in the Chunin Exams. You will have to participate as a team," the scarecrow explained as Sasuke scowled hearing he needs his team to participate in the Exams, which means most of his plans about deserting his teammates along the way is shot down.

Naruto and Sakura picked up Sasuke's thoughts and knew his plans of desertion, not that they need him, it just gave them the more reason to not trust him.

Walking pass their sensei, Naruto was stopped by a heavy hand on her shoulder that she knew that is belonged to the scarecrow.

"I'm only going to warn you once. If anything happens to Sasuke during the Exams, I will destroy you," he warned her but didn't have the effect he wanted because she only smirked up at him.

"And prey tell me how you are going to do that?" Naruto asked smirking up at him as Kakashi tightened his grip on her shoulder, but she didn't grunt in pain.

"I'm sure the Council can figure something out," he said knowing full well that the Council would most likely use her as a breeding stock and turn her children into mindless weapons.

Naruto reading Kakashi's thoughts narrowed her eyes at the scarecrow and got a reason to kill him personally, but not yet. She needs to play the loyal shinobi, for now.

"I'm sure the Hokage will take it well when he learns that one of his shinobi is taking orders from someone else other than him," Naruto said earning narrowed eyes from Kakashi. "It shows that the shinobi is willing to betray the Hokage, and with his grandson dead, he will not tolerate it any longer," she warned Kakashi who let go of threatening Naruto, after witnessing one of the council members get butchered alive by the Hokage for calling his grandson a sacrifice to start a war to show how powerful Konoha is. Seeing that the scarecrow has let her go, she walked away from him, but gave the last word. "Oh, if you're trying to intimidate me, you should be… well, more intimidating," she said before walking into the Chunin Exam Room.

Entering the room, she was greeted by sorry excuses of killing intent she has ever felt and returned her very own, making majority to stumble back, sweat, breathing hard, shiver in fear, look away and faint. Such weaklings, they wouldn't be able to put up a fight, well, the snake in the room would keep her awake.

The Uchiha smirked believing his presence alone has caused such a thing, making Naruto scowl behind her scarf. Just standing next to him she wants to kill him.

"Sasuke-kun!" a fan girl yelled who attached herself to Sasuke as she had her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Troublesome girl," Shikamaru muttered to himself about Ino being a fan girl, while his big bone friend beside him is eating a bag of chips.

"I hope the billboard hasn't been a bother," Ino asked and was expecting a retort but didn't receive one. She looked over to Sakura only to see that she doesn't care and have this look of annoyance. Not annoyed of her being attached to Sasuke but looked like that she is annoyed of everyone around her. She wondered what happened to Sakura and just put it off as her giving up on her Sasuke. She didn't know that she too have given up on Sasuke.

"It looks like everyone has come together," everyone turned to Kiba who is followed by Hinata and Shino.

"It seems that everyone from the Academy has arrived," Hinata said to the group.

A certain silver haired spy was going to introduce himself, but Naruto looked at the spy in the eye and dared him to introduce himself to them.

Kabuto seeing the genin's look was about to just push the threat aside, but once the genin showed him his death before his eyes. He would have been impressed, but he stepped back because the way he died wasn't anything from a fight, but from a huge fox. Not the original Kyubi who attacked Konoha, but from a white fox that looked vicious looking white fox, one that is absorbing all life around itself and causing death with its own presence as the white fox took swallowed him whole as he felt pain far more than he ever felt before.

Seeing that the spy is stepping away, she waited along with the rest of the rookie 9 as the proctors entered the room via shunshin.

Morino Ibiki is perhaps a scary person in Naruto's view, but not enough to scare her, heck she respects him. The way he scares the hopeful Chunin takes years of Psychology training.

But enough of an enemy, the proctor of this portion of the exam is making them write a test and if they are spotted cheating, they lose two points, ten is the limit. She already figured out the test and so did the others. Hinata didn't bother use her Byakugan, but used her wisp as it floated invisibly above a genin as it read the answer. Tenten was playing the weapon mistress as she used mirrors to help her teammate while secretly reading the fake genin's mind for the answer, Sakura was doing the same. Everyone else was doing their thing to cheat.

With Naruto

"_Name, name, name, name, name…"_ Naruto enchanted thinking of a name to name her daughter that is going to be born the next month. She was thinking along the lines of a name that is close to chaos or something. She played with her pencil as she spins her pencil like a kunai not bothering with the test. She had something more important in her mind.

"Alright, put your pencils down!" Ibiki said making the genin put down their pencils. "Now, the tenth question, the next…" Naruto blocked off her mind off from the speech and just thought of what to name her daughter. Not even Orochimaru being in the same room as her bothered her. She knew that her daughter is going to be important, she sensed great things from her child, but she isn't going to push her like some demanding parent that only cares about fame. She wanted her daughter to have a something she didn't have when growing up.

Parents

"You all pass the test!" Ibiki said breaking Naruto out of her thoughts and her musing. "Being a Chunin isn't about being a higher rank, it's about leading your teammates," Ibiki said as he took off his headband to show torture scars on his head that looked like he was drilled for information, literally. He soon covered his head up and explained what it takes to be a Chunin. He finished uninterrupted… and that's what wrong. _"She should be here by now,"_ Ibiki thought knowing that Anko likes to jump the gun.

With Anko

"Not bad, I'll be back for another round," Anko smirked down at the exhausted Hana she tamed today as she looked at the time. "Shit, I'm late," she cursed as she took off towards the Chunin Exams when she saw that she is already late.

Hana is still naked covered in sweat, lying on the ground leaking fluids on the grass and thoroughly satisfied with a grin on her face.

"_Maybe this isn't a bad idea,"_ she thought before exhaustion took her as she passed out on the grass in the forest.

Chunin Exams

"_She's late,"_ Ibiki thought as he was going to call a squad to go find her, but he saw a ball homing into the room.

The ball unravelled itself as it was pinned to the ceiling with kunais that has a message of 'The Sexy and Deadly Mitarashi Anko have arrived' on it with a very provocative clothed woman stood in front of the banner.

"Don't relax just yet! The Sexy and Deadly second proctor Mitarashi Anko have just arrived!" she shouted as she stood before the group.

"You're late, what happened?" Ibiki asked as Anko just sheepishly rub her neck and laugh.

"Well, forget about that, now everyone follow me, we are going to start the next part of the Chunin Exams," Anko said wanting to get out of an interrogation.

Following Anko, they came across a dark looking forest that looked like it would come out of a fairy tale, a very horrible made up fairy tale.

"This huge number behind me is what I would call home and those like you would forever know it as the Forest of Death,_ thou I doubt Naruto would call it that,"_ Anko said that last part to herself as Naruto smirked behind her scarf knowing that the Forest is just a walk in the park for her, as Anko began explaining of what she is going to make them do to pass this portion of the Chunin Exams about being given a scroll and you must take another teams scroll and make it to the tower alive to pass. "Now you guys sign these forms so I wouldn't be blamed for your lots deaths, it saves me the trouble of being bitched at," she said as she pulled out a pile of sheets.

As she was passing them along she smelt snakes and knew that her old sensei is in the crowd. If she was still her old self, she would blindly attack him, but after relieving some stress and dominating many women, she is going to let him walk away, for now at least. Also Naruto would tie her up and break her, and she likes the way she is already and she isn't going to risk being an obedient slave like Sakura who is now following Naruto. She would rather be the dominate one, so she left him alone.

Right now, she could go back to the village and pick up a box of Dango… or go back where she left Hana and continue on where she left off.

…the latter sounds pretty good right about now.

With Naruto

After signing the papers, she along with Sakura followed by Sasuke handed in their papers. The chunin glared at Naruto and prayed that she will die in the forest, too bad Kami doesn't answer those kinds of prayers, not that she answered them anyways.

Naruto took the scroll that they were giving out to the genin for the exam to pass the test. It's the earth scroll she noted as she put the scroll in her coat pocket.

"I'll take that," Sasuke said with a hand outstretched as Naruto just had her hand in her pocket debating whether or not she should just keep the scroll, but had a better idea.

"Whatever," she said as she pulled out 'the scroll' and tossed it to him.

The team was given a gate to head to, which they went to and waited for the test to start.

"Alright you maggots, the second part of the Chunin Exams starts right now!" Anko shouted as all the gates opened up as all the Genin took off into the forest.

Well, with a few exceptions as one team was casually walking into the forest lead by Sasuke who believed that he could beat anything that comes his way.

Naruto scowled as she sensed that an arrogant shinobi was watching them thinking that he would take them down easily. Without Sasuke knowing she created two Darkness Clones as herself and Sakura, and left them with Sasuke while she did her thing.

The rain nin that was following them was waiting for an opening, but he found an opening in his chest with a sickening violet sword going through his chest.

"You shouldn't have come here alone," Naruto said as she manipulated her poison sword into spikes making it puncture into the shinobi as it spiked inside his body. With the rain shinobi decomposing into nothing, Naruto manipulated her poison back inside her. It was difficult to contain her poison like a sword, daggers are easy, but a sword in hand is completely different. When her daggers impact an object it scatters, so she has to contain her poison so it wouldn't scatter like the daggers. It took a while but she somehow managed it.

Taking her scroll out of her pocket she handed it to Sakura who released it and took off the seal off of her body to show her real form, which is a 17 year old, with medium length red hair, fox ears and two tails and slitted green eyes, and she began taking off her clothes and began putting on her Dark Templar gear, with the added hood and veil to hide her identity, thou it would be hard to identify Sakura with red hair and in a 17 year old body. Once she finished equipping she activated both of her red Warp Blades and gave it some test swings to get use to it.

"Kill as many as possible and keep to the shadows," Naruto ordered as Sakura nodded and blinked away.

Once Sakura was away, Naruto put her hand into her pocket and pulled out the scroll she was given from the start of the exam and wondered how long the poison scroll she gave to Sasuke will last.

The Poison she nicked Sasuke with is a potent poison that she wanted to test out. The poison is perhaps one of the poisons that aims for the bones and makes them hollow and bridle. It eats away the bones and bone marrows in the bones. Sasuke would be in unimaginable pain with the poison inside of him, but she was prepared. She added a powerful anaesthetic along with the poison to keep him blissfully unaware of the poison inside his body.

But there is something about this poison that made it the more sweeter.

It's that she can control when the poisoned's bones can become weak. Sure the poison will eat the bones away yeah, but the poison will replace the bones itself and acts as the bones. She can will that poison away and the bones can become as brittle as toothpicks. It's like a remote controlled bomb, and she is the one who is holding the remote.

The scroll that she gave to Sasuke is the same thing that is made purely out of the same poison, if it even gets in the blood stream, it will slowly eat away the bones and act as the eaten bones. She has a cure for the poison for safety reasons if any of her forces even breathes her poisons. She has already prepared her forces to be immune to her lesser poisons, but anything else will require immediate attention or else they will be killed in seconds, so it would be best to stick to her lesser poisons.

With the players set, now she needs to make her move.

She stayed in the shadows and watched as a key player made his move.

"Kijoyo," Naruto heard behind her as Hahaoya and Youji appeared before her. Hahaoya is wearing a breast plate over her turtleneck sweater, tight pants with a side skirt, as Youji is wearing a simple shirt and pants with a scarf to stay warm, made by Hahaoya.

"What is it?" she asked as the Hahaoya gave her a scroll which she opened it and she can see that the scroll is a map of Konoha with multiple Xs on it.

"The charges are set, we noticed that few of the charges are placed in areas that wouldn't do damage to the village," Hahaoya said motioning to the outskirts of the village.

"We changed and placed new charges in key areas where it would give a cool explosion," Youji said as she looked excited of the future fireworks.

"Good, until then, make sure everything is going smoothly," Naruto said as the two nodded and disappeared from the area as if they never existed.

She continued to stay in the shadows as she watched the snake did a powerful great breakthrough to separate her and Sakura away from Sasuke. The Darkness Clone of Sakura kept up, but she cancelled it and allowed her clone to kill the snake and then dispersed.

Sasuke down their was with the snake impersonating her and since Sasuke doesn't know her very well, the snake was so close to him, he could have killed Sasuke. Naruto thought the snake had this fetish with being close to boys, but she isn't sure if the snake has fetishes and she is not willing to find out.

She watched on as the snake revealed himself, as a woman, and gave a disgusting show as he ate his own scroll. It continued on as the snake was boasting how he is going to kill Sasuke and so on, and just unleashed his killing intent to show him his death by his hands that he became paralyzed with fear. The killing intent the snake has unleashed wasn't that bad, but from the way that Sasuke is frozen in fear it must have been decent to scare him.

Sasuke was so scared that he was unable to move, but was able to pull out a kunai and stab himself to make himself move. Such a useful tactic, using pain to escape from fear, not to mention you can use pain to escape from a genjutsu.

She watched as the snake toyed with Sasuke until he gave the scroll to the snake as a bargain for the snake to leave him alone. He took it, burned it, unknowingly breathed in the poison, and continued on to toy with the Uchiha. It was such a pathetic sight.

Watching all this made her want to be the one to go out there to find and kill the teams. She should have just gone with Sakura, rather than watch this pitiful sight.

Some Victim

He ran, he ran like he has never run before as the sounds of the hunter that is hunting him echoed in his mind. His partners were killed. He didn't seem the perpetrator. All he seen was flashes of red light and shadows. Then the echoes, it sounded like someone was speaking in his mind, but he couldn't understand it, but he understood some of it.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Keep running, you won't make it far."_

"_You're hiding behind the tree."_

"_The Void will always find you."_

"_The shadow is my ally and they will tell me where you are."_

He couldn't find his hunter. He couldn't sense it. He knows it's following him. He heard it speaking to him. He tried running away, but it kept following him. It was toying with him.

"_Die,"_ was all his word before a red flash decapitated him.

With Naruto

She had to admit, it was a valiant effort of survival.

Sasuke gathered what little courage he had and faced death in the face as he fought with the snake, but he came out with a black hickey on his neck.

After the snake left, Naruto examined it and knew that the curse seal is a complete one. The curse seal she took from Mizuki wasn't a complete one and was a bit easy to take off. The one with Anko was also incomplete and the woman was lucky that she didn't activate it or else the removal of that seal would have severely harmed her in more ways than one, or worse case scenario kill her. This one, she will be causing Sasuke a huge amount of pain.

Taking out her crystal from her pocket, she placed it over the cursed seal and began the process of taking out Orochimaru's soul. She was prepared for Sasuke to scream in pain, the anaesthetic inside of him numbed his pain in the bones, but not spiritual pain. She wasn't gentle with Sasuke, she literally ripped his soul into pieces as she took Orochimaru's soul out of the seal and from Sasuke's body.

From the looks on the crystal, the soul she took out was a huge amount, one more portion and she should have enough to kill all Curse Seal users in existence.

Not to mention, the Yamata no Orochi himself… she never liked snakes anyways.

Somewhere in the Forest, a snake is screaming in pain and he isn't sure why.

After taking off the seal and soul from Sasuke she grabbed the scruff of his shirt and dragged his body away to a place where she can hide for the night.

That Night

"Orochimaru-sama has sent a team to test Sasuke, but he wants to make sure that the curse seal will activate," Kabuto said to his teammates and fellow spies.

"_That is the plan after all,"_ a voice rang through their minds making them all jump into ready stances to fight.

"Show yourself you coward!" Kabuto's teammate shouted to their little spy.

"Are you that afraid to fight us, you would rather hide in the shadows," Kabuto said looking at the corners of his eyes to look for the target.

"_Well spoken, spy of the snake,"_ the voice rang through their heads make Kabuto and his spies gasped in surprise that this person knows who they are working for. They just got more of a reason to find and fight this person to keep that a secret. _"But though I strike at you in the Shadows, do not think that I lack the courage to step out to the light. You would do well to just… die,"_ the voice said before they were surrounded by an unnatural storm that wasn't destroying anything.

"_What is this storm?"_ Kabuto thought as he and his teammates went to get out of the storm, but they stopped and screamed in pain when they felt jolts of pain running through their minds and body, soul if they know what it is.

Kabuto and his team were turning into a small pile of mush as their body was ripped apart by the storm and left them in a pile of pieces and mush.

Sakura appeared before the piles of flesh by a cloud of black smoke that showed her ability to blink. She kneeled down to a body and dug around his equipment pouch and pulled out a heaven scroll. Taking the scroll, she put it in a scroll that is made to put scrolls inside with all the other earth and heaven scrolls she has collected from the dead Chunin hopefuls.

Why so many scrolls, well she was ordered to kill as many as she can find and she has been using all of her abilities to locate the other teams, besides the chosen few that were ordered to not be harmed, mostly the ones with Naruto's spies.

Morning

"Master," Sakura presented a pile of scrolls to Naruto dressed in her spy attire and preteen form.

"You killed as many as you can?" Naruto asked as she sat up and looked over at the pile of scrolls as Sakura happily nodded.

"Hand over Sasuke and we won't kill you," both turned to see a team from sound at the other side of the field. "We will let you live if you give him to us," said to mummy of the team who is all bandaged up.

"Let's just kill them and be done with," said a guy with short black hair wearing black and white camo scarf and pants.

"Hah, just off them both, it would save us the time," a young woman said who has long black hair and black eyes wearing the same colour scheme of her partners.

"Sakura, kill them, but I want the girl alive," Naruto ordered Sakura who nodded and jumped to the middle of the field.

"Looks like we get to have some fun," the black haired guy said as he stepped forward.

"Zaku, just finish them so we can finish our objective," the mummy guy said as Zaku raised one of his hands with palms open and aimed at Sakura.

"**Decapitating Airwaves!"** he shouted as compressed air shout of his palms right at Sakura creating a dust cloud.

"That was too easy," he boasted as he waited for the clouds to disappear and was shocked to see that the girl is still standing up with no scratch on her. "What the, impossible, she should be dead from my airwaves!" he shouted as he tried again but with both arms.

"Idiot," Naruto muttered knowing that Sakura is using an illusion that is physically real but not real.

"**Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!"** he shouted as a bigger airwave shot at Sakura and created a larger dust cloud, but like last time, she is still standing and looked unharmed.

"An illusion," the mummy guy asked as he tried to deactivate the possible illusion but it isn't an illusion. "No, this is real," he said as he shot forward and punched the girl but she avoided the punch, but that wasn't his true intent, but again she is unaffected. _"What's going on, she should be dead by now,"_ he thought to himself.

"Die," he heard behind him before he felt nothing below his waist and collapsed to the ground.

"Dosu!" his teammates yelled out seeing the pink haired girl stabbed him in the lower spine with a kunai, making him disabled from the waist down, and then she finished him off with the same Kunai lodged in the guy's head.

"Your turn," Sakura said and moved towards Zaku as he raised both of his arms and aimed at the pink haired girl, but felt nothing from his arms as the pink haired girl held a red energy blade above her wrist that has a gauntlet that isn't there. His arms fell to the ground before everything turned dark as his head fell to the ground followed by his body.

Kin, the long black haired girl, stood where she stand as she looked at the pink haired genin that killed her teammates like they were nothing. She knew she didn't stand a chance against her and what made it worst, the girl is taking orders from the girl who is watching this. If she has command over this girl, then she is far more powerful.

"Please spare me," she begged as the pink haired girl just stared at her.

"Why should she bother sparing you," the girl who is watching asked who looked bored from the fight.

"I could give you our scroll," she offered but the girl motioned to her feet and Kin saw a pile of scrolls and she knew that she has nothing to bargain with.

"You have nothing I want girl, why should I spare your life?" she asked Kin who wanted to run away but the pink haired girl showed skills that made her think that she isn't going to get away from here, and if she reports back to Orochimaru about her failure and the death of her teammates, he will most likely to kill her, which left one possible way of surviving.

"I, I could, be your slave," she offered herself up to survive.

"You're selling your body for survival… sure why not. I could use another slave," the white haired girl stood up and walked towards her and grabbed her hair to pull her face lower than hers to look her in the eye. "Just so you know I could have just defected to me rather than offering your body… also, you just gave yourself to the devil," she said as Sakura watched a re-enactment of her time being tortured by her master.

Hours Later

"So, who is your master?" Naruto looked down at Kin who is naked on the ground twitching from her time being electrocuted by Naruto.

"Yo-You are, ma-master-r," Kin quietly said as her body protested any movement.

Naruto looked down at the girl to see those empty and defeated eyes that she first saw after she tortured Sakura, but unlike Sakura, she didn't have a second personality. So she easily broke her new servant, but she isn't ready to serve her. So she will have to give her to Anko to train her from being a sex slave to being a fighter.

But right now, she is useless at the moment.

"I have no use for you right now," Naruto said to Kin as she took out a scroll from her pocket and placed it in front of Kin's body before she was absorbed into the seal. It was a hibernation seal that would seal anything inside. Whatever happens on the outside doesn't matter to what is going on in the inside, everything is frozen in time inside the scroll. It's something she finds useful is she wants to keep something fresh.

With that done, she grabbed a heaven scroll she needed to pass the test and burned the spare Sakura has taken, she then cast a fire spell to burn the bodies to ashes.

Satisfied with this, she motioned Sakura to grab Sasuke and left for the tower, maybe taking over this tower isn't such a bad idea.

"_On second thought, maybe I should turn that tower into a base. After all it is Anko's home."_

Tower – A Few Hours Later

Naruto and Sakura entered the Tower with a sleeping Sasuke. He's sleeping because Naruto didn't know how much restrain she has left with this prick. So she kept him asleep because she does need him alive for the next round and she didn't want to test her will to keep him alive. Looking around the entrance she knew what it would take to pass this portion of the test.

Taking out the earth and heaven scroll out, she opened the both of them as smoke began piling out. Throwing the scrolls down a Chunin appeared before them.

"Congratulations, you pass the second part of the Chunin Exam," the Chunin said and then saw the condition Sasuke is in. "He's not injured is he?" he asked with a hint of a threat laced in his voice as he asked that question to Naruto.

"Why don't you be the judge of that," she said as she just walked away from the down body of Sasuke as the Chunin checked him out and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"The Hokage will hear of this," the Chunin threatened, but Naruto was unfazed.

"Hear about what, that the Uchiha couldn't handle the Chunin Exams," she retorted with a smirk behind her scarf as the Chunin scowled at her.

"Just head to your rooms for the rest of the portion of the Chunin Exams until you are called for next portion of the Exam," he ordered as Naruto walked into the tower a room she can use to kill time.

Along the way she sensed that the place is giving off vibes like the Netherworld. Sensing further she can tell that this place is actually a Tower like the Netherworld Tower. From what the place feels like, it's under someone else's control, one who calls this place home, which made Naruto smirked since she only knows one person who calls the place home.

Next Day

"Nothing much has happened, Kukaku is up, she's been active in bed for a while and practically jumped on whoever was unfortunate enough to be first seen by her. Everyone was lucky that Yoruichi was the one she jumped on," Anko reported to Naruto about the situation back in the Netherworld. "Right now, we're waiting for you to return and head to the Dark Tower. Also Kukaku would like to take Temari as her ward or perhaps servant," Anko said to Naruto who opened her eyes to look at Anko.

"I see," Naruto said as she was on the side of the bed naked in her adult form along with Sakura between her legs eating her out to kill the time. Kin is out of her scroll and is tied up with two vibrators in both of her holes, two egg vibrators on both of her tits and clit and all of them are turned on full power, the results of this is making her scream through her ball gag. "I guess I can offer the girl to her, she is her host's sister after all. Sure why not," she said to Anko and started to enjoy Sakura's tongue work.

"Is that my new toy?" Anko asked looking at the tied up girl who is already broken, but to her, she can turn them into anything she wants them to be, mostly sex slaves.

"Yes, I want you to break her in and train her, thou I want to train her properly, those senbons she used are good for a genjutsu, but in the long run she'll only be a nuisance. I want to see what she can offer with proper training," Naruto said as Anko looked over the girl who is muffling a scream as her pussy is gushing and squeezing the dildo in her trying to milk it.

"So, you want her to be an obedient sex slave and servant… I can do that, but I won't have the time in the next few days," she said as Naruto just nodded at that as she tossed a scroll to Anko.

"That isn't like the Hibernation Scroll, this one is the normal kind. Time in the scroll runs normal, but do feed her, she will need it," Naruto said as Anko sealed Kin in the scroll the way she is so she can continue on being violated until she can start training her.

"Well, I got to go, I still got a dog to train," Anko said teleporting away to who knows where, most likely having her way with that woman.

Naruto sat against the bed thinking and enjoying Sakura's tongue work. She definitely sensed something different about Anko, for one, she didn't smell like a Beta and she sensed that she is stronger than she was before. Anko could be a Daiyōkai, but she isn't sure, she is a Beta, but that doesn't mean she should act as one. Being a Beta is like being a second lover, and from what she knows of Lexus and Yoshino, they are very open in their relationship. Anymore thoughts were gone as she shook in her orgasm making her lean back on the bed breathing in air.

"Master," Sakura seductively licked her lips that are coated with Naruto's cum as she looked up to her master.

"Come on," Naruto pulled Sakura on the bed and positioned herself over her. "I still got to reward you for killing off those teams," Naruto said as she began having sex with Sakura.

Netherworld – Next Day

Shiba Kukaku, former Ichibi no Shukaku, now Gobi no Houkou, thou she didn't mind the new rank, heck she got what she wanted.

She now outranks Shihouin Yoruichi.

Thou she still have some of her powers as the Ichibi, like the ability to manipulate earth, which leads to her manipulating sand which gave her the appearance of a sand creature. Thou that wasn't her true capabilities, she usually uses this ability to manipulate earth minerals to create gunpowder and with gunpowder she can create… Fireworks.

She can still manipulate earth and gather sulphur, charcoal and potassium nitrate to create gunpowder, and with some other ingredients she can create Fireworks. Although, her side job is making firearms, with the things that she is seeing in the underworld, she would probably be asked to make them, but didn't bother making them yet.

If you're good at doing something, don't do it for free, thou from what she heard of how she recovered she might do it for free.

She still have her previous appearance with her black silky, yet messy, hair that is bandaged up to her liking, light green eyes, she is wearing a white skirt that is knee length with a slit on her right that shows her right legs, and wearing a provocative red robe that shows much skin.

After releasing some pent up stress and questioning Yoruichi of the situation she couldn't help but be at least a bit loyal to the girl for saving her. After all, she did provide DNA for Inu Yōkai, but they are still Hanyou at the moment, but from what she can tell, she also provided Ookami Yōkai, since they are relatives to dogs.

Her assistant, or maid, has shoulder length silver white hair with two long braids on the side of her face, red eyes, looks about twenty years old and is very skilled with knives and time magic, and goes by the name Sakuya and she is an Inu Hanyou. The second, third and forth, her bodyguards, two have long silver white hair and have red eyes, they both look about twenty as well and are very skilled with weapons. One is able to manipulate fire, her name is Mokou, the other who likes to play long chess games like shogi, her name is Momiji, and both are Ookami Hanyou. The forth has long scarlet hair with a braid on the side with her hair, aqua blue eyes, good hand to hand combatant, her name is Misuzu and she is a Ino Yōkai. The four of them are still getting use to their body and power, but are still young.

She just hopes that she doesn't have to babysit them, they are currently waiting outside of the room guarding it… and she can faintly here snoring from the other side of the door. She just had to have a lazy guardian as her guard.

"So, you want the girl as your ward?" Lexus questioned her friend breaking her out of her musing.

"She is my host's sister," Kukaku replied as Lexus handed her the scroll that Naruto has put her into.

"If she tries anything I will put her down," Lexus warned Kukaku who nodded as she opened and released the scroll.

Subaku Temari lied there with her hands bind behind her back naked, feet bound and tied to her wrist with a spread bar for easy access, a leather blindfold and a mouth gag. This didn't help her situation one bit to make the girl her ward.

"Your work?" she asked Lexus who sheepishly scratched her neck giving Kukaku her answer. "This will have to do. Hey! Wake up!" she yelled as she nudged the girl with her foot to wake her up, and instantly panicked when she noticed that she is bound, naked, can't speak and see, and in the hands of her enemy. "Calm down, calm down," she said as she took off the blindfold. "I'd take the gag out but I don't want you bitching at me," she said as the girl glared at her.

The girl said something in muffles earning weird looks from Kukaku and Lexus.

"Translation?" Kukaku asked Lexus.

"My muffle is a bit rusty, but I think she is asking who are you," Lexus said to Kukaku.

"Well, the name is Shiba Kukaku, you might heard of me by names of Ichibi no Shukaku or sand demon," Kukaku said earning a surprised look from the girl. "You might be wondering why I am outside of your hermaphrodite of a brother… or was it sister, I don't know, it was all confusing back then. Anyways, short story short, you're brother, is no longer alive. Shame, I like the kid, the guy had potential, but your so called village ruined it," she said as the girl was glaring at her.

"I'd stop glaring at her if I were you," Lexus said gaining the girl's attention. "If it were up to me, I'd turn you into a sex slave right now, but my dear friend here has given you an alternate path. Your village was the one who destroyed your brother's future by putting Kukaku inside of him with that mentally unstable priest, which your village knew about and still put a mentally unstable Yōkai in your brother. They were the ones who made him a jinchuriki, and since they couldn't control him, they tried to kill him. If you want someone to blame, blame your village. It's because of them. They were the ones who created a monster. Naruto had to choose between Kukaku here or your brother, and she chose Kukaku because she was the most stable out of all of them. Sure she maybe a Yōkai, but she was recoverable, if she had to choose your brother, he would have been an empty shell, a vegetable to be blunt," Lexus said to the girl who was looking down to the floor with a sad and regretful look on her face.

"You wanted to save him?" Kukaku asked as the girl nodded. "I see that you are open for thoughts," she said as she unclasped the gag and cut the ropes that bounded her. She coughed up some of her saliva as she fixed her jaw from its treatment.

"Was tying me up necessary?" she asked the two as one shrug and the other look insulted.

"Was the wailing walls necessary, it had to be done, was the heating system needed, it was a must, was killing off the imps necessary, OF Course it was necessary! If you woke up in a strange place, we would have a hard time restraining you and trying to reason with you, of course it was necessary to tie you up. Just be grateful that tying you up is as far as I went or you would have been waking up uncomfortable," Lexus said as she huffed and kicked the door open, which hit the sleeping guard outside, and left the room a bit pissed off and needed to vent off her frustration with a bit of destruction and carnage… and sex for later.

"Ow," said the sleeping guard.

"I told you it was a bad idea to sleep against the door… in fact, you shouldn't have been sleeping from the start," one of the guards said as Kukaku shook her head as she took out her pipe and put it in her mouth as she lit it and took a puff.

"At least I'm not the one who wears pa-augh!" the same guard shouted in pain as Kukaku exhaled in thought. "Where did you get the Knife!" the guard asked as Kukaku just stood there in thought with her pipe hanging from her mouth.

"This is the deal, straight forward, you become my ward, you become my guard, personal assassin, escort, and so on and so on, you get to be a Yōkai, you skip all that Hanyou bull," she said to the girl who looked reluctant. "Look girl, it's either this or you get trained to become a sex slave, and believe me, you will be begging to become one," she warned the girl who nodded to Kukaku who took her hand out for a hand shake to seal the deal.

The girl grew a few inches taller and body became a bit fuller as she sprouted some ears that looked pointed that Kukaku noted is like a wolf and two tails that are the same colour as her hair. From the way the girl smells, she is one.

"What's your name girl?" Kukaku asked the girl who looked herself over when she noticed the change to her body.

"Temari… just Temari," she said not wanting to go by that last name.

"Ok Temari, get dressed, I got to get you trained. I will not have my ward improperly trained and doesn't know how to wield a sword," Kukaku said as she tossed her a simple Kimono and motioned her to follow her.

They left the room and noticed her guards were outside with one attending her shoulder that looked like she had a knife, from what she heard, in her shoulder, as her maid was putting away a bloody napkin that has her guard's blood on it, and yet she couldn't see the knife, but from what her nose is telling her, she has them hidden.

"… _Babysitting."_

Tower Hall – Few Days Later

This is unheard of, those who were present thought.

The Jonins and Chunins present looked at the 4 teams that made it through the Chunin Exam Forest of Death part. The Hokage looked at the 4 teams.

One is Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. From what he knows of that team, they should have failed. Sasuke is a wild card, he would most likely betray his teammates to survive, but the Council in all their infinite wisdom saw the Uchiha as powerful. They spoiled him rotten to the point he expects things to be given to him. Then there is Haruno Sakura, daughter of a council member, from what he can see of her, she looks like she is taking her shinobi training seriously, but he doubts that Kakashi has been training her, most likely Naruto trained her. Speaking of the girl, she changed the last time he seen her. From the way she carries herself she has gotten stronger, far stronger than the Uchiha perhaps.

Moving on, Team 8 lead by Yuhi Kurenai, her students is Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuga Hinata. Shino the quiet looks like he has what it takes to be a Chunin, he has the analytic mind for it. Kiba is too brash and arrogant at the moment, he would most likely jump the gun and get his team killed. Hinata, if she was shy like she was before, he would not insist she would be a Chunin. But after what happened to the clan and the attempts with her life, she would have what it takes to become a Chunin. This team has a few successes.

Team 10, the Ino-Shika-Cho team, in short, they have potential, but are not ready to be a team. Reason, Ino is still a fan girl and doesn't take her training seriously, Shikamaru is still lazy and has no motivation what so ever, and Choji is still a gluttonous kid. He put them with his son, hoping he could shape them up, but from what he can see, he hasn't done a damn thing.

Then there is Team Gai, the team members are his prized pupil Rock Lee, the weapon mistress Tenten, and prodigy Hyuga Neji.

And that was all.

No outside team from other villages have passed the Chunin exams, no older genin teams have passed. This just doesn't make any sense. The other teams should have been able to make it to the tower in 5 days, he knows that, but here are the fresh out of the academy genin and a year experienced genin team pass the second part of the Chunin Exams.

He was sure that something is going on, but has nothing to suggest that something is happening. The council finally noticed that Danzo hasn't shown up or appeared. The old rival just disappeared. He doesn't know if he is planning something or doing something, but have nothing to back it up, he just has to go in blind, he doesn't know where his base of operations is, so he can't send in a team to find out what he is doing, so he can't do nothing at the moment.

The Chunin Exams is going somewhat smoothly, the Uchiha is ok, and so are the rookie teams, but nothing of the other teams. He is going to have to send teams to find out what happened in the Forest. There should be more teams in the Tower, but it saves him the trouble of cutting them down.

Anymore teams he will have to call preliminaries, so this is good enough.

"Congratulations to those who have passed the second part of the Chunin Exams," the Sandaime said gaining the teams attention who stood in line and with their teams. "With the second part of the Chunin Exams complete, we will move on to the final part of the exam, Anko," the Sandaime motioned to Anko who is holding a box.

"Beware of the box!" Anko said as she stepped forward motioning them to take a piece of paper out. Once that was done the Hokage asked for them to show what number they got.

Naruto showed her number which was ironically 1. Rock lee has number 2, followed by Sasuke, then Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Ino and Kiba. Ibiki was writing all this down and showed them a tree that looks like it is a tournament with the following fights.

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Haruno Sakura

Nara Shikamaru vs. Akimichi Choji

Hyuga Neji vs. Hyuga Hinata

Aburame Shino vs. Tenten

Yamanaka Ino vs. Inuzuka Kiba

It would seem that the first round is one against one, while the second round is having the three of them fight each other and then the champions of the fight.

"So, the final part of the Chunin Exams is a Tournament?" Shikamaru asked as the Hokage shook his head.

"Not exactly, the last part of the Chunin Exams will be held a month from now. We still have to send invites to the Daimyo's and possible clients," the Sandaime then gone on about how the Chunin Exams work, which is long and boring. Naruto didn't bother listening in on what the old man was talking about. She just knew that old system is going to be destroyed soon, she just needs to bide her time. "…the tournament is just a way to show what you are capable of. The more fights you are in, the more chances you get to become a Chunin. Now that this part of the Chunin Exams is over, I will see you again in the next month," the Hokage said as he dismissed everyone for the day.

That Night

"Are you sure about this?" Anko asked following Naruto through the structure of the Tower in the Forest of Death.

"Tell me, when you entered this Tower, did it feel… I don't know roomy?" Naruto asked as Anko thought about it as she chewed on the dango stick in her mouth.

"Now that I think about it, the place has been like my home," Anko said as Naruto nodded and continued walking in the dark place.

"So Anko, how long we're you working for her?" a voice stopped Naruto and Anko cold as they turned around and got ready to kill their little spy, but they didn't see no one. _"After all, I always wondered how Naruto-san has been fooling the Hokage, and here she is. Thou I'm still wondering how she is an adult when she is suppose to be a preteen?"_ the spy said in their minds which Naruto cursed knowing what kind of power this spy is using. _"So Naruto-san, how are my children doing?"_ a woman came out of the shadows that both instantly recognized the woman with the Anbu armor, Neko mask that is tied on her hips, and the purple hair.

"Yugao!" Anko asked a bit surprised but kept her guard up.

"The very same," she said as she took a closer look at Naruto. "You didn't answer my question, did you enjoy using me as the base of your army?" she asked as Naruto narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Easy now, I'm not those simpletons you call villagers. I'm more of an open minded kind of person," she said smiling at the two.

"How long?" Naruto asked as Yugao raised a finger and wagged it side to side. "Find, they're doing great," she said as Yugao smiled as the young woman.

"Well, for starters, I've known your little activities since you were a child, I was just a genin back then. I found a book called the Dark Blade for idiots, interesting name huh," she said earning a sigh from Naruto. "Anyways, I took precaution with this book and I slowly got stronger. Along the way I found more books, magic basics and such, I even joined the Dark Side," she said as Naruto groaned hearing this since she just found that book. "Very interesting this Force stuff," she said chuckling as she walked towards them and past them. "If you're looking for the Forest Heart than don't bother trying to find it like this, it needs more of a… female touch," she said as she did some hand seals and touched the earth.

The ground shook as an area began to rise, making the ground look like it is erupting a volcano. It continued to rise until a green light shined at the tip and the earth spilt around it as rocks began to float around a green orb that is now floating above the ground with the rocks circling it.

"Beautiful isn't it," Yugao said as both Anko and Naruto looked at the huge orb full of magic.

"How long?" Naruto asked as Yugao released a tired sigh as she walked towards a pillar that holds the tower's foundation and raised the ground to form a chair to sit on.

"For a long time," she said as she leaned against the pillar. "I had to play the loyal Kunoichi for a very long time. I had to hide what I am truly capable of knowing full well that the council will turn me into a breeding stock. The things I learned were mostly used for combat, so I was lucky to go as a Kenjutsu specialist. If I used anything else, well, you know full well of that. Then you came along," she said smiling at Naruto. "You've changed things… forever. There is no turning back now. You see, to them, you're just a freak," she said with a grin as the rocks around her began to float up showing how capable she really is. "…like me."

"…wow, I've never been so turned on before," Anko said earning a weird look from Naruto and a chuckle from Yugao.

"Well, since Naruto entered the game, she started doing things that got me interested. Robbing banks, Breaking n' Entering, slaughtering clans, killing off a dictator, assassinating the Sandaime's grandchild, wiping out the competition, planning to destroy Konoha, and perhaps world domination," Yugao said with a smirk on her face. "You know, when you took my DNA for your army, I was wondering if I should have just stopped you there, but then I thought of something. Where's the fun in that?" she asked the two.

"She's got a point," Anko said agreeing with her.

"So, you want to join in?" Naruto asked as Yugao nodded but held her hand up.

"Under one condition," she said which Naruto motioned for her to speak. "I want to train your new units. You would be surprised what I can do when I'm using this force stuff," she said which Naruto thought about since she doesn't know much about the ways of the Force, she could loan her Kin for other training… after Anko is finished with her.

"Sure, why not, but be warned, you have a Daiyōkai on you whose got her sights on you," Naruto said shaking Yugao's hand to make the deal.

"Thanks for the warning, but I want to see what this Daiyōkai is capable of first," she said with a smirk that just looks so cattish to both Naruto and Anko. "This Tower should be empty, no one comes by to this place, not even the Anbu, and so we got the place for ourselves. It could be a more useful base of operations other than that Root HQ," she said to the two who nodded.

"I guess, I better open up a gate," Naruto said as Anko began planning how she wants the Forest of Death Tower to look like.

The first thing she wants is where she wants the Waypoint Gate to be.

Next Day

Both Sakura and Naruto waited at the meeting place of Team 7, but there is no sign of either Kakashi or Sasuke, which both knew that Kakashi took Sasuke out on a personal training trip. Truthfully, they didn't mind that. Naruto just wanted to confirm that the scarecrow left them for the Uchiha and know one coming to pick them up proved that, which Naruto smirked knowing that she could go along with her plans with no suspicion.

"Let's go," Naruto said to Sakura as both left the area.

They entered the Forest of Death and continued on towards the Tower that is currently being remodelled to Anko's likings. Naruto created a Waypoint Gate and got many workers through the gate with both Kunoichi and Protoss to patrol and guard the place.

From what Naruto knows of the Tower, it's Heart, the Forest Heart, can expand the forest to greater lengths. If she asks Anko to, she could expand the Forest of Death over Konoha. After the explosives are set off, Anko will activate the Forest Heart to expand the forest. With that, the growth of the Forest will destroy Konoha even further and make reconstruction impossible. But doing this will tire Anko out for a very long time which will leave her defenceless for who knows how long from enemies… and Lexus, who might use that opportunity to take over the Tower. It could be a good thing, or a bad thing from a certain point of view, like Anko. But that's her problem.

Both of them made it to Tower that has many workers ripping it apart and changing it all up. Anko plans to make the Tower a base for Kunoichi and move the teachings here, rather than the Netherworld since Kunoichi need terrain to train. Lexus moved into the Tower, because she didn't feel comfortable around all that water. With Lexus and Anko moving into the Tower, they brought along Yoruichi and Yoshino.

Yoshino is almost near her due date for giving birth, and she felt a little comfortable to be near home, but being in the Forest of Death is a bit better. It felt right for some reason.

Why Yoruichi, well she got to know another cat other than Yugito and those two hid it off. As for Yugito, she moved in as well, because where ever Yoruichi goes she goes… even in the bedroom. Yoruichi still trains her and she had to beat a habit out of Yugito to not rely on her powers. The way she fought was to use her Yōkai on the start, and Yoruichi had to painfully get her out of that habit. She didn't want a Yōkai to rely on her powers too much, it would bring her to her downfall. It took a while to get her to stop going feral in a fight. Once she stopped going feral the true training begins.

Anko is setting up an area for Yugao to use to train people to use the Force, is what it is being called, in the Tower. And she is also setting up her own personal Torture Chamber for prisoners and her toys. She already has four floors set up for it, one to hold the prisoner, more likely present them, one to have the room where it all will happen, and the more personal rooms that Anko is setting up for her toys that were put off from the Interrogation and Torture unit. The fourth is where the broken prisoners will stay and train to be concubines or Oirans in this case. Already, Naruto almost feels sorry for the prisoners… almost.

Ignoring the construction, Naruto and Sakura entered the Waypoint get to enter the Netherworld and began plans for the Dark Tower.

Next Day

Waking up with Yakumo's arms wrapped around her sleeping peacefully with Ukitsu behind her with her arms wrapped around her as well. Haku and Tsunami are sleeping with her as well. When Naruto came back to the Netherworld, she was surprised to see Ukitsu with Yakumo and not with Retsu.

After a night of explanation, Naruto had a meeting with her Commanders about the mission to head to the Dark Tower. It was agreed that she would go to the Dark Tower with a strong enough force to fight off anything that is on the other side. With that done, Naruto told everyone to get some rest for the trip tomorrow.

That was last night, and she is sitting on the Throne waiting for Kukaku.

She said something about armor she needs to wear. Naruto didn't need armor, but everyone insisted that she would wear some armor in her battles. She wasn't going to wear it, but after a scalding from Yakumo, with the added pregnancy and mood swings she had no chance to win against her, so she waited for Kukaku to come by with the armor she made. Everyone didn't know that Kukaku was a blacksmith, but then again, no one asked, she said it was a side hobby she does.

"It took me a while to make armor with what little supplies I had," Kukaku said walking into the throne room with her assistant Sakuya carrying some pieces of armor. "It was hard to make," she said as she pulled out iron armor with red and black patterns. "If you didn't provide me with the enzyme, I would have provided you with heavy and low manoeuvrable armor. But I doubt heavy armor will bother you," she said as she motioned for Naruto to try the armor on. "I call it the Rathalos Armor," she said as Sakuya was placing the armor pieces in order that looked like spikes and scale from a dragon.

"It's a bit revealing, isn't it?" Naruto asked as she poked the armor that looked like a pair of dark red panties.

"Well, Lexus did say that you have a problem about not being recognized, so I made armor that people would recognize you," Kukaku said as Naruto was looking over the armor.

Tapping the armor, Naruto can tell that it is hard material that will make her enemies work to slice or pierce through it and flexible enough that she can freely move around in them. Thou she is not sure about the armor, it looked like it is skin tight.

"Now as for a weapon, Misuzu, get in here!" Kukaku called out to the door, as Misuzu entered holding… a Scythe.

"You've got to be joking," Naruto said as Misuzu gave her the scythe.

The scythe in question is as tall as Naruto and black, the handles are in dark red bangles that are together to hold, the curve blade of the Scythe is three fifths the length of the Scythe pole and the outer edge of the blade is also sharp to the pole and continues a quarter onward into a spike, and it has some spikes on the pole from the blade going a bit upwards on the pole in case that someone doesn't get sliced by the curved blade and just got hit by the pole, it also has a spike at the end of the pole.

"Why a Scythe?" she asked Kukaku as she took the Scythe and measured it.

"Well, you are the Shikyo Yōkai, so a Scythe seemed right," she said as Naruto twirled the Scythe like she is a pro. "See, the Scythe is good for you," Kukaku said as Naruto finished testing the Scythe and began lifting it up and down on her hands.

"It seems a bit light," Naruto said earning a shake of the head from Kukaku who thought that heavy weapons would be better for her.

"Forget it, just put the damn armor on."

Sometime Later

"Alright listen up," Naruto said turning to her chosen group who consists of Lexus, Yoruichi, Musei, Ume, Shime, Matsuro, Meirou, Sakura, and some numbers of Kunoichi and some Magic Warriors. "We are heading to the Netherworld Tower, I'd go alone, but someone insisted that I take someone along with me," Lexus smirked knowing it was Yakumo who insisted that she would bring someone along with her in the meeting. "Alright Lexus let it rip."

"Alright submissive and dominates, keep your arms and hands to yourself and make sure your tray tables are in an upright position because this will be one hell of a ride," Lexus said as she used her magic on the Waypoint gate that began to grumble.

"You know what you're doing right," Ume asked a bit worried as the rumbling noise got louder.

"Of course, opening a wormhole is very easy to do," she sheepishly said making Yoruichi stiffen up and caused many to doubt her.

"You're kidding right, please tell me you're joking?" she asked as Lexus shook her head. "Oh I'm so going to regret this," she said making the travellers a bit worried,

"What, what, what's going on?" Meirou asked a bit in panic.

"This doesn't sound promising," Naruto said and looked over to Yoruichi for an explanation.

"A Wormhole is perhaps the fastest way of teleportation there is, but it is difficult to use and has a price and a risk," she said as everyone was listening in and wanted to know the price. "When we enter the wormhole, we will be ripped apart to the molecule level to travel through the wormhole and be put back together on the other side… and it will be painful."

"WHAT?" they all said before a blue light shot down at them as they all screamed in pain as they were ripped apart like sand and taken up in the blue light to an unknown location.

Too bad Yoruichi didn't tell them of the risk.

The risk is that it could wake up an ancient Yōkai that is far older than the 9 itself, and unfortunate for them, they did wake it up.

Unknown Location

"Hmm… mmm," a person yawned as she woke up from her futon and stretched her arms out… along with her 9 tails that were also being stretched, which she noticed and thought about why she has tails, the last person she saw that has tails was her Shikigami and her Shikigami, it just didn't make sense. "How long was I asleep… or who in the world messed up the boundaries?" she asked herself as she let her long blonde hair fall to her back as she rubbed her tired purple eyes. She looked around her room and noticed how dusty the place is, making her wonder how she could have slept in a place looking like this.

She was about to clean her room, but thought against it, she has a Shikigami to do it, but where is her Shikigami?

Shrugging such thoughts of her Shikigami, she moved on with her objective of who used a wormhole that woke her up. It should have been impossible, Kami made sure of that. Because of that bitch she casted off as all Yōkai evil and must be destroyed and become outsiders to all races, well she didn't say the exact words but the message was clear. Anyways, Yōkai were a higher race, a species that were up in the food chain, powerful enough to threaten the human race and Kami saw them as a threat to the balance. Too bad for her, she was the one who disrupted the balance since Yōkai were the ones who maintained it. Anyways, Kami created a boundary that locked all Yōkai in a realm where they could not escape and stay imprisoned for all of eternity, you guessed it.

Hell

It isn't what it is put out to be. It's just cramped and nothing to do there. Most Yōkai just went to sleep and moved on to the next life, like her but being a powerful Yōkai have this advantage of longevity. But it is also used for another purpose, it's a place where all souls that were rejected to the next and took residents up in hell. The place is all cramped and Yōkai were the ones who maintained order, which gave them the appearance of the devils. The fiery pits… heaters… yeah… the place needs to be kept warm after all.

But what struck her odd is that she can't sense any souls in Hell, no Yōkai to talk with, no human souls to manage, no succubus to have her way with, no stupid imps that were used as manual labour to kick for the fun of it, not even a wailing wall… it was used to spare some space, the place is cramped ok!

So who destroyed the barrier that locks Yōkai from the real realm?

How humans entered hell, well the barrier can only keep Yōkai in, with that logic, anything else can come and go as they please, but who destroyed the barrier.

It must have been a Daimakaicho like herself, one strong enough to create a wormhole, yet this one was imperfect that it could hurt the users since the wormhole will rip the user down to the molecules to enter the wormhole and put back together on the other side, but still it is impressive, but no, not close enough to destroy the barrier. It must have been a powerful Daimakaicho, one strong enough to threaten all life in the world, but she doesn't know who can break that boundary.

Maybe this Daimakaicho, that created the wormhole, is good enough to be her mate, she loves a good fighter that could take her, but they are hard to come by, and rare.

An empty gap appeared in front of her like a hole in space, once the gap was big enough she entered it and came to the destination of where the wormhole was targeting.

"My, I wasn't expecting to be replaced by a Shikyo Yōkai."

To be Continued

**Yōkai – Demon**

Yōkai are a powerful breed of species that are far superior to humans in any way from bodies, minds and feelings, and can be a threat to the gods. They once roamed the world freely as humans in this world roam today, but was casted and imprisoned for just existing. They are adaptable species that can have an appearance of a human to an animal and can live as long as they can or want, some may have to be killed to die. They have tails that shows how powerful, the more they have and longer the tails, they are. Some can hide their tails, and some are half breeds, or Hanyou, that have not become a full fledgling. To become a Yōkai the Hanyou must show how mature and powerful they are.

**Hanyou** is a half breed of Yōkai. They can learn anything they want and are stronger than an average human. A child can be as strong as a full grown human. They are considered children to Yōkai and most likely are. Hanyou are still learning of the world and their powers, and gained some immunity to the Dark Arts. Some maybe a Hanyou, but those who haven't gained a tail are not Hanyou. It shows they are not ready to become a Hanyou.

**Yōkai **is the next stage. They are now full fledglings that are considered teens or adults. Turning into one proves that the participant is mature and grown, but is still considered a child. At this stage of growth they are immune to most Dart Arts and can move to the higher stage of Dark Art training. They can hide their tails and appearance to their liking. The other method to becoming a Yōkai is finding a mate to love.

**Daiyōkai **is the greater stage of Yōkai. They are the lords, or ladies, of the Yōkai, and have absolute control over the Yōkai. At this stage they are almost immune to the Dark Arts, but have little consequences, they are absolutely sure to be careful, even as powerful they are they act on precaution. They are the only types of Yōkai that can control the Towers.

**Daimakaicho **have the power to control the whole world, they actually can hold it by the throat if they want to, but that is exaggeration at its highest. Being a Daimakaicho, there are some privileges to being one, firstly, they are perhaps the strongest of the Yōkai, second, they are hard to kill, third, they have immunity to the Dark Arts, fourth, they have the power to threaten gods, and fifth, they are very powerful. Also note there can only be one.

**The Towers**

Ancient artefact of the Yōkai, they can, and are only controlled by Yōkai alike. They stand up to 100 stories high, or higher, and are held up by either Yōkai energy or chakra, or magic runes and must be maintained by a heart that is either channelling magic or Yōkai chakra. There can only be one master that can control the Towers, so that no one can usurp the master's power. Making a tower is simple, if you know how to make one, and are known to withstand any attacks if the right defences are made. A single Yōkai can control multiple towers, but one can leave another Yōkai to control a tower for them.

Known Towers

**The Netherworld Tower**

The Netherworld Tower is a tower that is in the Netherworld and is in control of a Daimakaicho under the name of Uzumaki Naruto, with Lexus as her second in command who is a former Daimakaicho and currently ranked as a Daiyōkai. The place is thoroughly maintained by Naruto and the place doesn't have a heart, what happened was the heart exploded and the area is the heart itself. It would explain why the whole place is full of life and have freshwater pouring everywhere. With Naruto alive and master of the Tower, she is constantly maintaining the place using a fraction of her power, most likely once a month to recharge the place.

**The Whirlpool Tower**

It's under construction by Unohana Retsu, who is going to take control of the tower under the banner of Uzumaki Naruto. The place is still under management and being constructed, the heart is also being secretly made to help radiate the place and keep the freshwater coming since the Netherworld won't be able to provide for the land, and to ease up the load on Naruto who has to keep providing her power for the place. The Tower should be finished soon.

**The Dark Tower**

The place is still up for grabs, just need to find the Tower Heart and a master. The price is debateable.

**The Forest of Death Tower**

Naruto discovered that the Tower in the Forest of Death is actually a Tower that is constructed over a buried Tower Heart that is made from magic, it would explain why the place has become what it is, but the place is being remodelled to her liking. Strange thing is, the master of the place is none other than Mitarashi Anko who is a Daiyōkai, but a beta, which makes Nara Yoshino the ruler of the place, or Lexus… depending on who is dominate of the two or who wants control. It's currently under Konoha territory, but is currently being remodelled and is secretly under Naruto's control.

Translation

Shikyo Yokai – Death Demon

* * *

Well there you have it, another cliffhanger, but I made this chapter a bit longer, so I just ended it there.

Kudos to those who recognized the new characters, and even more kudos to those who knows the sleeping demon.

Well, that is all for this chapter, Review, and Bye!


	10. The Dark Tower and the Halflings

Took me a while to write this. A lot of bumps around the corners of life to write this, but I got it.

I just realized that this story is so messed up with a shit load of characters that even I have a hard time remembering and I have to read back the chapters just to remember who I created or borrowed.

As for this chapter, I borrowed two concepts for this.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

Chapter 10

The Dark Tower and the Halflings

"Damn it Lexus! Why the hell did you use a Wormhole?" Yoruichi shouted as she rolled around the floor in pain.

"It was the only way to ge-ow-get here," Lexus mumbled as she curled herself in a ball from the pain she is feeling.

All over the floor is the group that went through the wormhole. Some are trying to withstand the pain, some were holding each other as a way to comfort each other, while one is standing up not even hurt, well not quite she did feel the whole part of her being being ripped apart. But she is use to it from training with Anko. Damn that woman is a sadist.

"My, I wasn't expecting to be replaced by a Shikyo Yōkai," a voice said as Naruto looked to the source to see a black gap opened up with a woman walking out of it. The woman is wearing what looks like a dress that is pink and deep purple with red ribbons, and has 9 blonde tails behind her and two blonde fox ears on her head. "Hmm, you look like your relaxed, but a very, _very_ trained eye can see that you have your guard up," she said as she casually walked up to Naruto with a handshake motion. "My name is Yakumo Yukari, and who am I addressing to?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto introduced as she took the woman's hand and shook it, but she had a disappointed look.

"Are you sure that is your real name?" she asked Naruto who narrowed her eyes.

"That _is_ my real name," she threatened which only got a smile from the woman.

"Sure, whatever your reason to not go by that name is your own," she said as she looked over to the moaning group. "So, who was it that created the wormhole?" she asked as everyone raised a sore arm at Lexus. Seeing the woman, Yukari walked over to the woman and gave a swift kick in the stomach, and another, and another, and so on and so on. "What! Kind! Of! Idiot! Would! Open! A! Wormhole! With! This! Many! People!" she said each word with a kick to Lexus's ribs, who is now holding her stomach in pain. "You should have done this first," she said with a hand motion as everyone stopped moaning in pain, with the exception of Lexus who is still holding her ribs.

Naruto looked over herself and noticed that searing pain is gone as everyone got off the floor when the pain is gone.

"My, you shouldn't have just ripped open a Wormhole like that. It takes precaution and preciseness to open one," the woman lectured on to Lexus about opening Wormholes as everyone stepped back from the woman who kicked the shit out of the former Daimakaicho.

"Who the hell is that?" Yoruichi asked Naruto as they watched Lexus getting lectured by some woman they just met.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Naruto told Yoruichi who nodded, but both knew that this woman is very powerful. From the way she just waved her hand to ease the pain they were feeling, it showed how powerful the woman is, not to mention the 9 blonde fluffy tails.

"Now, do you understand why you shouldn't tear open wormholes?" the woman asked as Lexus just held her stomach and just nodded so she can concentrate on the pain other than the woman's lecture. "Ok, with that finished, I want some answers. First, who destroyed the barrier that Kami put up?" she asked as Naruto looked confused as Yoruichi had a thoughtful look as if she was in thought and raised her hand excitedly. "Yes you, the Neko," Yukari said pointing at Yoruichi who doesn't look insulted but looked cheerful… or hyped up.

"It was the Jubi," Yoruichi said as Yukari thought about it.

"Never heard of him," she said never hearing of such a being.

"He was a Ten Tailed Beast that could have destroyed the planet," Lexus said as she wobbly stood up as Yukari just huffed at that.

"So what, I can to, but you don't see be bragging about it," she said causing many to sweat drop at that statement.

"Right, anyways, the Ten Tailed Beast didn't originate from Yōkai but we did have some close resemblance with him having ten tails. Anyways, the guy fought some human who had Kami's gift, the Rinnegan. He sealed Jubi into himself and used his powers to seal it away permanently to create us, or so he thought, but he didn't know that he used Jubi's power to destroy the barrier that kept us in that domain and unknowingly freed us. By destroying the barrier, nine of us, who were all that is left, escaped and started causing havoc, which lead us being called the Nine Tailed Beast. The thing is that we were not use to being in this world after being sealed away for so long, we were just spirits that are filled with chakra. We scourged the land to find a suitable place to escape our deaths and found the Jinchuriki. With that, we were able to survive," Lexus explained to the woman who nodded at this.

"I sure pick one sad moment to wake up… that does explain the tail," she said holding a tail in hand. "I mean, my Shikigami was the only one who had a tail, now I have one. Would you mind explaining to me, what happened to the other Yōkai?" she asked as she let go of her tail as Lexus looked a bit uneasy.

"Well you see, uhm, we Yōkai kind of moved on with us tailed Yōkai that is all that remained. I think we originated from Shikigami, I say your Shikigami was our ancestors," Lexus said as the woman thought about it and looked over Lexus more carefully.

"You do have Ran's smell on you, so you must be her descendant. Ok, that is believable, now explain to me, how are you able to manifest yourself in this domain and why am I surrounded by Hanyous?" she asked as everyone pointed at Naruto who is sitting on a throne at the end of the hallway sitting back and waiting for the conversation to end with her Scythe resting on the side of the throne.

"Enjoying yourself over there?" Lexus called out as Naruto gave her a bored look with her head resting on the palm of her hands with the arm elbowing the throne and her Scythe is resting on her side with blade end on the floor..

"You mind speeding this up, I don't have time to explain things to some Yōkai that slept through history," Naruto said in a bored tone as Yukari just smiled at the current Daimakaicho who looked like she is all business.

Good, that is what Daimakaicho is, all business. Well actually its' family first, then business, nothing is more important than family.

"True, I slept when everything around me has left me behind. Now that I am awake, I guess I can help you out," she said as she walked over to Naruto who is sitting on a throne. "You're a Daimakaicho, yet so young. You look like you are exiting your teen years, but I can see that you are just 13 years old," Yukari said as she looked over Naruto and can smell faint smells of sex and other mates. "And you're all ready taken, shame, there hasn't been a Shikyo Yōkai in a long time," she said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You got a problem with that?" she asked as Yukari smiled that looked like she is scheming something.

"Nope, _not at the moment_, just wondering what I should do next with my freedom," Yukari said as she had a thoughtful look. "Did you find the thirteen books?" she asked Naruto who kept quiet in thought and just nodded, which made Yukari think things through until a gap, a rip in space that has a ribbon where it is teared apart and maniac red eyes looking out of the gap, opened beside her that was big enough for her to step in. "As much as I want to help you with your conquest to take over the world, I have an old friend to visit, just hope the secretary won't brush me off, till then, bye!" she waved and entered the gap as it disappeared to who knows where.

"How odd… where do you think she is going?" Yoruichi asked the group as everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

"Ah screw it, let's just go" Naruto sighed as she got off the throne and headed towards the Waypoint Gate, or the Tower Portal that they were all swimming in when they exited the wormhole, which turned out to be a fountain. "We are definitely going to change things around here," she said as she entered the pool and used what little magic the Tower has left to the last known location of the Tower Heart. "Lexus, you stay here with a small squad to look around the Tower, perhaps you can clean the place up a little," she ordered as Lexus looked offended at the thought of cleaning a tower.

"I am _not_ cleaning up this tower!" Lexus shouted as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the women.

"And what other thing you can do other than do experiments and dominate other women? Besides, from what I remember you aren't much of a fighter," Naruto said which made Lexus upset for not being known other than a womanizer.

"She's got a point, the only time you got serious in a fight that doesn't make you transform into your fox form is when you are fighting over a woman. The last time I saw you fighting seriously is when you were deciding who should have their way with that female human who willingly entered hell and you sure put up a fight. And the only thing you have is your huge amount of Yōki and magic spells, you don't even know how to fight with your bare hands, or know how to hold a weapon. The only thing you got is a reputation that stunted your growth, heck I doubt you are a match to me know," Yoruichi said earning a glare and potent killing intent from Lexus, but that didn't affect her one bit.

"I can fight!" she stated earning a raised eyebrow from both Naruto and Yoruichi. "I can," she said and sighed in defeat and sat on a down pillar going depress on them.

"There, there," Yoruichi comforted Lexus as she sat beside her on the pillar. "The truth is hard I know. You just need training, you maybe the top Yōkai, but you were pretty much a slacker and didn't do much other than sit around and read, you barely attended the meetings in hell, or help out at all, in fact you…" she said going on and on about Lexus's life as a Daimakaicho back in the day which only made Lexus fall deeper in her depression. When Yoruichi finished with her rant, Lexus is in a corner in a fatal position with her head in her knees. "Wow, I think I said a bit too much," Yoruichi sheepishly said earning sighs from the group.

"I still can't believe she created the wailing walls," Meirou said as Yoruichi nodded to that.

The Wailing Wall is a wall that holds many souls, thou inside is just a normal environment depending on what the creator has envisioned or created it. There were many kinds of Wailing Walls that ranged from paradises to personal hells, there was one that you would be sitting on a bench chair and the whole area is completely white, which is called limbo. How you get into limbo, well, you could just ask for it if you want to have time alone to think of what you have done, it's pretty much the a choice of how you went to spend the rest of your afterlife being denied to the next life. Yeah, it's that rough.

"_Just be grateful that it only went that far, Lexus was thinking of turning it into a torture chamber,"_ Yoruichi thought and shivered at one particular wall that Lexus thought of that you would be continuously violated for the rest of your natural afterlife. "Don't worry girl, once we are through here me and Kukaku, and maybe Anko, will get you up to shape," Yoruichi said to Lexus who wanted to deny training, but a look from Yoruichi said that she will _seriously_ need it.

"Does anyone else want an intervention while we're at it?" Naruto asked the group that came through the wormhole.

"We're good," Ume said as they all nodded.

"Alright then, Musei, Ume, Sakura, and a quarter of you with me," Naruto ordered a group of Kunoichi to follow her as the rest stood ready for order. "Meirou, Shime, Matsuro and the rest of you are to stay behind with Yoruichi and Lexus to scout the tower out, while we will go look for the Tower Heart, just hope it's still around," she said as she entered the pool of water as her group entered it and teleported away.

"Well Lexus, we're going to start your training," Yoruichi said to Lexus with a smile that rivals her own and yet it gave the desired effect on her for making her scared for her life.

Whirlpool Tower

"Almost done," Retsu said as she channelled her Yōkai into the huge orb in front of her. Being reminded that she is a Yōkai and not a Goddess just made her a bit uneasy, if any other God or Goddess finds out that she is currently a Yōkai and not a Goddess… well let's just say that someone is not going to have a nice day and might throw a little hissy fit.

"You know, when I found out that you're a Yōkai and not a Goddess, it just made me wonder why are you a Yōkai and not managing those souls from hell," a voice brought Retsu out of her objective of making the Whirlpool Tower Heart. Turning around she sighed knowing that she is caught by one person that she didn't want that person to find out about her status.

"Yukari-san, it's been a long time. How was your sleep?" Retsu asked with the same gentle smile on her face.

"Oh you know, warm, quiet, lonely, but, that is hell," Yukari said in a sarcastic voice with a smile that rivalled Retsu's.

"I take it that you are here about management?" she asked as Yukari nodded and motioned the Yōkai to have a seat. "Well, where should I begin?" she asked herself as she poured herself a cup of tea and one for the Yōkai.

"You can start from how you are managing the souls that were in hell," Yukari suggested as Retsu nodded.

"Well, as you have already figured it out, I'm no longer the Shinigami," Retsu stated as she took a sip of her tea for a pause. "I gave that up to set up the Cycle," she said as Yukari nodded to that knowing that the Cycle is an endless Cycle of dying and rebirthing as a different being from scratch, the way the person is raised determines what kind of person that person becomes, not what that person was in the previous life. Saves the trouble of judging them of what they were when they were alive, thou there is one punishment, for crimes against life, that Retsu has created that is equal to being eaten by her, but now is not the time to explain it. "It was… difficult to give up my power to create the Cycle right under Kami-san's nose, but it is to keep Kami from manipulating Life like she always have," she said in a sorrow tone of the things she did.

"She may have good intensions, but, all good intensions are just blind faith," Yukari said in a chuckle as she drank her tea. "I had to admit, you were the only one who was against the whole making Yōkai servants to humans, why?" she asked as Retsu sighed and sat still on her seat.

"You can say that it isn't right to turn a powerful race into a lowly existence," she said remembering the revolt the Yōkai has launched against Kami, which was lead by none other than Yakumo Yukari, who is currently sitting across from her. "With the Cycle in place, the simple minded ideals of heaven and hell will no longer exist. Creating such things is just a way to control people, I've seen what it has done and I was disappointed when it was abused by humans to create a one track religion. Tell me, is Hell empty?" she asked the ancient Yōkai who nodded her head. "Hmm, we can use this actually," Retsu thought out gaining Yukari's attention.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked the ex-Shinigami while smirking at her.

"In a matter of speaking yes, I'm thinking that we can turn Hell into a hidden base like the Netherworld," Retsu said to Yukari as a gap appeared behind her.

"Then leave it to me," she said as she disappeared into the gap leaving Retsu in the Tower Heart Chamber.

"Almost done," Retsu said as she finished her cup of tea and stood in front of huge orb.

With Naruto

The place is very… tranquility, it's peaceful. The place has this aura about it that makes you want to just sit around the area and listen to the birds sing and enjoy the view, but the place needs to change. It's too peaceful, she can already tell that the place is ready to be taken and no one to stop her from claiming the place.

"Master," Naruto turned to see Musei and her scouting party carrying a huge blue orb towards her.

"Drop it at the gate and report," she ordered as Musei nodded and motioned the group that is carrying the orb to take it to the gate.

The moment the blue orb touched down on the gate and vanished, Naruto felt a huge pulse of Yōki from the Tower's direction and she felt a lot more stronger which made her think.

"_I'm already strong enough as it is. The Netherworld is under my control and the stronger the place becomes the stronger I become. The Forest of Death Tower is under Anko's control and she gained a power boost as well and she is getting stronger each day with the tower's construction,"_ Naruto thought and remembered about the Tower that Retsu Unohana is making and she too will be gaining a huge power boost after the place is constructed. "Sakura," Naruto called out as Sakura blinked before her in a kneeling position. "Report."

"No immediate threats to the Tower. There is a slave camp that is run by beings that are half our height," Sakura said as Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and wondered if she was just kidding. "The Halflings are fat but well equipped for battle, they have slaves that are human and they are making them farm for food. There is a town north of here that is run down but people are still living in them, the place is called Spree. Just a bit north west from that town is the Halfling village and I can sense a huge amount of them," she reported to Naruto who nodded and walked over to the gate and teleported back to the Tower with Sakura behind her.

Once she got to the tower she saw many workers cleaning the place up and the smell of sweat and sex got her attention. Looking over to the source she saw a human lying on a makeshift bed naked and covered in sweat and sighing blissfully in her sleep.

"Whose she?" Naruto asked as Yoruichi walked over to her.

"The patrols found her tied up like a scarecrow," Yoruichi answered as Naruto looked sceptically at her. "Yeah, they found her tied up. The patrol untied her and brought her here, she said her family was killed by those Halflings and took over her farm and started living in their while they used her as a scarecrow. As you can see the girls… comforted her," she said with a smirk as she motioned for her to follow her.

Yoruichi led Naruto up the stairs and into what looked like a command room with a small structure that looks like a tower, which she figured it is the Dark Tower. Also around the tower is the layout of the land from land formations to the town of Spree nearby with the Halfling homes and the Slave camp on it.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Naruto asked as Yoruichi motioned to the sculptured map.

"As you can see, we can just take the place over if we want to right now," Yoruichi said with Naruto nodding in agreement. "But the place is just a complete waste of your time," she said as Naruto again agreed since there are only a few people in the world that could harm her in a fight, that is if they can keep up with her.

"So you are suggesting that I should get someone to take care of things here and concentrate on the Elemental Countries right now," she stated as Yoruichi nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much," she casually said.

"Ok, I guess I can leave someone to take care of operations here with a few instructions, who would you suggest?" Naruto asked as Yoruichi smirked.

Netherworld

"Absolutely not," Kukaku said denying the opportunity to take control of a tower.

"Why not Kukaku, she is asking you to take the place over," Yoruichi said while Naruto waited outside the room sitting on a stool along with the guard who is sleeping on the job.

"I'm not leader material Yo-chan. Sure I can tell people what to do and take names, but my place is making weapons and armor," Kukaku said as she placed Naruto's armor on the table and looked it over noticing how thinner the armor is and new that the armor can't withstand Naruto's Yōki . "I can suggest one of the pups to lead," she said as Yoruichi thought it over and nodded. "Sakuya," she turned to her maid who nodded and vanished in a blink of an eye and returned a second later holding a confused Hanyou by the scruff of her white shirt in the air. "This here is Momiji, my bodyguard, and she shows much leadership traits that are just begging to be released," she motioned to the confused and cute looking Ookami Hanyou.

"She'll do," the four heard and saw Naruto entering the room that is the blacksmith room, or firework room. Naruto walked closer to the Ookami Hanyou who looked nervous and began to shrink hoping that she won't be seen, but it only made her look like a cute little puppy. "Oh yes, she will definitely do," Naruto said smiling down and grabbed where Sakuya is holding her.

"If she's going to be doing what I think she is going to be doing then here," Kukaku said pulling a katana from a cabinet and tossed it to Naruto who caught it and walked out of the room while Momiji was begging Kukaku to take her back. "Sorry kid, it's time for you to get out and destroy the world," she said as Naruto teleported out of the room leaving the group to their own devices. "How the hell did she do this?" Kukaku asked motioning to Naruto's crumbled up greaves.

"I'm not sure, they weren't like that when she had them on," Yoruichi said as she looked over at Naruto's armor and noticed some faint traces of her Yōki in the armor that is vanishing. Looking at the armor closer she can see that the armor is crumbling up as it lost its Yōki. "You seeing this?" she showed Kukaku and told her about Naruto's faint chakra that is left.

"This will take some time to make a stronger armor, hopefully it won't break under her power," Kukaku said and went back to making more armor.

With Naruto

Naruto and her supposedly new leader material walked down a flight of stairs down the Dark Tower while Momiji was looking over the sword Kukaku gave her. Looking at it more closely, the sheath is all battered, the hilt is losing its fabric and unsheathing it the sword is all battered and chipped.

"_Why did Shiba-sama gave me a rusted old sword?"_ Momiji wondered as she sheathed the katana and tied it to the left hip.

"You're probably wondering why I chose you of all people," Naruto spoke up while Momiji had this look on her face that spoke 'no duh'. "I could have picked Musei to lead but she is more like a soldier and she does have some leadership skills, but she can only lead a small attack squad. She isn't fit to lead. Tenten is also another choice, but she is too concentrated with teaching and she will one day start leading the Dark Templars," Naruto said as she reached the lower domain of the Dark Tower and entered the Tower Heart Room. "Hinata is still going on about the Ghost project she is going on about, last I heard she split a girl's body and soul which led to the girl having two halves with one being the physical half, the body, and her spiritual half, the soul, which looks like a white pillow case," Naruto said remembering the sight of the ghost which is called Myon.

She remembered why Hinata went with that project; it was because that there weren't that many pure ghosts like her. Only Hinata, Ayame and a few of the Juusen no Youma are pure ghosts, Jakkaru is a fine example of the split while the others merged with their spirit half to get stronger for a short amount of time. The merge isn't permanent; it is just a form of getting a boost of power.

"Lexus is too busy to control the Dark Tower, my mates are considering it but they want to raise a family at the moment. So at the moment, I'm turned to you," she turned to Momiji who looked small and cute.

Momiji is an Ookami Hanyou with short silver white hair with wolf ears and has a red tokin hat on her head, of all things. Red eyes, wears a short white sleeveless shirt with white fur puffs at the center of her shirt and from the openings from the armpits she can see her chest bond by sarashi, has white detached sleeves with red stitch patterns linings, a black long hokama skirt with a red triangle patterned at the bottom of the long skirt and has her long white silver wolf tail out, and is wearing geta slippers.

"So you get my problem?" Naruto asked Momiji who nodded her head. "Good, now give me your hand," she instructed and grabbed the offered hand and walked her towards the huge glowing blue orb in the center of the room with many rocks floating and circling around it and pressed Momiji's hand on the Tower Heart.

Momiji didn't feel anything at first, she didn't even know what she was getting herself into. After a while she felt an odd sensation from the orb.

"You feel that?" Naruto asked Momiji who nodded. "That is what Lexus call Yōki. It's what we Yokai use other than chakra. It's similar to chakra but it is very potent. Do you have any shinobi training?" Naruto asked as Momiji shook her head. "Good, because once you start using Yōki, you will have a huge problem learning shinobi techniques," Naruto said remembering how she first started using Yōki.

She thought Yōki was just potent chakra, but she was wrong. It is what Yokai use for energy and she had a huge amount of it. If she used Yōki in any control training like tree climbing, she will end up destroying the tree, all of her shinobi techniques will be stronger than the originals by a huge amount, and genjutsu will no longer work on her or she won't be able to cast them.

Once Momiji felt Yōki enter the palm of her hands, she gasped as it shot into her being and empowered her like she has never felt before. How it felt, well she had one special session down in the Oiran rooms when Kukaku was feeling an itch and brought her personnel with her and Momiji was dragged into a room by a group of Oiran women in heat, in short, she had mind blowing sex with 5 Oiran women in heat, and let it be known that they knew what they were doing.

The sensation of Yōki entering her body is like that session, but ten times stronger, which led her to crumbling onto the floor with a glazed look in her eyes, her tongue sticking out, chest heaving, sweat glistening her skin and leaking fluids from between her legs. She had one hell of an orgasm.

Looking down at the Ookami Hanyou she can tell that she was the right choice, anyone else would have died in bliss, which by the way is one hell of a way to go. Thou she wondered what that sword the girl has on her hip, even now she can feel Yōki coming from the sword.

Naruto reached for the sword and received one hell of a jolt.

"Yeouch!" Naruto shouted as she sucked the finger that touched the sword. _"Ok, that is not a normal sword,"_ Naruto thought as she picked up Momiji, while carefully avoiding the sword, and carried her up to the master bedroom.

Waking up, she felt… tired, and well satisfied, this made her blush. Her blush increased when memories came pouring back and remembered cumming… right in front of the Daimakaicho!

"You're finally up," Momiji heard and looked over the side of the bed to see the Daimakaicho reading a book and sitting on a chair. "Enjoyed your orgasm?" Naruto asked as Momiji blushed and looked away in embarrassment making Naruto laugh. "Don't worry about it, you aren't the first I saw having a good time, and you won't be the last," Naruto said as she closed her book and put it into her pocket. "Tomorrow I'm going to send an advisor who will have details of your missions here, you understand?" she asked Momiji who nodded. "Good, now relax and get some sleep, your clothes will be cleaned and dry in the morning," she said to Momiji who looked confused and finally felt skin against soft sheets making her 'eep' and cover herself under the sheet. "Well, I have to go," Naruto said and left the room leaving a tired Hanyou in the room.

Morning

The sun rose like it always does and wakes up the early birds of the Dark Tower.

Construction of the Dark Tower is still on its way, while its leader is getting an unpleasant wake up call.

Said leader is getting two nudges on the side of her head making her wake up to see who disturbed her sleep.

"Yo, what's up?" the said disturber said who has shoulder length black hair, wearing a red tokin hat, red eyes, has on a white blouse shirt and black skirt, and has on geta slippers. "The names Shameimaru Aya, and I am your boss," she said with an 'I am your superior and you can't do nothing about it' smirk.

Right now, Momiji can tell that this is one relationship that she will not like.

Sometime later

Following her 'boss', she can tell that something is off about her. For one, she is not a Hanyou, the pointy ears and no tails is a dead giveaway sure she saw some Yōkai who still have tails, but this woman doesn't show it. Second, she doesn't give off any of the smells that she was familiar with in the Netherworld. She smelled foxes, dogs, wolves, cats, and human smells, and this Aya doesn't give off any of those smells. She will have to keep a close eye on this woman in case she is an enemy.

"In case you're wondering," Aya said gaining Momiji's attention. "I am a Tengu, a Crow Yōkai. I'm not going into detail of how I became a Yōkai so let's leave it at that for now," she said as she led Momiji to a room that has the tower and landscape on display on a table. "Daimakaicho-sama has given me some tasks for you, or missions. Your first objective is to eliminate any forces that could be a threat to the Dark Tower and construct a suitable defence around the tower. You can first see if this town Spree is a threat while I take care of the Tower's defences. Think you can handle Spree?" Aya asked with a neutral look.

"Leave it to me."

Mellow Hills

Momiji exited the Gate with ten Hanyou and all of them are Samurai Class. The Samurai class is well rounded that are equipped with a naginata, a katana and a composite bow, a well rounded class, but they are not very good with magic. She could have brought more, but she is still inexperience to lead more, so ten will do.

"_Helllloooooo, testing, testing, is this even on,"_ the group heard making them draw their weapons and look for the source. _"Hey, this actually works,"_ the voice said which Momiji recognize.

"Aya, is that you?" she asked as she looked around.

"_Yeah it's me, I'm in the Tower Command Room and I got a Bird's Eye View of you from over here,"_ Aya said as Momiji and her company calmed down. _"The town of Spree is just North of your position, a few minutes' walk or a minute run,"_ Aya said as Momiji nodded and motioned her company to head towards Spree.

When they got there, they can see that the place is locked down with wooden poled fence and guards looking over the gate.

"Look, Halflings get ready," one of the guards said, but they look like ordinary civilians.

"Those aren't Halflings you idiot," the other civilian said who hit the other guard across the head.

"Well it could be Halflings standing on top of each other to fool us," the paranoid civilian said.

"They are not Halflings," the civilian said.

"Fine, but I still don't trust them. Tell you what if you can save our friends from the Halfling Slave Camps over the East side, then I will know that you are not Halflings. If not, then hold still so I can hit you with my bow," he said as he started fumbling with his bow.

"_That's such a sad sight,"_ the group nodded in agreement with Aya. _"You could just jump over the trench and destroy the wall and kill them all, but now is not the time for mayhem and destruction. Perhaps you could humour them to see what is up with these so called Halflings,"_ Aya suggested as Momiji sighed and motioned to the East.

Along the way, Momiji couldn't help but wonder what is up with the katana that Kukaku gave her. The sword is now pulsing as if it wants her to unsheathe it and kill someone. When Kukaku first gave her the sword, it was just an ordinary sword, but after she touched the Tower Heart and absorbed some Yōki the sword began to pulse with Yōki.

"_There is a group of Halflings up ahead,"_ Aya spoke gaining Momiji's attention.

Looking up ahead she can see people that are chubby and small and as high as her waist holding swords and wearing leather armor. They don't look much, but from the way they are just lazing around, they probably can't do much.

"Fire Arrow," Momiji ordered one of her Samurai who took her bow out and took an arrow with a wet cloth and lit it and shot it at the group of Halflings. The Arrow didn't hit any of the Halflings, but that wasn't the arrow's purpose. It was meant to light up the wheat field that the Halflings were lazing around. The fire burned fast and roasted the Halflings and killing them. Once the fire burned, Momiji motioned her company to continue on towards the Slave Camp.

They encountered a few more of those Halfling patrols, but they were disposed of quickly and saved a few of Spree's farmers. There were a few posts with some Halflings throwing rocks but an archer in the group took care of them no problem. Momiji fought in a few battles, mostly kicking the Halflings away.

The slave camp is like it is; it's a slave camp with humans in wooden cages. From what Momiji is hearing the Halflings were using the humans as farmers to farm food for a Halfling Hero named Melvin. She didn't get the Halfling's full story, but from what she heard, the guy was once a hero but turned into the person he is today, a fat greedy Halfling. What disturbed her is that Melvin turned cannibalism and started eating humans once there isn't any more food left, not to mention they are feeding humans to a troll in the Slave Camp. Now that is just disgusting.

Speaking of trolls, Momiji and her group entered the center of the slave camp and came across the scene of wooden cages filled with many male humans imprisoned and the said troll is currently being released by a Halfling.

"_Oh god, they do exist, quickly kill that thing and be done with,"_ Aya said quite disgusted with the sight of the troll.

"Take care of the Halflings, the troll is mine," Momiji ordered as her company nodded and took out their bows and began killing the Halflings.

"Kill them, kill that troll," the human slaves shouted out and applaud to the scene of Halflings getting killed.

"_You know what, I've grown tired of these humans,"_ Aya said who is getting tired of these humans that do nothing and let other people do things for them.

"Not now," Momiji said as she approached the troll who is stomping towards her and again she felt the sword that Kukaku gave her pulse like a heartbeat. Grabbing hold of the sword and again she felt that same Yōki go through her arm, but not like last time it didn't run through her so she grabbed hold of that feeling and pulled onto that feeling and ended up unsheathing the sword. As she unsheathed the sword it wasn't a chipped and rusted sword, it was a huge blade that looks like a huge fang, the guard ended up as a patch of white fur, also the sword is taller than her and yet it feels light as a feather in her arms.

"_Where the hell did you get that thing?"_ Aya asked surprised that a huge sword came from that rusted looking sword.

"Now is not the time Aya!" Momiji shouted as she ran towards the troll and jumped up and then sliced downwards onto the troll effectively cutting the troll in half. Taking a step back, she watched as the troll collapsed as each half of itself split while its guts spilled out making Momiji to cover her mouth from barfing and to cover her sensitive nose. "Someone BURN IT!" Momiji shouted as one Samurai walked up the corpse and took a step back in recoil from the smell.

"Oh GOD!" the samurai shouted as she covered her mouth and nose.

Sometime Later

"Ok, remind me to not cut open a troll or burn one," Momiji said to her company who are bent over breathing in as much fresh air as possible.

"At least the place will be fresh tomorrow," one of the samurai said while one looked a bit worried.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like we are forgetting something," the worried one said making them all think of something that they should remember.

"Nope, nothing comes to mind," one samurai said as the rest nodded.

"_Girls, I hate to break it to you, but you forgot to free the slaves,"_ Aya said as Momiji and her company look at each other in a silent conversation. _"Well?"_ she asked as all of them looked away not wanting to answer Aya. _"You're not going back aren't you,"_ she stated.

"All in favour of going back and release the slaves," Momiji said to her company and didn't get a reply. "Ok, all in favour of going back to the Tower and relax till morning raise your hand," she said to her company while raising her hand while her company raised their hands in favour of relaxing.

"_You're a bunch of lazy bitches,"_ Aya said clearly annoyed of the turn of events. _"You do realize that you need to free the slaves to enter Spree right,"_ she said while Momiji and her company just walked towards a Waypoint Gate to get the tower.

"No problem, they should figure out how to get out their cages," Momiji said not wanting to go back to the Slave Camp to smell the remains of that troll, and she can speak for her company that they too don't want to smell that corpse.

"_If you say so."_

Next Day

"You still have to go save our friends from the Slave Camp from the Halflings," the same paranoid civilian said while Momiji's lip twitched in annoyance.

"They are still imprisoned?" Momiji asked a bit peeved.

"_Hang on a second,"_ Aya said as Momiji and her company waited for Aya to reply. _"Yeah, they are still caged and locked up. From the view, they are still waiting to be released; heck there is no Halfling imprisoning them. They should be able to escape from those wooden cages unattended, and yet they are still waiting," _Aya reported of what is going on in the Slave Camp.

"That's it," Momiji said as she unsheathed her sword as it turned into the huge fang blade. "We're invading Spree," she pointed her fang at the gate.

One of Momiji's samurai jumped across the trench, scale up the wooden wall, jump over the wall while drawing her katana, slice the ropes of the bridge, and killed those two annoyances.

"Well, that is one way to get the bridge down," Momiji said as she walked across the bridge while ignoring her company muttering 'Glory Taker' of that certain Samurai who got the bridge down. "Hey Aya, is there any tasks that Daimakaicho-sama gave me for this village?" Momiji asked Aya as she relaxed her sword on the back of her shoulder.

"_She said do as you please,"_ Aya said seeing the gathering villagers in front of Momiji.

Momiji stood in front of the gathering mob of humans that looked like they are getting ready to riot and kill her and her company. The humans with the pitchforks and flame torches is a bit old fashion and outdated, but it still shows that they don't approve of her.

"Get out of our village you demon!"

"Your kind should go back to where you belong!"

"Wow, they sure pick one hell of a time to rise up and fight," one of the Samurai said as her companions nodded in agreement.

"They should have done this when the Halflings attacked," another Samurai said.

"Aya, are the dungeons ready?" Momiji asked while her visage changed from the cute puppy face to a serious tone. Her companions took a step back away from Momiji, her red eyes began to sharpen and glow, a smirk appeared on her lips, and she began to quiver in excitement.

"_Daimakaicho-sama warned me of this happening to her,"_ Aya thought to herself seeing the cute cub turn into a wild animal. _"Is this what she meant about her turning into a deadly leader?"_ she thought to herself as Momiji walked towards the gathered mob.

"Aya, are the dungeons ready?" Momiji asked again as she walked towards the gathered mob.

"_Not at the moment,"_ she replied to Momiji who sighed.

"Fine, I guess I could suppress them at the moment," Momiji said as her company gathered behind her with their naginatas in hand. "Make them an example," she said before she vanished and appeared in front of the mob and cut horizontal of the mob cutting five of them in half. The ten samurai were in motion as well as they used their naginatas to kill the civilians in front and continued on their way through them.

The mob began to panic and disperse and run away, but Momiji gave the order of making them an example and they didn't let them escape. Once they killed all of the humans, well the males actually, after all there are some uses for the women. They didn't injure them, but they did knock them out.

Momiji flicked her sword to get the blood off and sheathed her sword, she looked at the dead bodies in disgust and looked over to the unconscious women.

"Bind them and take them back to the Tower," Momiji ordered, but the way she said wasn't that timid little puppy, she said it in a way that any strong Alpha would order. Momiji watched as her company picked up the unconscious women and went towards the Waypoint Gate,

The Dark Tower – 2 Days Later

Kukaku whistled at the gathered women that are naked, on their knees, arms bind behind their backs, blindfolded and gagged that are in the throne room.

"You know that cub is a keeper," she said to Naruto who looked over the bound women who were quivering and scared.

"How is Lexus' training?" Naruto asked as she walked away from the bounded women and went towards the stairs that would head to the Master Quarters.

"She is a fast learner and she picked up the glaive, she should be able to take on a Kage without her Yōki by the time the invasion start," Kukaku said as they entered the Master Quarters and heard loud moans and groans.

They entered the Master Bedroom and saw Momiji having her way with a woman whose eyes are glazed over, mouth gapping with her tongue sticking out moaning as she gasps for breath while Momiji grunted into her one more time making her silently scream and pass out.

"Having fun?" Naruto asked as Momiji leaned back and blissfully sighed and took the dildo out of her but and left it in the woman. Naruto looked over at the exhausted woman and can tell that Momiji used her Yōki to Dominate the woman and she became her 'willing' slave. She could do it as well, but there is no fun in using it. From the look on Momiji, she can tell that she is just practicing her new powers.

"Never better," Momiji said as she swiped her soaked hair back. "Is there anything you want?" she asked as she began to wipe the sweat off her body.

"Just checking in," Kukaku said as she went towards the sword she gave Momiji and picked it up without getting shocked and examined it. "I see you can use Tessaiga," she said as she unsheathed it and the huge fang appeared.

"That's the sword you made for her," Naruto looked over the sword and flicked the blade and received a small jolt. "Damnit!" she recoiled back and sucked the finger that got shocked.

"Careful, Tessaiga has a mind of its own and since I made it from my fang it only sees me and the cub as its master," Kukaku said as she sheathed the sword and handed it Momiji who tied it on her hip. "The Tessaiga wasn't the only sword I made from my fang, but I'm still working on it," she said as Naruto nodded and walked with both Kukaku and Momiji to the Tower Command Room and saw Aya looking over the map.

"Yo, yo, yo, YOOO! What's UP MOTHER FUCKERS!" Aya shouted with a smirk on her lips.

"Was that really necessary?" Kukaku asked as Aya sheepishly tapped her foot on the floor.

"Sorry, I have pent up energy that needed to be released and you just gave me that release," Aya explained and motioned to the map to get started. "Spree is currently suppressed, after Momiji entered the town with a company of 100 Samurai and taken every women and child from the town and imprisoned the women and sent the children to Whirlpool and then Wave Country to make them appreciated that they know how to work. The men, well they are left on their own devices or killed if they tried attacking. Yoruichi was… excited at the thought of designing the Dungeons and you saw how they are bound. It isn't a permanent way of holding them, it is just to hold them before"

"What of these Halflings?" Naruto asked as Aya waved her hand across the table that shows the landscape which began to move across the table towards what looks like hills, but looking closer the hills are actually houses that are too small to walk in.

"From what Karen has told me," Momiji spoke up and this Karen must be the woman she has taken as her slave. "The Halfling are strong, to civilians, and are led by a huge Halfling named Melvin. He was part of a group of 'Heroes' that fought against an Overlord that used this tower," Momiji said in pause to let that bit of information sink in. "Melvin was one of the Seven Heroes, but he soon became a fat bastard. The Mayor of Spree tried to stop Melvin, but Melvin ate him," she said while Naruto and Kukaku shook their heads. "The Halfling Hero took the Mayor's wife as his trophy and keeps her on a short leash."

"Reports came back just yesterday," Aya said as she waved her hand over the map making it move to an area that has an opening in hills. "The Halflings are partying all day and night and are just partying and eating. This here is what looks like where Melvin is located and where the main events are happening," she said as she waved her hand again making the map move. "This here is what looks like where the Halflings use to live."

"Use to?" Naruto asked knowing full well what that term means.

"Yes, the place is deserted, no signs of life from what the reports, no woman or children, none, nadda, not one single life form. There are many speculations but the most probability with the current events is that the Halflings got hungry," Aya said not missing the hard look in the Daimakaicho's eyes, best to finish them off. With a motion with her hand the map shifted. "Right here is where you could get a good view of the party get a couple of Samurai Archers set up there to crash the party, but," she shifted the map again that is a bit closer to where the Archers will set up. "Here is what looks like where the Halflings set up a defence base that is big enough to enter. I suggest a sneak attack of Kunoichi to attack the place and kill all that are inside while the main forces get into position and attack," Aya suggested to the Daimakaicho who thought about it.

"What do you think Momiji?" Naruto asked the recently little cub turn Alpha.

"Karen said something about the Halflings taking their supply of food. It must be in one of these large buildings, so destroying the building is out of the question, but I want to deal with this Melvin myself," Momiji said looking at the Daimakaicho who nodded.

Naruto knew that Momiji wasn't after the glory in killing the leader, she wanted to prove herself that she is the strongest and this Melvin character is sounding like he is the strongest of the Halflings. Even she is pressed into finding worthy fighters to fight her and there are only few that could put up a fight with her. So she should give Momiji the right to fight strong warriors and hopefully she could put up a challenge against her someday.

"It's settled then, Momiji will launch an attack against the Halflings, leave none alive," she said to both Aya and Momiji who nodded, once that was done Naruto teleported out of the room away to the Dark Tower's Gate to teleport to the Netherworld.

"Cub, there is something I want to ask you about Tessaiga," Kukaku stopped Momiji from leaving the room while Aya left to get some work done and once they are alone. "You must have realized by now that the Dark Tower Heart is pure Yōki right," she said to Momiji who nodded. "And Tessaiga reacted to that Yōki?" she asked and again Momiji nodded. "I thought so, listen Momiji," Kukaku said using her name which means that she is serious. "Since you became the Tower's master you gained power, once the Tower gets stronger so do you, and in some way Tessaiga gets stronger as well," she said getting a confused look from the little cub. "Tell me cub, what was Tessaiga like before you became the Tower's Master?" she asked Momiji.

"It was a chipped and old sword that looked it would fall apart," she replied as Kukaku nodded.

"And what happened to Tessaiga after you became the Tower's Master?" she asked again until a look of realization came across Momiji's face. "Just don't get overconfident because you have Tessaiga, learn to wield it. Once you eradicate the Halflings come see me to get some training tips," Kukaku said as she left the room to head back to finish Momiji's other sword.

Netherworld Throne Room

"This is indeed disturbing," Lexus said hearing about an Overlord that used the Dark Tower.

"I guess we are going to have to take precautions with the Dark Tower then," Naruto said sitting on the Netherworld Throne leaning on her arm rest with Yakumo sitting on her lap and resting her head on her shoulder. "As of right now, we will leave the Dark Tower in Momiji's hands while we will take care of the Elemental Country," Naruto said as Lexus, Tenten, Hinata, Ayame, Yoruichi, Anko, Yugao nodded.

"Even with a fraction of our forces over in the Dark Tower, are we still going along with the plan?" Yugao spoke up as if the spot light is now on her.

"Most likely," replied Lexus.

"We are not as foolish as Orochimaru. We don't treat out forces like pawn, everyone in our forces is needed," Anko said getting a nod from the gathered group.

"Are the plans to Konoha's Invasion and Destruction in motion?" Naruto looked over to Yugao.

"Yes, the Sand and Sound forces are in motion and we will be ready," Yugao reported her part.

"Are your sisters' ready Tenten?" Naruto asked as Tenten nodded. "Hinata," she looked to the Hyuga who nodded. "I see then everything is going according to plan. As long as we go along with the plan we will destroy Konoha, and then the rest will follow and we will cause a decisive blow against the rest of the Shinobi Villages."

To be Continued

Omake – The White Devil's Black and White Ball

"Alright Class listen up," Nanoha said to the group as she stood in front of the new training ground that Yoruichi created. From what the class can see behind their instructor is that there is a sky behind her. Blue sky… underground! "As you can see Lady Yoruichi has done wonders for us, thou she did create the new Shadow Walk path for the Templars," she mused the last part to herself earning question marks from her students. "Ok! You're here for the new training I'm putting up," she said as she motioned for Hikaru, who is holding a box in her arms, to give her the box.

Hikaru looked wary of what is inside the box. Nanoha didn't explain to her what is inside, so she felt worried that something dangerous is inside and with her Sensei's track record, it possibly is. She just hopes that the students will live through Nanoha's training.

Handing the box over, Nanoha held it dramatically as she opened the box and showed them a ball, which confused both Hikaru and the students.

The ball in question is spherical with white Hexagons and black Pentagons in a pattern that just fits the given shape. From the look of it, it is made from leather. In fact, it didn't look special at all, it just looked like an ordinary ball.

Hikaru was just going to brush it off as her sensei going insane, truthfully she thinks she is insane… and a sadist, but the smile that Nanoha is sporting just made her feel like she is in emanate danger of what is going to happen.

"The new training is simple, destroy this ball," Nanoha said as she spin the ball on her index finger keeping it spinning and well balanced on her finger. "Now, who would like to volunteer, Hikaru?" she said as she looked over to her apprentice who shook her head not wanting to be the unfortunate one. "Ok, any volunteers?" she asked as one unfortunate student raised her hand completing missing Hikaru waving her hands as if telling her to put her hand down, but. "Ah, the Inu here," she said noticing the student and tossed the ball to the student that raised their hand. "The rules are simple, destroy the ball," Nanoha said as the student just looked at the ball oddly.

Walking into the open field to have some space, the student thought that destroying the ball would be a bit too easy, so she tossed the ball in the air and let gravity takes it course while she grabbed her sword and tried to slice the ball in half with less power in the slice.

To say she tried to slice the ball in half is a bit obvious that she didn't slice it in half.

The student's sword just hit the ball like a baseball and went flying to who knows where. Then out of the blue the ball came flying back and hit the student right in the stomach that knocked the air out of her. Clutching her stomach in pain, a fire burned in her eyes, she grabbed the ball that hit her and did the same thing as before but she used all of her strength in anger to destroy the ball.

Like before, the ball was hit like a baseball and went flying across the field and into the sky, which embedded itself on the ceiling that is coloured like the sky while it is spinning. This time everyone can see the ball shoot back at the student, but this time she was prepared and sliced the ball away again, and like last time it only just batted it away.

"I forgot to mention," Nanoha said gaining the student's attention from furiously and viciously trying to kill the ball. "The ball will return to the person who hit it and return what it was given until there is nothing more to return," Nanoha said with a smile making the student's jaw drop to the ground figuring out that the number of times that she hit the ball will return to hit her with the same amount of force she hit the ball with. In short, she is going to get beaten by a ball and not in a good way.

"Oof!" the student grunted out when she got hit in the stomach by the ball when she was distracted by the instructor. The ball didn't stop, it floated in front of the student like it was taunting her to try to hit it. Thinking it is now or never, the student raised her sword above her head to slice downward on the ball, but the ball took an opportunity to slam itself in the student's face. The student stumbled back and continued to stumble back as the ball began to pummel the student that she is no longer stumbling backwards and flew with the hits.

The other students were no longer watching as they look away from the poor student as they were flinching hearing the sounds of flesh getting pummelled and a loud crash and earth shaking. Looking around they saw the unfortunate student in a pile of rubble unconscious with the ball sitting on her stomach as if stating that it is the alpha.

Nanoha walked to the student and picked up the ball with a smile that just looked normal, but from the students prospective, it was a smile of the devil.

"Ok, who wants a go?" she asked as the legend of the White Devil's Black and White Ball begins.

To be Continued

Yōki – Demonic Energy

* * *

Well, there you have it, a story about a cub becoming an Alpha, how sweet.

If you are wondering who Momiji is, just look her up, full name Inubashiri Momiji from Touhou, my second favourite, first is Fujiwara no Mokou, third Remilia Scarlet.

Well, review and all, and bye!


	11. Fat Bastards and Demonic Stones

Vile here, this chapter is a bit smutty at the end.

Took me a while and I think I left a huge load out of this chapter, well I don't know, its one chapter done.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 11

Fat Bastards and Demonic Stones

The Dark Tower is full of activity from many Inu, Neko, Ookami, and Kitsune Hanyous preparing for battle. The Samurai class are putting on their kimonos, hakamas, breast plates, gauntlets and tassets. Some are sharpening their weapons and warming up for the battle. The Kunoichi were doing the same as the Samurai.

While other warriors are equipping, the workers were still going on with the construction and repairing the Dark Tower.

They manage to finish the dungeon and placed the prisoners in there, some blushed at the things they had to do to bind them and wondered what that Neko Daiyōkai was thinking, but in the end it proved useful. Once the prisoners were taken care of, they continued on with the defences. Barracks were built and many posts were constructed, walls, and gates were made and all of it was made of wood at the moment. Getting other material is risky at the moment. Farming is still out because there is no defence put up.

While all of this happened, one Hanyou was enjoying her sleep. Yeah, was.

"Hey, get up, you got a race to exterminate," Aya said poking Momiji's awake.

"It's morning already," she whined which Aya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you would have had more sleep if you weren't having sex through the night. You're going to tire her out and she is still human, maybe you could put her in the Spawning Pool to make her more durable so she won't keep passing out," Aya suggested to Momiji's slave who is completely passed out, not even an earthquake can wake her up now.

"I would, but the Spawning Pool is in the Netherworld," Momiji replied while Aya had this look on her face.

"You serious?" she asked not quite believing this. "You do realize that each Tower has its own Spawning Pool right?" she asked again and got a sheepish looking Ookami. "I should have explained this to you from the beginning," she said as she left the Master Bedroom to let Momiji dress up and be ready.

Once Momiji got dressed she headed to the Command Room and picked up a scent that made her growl.

"Easy there cub, it's just me," she heard and looked over to the side to see another Ookami Hanyou like her.

This Hanyou had long silver white hair that is tied with a white and red bow, with a bangs with more bows tied, she is wearing a white shirt, red overalls with what looks like pieces of paper attached to the overalls and red shoes.

Those bows that are on the woman's hair aren't normal bows, they are fire resistant seals that resist any source of fire, they are also used to seal up the woman's abilities. The same can be said about the paper seals on her overalls.

"You sure have changed," the woman said with a smirk on her lips as she walked over to Momiji and began looking her over. "Your posture changed, your Yōki output has increased and you have this seriousness about you. You sure did change," she said finished with her inspection.

"What are you doing here?" Momiji asked keeping her eye on the woman.

"Kukaku-sama sent me to help you out, and to give you this," she said handing Momiji another Katana. "I don't know about you, but I find this odd for a wolf to be wielding a dog's fang," she said looking over Tessaiga and over to the one she just gave to Momiji.

"Are you calling Kukaku-sama a dog?" Momiji said a bit angry at this but the woman just waved her off.

"Well yeah, she is a Inu Daiyōkai isn't she," the woman casually replied not one bit threatened by Momiji who sighed. "You sure are worked up, when was the last time you got laid," she asked as both walked towards the Tower Command Room.

"Last night," replied Momiji while the hostility between the two disappeared while the woman can clearly see that she has a hard time being satisfied.

"Ah, having five Oiran having their way with you would do that," she said with a smirk while Momiji blushed.

"Oh Mokou, what exactly is this sword," Momiji asked motioning to the sword that Mokou delivered.

"That would be Tenseiga, Kukaku-sama told me that sword cannot kill," she said and received an odd look from Momiji. "Yeah, I find it really odd about a sword that cannot kill, but she did say that it could kill the living dead. Nothing much I know about it," she replied and entered the Command Room.

"And who you may be?" Mokou looked over to the Tengu who was sizing her up.

"Names Fujiwara no Mokou," she replied to the crow Yōkai who nodded at her.

"Anything I should know about you?" Aya asked the newcomer who shrugged her shoulder.

"I like my kicks and I play with fire," she said with a smirk.

"… ok." Aya turned to Momiji. "Everyone is ready to move out," she said to Momiji who nodded and left to get things started with Mokou followed beside.

"And what are you doing?" Momiji asked looking over to Mokou.

"What, you thought I would let you have all of the fun."

Mellow Hills

Momiji and her company of 200 Samurai, 50 Kunoichi and 1 annoyance who is walking beside Momiji with her hands in her pant pockets.

For the future battle that is going to happen soon, Momiji had a squad of Kunoichi, with Mokou as the leader since Momiji doesn't want to deal with that woman; they are to eliminate any of Halfling patrols and stations that are along the trail towards the Halflings.

During down the path, Momiji saw carnage that she has never seen before. Some Halflings are killed with their heads removed, slit throats, burned to a crisp, exploded and smeared across the ground of the area. Once they reached the meeting area, she saw the squad lounging around eating some food they got from the Halflings and Mokou leaning against a broken down Halfling home with her hand in one pocket and an almost finished apple in the other.

"Took your time," Mokou said as she took a bite out of her apple and tossed away the apple core.

"We had a small rebellion going on in Spree," Momiji replied about what is left of those humans in Spree, all that is left of Spree is the burned down buildings and the ashes of what is left of Spree's people. "Let's just say we won't have any more problems with Spree," she said as Mokou understood what she meant.

"_From my point of view, they have started partying and I see… what the… wow, that is the fattest thing I have ever seen,"_ Aya spoke through the Tower as she guided Momiji, Mokou and a squad of Samurai Archers to a lookout point that would give the Archers a good view of the party.

"Wow, is that really a Halfling?" one of the Samurai said about the size of a certain Halfling.

"Looks more like an obese human," Mokou replied about the Halfling. "If you look closely, he is holding a huge fork," she said as the group looked closely and saw the huge fork.

"We got some human females down there," a Samurai said pointing at the women with serving trays serving the partying Halflings.

"_Look next to the obese Halfling,"_ Aya pointed out and saw a woman that gained everyone's attention that every Samurai, including Mokou and Momiji, who climbed over each other to see the woman who is naked and wearing a collar with a chain as a leash. The woman has very long black hair that is tied back and still reaches her shins, DD size breast, pink eyes that looked sadden, smooth tan skin, even with all the dirt, and is one hell of beauty that they just want to rock all night.

"Looks like we're going to have to be careful with our aim," one Samurai said as all of them nodded.

"Say, the ledge doesn't look high, maybe we could have the Samurai just jump from this ledge rather than going around the given paths," Mokou replied as Momiji looked over the ledge.

"Yeah, we can do it," she said as one Samurai look over the ledge and nodded in agreement. "But your still going to the defence structure Mokou," she said to Mokou who nodded. "Alright, let's regroup and start our mission," Momiji said as everyone left the ledge.

Sometime Later

Mokou casually walked done a trail that leads to the Halflings defence building with her hands in her pockets not giving a damn that she is going in alone. Not alone actually, she had the Kunoichi play shinobi while they go around the back, dig into the ground, break through wall, and kill all of the Halflings inside, while she will be having fun with the forces outside.

Once she reached a gate, she saw some Halflings on top of the gate's lookout and saw them preparing to throw rocks at her… yeah… rocks.

"Well, time to kick things up a notch," she said as she stomped her right foot igniting it with flames. With her foot on fire, she manipulated it and kicked it at the gate, blowing it up and sending splinters of wood and shards all over the area and sending all of the Halflings away from the force of the explosion.

Walking across where the gate use to be, she saw many fat armored Halflings with sword and spears running at her… slowly.

With her hands in her pocket and both of her feet ignited in flames, she casually stomped on one Halfling that exploded outward sending all of Halflings guts all across the ground. She kept kicking the Halflings away and turning them either in ashes or smears across the ground until she reached the Halflings defence fortress, but there is one problem she did not foresee.

"Aarrggghhhhhh!" the troll roared at Mokou who took her hand out of her pocket, ignite it in flames, and fanned her face from the stench of that troll's stinken breath.

The troll raised its fist and punched down at Mokou who jumped in the air to avoid the fist and kicked out hitting the troll in the face sending the troll on its back with a loud crash. Mokou gave a bored sigh as the troll stood back up and angrily roared at her. It gave another punch at her which she side stepped and kicked the arm. She smirked when she heard a loud snap when she kicked the troll's arm and just knew she broke its arm.

The troll held its broken arm and only caused more harm to its self with it trying to fix the arm.

"That's it," Mokou muttered to herself as she had enough with this troll and ignited both of her feet as flames ignited and began to intensify until the seals on her pants kept the flames from going out of control.

"**Fujiyama Volcano!"** she shouted as she jumped in the air and descended on the troll's chest and started kicking the troll repeatedly with each kick she landed increased the troll's body temperature equal to that of a volcano. When she was finished with her repeated kicks she gave one more kick with both of her feet causing the troll to implode in flames and turn to ashes.

Once she finished with the troll she walked to the Halfling building, with her hands in her pockets, and kicked the door open causing another explosion.

Inside she can see that the place is nicely constructed, but the furniture of the place are a bit small for her taste. She can see that the kunoichi she sent earlier have done their job with the Halflings, since they are all piled up in one spot.

One Kunoichi appeared before her, "The place is secured Mokou-san."

Mokou nodded as the Kunoichi guided her into the building.

They entered what looked like a gathering hall that looks like a dining hall with another pile of Halflings in a corner.

"The place is loaded with storages of food, alcohol and supplies," the Kunoichi said as they passed a room that holds human women tied up. "They were servants for the Halflings, you said that we could kill the Halflings, but we weren't sure what to do with the servants," the Kunoichi said as Mokou nodded.

"Take them back to the Dark Tower Dungeon since Spree is now destroyed," Mokou ordered as the Kunoichi nodded and left to sort out the prisoners.

Walking to the end of the building, she can see where the Kunoichi dug and broke their way in, the huge amount of cooking supplies, much useless furniture other than the beds. Once she reached the back she can see a huge supply of food that the Halflings have stolen from the people of Spree. Now that food is the hands of people who will appreciate it more.

"Aya, this is Mokou, the defence building is cleared and waiting for deconstruction," Mokou spoke out knowing full well that Aya has eyes on both locations.

"_Alright Mokou, Momiji is just finishing up with that Flame Atronach that appeared after she killing Melvin,"_ Aya said to Mokou who nodded and was on her way out of the building until Aya's words finally registered to her.

"…wait, what?"

Earlier with Momiji

Momiji and her company were lying down on top of the ledge looking down below. She can clearly see the area of partying Halflings as they eat huge amounts of food that could go to better use other than their fat stomachs.

"Now," Momiji ordered as the Samurai in the front stood up and over the ledge with their bows strings pulled and arrows ready. Each aimed at certain Halflings that are more of a threat and released a volley killing the Halflings.

After the archers released their arrows, the samurai behind them gave a battle cry and jumped over the ledge with weapons drawn. Once they landed on the ground, they charged at the unsuspected Halflings and started killing the Halflings.

Momiji entered the battle as well as she drawn Tessaiga and started slicing Halflings in half like they are soft butter.

"_There's Melvin, he's runn-er wobbling away,"_ Aya said as Momiji saw the obese Halfling that stood 7 feet day and round as a ball with stubby arms and feet that looks like he shouldn't be able to reach his mouth with his hands. The obese Halfling wobbled away into the structure with the Lady of Spree behind him with the leash, but she is trying to fight for her release. The obese Halfling got angry and back handed her sending her flying away.

Momiji widen her eyes when she saw the Halfling use Yōki and from the looks of the hit, the woman isn't getting back up.

"Kill him!" Momiji pointed Tessaiga at the obese Halfling.

Getting the message, the archers up on the ridge aimed at the obese Halfling at let the arrows rip. The obese Halfling ballooned up as the arrows hit him and only bounced off of him. A group charged at the obese Halfling with their naginatas and again, their weapons bounced off of him, seeing that their weapons were no good they back off.

"_Momiji! I don't know how, but I do know why, that fat bastard is channelling Yōki to protect himself from normal attacks! Best to use Tessaiga to kill him,"_ Aya said giving Momiji advice on how to kill the Halfling while she thought on how the Halfling could have channelled Yōki.

Doing as suggested, she charged at the obese Halfling to cut the thing in half. jumping in the air and raising Tessaiga, she brought her sword down on the Halfling, but the Halfling did a belch, and to an extent an empowered belch with Yōki, thus sending Momiji flying away and landing on a picnic table and spilling alcohol all over herself.

Melvin, obese Halfling, started wobbling away into the building with the gates closed behind him.

"Damn it All! Everyone secure the outside and kill any Halfling that gets in your way! That fat bastard is Mine!" Momiji ordered as she ran at the closed gate and burst through it and killing anyone that got in her way.

She entered a room that looked like a dining room with all those dining tables and chairs, but she can clearly see that no one has been doing the dishes with all the plates stacked up 8 feet high and mold developing.

"No wonder they kept slaves," Momiji said as she looked over at the obese Halfling in disgust with him eating a huge plate of food while he should be concentrating on the battle. "Hey fat ass!" she yelled out and didn't get his attention. "Ah screw it," she said as she charged at the fat bastard and channelled Yōki into Tessaiga and slashed the obese Halfling in half.

She jumped away from the obese Halfling because she didn't want his guts all over her like that troll incident and watched as the obese halfling collapse in a heap of guts and fat.

"That was a lot easier that I thoug-whoa!" she stopped as the building began to shake.

"_Momiji, I'm picking up a huge amount of Yōki gathering just over the next room,"_ Aya said as she guided Momiji to where the Yōki is gathering.

Following Aya's directions, after butchering some huge ass halfling cooks… and one time cook one of them in their own ovan, Aya said something about poetic justice, whatever that means. She came across what looks like a huge stone with flames spurting out of it. looking closer she can tell that the stone is building a huge amount of Yōki that it started to glow a very dangerous red colour.

"_That stone is practically filled with Yōki and is draining the life out of those flames,"_ she said to Momiji as the flames that were around the area died until it became quiet.

Then it happened, the stone exploded into pieces sending fire all over the room and burned whatever they touch. Momiji used her sword to shield herself from the flames and was able to withstand the flames heat. The flames were burning unnaturally that it started to gather at the area where it exploded and began to condense and form into a shape.

It began to form into a human size figure, female, the flames were contained in the figure as black armor formed, a black corset, black gauntlets, a black mask, black boots, flaming bone shoulder pads, and is practically covered in flames.

The flame creature looked around the area before spotting Momiji and with speed that surprised Momiji, the creature punched her across the face sending her flying into a wall creating a spider web and her own size hole. Getting out of her own hole, she rubbed where she was punched and flinched when she felt a searing pain go through her cheek.

"_Better take this seriously,"_ Momiji thought as she got into a stance as both she and the flame being circled each other.

The flame being moved again to give a swift punch, which Momiji avoided and used Tessaiga to slice the creature in half, but it back flipped away from the sword. While it was in midair, it thrust its hand out shooting a fireball at Momiji who batted the flame balls away with Tessaiga and both were at a standstill again and started circling each other waiting for one to slip up.

"_What is with this thing,"_ Momiji thought to herself as she tried something different and just recklessly charge, slicing and batting away the fire balls, and slashed the fire woman in half. Momiji had a smirk on her face that quickly fell when the flame woman reformed as if she wasn't harmed and this time, she thrown a fire bolt at Momiji that was much faster than the fire balls. _"Oh you got to be Shitting me!" _she thought before she was struck dead on by the bolt that coursed through her being.

The flame creature did give her time to recover and moved in to give the finishing bow as it raised its fist that is covered in flames, while Momiji got up and received a punch in the face that was far more devastating than the one she first received and this time the spider web spread across the ceiling and floor.

"_Damn it Momiji, Get Up!"_ Aya shouted through Momiji's mind causing a minor headache.

"Huh?" she looked around and can't see anything other than blur. "I can't see," she said as warning bells went off in her mind and instincts telling her to move. She avoided getting another fist full of flames and stood on guard despite the fact that she can't see clearly. "A little help would be nice," Momiji said as she nearly avoided getting hit by a fire ball.

"_Since that thing is made of fire, you can probably kill it with water or ice, but no one knows any magic spells and the nearest source of water is about a kilometre away. Mokou could probably handle her since she is fire resistant, but would unable to kill it. I'm not sure how you're going to kill it, I might have to call some back up,"_ Aya said as she watched Momiji fight the flame creature blind and cursing as if it is her original language because there is no one in the area that could kill that flame creature.

Aya did say she was going to call for some help, but who said she is actually going to do it. She knew that there is one way for Momiji to kill the Flame Atronach and she has it in her grasps. _"All she needs to do is figure out how to use it and she will be one step closer,"_ she thought to herself as she continued on her primary objective that was given to her by none other than the Daimakaicho herself.

With Momiji she is starting to get pissed off, really pissed off.

For one, she can't see shit, she has to follow her nose, ears, and instincts to survive. The second is that she is badly injured, she is missing her right sleeve, her shirt is torn at the stomach and her long skirt is a bit ripped. The third is that she is pissed off.

With her eyes gone she has to rely on her nose and ear, and that smell and noise of the wind is driving her insane. Whenever that flame creature attacks her the wind shifts and gives off a smell that she knows it is the wind, even Tessaiga was telling her to cut where the wind shifts.

And that's the thing.

Tessaiga is telling her what to do. She knows that Tessaiga is sentient and would do whatever it is its doing with her Yōki, like it creating a wind that keeps cutting in with that flame creatures wind. When that happens it creates a form of sparks where both winds clash against each other, and Tessaiga is trying to guide her to strike where the winds clash.

"_Oh what the hell, not like this would kill it with one blow,"_ Momiji thought as she followed Tessaiga's guide and pumped Tessaiga full of Yōki and sensed the winds clashed and thus she cut down where the winds clashed and listened to the sounds of destruction and carnage.

Aya was watching the scene in fascination. She watched Momiji, who looked like she was about to give up, stood up and got ready to fight to the death. Then the Flame Atronach charged at the Ookami Hanyou, who raised Tessaiga and brought it down without hitting anything, and watched as strong wave of Yōki course out surprising the Atronach who was engulfed by the wave and was blown away into nothingness.

"_That was quick,"_ Aya thought of how Momiji learned how to use Kaze no Kizu in the heat of battle. _"Thou it was in the heat of battle, she is going to have to learn how to use Kaze no Kizu on will other than the heat of battle. This is a small stepping stone but she is getting there, now… how is she going to learn to use Tenseiga?"_ Aya thought to herself.

"Aya, this is Mokou, the defence building is cleared and waiting for deconstruction," Aya heard Mokou speaking to her.

"_Alright Mokou, Momiji is just finishing up with that Flame Atronach that appeared after she killing Melvin,"_ Aya said as she shifted her viewing to Mokou's position and saw the Kunoichi piling the Halfling bodies outside of the building.

"…wait, what!" Aya sighed and began telling Mokou of what happened in the battle. She continued telling Mokou of the situation while viewing the map until she came across a group of Halflings camping out on the opposite of what use to be Spree.

"_How did I miss that?"_ Aya spoke as she looked over the place and saw how the Halflings are setting up a defence of what looks like a last stand. _"Hey Mokou, you're not busy are you?"_

"No, I'm cool," Mokou replied in a bored tone.

"_Ok good, there is a group of Halflings on the east side of what use to be Spree and have setup a last stand. You mind cleaning them up?"_ she asked Mokou who shrugged and began her casual walk to the location. _"Thanks, I'll send a platoon to help,"_ she watched as Mokou shake her head and began speeding up. _"Great, I better get a platoon up quickly or they won't be able to get some fighting experience,"_ Aya thought as she shifted her map to the Dark Tower and commanded a group of Samurai to the location and enlarge the map to see how the two teams will get there. _"Command & Conquer."_

With Momiji

After the battle, many started cleaning the place up with piles of Halflings are stacked up and later burned for sanitary reasons. This also meant collecting whatever resources the Halflings have that could be useful like food and equipment. The weapons and armor they wear, after much scrubbing, smoking, steaming them as possible, and reforge the metals that they used for weapons. The kitchen supplies would come in handy to start up a kitchen to serve the forces. The material of the homes could come useful as well. the alcohol the Halflings have are weak stuff and if she have to compare the alcohol it is like apple juice to her… a disgusting apple juice that makes your clothes sticky.

"Damn fat bastards and their cheap alcohol," Momiji said to herself as she soaked herself in a pond nearby and began to wipe her eyes clean to get her eyes cleaned. "Huh, I'm going to have to get my clothes fixed or something," she said as she went to go check the clean up.

Entering what is left of the place, she saw a group of what looks like Workers who are cleaning and deconstructing the place, even the Samurai are helping out, but she smelt something in the air that got her thinking of where she smelt that smell before. The scent is musky and very heavy, she smelt it before, but she can't put her finger on it.

Walking through the clean up, she saw the women that were used as servants shackled and lined up.

"_I did say kill all the Halflings and nothing about the humans,"_ Momiji thought as she looked at the group sizing each one up, but she didn't see the Lady of Spree. "Hey Shion," Momiji called out to a passing Samurai who was holding a dead Halfling over her shoulder. The said Samurai is a Inu with brown short hair and sky blue eyes. "What happened to that Lady Spree woman?" she asked Shion who tossed the Halfling in a burning pile and thought about it.

"The black haired naked woman with the huge breast?" she asked Momiji who nodded and then she nodded. "Hate to break it to you, she's dead," she said pointing to a direction that has the woman's body.

Heading towards the dead woman, with the huge breast, she can see the bruise and marred skin of where the fat bastard hit her.

Shame, she was just a beauty that even Momiji would take in as her slave.

"Well, if it's not meant to be, it's not meant to…hmm," she looked down to her other sword that Kukaku made for her, Tenseiga. It pulsed like a heartbeat and like Tessaiga it wants to be wielded. Trusting her sword, Tessaiga taught her to trust her sword, she unsheathed it and had it over the dead woman's body. It pulsed again, but a lot louder. "I'm testing Tenseiga," Momiji said causing Shion to flinch thinking that the Kijoyo is going to test her sword on her.

Momiji's view changed a bit as she concentrated on the woman and can see that the soul of the human is shattered and disappearing thus leaving the body to return to the earth. She raised Tenseiga over the woman's body and saw that soul stopped evaporating and just stayed there. Testing out what she just seen, she sliced the woman's body and saw the woman's wounds disappear and soul reattach itself to the body. With that she sheathed Tenseiga when it stopped pulsing and watched as woman opened her pink blurred eyes focusing.

She looked confused for a second before she instantly sat up, but did not cover herself.

"_Must have gotten use to being naked,"_ both Shino and Momiji thought of the woman who looked around. The sight brought both joy and fear. Joy that the Halflings have finally been rid of and fear of the sight of her fellow people shackled and led away.

"What's your name?" Momiji asked as she licked her lips as she eyed the sweet thing in front of her.

"Vanessa," she said a bit meekly as she tried to look small.

"_Oh this is so perfect,"_ Momiji thought of the sure thing in front of her while Shion was giving Momiji a jealous look.

With Mokou

The fight, is what you would say, ok, it wasn't a fight, it was a slaughter. The Halflings didn't stand a chance against her or the platoon of Samurai that Aya has sent out. They were wiped out, gone, destroyed, total annihilation, dead, and so on and so on.

They she did find out what they were trying to protect.

Some smelter that looks like a giant urn, the girls were bitching about caring it, but someone was going to take it back since Aya was adamant about taking it back. She would have helped, but she would have to take her hands out of her pockets.

Once she got back to the Tower she smelt something in the air and smirked when she smelt it.

"I might just get lucky today," she said to herself knowing what the smell is in the air.

The smell she is smelling, it is very heavy and musky. She smelt it many times since her master is a frequent attendant of the Oiran rooms and she smelled a lot of women in heat or the ones that are in need. The smell in the air is the smell of need. It is the kind that is released through Yōkai's pours and released as pheromones, after a long day of a battle. The kind of battle that would nearly get you killed.

In the Netherworld, all of the students of the White Devil sneezed.

With that in mind, Mokou left the ground floor and went up to the Command Tower where she sees Aya writing a report on a computer.

It's kind of odd in this day of age that the people of the Elemental Countries have the technology to make computers and use them, but still use scrolls for the paperwork. It just didn't make sense, the computer would save them a huge load off their shoulders with the handwritings or signing your signature while you could just press the accept icon. Even the Daimakaicho uses a computer in her own office, after making complex seals to power them up, materials to make them, programs to run it, a connection and a modem, and learn how to use it.

Yeah, it's complicated stuff and it's even harder finding people who can make this stuff.

"Anything else that needs to be done today," Mokou asked in a bored tone waiting for Aya to dismiss her.

"There is that castle just north of Spree, but since the Halflings have killed the mayor, the place must be empty," Aya said as she stretched her arms. "Momiji is going to go check it out tomorrow," she said to Mokou who was about to ask where Momiji is, but Aya just pointed to the bedroom.

Leaving the Tengu alone and went to go see if she claimed that woman they were all eyeing up at the ledge.

And to her great dismay, she does have her in her room.

Momiji is currently naked and lying next on the woman's right while slowly finger the woman with her left hand and licking the woman's neck. Her other slave, Karen, is doing the same thing on the woman's left side but she tweaking her clit between her fingers. The wet spot on the bed showed how much the woman is a gusher, another reason to take her as her own.

"You had to take her," Mokou said gaining Momiji's attention who nodded at her not minding that she is seeing her having sex with her new servant.

"I couldn't resist," Momiji said as she took her fingers out of the woman who thrusts her hips up wanting those fingers back in her. Licking her fingers of the woman's juices, she is really going to enjoy taking everything from her, from body to soul, but she wants to take them one at a time. "Is there something you want?" Momiji asked as she plunge her fingers back into the woman's pussy making her gasp and thrust her hips against her fingers.

"So good, so good," the woman mumbled as she started rolling her hips against her new master's fingers.

It was easy for her to call the monster, who destroyed her people and their homes, her new master, why, because she saved her life, or revived her, and has really talented hands and mouth that just sends jolts through her body. In fact, she never felt this way even with her dead husband, even as a slave to Melvin Underbelly who didn't even touch her since he was too concentrated on food, thank goodness.

With the current circumstances, she is going to enjoy being her master's play toy if her life is going to be like this. Her new master has already gave her a quick run of what her life would be like as her concubine with the hot baths, meals, cozy beds, and hot passionate sex, which she is enjoying right now as her body shook through another orgasm.

"No, just checking if you took her," Mokou sighed as she turned to leave the room.

"Hey Mokou," Momiji called out stopping Mokou, while Vanessa was saying something incoherently as her pussy began gushing of fluids. "If you're looking for a good time, then go across the room. I kind of saved that one for you, but you might want to be careful with that one. She knocked five of the Samurai out and it took ten to restrain her," she said to Mokou who nodded and left the room.

Once Mokou was gone, Momiji went back to work in pleasing Vanessa who's eyes are now glazed over and rolled up. Vanessa was a bit timid about having sex with another woman, especially one that destroyed her villagers, but once she was introduced to it, she began to crave it. She is nearly passed out and she has only been using her hands, she really is going to rock this woman's world.

Mokou figured that taking a look wouldn't be too much harm. Pulling the door open, she instantly ducked when a chair flew right at her and right over her crashing into the wall sending many pieces flying everywhere. Inside the room is all messed up with broken furniture, messed up sheets, punched in walls and one fiery woman who looks pissed off.

The said woman is standing naked before her, showing the hourglass figure, smooth toned legs, E size breast, long silver hair with blue highlights and red eyes that has this fire in them.

"Huh, hi," Mokou said as the woman walked over her with a scowl on her lips and came face to face, and headbutted Mokou effectively knocking her out. With Mokou knocked out, she walked over her, before kicking her in the ribs, and walked away hoping to escape.

Mokou is lying there contemplating on what just happened. The headbut didn't knock her out, but it did hurt like hell, and she didn't see it coming. That headbut effectively wounded her pride that no one else has wounded it before, and so she was left thinking of what she is currently feeling.

Once she thought it through, she stood up, wipe her forehead clean of the bruise she was given and followed the woman's scent with one thought in mind.

"_I think I'm in love."_

Netherworld Throne Room

"Hmmm, that's the spot," Yakumo mewled against Naruto's massage since Yakumo is getting tense with carrying the child, she is also unaware of the triplets that she is carrying.

Naruto was concentrating on not tensing up Yakumo to much, if she doesn't rub the right spot correctly or press a spot that would annoy her she would most likely receive Yakumo's wrath. The last victim of her wrath was publically humiliated and turned into an Oiran since the victim now craves sex, that brought much fear amongst the population of the Netherworld and many stayed away from her because no one wants to know how she did it, thou Naruto knew how she did it and was rather impressed.

"It's about time she fell asleep," Naruto heard as she carefully look around to not wake Yakumo up and saw Yukari on a throw of pillows on one side of the room.

"_How did she slip through my senses?"_ Naruto thought to herself as Yukari stood up and straighten out her dress. "How did you get by without anyone noticing?" she asked the now human looking Daiyōkai without the nine tails.

"Oh I have my ways," she waved the subject off.

"You still want that position of being my mate?" Naruto asked and knew the answer since Yukari has this pleading look with her hands clasped together. "Sorry, I would usually accept, but you are going to have to ask my mate," Naruto said quietly as she held Yakumo in her arms.

"I can wait," Yukari said as she gazed down at the pregnant Daiyōkai. _"It would be so easy to change the borders to make her more agreeable, but where's the fun in that,"_ she thought and thought of ways to make Yakumo more agreeable without using her powers. "Say Naruto," Yukari started in whisper speaking to Naruto, "is it ok with you if I, oh I don't know, borrow one of THE books?" she asked as Naruto just gazed at her.

"Why ask me, you probably have the book already," Naruto replied as Yukari put her hand through a black space that opened up and took out the book of Creating your own Spawning Pool from the black space that now disappeared, and she just showed how easily it is for Yukari to just take things without anyone noticing. "So that's how you got here without anyone noticing," she stated as Yukari nodded. "Fine, I guess you already have taken a sample of my own Spawning Pool," again she put her hand through a gap and pulled out a bottle of water which Naruto figured is the water. "Is there anything you can't find?"

"I'm like the Demonic version of Where's Waldo… I'm Everywhere," she said before she gave a passionate kiss to Naruto who was a bit surprise by this, she would have pulled away but she would have woken up Yakumo. The kiss was very lustful and very heated that Naruto started kissing back and slipped the tongue, but Yukari pulled back and has this grin on her face. "Well, see you next time," she said as she slipped into a gap, leaving Naruto completely bothered and heated up with one thought.

God damn it, Yukari!

"Is something the matter," Naruto flinched when she heard Yakumo speak up and started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "You look like you have a fever, but that is unlikely," she said as she took a closer look at Naruto. "Ah, you're horny, well let's go find Haku and take care of that. I love it when she screams in pleasure, ever since you created that pill she now craves sex every night," Yakumo said reminding Naruto of that certain pill she created with Retsu and Momo's help and how Haku came out of the closet about her being a nymphomaniac.

There was this birth problem going on amongst the population. Sure Yōkai can use their Yōki to give birth to a Yōkai, but there are some problems.

For one, it is only possible amongst Kitsune Yōkai to have children without a male. Kitsune are the best shape shifters amongst Yōkai and are the best manipulators, in other words they are powerful genjutsu users or they can see through genjutsu, which means that they can screw the rules and have children. Heck, Murphy's Law is either their best friend or their bitch. In short, they can manipulate reality and use that to have children.

The second is that many couples amongst the population want to start a family, thou Naruto doesn't mind as long as either one of them are willing to fight or help support her, she also sees them as her civilians. Some are able to have children, if one of the couples is a Kitsune Hanyō or Yōkai.

Momo was already trying to figure out this problem and with both Retsu and Naruto helping they created the pill. It was just a simple of creating a formula for creating a male's organ on the female body for a short amount of time and the stuff to get a woman pregnant.

Once the pill was distributed amongst the population's couples, there was an unexpected consequence.

It made many people happy, too happy that they started talking about it, that many started experimenting in the bedroom or wanting to try it out that it caused a huge baby boom. This has created a huge setback on Naruto's army numbers and power. Many got pregnant and are unable to fight, but it was only a minor setback with recruits and some experienced fighters.

After that Retsu suggested diluting the pill so those who can have fun not worry about getting pregnant, which Naruto was at first against it because she wanted to punish the population for getting pregnant during a key event. She was against the abortion thing, and so were the population because they take family seriously, and so she helped creating a diluted pill.

This pill also caused Haku to come out of the closet about being a Nymphomaniac, which Naruto and her mates already know, and loved being gangbanged, not to mention when having sex with your mates and adding Yōki during sex would turn her into pudding. This happened before the diluted pill, which means she is now pregnant and she is still trying to have as much sex as possible before she gets morning sickness and mood swings, which means she will be harming people with ice or freezing people other than manipulating reality.

Naruto and Yakumo entered the Master bedroom and saw Haku and Tsunami sleeping together covered in sweat and cum, and Ukitsu sleeping naked across the bed with her leg crossing the other and she doesn't look like she had sex, she looked more like an observer.

Walking up to the sleeping woman, she nudged her awake.

"Hmm?" she opened an eyelid to see who woke her up and stretched giving the two a perfect view of her assets.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked, but from experience, Ukitsu knew she was asking why she isn't with the two.

"Oh Haku has finally burned through her mating cycle and she was burning off with the rest of her energy with Tsunami. The two won't be up till tomorrow," Ukitsu said as she stood up and smelt how bothered up Naruto is. "I'd help yeah out but I'm still recovering," she said to Naruto who sighed not being able to release some pent up energy. "But Sakura left a while ago to go get your new slave," Ukitsu said telling Naruto about her second slave.

Naruto's control slipped a bit when she sensed Sakura and her new slave entering the room.

At the door is Sakura wearing nothing other than a collar and is holding a chain that is attached to a collar on her new slave who is also naked. Why naked, well she liked seeing her slave naked and would keep her naked when she is not in combat, not to mention it saves her the trouble of taking off clothes.

Naruto's new slave, former Tsuchi Kin, is presented to Naruto naked showing her body to her master, long tone legs, curvy hips, an ass that you have to be blind to not see, large breast that you just want to put your face between, and skin that is smoothed and unmarred.

"_I'm going to have to fix that,"_ Naruto thought as she licked her lips at the sight as Sakura walked over to her master and tugged on the chain pulling Kin along and Naruto's will to control herself broke at the sight.

Forest of Death

In a forest that is so dark that only demons can live in. A powerful Yōkai is breaking out of its prison that gained many other Daiyōkais' attention.

In the Forest of death, powerful Daiyōkais are fighting this Yōkai, but this Yōkai bedridden one of the Daiyōkai and using that Daiyōkai to harm the other two. This Yōkai is so vile, it is causing harm to the bedridden Daiyōkai from the inside causing both physical and mental harm, while the other two are in physical pain, but one was pretending to be in pain to fool the Yōkai until that Daiyōkai can strike.

When one certain Daiyōkai entered the battle, the two that are trying to help the bedridden Daiyōkai are praising that Daiyōkai as if she was their salvation.

With her arrival the battle continued.

The Bedridden Daiyōkai screamed in pain that echoed across the Forest of Death that those in the Forest of Death Tower shivered in fear.

The great battle is taking place… in a nursery room?

"Ok, now push," Unohana Retsu said as she stood between Yoshino's legs because she is currently in labour.

"I AM Pushing!" Yoshino shouted as she began pushing, and also squeezing the hands in her hands, which Lexus is on her knees being squeezed to death by Yoshino's shadow and her hand, and Anko is on her knees as well, but she doesn't look like she is in pain. Lexus eyed her and Anko raised her hand and coat sleeve revealing that the hand she gave Yoshino is a fake.

"I see the head Yoshino-san, now give one huge push," Retsu said to Yoshino who began screaming, pushing and squeezing the life out of Lexus.

"WHEN THIS IS OVER LEXUS I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!... AND YOU TOO ANKO!" Yoshino angrily shouted and then screamed in pain that nearly deafen both Anko and Lexus, while Retsu doesn't look affected, why, because she came prepared.

"Almost there," Retsu said while she was blissfully unaware of the words Yoshino has been saying or Lexus' screams of pain, she was too concentrated on her objective of bringing a newborn child into this world… one that could one day become the Kijoyo of the Forest of Death. "There, she's now out," Retsu said as she cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to an assistant so she can clean things up… and to heal Lexus.

30 Minutes Later

"Feeling better?" Anko asked Yoshino who is lying tired on the bed and sweating from the ordeal of giving birth, the glare she gave Anko was enough to stop her from teasing her. "How about you Lexus, feeling better?" she asked with a smirk as she gazed at the bedridden woman who is now in bandages and casts from head to toe lying on a bed next to Yoshino, while Anko only suffered from the ringing in her ears.

"Bite me," Lexus snapped at Anko who's smirk increase.

"Love you too," she waved her off as Retsu entered the room with a bundle in her arms that is covered in a blanket.

As Unohana Retsu entered the room, every shadow in the room was stretching towards Retsu or going against the light.

"_She's powerful, she's only a child and her power is already active,"_ Retsu thought and was amazed that Yoshino's shadow stretched towards her own, which has the child's shadow in her own and both intertwine. The intertwine of the shadows pulled Retsu closer to Yoshino that she had to give Yoshino her daughter. "You got yourselves a healthy baby girl," she said as she watched mother and daughter embrace each other, more like the mother embrace her child and the child sleeping in her mother's arms. "What would you like to name her?" Retsu asked the couple.

Lexus already thought about a name and shared the name to Yoshino who liked the name.

Looking at the little bundle in her arms, Yoshino can see that her baby girl is sleeping peacefully. The hair on the baby's head is black as the night itself. She gushed when her daughter yawned and saw red slitted eyes that are the same as Lexus, and probably Naruto since both have the same eyes other than the fact that Naruto hides hers.

"Kurokijo," Yoshino said as she cradled the little girl while Retsu wrote down the name to start a portfolio for the hospital.

Retsu left the family to their own devices and headed towards the newly created Senkaimon that is newly created by Unohana Retsu for better transportation that Waypoint Gates can't provide. It was debated that the Waypoint Gates is a good form of transportation, but it is like a platform transportation and it can only transport a limited amount of people at a time and only things that fit on the Waypoint Gate. The Senkaimon is a better form of transportation that is like a door that differs from how big the door is.

The Senkaimon that Retsu walked through is connected to the now finished Whirlpool Tower, but it is still inactive at the moment and has no ruler to control it. She could rule the Whirlpool Tower, but that would be going against the plan. Right now, she is waiting for its true ruler to be reborn.

All she needs to do now is to wait for Naruto to bring forth the Tower's Master. After all, it is her birth right.

"Hmfgmh!" Retsu's was brought out of her thoughts and finally noticed that she is in her bedroom.

On the bed is one of her Guardians naked and bound. The guardian's hands are shackled to her legs to keep her immobile and to spread her legs open to show that wet pink snatch. She is covered in sweat and her bodily fluids are all over the bed sheets in front of her, which means the vibrators have done their job perfectly.

"Did you have fun Kanu-chan?" Retsu asked as Kanu weakly replied but the ball gag covered up her reply. "It seems the vibrators are doing their job," she said as she took off the taped up egg vibrator off Kanu's voluptuous breast and pinched it making Kanu gasp through the ball gag and making Retsu lick her lips.

Ever since she became a Hanyō and evolved into a Yōkai she started enjoying dominating woman and that even evolved to dominating powerful Hanyō or Yōkai, thou if she was still the Shinigami she wouldn't be having a sex life or she wouldn't enjoy making woman quake under her touches.

Once she saw Kanu's eyes clouded with desire and lust, and drool coming through the ball gag, she took off the other vibrator off her other large breast and removed the vibrator that is taped on her clit. Kanu calmed down a little but left her craving, she gasped and throws her head back when Retsu took out the vibrator dildo out of her wet pussy. Retsu licked across the dildo and stopped when she saw Kanu unconsciously thrust her hips forward already missing the dildo.

"Don't worry Kanu-chan, I got something better for you," she said making Kanu widen her eyes and tried to get out of her bindings, but the manacles that are on her wrist and shins have restraint seals that no one can escape them.

Retsu smiled at her Guardian and began to take off her clothes giving a show that got Kanu's attention away from the pill. Once she was finished with her clothes she took a small pill from her robes and showed it to Kanu who is eyeing it as if it is the bane of her existence.

"Don't worry, this is my personal one that I made," she said as she slowly ran the pill across her stomach and slowly moved it across her skin, over her round large breast, up her neck, over her lips, onto her tongue and slowly swallowing it. The whole thing she had Kanu's eyes following the pill, and she saw them linger a bit on her chest before they went back to the pill.

Kanu watched as Retsu loomed over her with pure lust in her eyes and flinched when she sensed Retsu's body build up Yōki, which made her shake in fear, or excitement, knowing that this session is going to be the most intense session she will be having with her Mistress.

Retsu eyed Kanu enjoying the sight before and enjoyed it more when she saw Kanu's eyes widen further when the pill took effect making her shudder and give out a husky groan while Kanu watched as a huge dick morphed between Retsu's naval and clit. After the dick formed and Retsu controlling herself, she looked down and mentally measured it.

"_10 inches long and 1.5 inches thick,"_ she finished with her measuring as she gripped herself and felt a jolt run through her. _"It works,"_ she instantly thought as she looked down at Kanu and saw how scared and excited same time. Deciding that she tortured her Guardian enough she position the huge organ at Kanu's entrance.

"Ready," she didn't ask, she was just gaining Kanu's attention away from the sudden intrusion. Once she got Kanu's eyes on her, she thrust into Kanu's wet pussy making Kanu scream through the gag, throw her head back and her eyes rolling up. Retsu bit her lip as she pushed inch after inch into Kanu making the woman arch her back of the feeling of being filled. Once she was entirely inside of Kanu and touching her own hips again hers, she had to take all of her will power to not cum inside right there when she felt Kanu squeezing her trying to milk her.

"I forgot, you are very sensitive," she huskily replied while Kanu was cumming and quaking under Retsu. _"She is so tight,"_ Retsu thought as she pulled out almost all out that only the head was still inside and thrust back down making Kanu cry out and arch her body out more giving Retsu a good view of her sweaty body.

She set up a fast pace thrusting into Kanu making the woman cry out at the powerful and long orgasms. Kanu wouldn't be having that amount of orgasms if Retsu wasn't using her Yōki to make the experience more pleasurable for both of them, not to mention that Kanu would have passed out through the whole thing if the manacles didn't have a seal to keep her awake through it all. Retsu was having the time of her life of the feeling of dominating a strong Yōkai underneath her and the view of Kanu's huge bouncing breast just fuelled her on.

Being at her limit of holding herself from cumming, she pressed herself against Kanu rubbing their breast against each other increasing their pleasure and fuelled on her pace with her thrusting into that squirting pussy.

Taking off the ball gag she listened to Kanu's hoarse breathing and gasping.

"I'm going to cum Kanu, do you want it?" she asked Kanu who is now filled with lust that she isn't thinking straight with her eyes blank of any thought.

"Yes… Please… I want IT… More… Please!" Kanu screamed as her pussy clamped onto Retsu like a vice.

Feeling Kanu cum, she came inside Kanu intensifying her orgasm to a point that her body and mind overloaded with pleasure that she finally passed out that the manacle's seals didn't keep her awake. Retsu collapsed onto Kanu, right between the huge pillows, while feeling huge amounts of cum spurt into the hot pussy. Once she stopped cumming and regained some sense, she moved her hands to take off the manacles that binded Kanu, once that is done she pulled the somewhat wet blanked over herself and went back between her pillows while staying inside Kanu absolutely loving the feel of Kanu's pussy still squeezing her.

"_Who would have thought that Kanu enjoys being dominated, thou she keeps denying it and doesn't break the manacles that only restrain her Yōki and not her physical strength,"_ Retsu thought as she laid on top of Kanu and enjoying the softness of her breast. _"It should be there till morning and she should be ready for another round when she wakes up,"_ she lastly thought as she fell asleep figuring out how she should dominate Kanu in the morning.

To be Continued

* * *

Well, there you have it. With that part done, I guess I could start writing for the main event.

Till then, Ja!


	12. The Chunin Exams Part 1

With all of the stories I wrote, this is be far the farthest I wrote that ever entered this stage of the Chunin Exams. I would continue to write the other stories, but currently, I'm at a dead end with the other stories. I'm going to concentrate on this one first then move on to one that I think that I can move on with and concentrate on that one once I'm finish with this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything

* * *

Chapter 12

The Chunin Exams Part 1

A plan is a scheme that is worked before hand before the objective is achieved.

Many make plans on how to achieve their goals, the goals they planned out to achieve, but many of those who make plans don't plan out their plans from what could go wrong. They make their plans and never see the consequences of those plans and the after affects of achieving those plans.

Orochimaru for example has made plans to destroy Konoha and kill his sensei.

He made plans to manipulate the Sand Village Suna to help him destroy Konoha, he planned that he would kill the Kazekage and take his place to manipulate Suna to destroy Konoha. He even planned to use Suna's jinchuriki as a weapon to destroy Konoha with releasing the biju inside of the kid.

But that part of the plan has been crumbled up and tossed away.

He did not foresee or think of this possibility of happening with the Kazekage's son killing the Sandaime's child, thou as much satisfaction it brought him he just doesn't like his plans coming into ruin, and now that Konoha has tightened up security the possibility of Konoha being destroyed is drastically lowered. Scrapping what he could get, all he can scrape up is taking the Kazekage's seat during the Chunin Exams as a way to repair relations between both villages and use Suna's forces to destroy Konoha.

He has plans, but never see them through or make sure that the plan goes according to plan.

Once the plan comes into fruition he plans on continue his plan of obtaining immortality.

Like all plans, he never sees the consequences or the possibilities, he just saw things as point A to point B, and he never looked things from a 360 perceptive.

The 360 perceptive is a term that you can go in any direction and come towards the goal in any direction. No matter what, where ever you go you will always achieve your plans no matter how long or what direction you came across your goals.

How Naruto uses the 360 Perceptive, well she takes Murphy's Law very seriously.

No matter how well planned the plan is, there will always be something wrong, so that means that there isn't one true plan, there are many plans.

The plans is always changing and always adjusting, there could be two plans to form one plan, or five plans forming into two, or hundreds forming into one. Every possibility is looked into and every thought of what could go wrong is planned out of how to fix that problem.

Speaking of plans, Naruto is looking bored, in her preteen form, and is waiting for the Chunin Exams to begin.

A lot has happened in that span of a month, from the birth of Yoshino's child with Lexus as the father, and in some connection Anko, who takes after her birth mother with her black hair and shadow manipulation. The Forest of Death Tower is finally complete and Anko has gained a huge power boost in Yōki that she can now rival Lexus in Yōki and she is just going to get stronger as the tower gained more power. Yoshino has finally eased up and concentrated on her daughter, greatly relieving many Tower occupants from her wrath, mostly Lexus.

Then there is the Dark Tower, Momiji has gained much ground and is currently making a town around the Tower. Aya gave a very detailed report of what's been going on and Naruto was quite amazed that the young cub would make such a decision and still remain as she is.

And lastly is the Technology that is being brought in. Naruto was thinking of creating an Engineer class for just the Technology, but again, she needs DNA of a well intellectual individual that is a good decoder and very knowledgeable about computers. She knows about the Konoha Cryptanalysis Squad and knows of an individual that could help her out with the Tech going on in the Netherworld, but is currently loyal to Konoha, and she prepared for such an occasion.

Kukaku is developing a new form of weapon warfare that was used in ancient times that she found so fascinating. The harm and noise of such weapons would send a thrill through her being hearing these weapons in action and is willing to bring the firearms back to life and is currently making the schematics for the weapons.

Speaking of Kukaku, after Mokou brought back the smelter that the Halflings have been trying to hide, she grabbed a few Hanyōs who are looking for a job and got them jobs as Forgers to make weapons and armors with the smelter in the Dark Tower.

The Smelter is a huge urn that is made with some properties that could forge Steel if you pour magma into the smelter. Kukaku had a huge supply of Enzyme and created her own smelter with the Enzyme. The Enzyme Smelter enhances metals making them more durable. It doesn't just make the metal stronger, but can also withstand Yōki so it won't deteriorate. The smelters are positioned with the Steel Smelter positioned at the top with the magma could be poured into it and begin to start forging the metal into steel, once that is done the Smelter will release what remains of the contents and pour it into the Enzyme Smelter. Then it pours out the remains and into moulds, and then the Forgers can start making weapons and armor.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen," the Sandaime said gaining everyone in the stadium attention and began his speech.

Naruto ignored the speech and can see that everything is going smoothly with the plan. Everyone is in the stadium ground floor, even Sasuke who arrived on time since Kakashi doesn't think that Sakura isn't a threat, oh how she will enjoy seeing his eye widen in shock, and then agony when she kills him.

"Would Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto step forward for the first match of the Chunin Exams," Shiranui Genma said who is the proctor of the last part of the Chunin Exams. It was suppose to be Gekko Hayate to be the proctor but the man disappeared.

Naruto knew what happened to Hayate, he came close to revealing Orochimaru's plan to attack Konoha, but Naruto did Orochimaru a favour of giving Yugao the task to eliminating him before he could report to the Hokage about Orochimaru. She did the task without hesitation, even if he is her boyfriend but she said that he was just a cover for her disguise. Thou, she only stopped the Hokage from knowing for sometime before Jiraiya entered the stage.

Jiraiya is an existence that needs to be taken care of, after his purpose is finished of course. He told the old man about Sound and Suna's movements and preparations of some kind. Thinking of the worse possibility, he raised Konoha's defence to prepare for an attack. The Toad Sannin is currently somewhere in the village peeping through a peephole at the hot springs researching.

"Naruto-san let us fight with all of our youthness!" Lee said with the thumbs up and his teeth sparkled, which is dubbed the good guy pose.

Naruto gave Lee a bored look not caring about this fight, the boos she is receiving from the audience just gives her more reason to continue on with the plan.

"Whatever," replied Naruto as Lee entered his personal fighting stance while Naruto stood a no stance, which means she is standing straight up.

"The first round will start with Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto, Begin!" Genma said as he stood back and watched as Lee ran at Naruto.

"**Konoha Senpuu!"** he jumped and launch a high kick at Naruto who ducked underneath the high kick, but she was kicked in the face by the low kick.

Naruto staggered a few steps back a bit surprised by the feint high kick and was a bit surprised that he landed a hit on her. Smirking at Lee, she just got a reason to have some fun with this fight. She watched as Lee gave a come here motion in his stance.

Lee watched as Naruto entered a stance that he never seen before, he wasn't sure if it was a stance. She just stood there with her hands hanging on her side with her body angled a bit back.

"Shall we," Naruto said before Lee charged at Naruto and like before, he did the Konoha Senpuu, but this time Naruto evaded the feint and the blocked the kick. Thou she wasn't expecting the kick to have much power in the kick, but with her eyes, she saw everything and smiled. _"Every time he does a full spin, the buoyancy of his spin increases his kicks power,"_ she thought figuring out that Lee is a hard hitter with his leg muscles highly developed since she didn't see any chakra through those kicks. _"But, he is going to need more than weights and pure power to defeat me,"_ she thought before both started returning hits.

Lee was having a hard time keeping up with Naruto with her taijutsu style that seems to concentrate on speed and jabbing punches that looked like that could drill a hole into his body. He maybe be able to move fast, but Naruto is able to through a fist and kicks at fast retaliation that he couldn't counter.

Naruto saw Lee jump away and looked conflicted and only smirked knowing that he is thinking if he should take off his weights.

"Well," Naruto said gaining Lee and everyone's attention and wondered what she is getting at. "Take them off," she said gaining Gai's attention, while everyone else wondered if she is a pervert asking him to take his clothes off.

"Yosh, time to release my Flames of Youth!" he said before he lowered his orange leg warmers revealing training weights. He took them off and sighed at the relief of the lost weight and tossed the weights to the side making two huge craters and a huge rise of dust, while Naruto looked amazed that a human could hold that much weight.

"Well, it is only fair if I do the same," Naruto said as she pulled her coat sleeve revealing a belt buckle on both on her wrists.

"What is she doing?" Kakashi asked wondering what she is up to.

"_She's actually going to take off those weights,"_ Hinata thought as she looked over to Sasuke who has his Sharingan activated copying the moves that he is witnessing and has this smug look on his face. _"No matter how hard you try to copy her, you will never achieve what she has achieved," _she thought and looked over to Neji who isn't paying attention. Knowing how the Hyuga have a superiority disorder, he is thinking that he is above her while Hinata inwardly smirked knowing that she is going to knock him down and he will never stand up again.

Once she got both of her wrist belts off, she tossed them behind her.

"_There is no reason for her to take something light off,"_ Lee thought as Naruto's face was shadowed be her hair and scarf.

The wrist belts hit the ground causing a much bigger crater to form with more wind to send dust and debris to fly up high in the air that is higher than Lee's weights. Lee was in the front as the impact caused some wind to blow Naruto's scarf and hair, and he swore he saw two slit eyes and a smirk with a fang on Naruto's face.

"Well, shall we start," Naruto said before the arena calmed down and her appearance to disappear under the shade of her hair and scarf.

"_How heavy were those belts,"_ were the collective thoughts of the people in the arena, while one was reconsidering to use her as a host.

Both Naruto and Lee stood on opposite ends of the ground floor, before both disappeared with speeds that the Sharingan strained to keep up.

Naruto and Lee were both launching fists at each other that they sometimes connect with each other's fist causing a shock wave that strained the trees from staying rooted, and the audience to shield their faces. More waves coursed across the stadium until both Naruto and Lee stopped and were standing facing each other. Lee's breathing was ragged and strained, and his green suit is a bit ripped and torn with a few dirt patches, while Naruto doesn't looked strained, but her scarf is a bit tattered.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei, I am going to have to break your promise," Lee said as he crossed his arms in front of him with his head bowed in front of the crossed arms.

Naruto's eyes turned into slits and she started analysing what Rock Lee is starting to do, until he disappeared from view, but Naruto saw everything. Lee was in front of Naruto in a crouch and was ready to kick Naruto into the air, but she was ready as she ducked underneath the kick and gave Lee a snap kick to Lee's sternum sending him flying where he was previously standing.

Lee was on his knees holding his chest and breathing in deeply from the kick her received.

"_The Gates,"_ Naruto thought as she vanished in a burst of speed and did a sweep kick at Lee who suddenly gained a burst of speed to dodge her kick to get some distance between the two. _"Humans have the Gates for a reason. They can't handle that much chakra in their system and will only be damaging themselves. We Yōkai can use the Gates freely because we don't have a chakra network, our Yōki is our being,"_ Naruto thought as she watched Lee enter the same stance and began releasing the Gates while Naruto watched on learning how to release the Gates.

"**Gate of Healing, Release!"** Lee said as the debris began to rise around him while Naruto unzipped her coat and throws it away knowing that she will have to fight seriously to survive this power. If anyone was paying attention to the coat, they could have seen that the coat was actually a coat filled with gravity and restraint seals and that it caused a small trench of where it landed to where it rests.

"**Gate of Life, Release!"** Lee shouted as his skin turned red and chakra started swirling around him, and then he vanished causing the ground to explode and Naruto to get a serious punch in the face. She was sent flying towards the wall, but Lee appeared behind her and kicked her to the opposite side of the arena and he continued on.

"**Gate of Pain, Release!"** Lee gained more speed and started hitting Naruto around the stadium like a ping pong ball until he hit her in the air and he is above her. **"Reverse Lotus!"** Lee had his fist and foot ready while Naruto was unaware of such an attack until she was hit with blinding power that she was shot into the ground floor causing the ground to shatter.

The stadium was covered in dust as everyone shielded themselves from the shockwave and debris.

Many had their eyes straining to see the result of the match but the dust cloud hasn't vanished. Once the dust was gone, they can see that the ground is definitely in need of repair. Lee was on his knees taking heavy breathes as his body quivered from the strain.

Naruto was in the center of the crater beaten and lying unconscious with her clothes a bit tattered up. her shirt was missing a strap and looked like it would come off and looks more like a loose bra, while her pants is missing a legging and there is a rip on the other legging knee.

Genma was about to call the match, but stopped because Naruto in the crater twitched. Everyone watched as Naruto sat up as if she wasn't hit like a ping pong and rubbed her open stomach of where she was hit and smirked before she stood right back up with a smirk on her lips that everyone can see.

"I'm surprised,_ that you were able to shatter my shield and land a strong hit,"_ Naruto thought the last part as she sweeps her arms of the dirt on her. "Is that all you got?" she asked as she looked at her exhausted opponent.

Lee was frozen and only stuttered to reply, as Naruto looked at him and can see that he has nothing left.

"I see," she sadly said as she closed her eyes and sweep the last bit of dirt on her before she raised her hand to her side as if she is going to back hand Lee. "That's too bad," she said before she brought her hand in a sweeping motion as a huge gale of wind rushed at Lee and sent him flying into the arena wall knocking him unconscious.

The Arena was stun and was unable to move. The shinobi that were watching knew full well that she should have been dead by all rights, and yet she proved them wrong. Those who are good at analysing can see that she isn't winded at all, other than the fact her clothes are torn up.

Genma was going to call the match until Lee stood up while Naruto picked up her coat and flung it over her shoulder and holding it with her hand.

"Still standing," Naruto turned to Lee and can clearly see that he is unconscious. Yet she raised her hand again to unleash another gale of wind. _"You're too much of a threat boy; if I leave you as you are you will only get stronger. Be grateful that you don't have to see your home destroyed before you die in your sleep,"_ she thought before lacing her wind with a poison before unleashing it on Lee sending him flying back into the wall again.

Genma walked to the boy to make sure he was still alive, and was relieved that he is. He declared Naruto the winner and called a medical team to take Lee away for medical attention. Lee's sensei Gai also came down to check on him as well.

The medic team used an analyse jutsu to figure out the extent of his injuries. The medics told them that he suffered muscle damage and will be bedridden for a while before his muscles can repair themselves, which Gai was relieved.

Naruto was close by to listen in on the thesis. She smirked at the results and mentally thanked Hinata for giving her that flower. With that done, she walked to the stairs to the fighter's box, as Sasuke and Sakura were called down to the fight.

Sasuke being flashy jumped down, while Sakura walked down the stairs to meet her Mistress.

When they met each other, Sakura was given a heated kiss and was groped by the chest and her pussy. She moaned into the kiss and pressed against her Mistress's hand that was rubbing her pussy, until Naruto pulled away. Naruto smirked at the blissful and longing look Sakura has on and smiled at her slave.

"You get a special session with me alone if you kill him during the match," Naruto told Sakura who now has this look in her eye that would do anything for her, which made Naruto smirk as Sakura left in a hurry to the match. "Such a good girl," she said before she went to the fighter's box.

Up in the Stands

"_There is no doubt about it, she was using Kyubi's chakra,"_ Kakashi grimly thought of the demon's fight and knew that he will have to take action soon. But everyone seen it and was a bit worried, if she was able to survive a beating like that and brush it off, then he is going to need help to take care of her.

He knows that the council will demand for her to be locked away, but the strength they witnessed proved that she won't be easy to restrain. So they will demand her head on the spot, but she is surrounded by many high officials, which means that they will have to wait till they leave. Even now he hears talks about her being locked away, or she should have been taken care of before she became a threat and many others.

"_Better keep a close eye on her now,"_ Kakashi thought as he scowled, that is hidden behind his mask, as Naruto entered the fighter's box while Sakura entered the Arena.

Somewhere in Konoha

Mattaki Musei looked over the dead bodies of what looked like Shinto priests and some jounins. Her task is to eliminate the Konoha Barrier Team that monitor the detection barrier around Konoha. Not many people know about it, only the shinobi with the rank of jounin or higher know about the barrier, thus leaving everyone else in the dark. Well she can understand their logic about keeping this away from the lower ranks because of their lack of experience.

Her master knew about the barrier for a while now and knew how to go around it. She didn't know how her master knew of the barrier, but she did say she learned how to duplicate and improve it. Whirlpool is proof of it. Her master constructed a building that holds an Observation Table, like the one in the Dark Tower, that would monitor the island and detect any intruder that even bothers to enter the area. All towers have them, but Whirlpool didn't have one and thus was sent to the Tower for added security.

That is why her master ordered her to lead a squad to enter and kill all members of the Konoha Barrier Team. Her master said that all possibilities must be covered and the Konoha Barrier Team is a possibility.

She could have done it herself. After all she is a Yōkai. How Musei became a Yōkai?

Well she fell in love with the two women she had sex with when she was in heat and the two never felt so needed and started having feelings for Musei. They maybe Oiran women, but they too have feelings. They started longing for Musei they started not doing their job because of such feelings and thought they were betraying Musei by continue on with their position, and so they were taken off the Oiran register and put in areas that would best suit their skills, after they return their feelings to Musei who shyly accepted them both. Currently they are doctors in training and let it be known that they love playing doctor with Musei as the patient.

Shaking such thoughts from her head, Musei sensed that all of the members are eliminated and so she walked over to a lounging area and sat down on a chair. Her squad consists of ten people with her as the team leader. Her squad is a Stealth Strike Team which means her team is the kill everyone quietly and quickly team. Each member is handpicked and trained far beyond their limits, so each member is ranked up Jounin or higher with Musei as the leader.

Her squad saw her lounging around and followed suit.

Musei grabbed a cup of tea and was thankful that it is still warm and drank it, while her squad started taking up seats and pouring tea and drinking it.

"Want to play a game?" one of her squad members asked shuffling a deck of cards that were on the table.

"What kind of game?" she replied and thus the game of poker started to pass the time.

The Arena

The crowd was cheering when they saw the last 'loyal' Uchiha enter the arena with an I am superior than all of you combined look.

Sakura entered the arena a bit flushed, but hid it very well, and stood on the opposite side of Sasuke.

"You should give up, you are no match for an elite of the Uchiha," Sasuke said with a smug look while Sakura had her eyes closed. Sasuke thought she was scared, but truthfully, she was estimating how much power she should use to kill him. She knows that he is still infected by Naruto's personal poison and she can sense Naruto is eager to use that poison

"Start the match," Sakura said determined to kill Sasuke.

"The match between Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, Begin!" Genma started the match and stepped back as Sasuke zipped at Sakura ready to get rid of her on the spot.

Everyone was expecting Sasuke to win the match on the spot, but they were all surprised when they seen Sasuke get punched in the face and sent flying to where he was standing.

Sasuke rubbed where he was punched in the face and felt a wetness and realized that he has a busted lip. He sneered and did some hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** he breathed in and spat out a volley of small fireballs at Sakura who just waved through the fireballs.

She saw through the technique and kicked out on her side kicking Sasuke away from her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sasuke is a close range fighter and with what she is sensing of Sasuke, he's been using his month to be a close range fighter with his ace in the hole.

Not wanting to be taken lightly, she did some hand seals that Sasuke recognized.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** she spat out a huge fireball at Sasuke surprising everyone that she is capable of using a technique.

Sasuke had to activate his sharingan to avoid the huge Fireball and narrowly survived getting hit by it.

"Where did you learn that, the Grand Fireball is only used by the Uchiha Clan!" Sasuke angrily asked as he started getting in close and tried to hit Sakura but she easily avoided getting hit.

Sakura took a glance over to her Mistress's position to see her nod at her.

"Naruto taught me," Sakura said as those in the audience took a glance at the demon and murmurs started. "She told me everything, and I meant everything," she heard many gasps from the crowd while Naruto was getting many glares, but she was smirking behind her scarf. "The Hokage made a law that anyone who knows about her and speaks of her secret, they get imprisoned, and yet he does not enforce laws he made," she said while the Sandaime felt a pang of guilt about the law he made, but squashed it thinking that it was for the best. "Even with that law in place, majority of the entire Village knows about her secret or just follows the crowds example," she avoided a punch and just redirected the force to the ground while Sasuke rolled with his punch.

Sasuke was getting frustrated with the weakling who should be the weakling, not someone who is easily avoiding his attacks.

"With majority of the village after her neck and wishing for her death, there was only one person in the village who kept her safe," Sakura said while everyone thought of the Hokage. "And his name is Danzo."

That name rocked everyone in the council's beings. They all knew that Danzo wanted the girl as a weapon and use her as his own personal weapon. With the Hokage denying him of the girl, everyone thought he gave up, but with this turn of events, they realized the reason why she is powerful is that she was trained to use Kyubi's chakra.

The Hokage was thinking of ways to kill his old rival since he's gone behind his back again, first Root and now this. With him training Naruto, the girl will be hard, next to impossible to control.

"Danzo taught Naruto everything there is in the village from techniques to politics. After Kakashi deserted us to personally train you," many experienced Jounin looked over to Kakashi in disgust since the man speaks of sticking together and not abandon his teammates and yet he abandoned two of his students. "Naruto knew that Kakashi was going to abandon her, and figured that you would win against me he just left me with no training to increase your chances to become a Chunin," she said while everyone looked over to Kakashi who is now sweating under everyone's attention. "Just so you know, Naruto said you are by far the easiest to manipulate and prone to betray Konoha. So Danzo gave her a mission, and that mission is to keep an eye on you. It was one of the reasons why she is on your team," she whispered this part to Sasuke not wanting to get taken away.

"_I think this is the most she has every spoken,"_ Naruto thought as she watched the scene, she planned, go out.

Sasuke was getting infuriated that he is getting mouthed off by a weak girl that he wasn't paying attention but he got the jiff of the part about keeping an eye on her.

"Her mission is to kill you if you plan to betray Konoha, and since Danzo disappeared, her current mission is to kill you," she whispered to Sasuke who is now beyond help and control that he is now blinded by anger that he is backstabbed by the village. Sakura smirked as she gathered Psionic Energy in her fist, while Naruto activated her poison inside Sasuke, and Sakura punched Sasuke right at the sternum that sent him flying the opposite side of the arena with a loud crunch.

Everyone gasped at the sound that Sasuke made when he landed.

Kakashi instantly shunshin down next to Sasuke as he checked to see if he is fine, but was struck when he didn't feel a pulse.

"Get a medic over here!" Kakashi shouted as Genma called in a medic team that came into the arena and went towards Sasuke who is still lodged in the wall.

The medics took Sasuke out of the wall and tried to revive him. One of the medics was using an analysis to see what is wrong and we was surprised that every bone in Sasuke's body is broken. Once finished, he motioned to the other medic to stop with a shake of his head.

"You're his student?" the medic motioned for Kakashi who stepped closer. "I hate to say this, but Uchiha Sasuke is dead."

Outside of Konoha

The sound of fighting echoed across the forest as the sounds of bodies hitting the ground, flesh being sliced open, screams of pain, and many kunoichi slaughtering a group of shinobi.

Beniya Rin, Kitsune Hanyō 3 tails, Jounin Kunoichi, squad leader of Team Breaker 4 just finished killing off waiting Sound forces that were getting ready to attack Konoha. She and her squad just finished off another group of Shinobi and she has to admit, this is really fun.

"Team Breaker 4, let's move to the rendezvous," Rin ordered as the Kunoichi in her team nodded and headed off to the rendezvous point.

When they got there, they were greeted of the sight of both Suna and Sound forces all dead across the field with a few Konoha shinobi who caught on to what is going on.

"Riku," Rin called out to her fellow Kitsune Hanyō who was polishing her ninjatō.

"What's up?" Riku asked as she sheathed her ninjatō and paid attention to her friend.

"Where's Motoko? I see Jubei and Kasume, but I don't see Motoko," Rin asked Riku who thought about it and shrugged the question off.

"She's in Konoha right now," said a voice making Rin shudder and scream when she felt sensual hands go up her legs and back that sent shivers through her body. She turned around to see one of the members of the Juusen no Youma who currently has a sensual teasing playful grin and wearing provocative clothing that shows her midriff, hips, upper and side breast, shoulders and legs.

"Hazumi!" Rin screamed out and backed away from the ghost woman who has a reputation back in the Netherworld who home invades young women's homes and give them a night of their lives when they sleep, not to mention she is a damn tease that causes many Hanyōs to enter heat and is very, very good at what she does.

"The same," she said with a seductive smirk as she glided towards Rin while giving her a view of her long smooth legs through the slit of her skirt. She snaked her arm around Rin's neck, pressed her chest against Rin's arm making her feel her DD breasts softness, breath into her while giving a few suck on her ear, and this caused Rin's temperature to go up. "If you're looking for her, don't bother, she has a different task that she is given," she said before she let go and glided away from Rin and disappeared into the ground leaving Rin all riled up.

"Wow, she's good, and who would have thought you were that easy," Riku teased who watched the whole thing.

"Shut UP!"

Somewhere in Konoha

"You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record, baby, right round, round, round," a girl sang as she twirled around her spinning chair while singing that repeatedly.

She continued on doing this until she heard a man scream in pain with a loud thud and crash. Being curious she left her spinning chair with a bit of a wobble since she's been spinning right round for quite a while now. Entering the source of the room she saw her boss on the ground holding his bleeding shoulder and a woman with short purple hair wearing a black trench coat and holding a sword, and then she saw something that just made her panic.

"What are you doing?" the girl shouted as she ran at the woman.

Kusanagi Motoko, Kitsune Yōkai 4 tails, Anbu Kunoichi, sighed as she got ready to fight the girl, but was a bit surprised that the girl just ran by her. Looking at the girl, she looked about 13 years old, dirt blonde hair, wears a white coat and wears glasses, and she is currently looking over what is left of a computer that is on the floor.

"You have any idea how long it takes to make one of these?" the girl asked as she straighten the computer up and sighed in relief that there is no damage what so ever.

"I don't know, two weeks," she guessed.

"Two weeks… TWO WEEKS!" the girl screamed out bringing out another girl who looks the same age as the one that is screaming but has short brown hair and brown eyes. "It takes 2 hours to make the exterior, 4 hours to make the hardware, and 6 hours to make the programming, in total, 12 hours to make one computer," she said it like a teacher lecturing a bunch of kids.

"Um, Shiho what's going on?" the other girl asked as she looked around the trashed office with their boss on the ground who is moaning in pain and cradling his shoulder. She then looked at the woman who she can tell is very dangerous from the way she looks. If she was going to live, she will have to tread carefully.

"Motoko, we're running out of time," an exotic woman phased through the wall and floated next to the woman who she called Motoko.

"Sorry Gyouja, just finishing up here," Motoko said as she looked down at the girl Shiho. "Listen Shiho, my Mistress is giving you one chance and if you deny this offer, you will most likely end up as a prisoner and she will still get what she wants," she said to the girl who nodded.

"And what's the offer?" Shiho asked as Motoko produced a scroll and handed it to Shiho who opened it and read it over. She had a conflicted look on her face while she read it. She stopped reading it, closed it, closed her eyes in thought, and took a deep breath before she said "Can I make an extension?" she asked as Motoko raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I want my friend Yurika in as well if I accept," she said as Motoko looked over to Gyouja who nodded to her.

"It's acceptable," Motoko replied to Shiho who walked over to the girl who Motoko guess is Yurika.

"Listen," Shiho whispered to Yurika, "Konoha is going to be destroyed," she said causing Yurika to gasp, but Shiho clamped her mouth shut. "Listen, if we don't accept this we will most likely end up as slaves and I don't want to be a slave, do you," she asked Yurika who shook her head. "The offer is that we become loyal to this woman's Mistress and help produce computers," she said to Yurika who just listen on. "The offer is that we have unlimited supplies of equipment to develop and improve computers," she said as Yurika's eyes widen at this. "I know right, now are you joining me?" she didn't need to ask, she had her at unlimited supplies.

"You done over here, we're low on time," Gyouja asked as she floated towards the two girls.

"Yes, we just need to pack up that computer," Shiho said as she walked over to her ex-boss's computer, who is still moaning in pain until Motoko just offed the guys head and helped pack up the computer that Shiho wants.

The Arena

The place is dead silent. The echo of the news that Sasuke is dead can still be heard.

No one couldn't believe it, that the last of the loyal Uchiha is dead and from civilian council member's daughter no less. The elites of the village are now gone, with its last member a missing nin, who is still out large, is all that is left.

One certain individual was shaking in anger at the thought of his plan to make the last Uchiha his host go down in the drain, but he still plans on taking Naruto's body as his own since Danzo has prepared her for him.

Naruto is still smirking behind her scarf at the sight of the dead Uchiha on the ground. Now she has to get rid of the last two, thou there was one who use to be an Uchiha, but that is for another time.

"There must be some kind of mistake, there has to be," Kakashi asked while the medic shook his head.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. From what I got from my readings, he has one rib pierced into his right lung, two in his left, one in his heart, his entire bone structure broken, and his skull caved into his brain, there is no saving him," the medic said as he turned and took the dead body into a morgue.

Kakashi was conflicted, he didn't know what to do, he just lost his student to another student that he abandoned, who turned out to better than the student her picked over the other. This failure has shook him to his core that he didn't notice that the Hokage's booth was blown up in smoke and a genjutsu that but the audience to sleep.

"_Hmm, he must have snapped,"_ Naruto thought of the genjutsu before her eyes and the smoke over in the Hokage's booth. _"With all of the failures with his plans he dropped his plan in favour of accomplishing his goal instead," _Naruto thought as she looked over to Hinata who nodded back as everyone left the fighter's box in favour of heading towards their senseis, while one followed his target, and one was looking up in the Hokage's booth.

Outside of the Arena

"So, did the branch members give you the mission to kill me," Hinata turned to her pursuer.

"It is fate for the main branch members to die out, and it is my fate to kill you," Neji stopped in front of Hinata who shook her head.

"Still weak as ever, you'll never become strong if you keep relying on fate," Hinata said as Neji narrowed his eyes and charged at Hinata with a Jukan strike to the chest, but his palm went straight through Hinata.

Surprised by the turn of events, Neji turned stoic still when he felt a cold hand entered his body. He looked down and saw a transparent arm through his chest and an equally white transparent Hinata who has this cold look in her eye.

"Neji," Hinata said in a voice that didn't seem right for the Hinata that Neji knew of. This one is cold and isn't afraid to harm him. "You are right about Fate, you are meant to kill me, but," she said as she pulled her arm back a bit and angled it so she can raise her arm upwards into Neji's body until she is elbow deep. Neji felt that cold arm entered deep into his body until he felt a cold grip gripped his heart. "I refuse to let Fate rule me," she said as she crushed Neji's heart like an apple.

Hinata took her arm out of Neji and watched it slump to the ground. She didn't feel anything when she killed him, heck she didn't feel anything when her father died. The last time she felt something is when her mother died and that was the last time she felt anything until she became cold.

Turning from the cold dead body, she went to go do the task she was given from Naruto by capturing her sensei.

Back in the Arena

Orochimaru smirked evilly as his plans come into fruition as he have his old sensei in the barrier alone with him, the sounds of battle entered the arena and his snakes crushing the outsi… wait. He looked over the arena and saw no snakes crushing Konoha walls or buildings exploding from his shinobi forces.

"What's wrong Orochimaru, your evasion not going as planned," Sarutobi gloated about his shinobi stopping Orochimaru's forces.

"He's troubled at the fact that none of his forces have started the attack," Orochimaru and his guards, Sarutobi and the Anbu turned to see Naruto walking towards the shield.

"You shouldn't be up here _genin_," one of the Anbu said as he went to get rid of Naruto who didn't bat him and eyelash.

She continued on until the Anbu grabbed her shoulder and she grabbed his hand and deeply pulled.

The group watched as the Anbu screamed as Naruto continued pulling and walk behind him with what looks like a body of chakra that she is pulling out of the Anbu's body as it tried to cling on to his body.

"Give me your soul," Naruto said as she ripped the Anbu's soul out of his body. The Anbu that has now lost his soul began to twitch uncontrollably as it collapsed onto the roof and still continued on to twitch until it stopped moving.

Naruto smirked as she began moulding the soul in her hands from compressing it to stretching it to her liking, while those on the sideline watched.

During the whole thing, what may have only been a few seconds, but to Naruto it was a life time. She was not only moulding the Anbu's soul, she was viewing his life from the day he was born to one memory that got her attention.

Memory

"Are you sure about this Hokage-sama, I mean she is the demon," the Anbu said as the Hokage nodded.

"A demon she is, but a useful weapon in the future. If this works out, she will be absolutely loyal to me," the Hokage said as the Anbu wanted to protest. "Listen Bear, if I had anyone else to put on this, I would, but there isn't anyone else who could do this. Neko is too passionate about saving her, and Inu is too determined to kill her and will most likely let the villagers kill her. I need her alive to condition her to be loyal to me," the Hokage said as Bear accepted the mission to make sure the villagers don't kill the demon.

Reality

Narrowing her eyes and gripped the man's soul in anger. She knew that the Hokage was kicking people's asses when it comes to her in, but it turned out he was manipulating her to be his loyal weapon. She then began unleashing her Yōki making the battle in the arena stop and gaining everyone's attention, those who are still awake. The soul in her hands began to crumble as Naruto's Yōki began crushing it into nothing and soon faded away from her hands when her Yōki began flooding the whole arena.

"Stop her, she's going to release Kyubi!" the Anbu captain ordered as the Anbu squad charged at Naruto with weapons in hand to stop her, look up kill her.

The Anbu didn't get close and were blown away when Naruto's Yōki got to the point that she darkened the sky with some lightning hitting nearby, wind blowing uncontrollably and the area drown with the aura of death.

"_I really hate sealing myself,"_ Naruto angrily thought as her Yōki began to burn off the seal that she put on herself to look like a preteen and decided to hell with it. Her height changed from the 5'4" to 5'11", her body now has this lean muscle tone, C size breast that strains what's left of her shirt, her red eyes no longer have this laziness and turned sharp with narrowed slits, her white hair is now shoulder length and has this waviness to it, and her body is now surrounded by a black aura that just moulds around her.

Naruto gave a relieved sighed after the change ended and she started stretching her body after the release.

"You say that this is Kyubi's power," Naruto said gaining the Anbu's attention and she started unleashing her Yōki that flooded the whole village making the villagers panic, the weak minded ones passes out from the Yōki, the shinobi of the village were scared, and her forces were on the move.

Forest of Death Tower – Command Room

"That's the signal," said a young woman with a monotone voice.

The young woman is a Tengu, she is 5'6", pale, short grey purple hair, brown eyes, and wears a simple Grey business suit with a skirt.

"Team Silence, you're a go," she said as she shifted the Command Map Table to show a building that is the Konoha Barrier Team and saw Musei's team exit the building that soon blown up. She shifted the map on the outskirts of Konoha. "All Breaker Teams move in," she ordered as Naruto's forces move in to attack Konoha. "Team Forest Shadow move in," she shifted the map to the Forest of Death as many Kunoichi move in to attack Konoha. "Team Ground Keeper move into positions," she ordered as the team in Root HQ left Root HQ and move through the tunnels.

She then started shifting the map as her eyes darted from one position to another while commanding different teams into position of attack.

There is a reason why a Tengu is in charge of Commanding the Daimakaicho's Forces, and it is that they have an affinity with the Art of War and Politics. In short, they make good Commanders and good office workers, but they are more like strategists.

Also, the Command Tower Room has a special function. Not only does it have viewing table of the land, it can show the surrounding area that it is currently governing. Depending on the ruler, the viewing table has a certain reach that it can see, and since Anko is a Kitsune Yōkai 9 tails, then the tower's view shows the whole village and half of the country.

"Ume, Shime, Matsuro, Meirou, Hikaru, move in."

Arena

"_That isn't Kyubi's chakra,"_ Sarutobi thought as his body was craving to collapse but he stood up from the power that Naruto is unleashing.

Orochimaru on the other hand has look on his face that just doesn't seem right, but he looked exhilarated and is eager to gain Naruto's body.

"I hate to break it to you, but Kyubi was released when I was 4 years old," Naruto said making the Sandaime gasp in shock while the Anbu snapped and charged at Naruto forgetting that she is far stronger than them, and they didn't get close.

"**Dark Flame Arrow!"** a voice shouted as the Anbu were engulfed by black red flames that incinerated them into ashes.

"Damn it Hikaru, you don't need to kill them all in one go," said an annoyed voice as 5 woman surrounded and guarded Naruto.

"It's now my fault you guys are slow on the punch," Hikaru shot back wearing a red breastplate with an shoulder pad strap, gauntlets, long greaves and a pleated skirt with armor plates on the side, and all of her armor have black lining.

Ume, Shime, Matsuro and Meirou, are wearing the same armor, but their entire armor are black.

Doku Ume, Kitsune Hanyō 5 tails, Dark Knight, Daimakaicho Guardian, gained her status after she gained her fifth tail. She is now the second user of the Poison Arts since she now has poison running through her veins and is still single, but has eyes on a certain doctor in training in the hospital. Her being a Hanyō and earning a Dark Knight rank shows how proficient she is with Dark Magic, and she is only going to get stronger if she becomes a Yōkai.

Komichi Matsuro, Kitsune Yōkai 4 tails, Dark Knight, Daimakaicho Guardian, gained her status after having her way with her mate Meirou with her other mate Shime who was with her during the time they had their way with her, which turned into a relationship. Both Shime and Matsuro both are willing to share her, but with them being Kitsune and Meirou being a Neko, it is currently debated on who is who.

They have all taken the name Komichi, which means path. Komichi Shime means End of Path, Komichi Matsuro means Last Path, and Komichi Meirou means Bright Path. They are very open with their relationship and are prone to just go at it in a lounge room from time to time, and might bring in some wonderers.

Komichi Shime, Kitsune Yōkai 4 tails, Dark Knight, Daimakaicho Guardian, is like Shime. She gained her Dark Knight status after having her way with her newly found mate and gained Yōkai status and is practically immune to Dark Magic. Shime is again far more deadlier than she was before and holds the title of strongest Dark Knight.

Komichi Meirou, Neko Yōkai 3 tails, Dark Knight, Daimakaicho Guardian, is perhaps the most carefree person you will ever meet, maybe an air head, but very deadly in Dark Magic. She became a Yōkai and gained Dark Knight status when she had a wonderful time with her two mates who are very kind to her. She is very open minded and is willing to satisfy her mates' needs anywhere whether it be in a lounge room, kitchen, washroom, roof, on the street, even in front of an entire class.

Shidou Hikaru, Kitsune Hanyou 2 tails, Fell Knight, Daimakaicho Guardian, is the new addition to the Daimakaicho Guardian. Her sensei, the Shiroi Akuma, has deemed her fit to become her path to become a Dark Knight. She took her training well and is only able to strengthen her original attacks with Dark Magic.

Naruto sensed her Guardians surround her and walked towards what looks like a bright shield.

"Kill anyone who tries to get to the shield," Naruto ordered as her Guardians nodded and summoned their weapons. Meirou summoned a black glaive, Matsuro a black long sword, Ume a clawed and spiked gauntlet that looks sickening violet, Shime wrist blades, and Hikaru a grey long sword.

All five of them got ready for a fight as a team of Anbu advanced on them to kill Naruto, but they won't allow it.

"Now, where were we," Naruto said as she looked over the shield that Orochimaru's guards were shielding from any outside force.

"Even if you are a demon, you won't be able to get inside," Orochimaru gloated and smirked at his possible new host and experiments she has.

"Is that so," Orochimaru immediately kawarimi away from his position and was surprised to see that the demon was behind him as his mud clone melted into mush. He looked outside of the shield and can clearly see that no one was standing where he thought was the demon was standing. "This shield is strong but flawed against me, it only serves to trap you inside with me," she said as she smirked at Orochimaru who just sneered. "Don't think that you are forgotten old man, I still have a bone to pick with you," she looked over to the Sandaime and saw him in his shinobi armor and ready to die fighting look.

"Why are you doing this?" the Sandaime asked as he prepared to fight Naruto.

"Why you ask, oh, I don't know, perhaps I just wanted to," Naruto smirked over to Sarutobi who scowled at the girl.

"You're a Konoha shinobi, this is your home," the old man said while Naruto shook her head. "So, you are betraying Konoha," Naruto scuffled at this as she raised her arm out with her hand in a gripping motion as a black mass appeared in her hand and extended out into a scythe in her hand. "So be it, I'll have to stop the both of you," he said as he summoned Enma the Monkey King.

"**Ah Sarutobi, why have you summoned me?"** the Monkey asked as Sarutobi pointed at Orochimaru and Naruto, but he first saw Orochimaru who summoned the Sword of Kusanagi. **"You're finally going to kill him, it's about time you fix your mistake,"** he then glanced over to Naruto and widen his eyes. **"Sarutobi, you can't be serious!"** the Monkey King asked as both Orochimaru and Sarutobi looked puzzled. **"That's the Daimakaicho. She already rules over Hell and the Underworld, and is currently working on controlling this world,"** Sarutobi and Orochimaru's eyes widen at this bit of information and thrown away the gloves knowing full well that they need to go all out. **"Be careful old friend, she's in favour of the Shinigami, sealing her away is impossible,"** the Monkey King replied as Sarutobi cursed knowing that his last resort was thrown away.

The Monkey King transformed into an Adamantine Staff for Sarutobi to use.

Orochimaru was laughing in his own way that just sounds so demented. "Sensei, as much as I hate to ask for your help, but it seems that we need to work together to kill her," Orochimaru suggested while throwing in a plan to capture her for his own plans to gain immortality.

"Yes, it pains me to work with you, but with the current situation, we will have to work together," Sarutobi said as both moved into positions to keep Naruto in the middle.

Naruto smirked at the odds and spin her scythe into position with her right hand with the scythe behind her with the blade parallel to the ground pointing behind her.

Konoha Streets

Naruto's forces were pushing Konoha's shinobi back.

The wall's defence didn't stand a chance, since Team Breakers are meant to cause major explosions to the wall thus destroying them. Once that was done, they let Team Ground Keeper backstab the gathered shinobi behind Konoha's walls who are actually Protoss with Zealots, Dragoons, and Dark Templars.

With the Protoss fighting Konoha didn't stand a chance since they were struck from behind. With Both Teams, they started wiping out Konoha's shinobi until they stopped meeting resistance.

"_Pull back and move into positions,"_ Naruto's forces heard the Commander through their minds as they stopped their advance and moved to their designated positions. _"Team Silence and Team Forest Shadow, you're a go."_

Musei heard as her squad moved silently through Konoha while Team Forest Shadow moved to their position.

"_Dark Neko, it's time."_

Yugao and her team were at the memorial stone with her kneeling before the stone.

"_It's time,"_ she thought as she put her mask on and turned to her team who are in Anbu gear.

"The counter attack will be soon," one of the Anbu said as Yugao got closer and nodded.

"Good," she said before she moved in speeds that caught her team unprepared. She unsheathed her katana and sliced downward into her teammate in front of her before slicing upward into another teammate just beside the other, and throws her katana to her right that impaled her other teammate and thrust out her hand to the left sending her last teammate into a tree with a loud crunch sound.

With that done, her katana released itself from the dead Anbu and flown at Yugao who caught it and sheathed it before disappearing from the scene leaving her old teammates behind dead.

Back in the Stadium

Pandemonium has happened.

The audience stands are in battle as the Konoha shinobi were fending off the Sand and Sound forces while the Anbu were fighting Naruto's 5 Guardians. Konoha shinobi were still thinking that Konoha is under attack by both Sound and Sand, and that Naruto betrayed Konoha and joined the enemy.

"Come on, we need to take care of those five," Asuma said after they finished their fight with Sound and Sand.

The Jounin that were in the Audience were about to join the fight with the five were blocked by three people.

"It's been a while Shikaku," the one in black said and holding a black katana with mesh fishnet shirt and thigh pieces.

"Yoshino?" Shikaku asked in a laidback manner while Yoshino nodded. "Why are you with the enemy?" he asked while looking like he doesn't care.

"Nothing much, just got tired of Konoha being blind," Yoshino said as one Jounin had enough and just moved passed them, but Yoshino's shadow impaled the Jounin and porcupine outwards effectively killing him. "My, wasn't he impatient," she said while the other two snickered.

"Why have you joined the enemy?" Kurenai asked while the three looked at the woman with calculating looks and shared an agreement.

"We are with Naruto," Yoshino said making the Shinobi get ready to fight.

"You know, I waited a long time for this," they all turned to the woman with dark purple hair that is long, red slitted eye, wearing black purplish armor with red lining that shows much and holds two jagged looking daggers. The woman looked like a wild animal.

"Anko!" Kurenai shouted who recognized the woman, and the smirk proved that she's right.

"The same," she said as she smirked down at the shinobi.

"You finally shown you're real colours huh, you snake who-Argh!" he didn't get far with a kunai lodged in his brain.

Kakashi seen the motion, but he couldn't follow it. If he had his sharingan out he would have seen the throw but he was saving chakra for a certain jutsu.

"Don't even think of associating me with that snake. I've grown far more powerful than that snake can ever accomplish," she said as she gazed down at her hand, still holding the dagger, and flexed it. "You know, I think I wouldn't have been this powerful if I didn't meet Naruto… or Kyubi," she said as the Jounins turned rigid at the mention of Kyubi.

"Indeed," they all turned to the woman in red who caused many jaws to drop since the woman is a bombshell that would be a man's wet dream to bed with, the naginata in her hand didn't stave off such thoughts, not even the fact that this woman was pointed out that she is Kyubi. "Say Anko, wasn't it Kakashi that we were suppose to kill?" the woman in red asked while Kakashi's attention was on the woman in red.

"Yeah, Naruto would have killed him herself, but thought against it since she doesn't want to waste her time on him," Anko said as she shrug her shoulder and entered a stance. "Well, enough talk, I want to end this before night time," she said as everyone got into a fighting stance, while one person said troublesome women.

"Just so you guys know," Lexus said gaining everyone's attention. "If you haven't figured it out, I am Lexus or to those who know my title, I am Kyubi," she said as everyone turned still in fear which she delightfully grin at their reaction. "For your information, I was enraged that day I attack Konoha back then, just think what I am capable with a sane mind," she said as she gave her naginata a spin. "Also, Yoshino and Anko here are equal to me in power," she said and dropped a huge bomb of fear to the Jounin.

This day is turning out great to her.

On the Roof

Naruto was having a blast fighting a Kage and a Sannin at the same time. She finally found someone that could push her to the edge, but she was still keeping up with them no problem.

Sarutobi moved in to hit Naruto on the skull, but countered with her scythe as Orochimaru moved in to slice Naruto's open back. She released her hold against Sarutobi's staff and pulled her scythe back into the advancing Orochimaru who stopped from being impaled by Naruto's spiked end pole. Sarutobi seeing an opening moved in to impale his staff to crush Naruto's skull again. Naruto turned her scythe blade outside of her body and gave a huge spin swipe that she let her grip go so she could extend her blade reach and grip the end of her scythe. The blade sliced into Orochimaru who turned into a puddle of mud and continued on to Sarutobi and bat his staff away with enough force that the old man was sent flying away as well.

The three were back to where they were when they started the fight. All three were stuck in a stalemate and have not gained ground on either, but truthfully, Naruto was just fighting them to read their patterns and she just finished analysing their patterns.

"I've had enough!" Orochimaru sneered as he did some hand seals. "It took me a while to find a certain individual," he said as he gazed over to Naruto who narrowed her eyes at Orochimaru wondering what the hell he is doing.

"_I've got to stop him,"_ Sarutobi thought as he prepared to use a technique on Orochimaru, but was stopped but a scythe that almost lopped off his head.

"Let him continue, I want to see what he is doing," Naruto said as he kept her scythe in position to stop Sarutobi from ruining her fun as Orochimaru finished with his preparations.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"**

In Whirlpool

Unohana Retsu, or former Shinigami, God of Death, was taking one of her enthusiastic walks, if a huge yellow bird walking beside her. She was having such a wonderful time, the bird beside her is such a nice bird and the view of the waterfall just made her day so enjoyable.

And then she felt it.

She looked at the direction of Konoha and had a faraway look before she smiled and turned back to the beautiful view.

"_Just as planned,"_ she thought before she walked away from the view with the bird following her.

Konoha

Naruto watched as Orochimaru summoned some coffins rise from the roof, but went back into the roofs.

She knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to summon souls from the afterlife, but he didn't know the things that the Shinigami did to make sure that something like this wouldn't happen. So when Orochimaru tried to summon a soul from the afterlife, there was nothing left of the person he was trying to summon, all that was left is an awaiting soul to be reborn. So with his attempts were a failure, but her eyes widen when one coffin actually stayed up and had a kanji for 'red' on the coffin.

When she saw the word red on the coffin, she felt something inside her stir.

Down in the Arena, Lexus was toying with the Jounins until she felt something she hasn't felt since she was sealed in Naruto. She looked on the roof for confirmation and sensed the rising amount of Yōki that she recognised as her own and a presence she hasn't felt in a long time.

"Orochimaru you monster! You summoned her!" Sarutobi shouted realizing who Orochimaru was summoning.

"Au Contraire Sarutobi, I'm only reuniting two family members," Orochimaru said with his smirk as he looked over to Naruto who is quivering and shaking. "I see that she isn't ready to face her," Orochimaru grin which faltered when Naruto screamed to the heavens as red Yōki burst out of her and swirled inside the barrier. "What is this?" he asked at the turn of events with his, possible next host, start releasing a huge amount of Yōki that is drowning everything in the village with dread.

"Lexus, isn't that you're Yōki?" Anko looked over to the roof and saw the red swirling Yōki.

"Yes, what was taken from me by the Shinigami," Lexus said until she realized what is going on. "That bitch! She planned this all along!"

The red Yōki was swirling dangerous inside the barrier making Orochimaru's guards strain from keeping the barrier up.

As for Naruto, she never felt her Yōki being ripped out of her being, but she realized that is wasn't her Yōki that is being ripped out. It was something that was inside her in a very long time that she didn't know she had inside her. As the last of the red Yōki left Naruto's body, the red Yōki swirled and condensed into one large ball.

Everyone was looking at the ball wondering what will happen next, until it shot into the Coffin that Orochimaru summoned.

When Naruto was making plans to cover all possibilities, she wasn't prepared for this one.

To be Continued

* * *

Well, I could have wrote more, but it was getting too long and there would be more with the Chunin Exam invasion.

As for Anko's outfit, well it was too difficult to describe, so just search Naruga Armor and you'll find it.

The Chunin Exam might be in three parts depending on how graphic I want it to be.

Well, till the next chapter, Bye!


	13. The Chunin Exams Part 2

Sorry about the wait, I was busy as hell. I don't have much time to work on these stories, but i'll do what i can.

Disclaimer, I own nothing, nadda, no chips, no dice, no nothing.

* * *

Chapter 13

The Chunin Exam's Part 2

The place is dark and quiet, but well lit enough to show the dark presence.

The tunnels have a mix of a dark and yet sophisticated interior from the floors to the well lit lights on the wall.

She doesn't know how she got here or why she is here. The last thing she remembered is putting her soul into her own daughter to have a last conversation with her when she is old enough, but this is not what she expected. Having a very tactical mind from Lexus's training she figured that she is in her daughter's mind and someone is doing something that they shouldn't.

Since she doesn't have much to do but walk around the place she just did that until she came across a certain room with someone inside it that she has never met before.

"Kushina-san, would you please come sit with me," the woman said making Kushina a bit worried about this woman.

The said woman is 5'3" if she estimated right with her sitting down, long black hair tied in a braid behind her back that can reach her hips, wearing a white haori over a black kimono and hakama with a white obi. Even if this woman has a soft and nice personality she knows that there is something underneath this appearance that made Kushina very worried.

"Uzumaki Kushina, born in Uzushiogakure, age 28, a Kage level Kunoichi with a very unique chakra that made you the next container of Kyubi who later became your mate now named Uzumaki Lexus, Seal Master, joined Konoha as a child, became the Bloody Whirlpool at age 20, married at age 22 for protection reasons, and died by putting your soul into your daughter when Namikaze Minato put the Shishio Fuin on _your_ daughter to seal your mate Lexus-chan in her own child," the woman said to Kushina who flinched hearing this, only she and Lexus knew who Naruto's _real_ father is. "It took me a while to find you Kushina-san, and I am not pleased with what you did, admiral it maybe, but you just broke my rule about cheating me," the woman said while Kushina figured out who this woman actually is. "Tell me, what did your mate teach you while she was sealed inside you?" she asked Kushina who is still standing from her position.

She knew who Lexus is, funny how love can change someone. She remembered the first time she met Lexus, who was frustrated and deprived for a long time until she became of age. How a woman can change from being a raging beast to a carrying woman after sex is still a mystery, even to her. After that, Lexus calmed down and started teaching Kushina many things from using Ninjutsu, Magic, Dark Magic, Psionic Energy, Force and if she was in the mood, sex.

She learned a lot from Lexus but kept it all hidden knowing that Konoha's puppeteers while manipulate the Hokage to turn her into a breeding factory. Thou she was grateful for Minato to shut those old coots' mouths shut but with him dead, they will most likely take back what power that they lost.

"Kushina-san," the woman said gaining Kushina's attention. "I'm giving you a second chance, which you are very lucky to get," she waved her hand over to the wall and a computer appeared with a huge screen feature to it. "Being who you are, you must have figured out that you are in your daughter's mind, but your mate isn't here," Kushina nodded to the woman who nodded back and pointed at the computer. "That computer will access your daughter's memories from the day she was born to today and so one, and will allow you to watch your daughter's life. And one more thing," she said as she walked over to Kushina with a raised hand as it glowed red. "I believe this belongs to your mate, but considering that she isn't sealed away, then I must give it to her mate to hold it for her," she said as she plunged her hand into Kushina making her scream as her entire soul burned. "You won't be able to use this power, but your daughter can handle it since it's in her blood to hold such power," she told Kushina who blacked out from the pain.

The Shinigami, who Kushina figured out, looked down at the woman.

"If the current events haven't happened like this I would have just take your daughter's soul for being who she is, but with the current events… I must enter the stage," the Shinigami said as she left Naruto's mind through her connection when she plunged her hand into Naruto to grab her black soul. _"I'll just say I can't take her soul instead of saying her demonic blood is activating, yeah, that'll work,"_ she thought as she went back to her scary looking form which she hates so much and just wishes that Naruto would hurry up to make a spawning pool.

For 7 years she watched her daughter kill and manipulate events, and she had to admit she is really proud of her.

When she first saw Lexus in her kitten fox form she gushed at the cuteness of her first lover. From where she is sitting she knew that Lexus had this longing look whenever she looks at Naruto and Kushina knew that Lexus can clearly see her inside Naruto. Even now she can see that Lexus is restraining herself from jumping on Naruto and had to take up a mate to not jump on her. That was one of the reasons why Lexus gave Naruto her dojutsu, she was actually giving it to her, Kushina.

"_Even if I am not with her she still loves me,"_ Kushina thought and wondered how Lexus's daughter will look like. She was mad that Lexus is nailing someone else, but she had to admit that Nara woman is something, not to mention Anko. Just thinking about it just sends a shiver down her spine. Yeah, she loved Minato, but she belongs to Lexus. The only reason she married Minato is because of the barrier between her and Lexus, and her body has needs, the soul is alright but the body has needs.

Speaking of needs, she can clearly see that her daughter isn't getting the satisfaction she requires, but she really has a heart if she satisfies her lovers while being deprived. From the numbers of her daughter's little harem, which is Yakumo, Haku, Ukitsu, and Tsunami, with her two slaves Sakura and Kin, with possible mates Yukari, Tenten and Hinata, and if she was risking it Hanabi, she can clearly get the satisfaction she needs with her current harem, if they were up to it, but, Haku is currently pregnant and needs another 2 months before she gets back up, Yakumo is currently in labour and needs a week to recover, and Yukari is on the waiting list until Yakumo sees her worthy, which Yukari is indeed worthy, Tenten is concentrating too much of her time helping her sisters, and Hinata is giving everyone the cold shoulder, which made Kushina think that someone should warm Hinata up.

But still, Naruto isn't the kind of woman to just have her way with a woman until she is satisfied, thou she did it with Haku because she was affected by Yakumo's pheromones at the time. No she is the kind to deprive herself to satisfy her loved ones.

So being a mother, she must get out of her daughter's body and hook her daughter up. If she has to, she will do it herself, and probably drag Lexus along with her.

Back to current events, she watched her daughter for 7 years.

She was sadden that she had to kill at a young age, but was proud that she stood tall and move one.

The Uchiha incident was a bit tough on her about her friend, but was a bit relieved with what her daughter did and happy with what she did after that.

The little meetings with her friend Yakumo, and later mate, were cute until both were forced to grow up and blossomed into a happy relationship.

Then she saw her.

She watched as that woman rise out of the water and into her daughter's life with that cursed smile on her lips.

She had a hard time trusting that woman, even if she shows a kind smile she still has trouble trusting that woman. Then later she watched how one of the woman's guardians shyly entered her daughter's harem. Because of her being a guardian to that woman, she had a hard time trusting that girl, but she had to admit she's a good influence on her daughter. Then the ice girl, oh how she stabbed her daughter's heart with that slap and later entered it through the wound while healing it. She had to admit, her daughter really knows who to pick them with two Nymphos as her mates.

Then she saw it, her old home. She was distraught seeing how those imps have ruined her home with their presences and was pleased to see her daughter wiping them off the planet, and was happily crying hearing that Whirlpool is being rebuilt.

And also meeting that deity who happens to by the Ice Queen that Naruto can Summon. She said something about passing on her powers because her time as a Goddess is coming to an end and will forever be nothing more than a summon creature. Out of the entire Summons that she seen Naruto summon, Shiva will always be her favourite. Haku is still grinning to this day.

She watched everything her daughter did, including her mates, from manipulating events to her liking and watched as her daughter turned into her Daimakaicho persona.

But what confused her is hearing the old fart's summon telling the old fart about her daughter being the ruler of Hell. She doesn't remember seeing her daughter going to such a place or meet with any other Yōkai that could go to hell, other than seeing Yukari meddle around the place bothering up her daughter to the point that she actually needs satisfaction, which tired out her mates and slaves, but no Yōkai that could go to hell.

Then the Chunin Exams, she watched her daughter manipulate her slave to kill the last 'loyal' Uchiha and later killed a taijutsu specialist that isn't able to utilize chakra. She watched her daughter's plans go smoothly and turned for the worse when Naruto ripped that Anbu's soul out of his body and began analyzing the guy's life, and then shifted her plans to another one she thought of.

Kushina watched that memory over and over until she paused everything, which makes everything inside Naruto's mind continue forward while everything outside stopped. When she saw that memory, she began to make a review of her daughter's life.

Naruto had memories of the Council Meeting after Minato sealed away Kyubi and listened in on her daughter's memory. What she heard greatly disturbed her, the Sandaime made the decision to tell the Council about her daughter's situation and everything made more sense.

If the Sandaime wanted to keep Naruto safe, he would have kept her status a secret and not tell the Council about her, which lead to them telling everyone outside the council despite the fact that the Sandaime made it a law to keep it a secret, thou he didn't enforce that law.

Then she watched the Sandaime dropped her daughter at an orphanage while hinting that she was the Kyubi container, it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened after that.

When Naruto turned 3 she was thrown into the streets, which Naruto thought as freedom at the time but at a cost of surviving on her own.

For a year Naruto survived the streets and could have continued on surviving until the Sandaime interfered with her lifestyle and locked her up in a home. From then on her life got a bit more hectic until she came across a book of the Dark Arts.

From then on the rest is history.

After reviewing her daughter's life, she can tell right away that the Sandaime tried to control her daughter, but failed when she found that book and Lexus entered her daughter's life. She didn't know why Lexus didn't tell Naruto about her being her biologic father, but when you think about it, it isn't possible. Well, it is possible.

Firstly, Kushina needed an outside seed, which led to her relationship with Minato. Then the second step is to get seeded, which came from Minato, and then Kushina would let Lexus channel her Yōki into the seed to change it as if it was her own. Then the third step is to let nature run its course, but there are a few problems.

For one, Naruto won't be able to use Yōki, which is currently dangerous to her and she will become a Hanyō when she turns 21 and Yōkai when she turns 50. But that a changed when Lexus was later sealed in Naruto which jumped start her Yōkai blood which would have turned her into a Hanyō when she turned 15, but that didn't go as plan.

Why?

Answer, the Shinigami, she said she would give Naruto Shinigami Chakra, but truthfully, it was her own Yōki being released and since she was close to the Shinigami, she became a Shikyo Yōkai.

Naruto was bound to become a Yōkai, which she became one sooner than she thought.

Then there is Lexus, she didn't tell Naruto about her, or herself, about being her parent. She just went with the flow, but figured that she couldn't have something like that run through her mind with the plans she is thinking of to destroy Konoha. A liar Lexus maybe, but the fact that she created the Sharingan was true. Lexus met one of the Sages children which was originally the Byakugan, but later died down because of the inbreeding and selected breeding.

Once Naruto took control of her life, controlling her became impossible that the Shinigami gave up and began following after her, but Kushina realized that she only manipulated Naruto with bringing her into the world and just began following her. But still, Kushina figured that the Shinigami has one last plan before she truly follows her daughter to the end of the world.

"Yes, everything is going along nicely," Kushina said to herself as she resumed the story of her daughter's life.

The battle between Orochimaru and Sarutobi against her daughter was quite fascinating to watch. Her daughter kept up the defence and only attacked when one of them tried to backstab her or when both attacked her at the same time. Naruto is truly skilled with the scythe but she can tell that her daughter is more into swords, but couldn't find one that suited her.

Then Orochimaru tried to summon the Shodaime, Nidaime, and the Yondaime, but failed because of what the Shinigami did. But what surprised her was the fourth coffin that didn't failed and had the kanji of red which made her widen her eyes and gasped of the cold feeling in her spine and the burning red chakra that build up inside herself and began pulling which only made her say one last thing.

"Oh shit."

Reality

"Naruto-sama!" the five Dark Knights yelled out seeing their leader slump down to her knees in exhaustion after releasing that huge amount of Yōki that is now inside that Coffin which is shaking uncontrollably as if something was trying to get freed.

The Sandaime saw his chance to take out a threat to the village and moved in to deal the finishing blow. He had his staff ready to cave in Naruto's skull, but Naruto raised her scythe to block the staff with a huge effort of control. The old man can see that releasing that huge amount of Kyubi's Yōki had put a strain on her and chances of defeating her has increased.

With the two currently distracted and in a deadlock, Orochimaru saw his chance to apply his curse seal on his next host and stretched his neck over the coffin and right over Naruto's neck. He was about to bite down on the girl's neck, but came out short of reach… and breath. He turned his head to look for who is restraining him and saw a chain of chakra holding him in place that is coming from the Coffin he summoned.

Hearing a surprised grunt behind her, Naruto forgotten about Orochimaru there for a second, so she used much more strength to bat the old man away and turned around to slice off Orochimaru's head, but he retracted it in time to save his head.

All eyes were on the Coffin while the Five Dark Guardian Knights were fighting off the Anbu outside the barrier while the Coffin stopped moving. All was quite waiting for the Coffin that Orochimaru summoned do something.

"Um, Hello! I need a little Help here!" a female voice shouted inside the Coffin with a few knocks making everyone sweatdrop other than facefaulting because of the risk of getting killed

Not taking any chances with his summon, Orochimaru did some the hand seals to cancel the summon, but that didn't work, and with Kusanagi in hand he moved to slice the coffin in two. In close distance to the Coffin, neither Naruto nor Sarutobi could interfere as Orochimaru sliced into the coffin in half. Orochimaru grinned triumphantly cutting the coffin half, and so her turned to the weaken jailor of Kyubi and possibly a stronger host.

"**Okiro,"** Orochimaru stopped and turned to the Coffin as a huge amount of Yōki began to build up. **"Benihime,"** the woman's voice said as the coffin exploded followed by a whistling sound of red energy heading directly towards Orochimaru who raised his Kusanagi to block the attack which exploded on contact sending him flying away nearly hitting the barrier his guards put up.

"It's been a while since I used you girl," the woman said from within the dust cloud while everyone waited for the dust cloud to disappear. "I know you hate fighting weaklings, but you have to admit, you get to test yourself against the Kusanagi," the woman appeased to someone as the dust cloud revealed a tall woman standing 5'7", wearing a yukata that hugs around her C size breast and curvy hips, she has long vibrant red hair that reaches her shins, light pinkish tone skin, a gentle face with high cheekbones and most surprising were the red slits eyes that Naruto and the Sandaime seen, she is also holding a sleek sword with a U shape guard with a red string wrapping, and it isn't an ordinary katana because it has a slanted razor tip end.

Naruto was analyzing this woman and knew full well that this woman is a battle harden warrior that has 9 tails worth of power that can easily take her down in her current condition. And yet she feels this kinship with this woman, like the same that she has with Lexus as if she is her sister but this one felt so different, and she can't help but feel like she should drop her defence with this woman but she doesn't want to drop her guard. She just feels so familiar with her.

With Sarutobi, he is sweating uncontrollably, Naruto said she already released Kyubi and this woman was inside her, which by all rights make this woman the Kyubi. But this woman looks exactly like Uzumaki Kushina, with the excepting of the red slit eyes.

The woman turned to Naruto and had a smile on her face that only a loving mother would put on. Naruto held her guard up at this woman until she did something that just broke through her defences.

"Naruto-Chan!" the woman shouted in a cheerful childlike affection as she ran towards Naruto, breaking through her defences, and began hugging the life of her and saying stuff about missing her baby grow up into a woman, not being there for her, saving her from the old lechers, not helping her find the satisfaction she needs, which made her blush, and will finally be there for her. Kushina stopped being childish and became level headed and calm when Orochimaru stood back up. "It seems I went a bit too easy on him," the woman said while Naruto wanted to rebuke her for nearly killing Orochimaru but the woman stopped her. "I know baby, I know."

Again Naruto wanted to rebuke the woman, but could not form the words, she felt so defenceless with this woman.

"Naruto-chan," the woman said gaining Naruto's attention. "Go home," she said to Naruto who felt like she was stabbed in the heart.

She wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

She wanted to do something, but she couldn't.

She wanted to kill this woman, but she couldn't.

"Naruto-chan," the woman said breaking Naruto from her inner turmoil. "What's more important to you?" she asked Naruto who was confused by this question. "Is destroying Konoha important to you?" she asked as Naruto was about to say 'of course it is', but she cut her off before she answered that question. "More important that witnessing your daughter's birth?" she whispered quietly knowing that those with this knowledge could do harm.

Naruto stopped and thought about it. She was told that Yakumo was going to give birth any minute now and the invasion was currently happening at this moment. The destruction of Konoha is important to her, it felt like a duty to her to destroy Konoha, like a life purpose or to be a self-fulfilling prophecy that Lexus was talking about. But she wanted to be there with Yakumo to witness her daughter's birth, and she wants to go right now, but she is duty bound to destroy Konoha and she wants to go see Yakumo.

"Nagato Yuki!" Naruto called out while breathing deeply of thinking of her next decision while the woman watched Naruto have an inner battle with herself.

"_Yes, Daimakaicho?"_ the monotone voice of the Commander in the Forest of Death Tower asked.

Naruto looked at the woman as if measuring of what she is worth and she can truly say that she trusts this woman.

"This woman…" she said to the woman who smiled at her.

"Kushina," she said giving Naruto her name.

"Kushina… is in charge of the invasion," Naruto said while waiting for a reply from the Commander.

"_Affirmative, what is objective?"_ Nagato asked the woman through her mind who smiled at the Commander.

"The Goal is the same, but switch to B54," Kushina ordered and getting an affirmative from the Tengu Commander.

Naruto turned from the woman and got ready to teleport away, but stopped when she felt the woman behind her, giving her an embrace that felt warm, and she has her lips behind her ear.

"I want to see my granddaughter after this war is over, and I want to get to know my little girl as well," she whispered making Naruto stop from teleporting away.

Naruto stayed still for a few seconds before teleporting away immediately. She didn't want to show emotion to Konoha by jumping on the woman, no mother, and cry into her arms like no tomorrow, and just left wanting to get rid of that feelings and just be with Yakumo.

With her daughter gone, Kushina's calm nature disappeared and gained a scowl and a battle harden look. With all that pent up aggression against her daughter for 13 years and unable to help her daughter has just finally came out of the surface. She didn't even realize that she was releasing a huge amount of Yōki across the arena, which got a certain 9 Tailed Yōkai's attention.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, I got a bone to pick with you," Kushina said with an evil smirk on her lips that the Sandaime didn't like.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" Orochimaru shouted clearly angry being pushed around and charged at Kushina with his 'invincible' Kusanagi and tried to kill Kushina.

But Kushina was far more experienced using a sword and easily blocked the Kusanagi, which surprised Orochimaru.

"Don't look surprised Orochimaru. Benihime isn't a push over and is more aggressive than you think she is," Kushina said before her Benihime carved into the Kusanagi and cut off a huge chunk of the blade off the sword. "Is that it?" Kushina as she sliced what is left of Kusanagi's blade off from the handle before the piece that she first cut off hit the roof.

Orochimaru had a shocked expression on his face seeing his sword get cut up into pieces. He knew that the Kusanagi is the strongest and sharpest sword in existence that it is unbeatable, but seeing his invincible sword get cut into pieces, well, he just lost it.

"Damn you!" Orochimaru seethed as he did some hand seals for the Grand Fireball and blew one at Kushina who stayed rooted on her spot with her Benihime pointed at the huge Fireball.

"**Nake, Benihime,"** she said before the fireball made contact to her and exploded.

Orochimaru chuckled at the futile attempt of his life and turned to his old sensei, he can find his new host later.

Sarutobi wasn't convinced that Kyubi was dead and knew perfectly well that she will be standing still behind the smoke unharmed, and true enough.

Kushina is unaffected, no scratch on her, and standing behind a red hexagon shape shield in front of her with the tiles in front burned while the ones behind her shield are unharmed, but a bit loosened.

Orochimaru snarled and pulled out a kunai, completely forgetting that the woman completely destroyed the Kusanagi.

Seeing the snake charge at her blindly, she was going to just kill him right where he stands, but her daughter already has plans for him. Going along with her daughter's plans, she sidesteps Orochimaru's attempt to stab her in the chest and by the tip of her fingers a red light sprung out of the tip of her fingers and tied around Orochimaru's wrist. Seeing his wrist tied in what looks like chains made out of chakra, he grabbed the chain and tried to free himself.

Smirking at the caught snake, Kushina fed her chain with a huge amount of Yōki into the chain and soon began poisoning Orochimaru's arms with her Yōki, which is poisonous to humans.

Orochimaru screamed as his arms began to die and kicked Kushina away from him, which freed him from the chains, thou he didn't know that she let him escape.

"Orochimaru-sama!" the sound four shouted and cancelled the barrier and went to save their leader.

"Retreat, we're leaving," Orochimaru ordered as two of his guards put Orochimaru's dead arms over their shoulder and began to retreat

"You're not getting away!" Kushina shouted as she swung her free arm at Orochimaru and a chain whipped out reaching towards the snake.

Seeing the chain coming for him, he kicked one of the weakest guards into the whip saving himself and what guards he had left with.

Pulling the chain whip towards herself hard, she watched as Orochimaru's guard get flung right into the roof, knocking out the redhead. Looking down at the guard, the red hair is actually a bit light making her a bit of a pinkish. Kicking the woman over her stomach and whipped her back clothes off, she channelled some Yōki in a certain area on the woman's back and saw a seal that only the branch members of the Uzumaki clan have, thou it isn't as barbaric as the Hyugas, but they are quiet about it.

The seal is special made, which is made from the sealed person's blood, and has to be put on the child or the mother or father will die. Once a parent seeds someone or is seated, the seal is activated and has a time activation of a year, and to deactivate the timer, they have to deactivate it using the child's blood after they apply the seal on the child. The seal isn't actually a prisoner seal, it is an Body Burning Seal, which is activated after an hour of the person's death, why because it is possible that the member could have just had a heart attack and was out for a few seconds and the seal is activated thus killing him on the spot.

The reason why the seal is put on branch members of the Uzumaki Clan is because their bloodline is a watered down version of the main members. The branch members are guardians of the main branch and unlike the Hyuga, they are trained to their limits and beyond. Also, all members, either branch or main, must be able to apply the seal.

"_So, she's one of the Uzumaki branch members, the genjutsu and summoning branch,"_ Kushina thought to herself as she moved her sword behind her and formed her red shield to protect her head from being crushed by a staff. "Sarutobi you should know better that you can't kill me," she said as she turned to the hold man and cancelled Benihime's Chikasumi no Tate.

"I will do what I must to protect Konoha from you Kyubi," the Sandaime said making Kushina chuckle at what he just said, and it wasn't being called Kyubi.

"You should know old man that this_ is_ going to happen. Right now, your village's counter attack is being systematically brought down before the call is given."

Somewhere in Konoha

"**Gatsuga!" **two voices shouted as two twister like vortex clashed against each other repeatedly.

The area began to be destroyed as trees were being sliced down or exploded on contact against the vortex sending splinters everywhere.

Both vortexes stopped and stood facing each other a bit away from each other. One of them looks like she is in her early 30s and still look young, looks a bit animalistic with her spiky brown hair, slit like pupils and red markings on her cheeks, also she is covered with scratches that raked her body from head to toe dripping with blood and look a bit exhausted.

"Damn it Hana, why are you betraying your pack!" the woman covered in wounds shouted and looked very pissed.

"Betraying my pack?" the woman opposite of the wounded woman, who looks about in her early 20s, have a softer appearance than the woman before her, but the most noted aspect of her appearance is the pointed ears, a sign of a Yōkai. "No, I haven't betrayed my mate's pack," she said as she moved her flak jacket shoulder strap to the side to show a bite mark on her neck. "Sorry mother, but I had to choose either my mate's pack or a pack that is corrupted," she said as she brandished her slightly sharper claws.

"Corrupted?" the woman asked as she entered the Inuzuka fighting stance.

"Yes, from the Hokage to the Council," Hana said as she looked at her mother showing her soft yet slitted eyes. "Tell me mother, do you know the Yondaime's last wish?" Hana asked while Tsume just nodded and kept ready. "If the Hokage was following the Yondaime's wish, why did he tell the Council about Naruto's status about her being the Kyubi's container and not stop the village from hating her?" she asked her mother who looked a bit conflicted. "Tell me mother, if the Kyubi container was an Inuzuka, would you treat her as an outcast?"

"Of Course Not! No matter what, we are all part of the pack," Tsume said as Hana nodded.

"If that is true, then our pack is Konoha, then why did we abandon her to the village's hatred?" she asked making Tsume look away of that question. "I didn't know that Naruto was the Kyubi's container at the time," she said making Tsume pay attention since she used was as in past tense. "I was unaware of Naruto's status, but when I heard of her status and what the Village has done, I knew that this wasn't the pack I wanted to fight for. I was disgusted with myself for aligning myself to a pack that hates someone for something she didn't have control over," she said with sad eyes as she looked at her hand and flexed it. "At first, I was afraid that I will change when I joined her, _thou I think I was more afraid of Anko and her needs,_ but as it turned out, I'm still me," Hana said as she looked over to her mother. "I don't want to fight you mother, but If you are against my pack, then I _will_ kill you," she said as she entered the Inuzuka taijutsu stance.

Two of them stood and waited for either one to make the first move, until they were interrupted by four vortexes as three were clashing against one as they began destroying the field.

"Aren't the boys energetic," Hana said as she saw her triplet partners fighting against her mother's partner.

"We're not going anywhere with this," Tsume said as she called over her partner and did some hand seals.

"**Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!"** Tsume shouted as both she and Kuromaru were covered in smoke while Hana watched her mother use a technique she has never seen. A loud growl was heard within the smoke as a huge paw with sharp claws slammed onto the ground and a huge two story black wolf with two heads appeared before Hana.

"Not bad mother," Hana said as her triplet partners moved behind Hana while one nuzzled her hand. "I know," she said as she looked at her mother's transformation as she began to gather a huge amount of Yōki and closed her eyes in concentration. The air around Hana began to get dense while her partners began to get away from her. "Out of every Yōkai, I am the only one who can actually turn into our True Form, _thou Naruto and Lexus could, but both might end up going berserk,_" Hana thought as she opened her eyes showing her complete red retinas and blue iris eyes. _"It's not a full transformation, but if Musei and Motoko can do it, so can I,"_ she thought as her Yōki completely covered her form and shifted into a huge creature just as big if not taller than Tsume's transformation.

Outside the Arena

Haruno Sakura, no, after she became a slave to her Master in Body, Mind and Soul, she no longer carried that name. The name Haruno Sakura was just an image as a member of Konoha's shinobi, she just goes by the name that was given to her by her Master, Kahi, just a servant girl, and nothing more. She lives for her Master, serves her Master and Mistresses, and dies for her Master.

"Stand down, Haruno Sakura," a Chunin ordered the genin, as other Chunin and Jounin surrounded Sakura since everyone figured that Sakura is working with Naruto and so she must be captured to get every piece of information out of the girl to know about the enemy.

"If you don't obey orders, we will take you down with force," another Chunin ordered but still she didn't respond, and so the gathered Shinobi advanced on her who just gave a blank look and was later engulfed in dark red energy.

"_**If you're going to kill me,"**_ the gathered shinobi heard in their minds as they watched Sakura's form change into what looks like an adult wearing tattered robes. _**"You should have killed me the moment I wasn't in the shadows,"**_ they all heard and saw her form was covered in black smoke and soon disappeared.

The gathered shinobi tried to sense her out, but couldn't sense her.

"_**By the way, my name is Kahi,"**_ they all heard before an electric storm surrounded them.

"What is this storm?" one shinobi asked before he grabbed his head with an expression of pain and soon began screaming before his body began ripping apart.

All that remains in the area is a pile of flesh and blood.

Netherworld

She didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit. It should be her that should be destroying Konoha, and yet, she doesn't want to at the same time and that side wants to go see Yakumo and to see her daughter to be born. Her blood wants to shed and spill blood, but she just can't find it in herself to just abandon Yakumo on her time of need to go satisfy her urge to kill.

Even now she can sense her mate's cries of pain through her mental link.

"So, you decided to help your mate give birth to your daughter,_ daughters_," Retsu said who cut Naruto from her train of thought.

"How long were you following me?" Naruto asked Retsu who is walking beside her in the Netherworld Tunnels that is the only entrance to the Netherworld.

"Since you used the Senkaimon to get to Whirlpool,_ with your power you could have just teleported to the Netherworld, but yet you didn't… you must really be struggling to just walk towards your mate and your daughters… I wonder how surprised she would be when she sees that Yakumo is going to have triplets,_" thought Retsu as both walked down the tunnel in a slow and quiet pace as the silence seems comfortable to them. "Still debating whether you should head back to destroy Konoha?" Retsu asked Naruto who nodded as she continued on walking with Retsu.

"Unohana," Naruto gained Retsu's attention since Naruto wanted to change the subject and to keep her mind occupied. "Did you manipulate events for this?"

Retsu looked at Naruto for a few seconds noticing the look of longing, sadness and need in Naruto's eyes.

"I'll explain later, right now I got a little girl to bring into this world," Retsu said while inside she was smiling at the thought of seeing Naruto's surprised look of having three daughters instead of one.

Naruto wanted answers, but the sound of her mate's cries got her attention and the thought of going back to Konoha left her mind. Looking at the hospital in front of her, she knew that if she entered the hospital right now, there is no turning back to destroy Konoha and yet she couldn't move from her position, that is until she was guided into the hospital by Unohana Retsu.

"You want some advice?" Retsu said as she guided Naruto into the hospital towards the pregnancy ward in the hospital. "Sometimes duty must be put aside to do what your soul and heart tells you to do," she said to Naruto who sighed and nodded as she followed Retsu to Yakumo's room.

"_Maybe I should put aside this duty,"_ Naruto thought as she solidified her decision to go see Yakumo.

Somewhere in Konoha

Hanabi sighed as she was surrounded by the branch members of the Hyuga, as they surrounded her and ready to kill her.

"_I'm getting tired of these pathetic Hyugas, I'm glad Sis asked Naruto to change our DNA so we won't have that Byakugan and replace it with the Shikyogan,"_ Hanabi thought as she looked at what the branch members have sent to kill her. _"I feel insulted they send the guards to kill me and not their best,"_ Hanabi thought before she avoided getting a palm to the heart which would have killed her.

She continued on avoiding getting hit by the Branch members and can clearly see how weak the Hyuga really are. The Hyuga concentrated too much on the Gentle Fist and not much on other areas and so they have many weaknesses that aren't figured out. Being Branch Members she know that they don't know about the main family techniques as in the Rotation or any of the more advance Gentle Fist techniques, so they can easily be taken down easily with what her Master has taught her.

Releasing both of her swords from her storage seal and gripped both in reverse grip. One Hyuga tried to kill her, but she avoided the palm, she shifted her grip with one sword to slice up vertically to cut off a Hyuga's hand, then she spin around and sliced into the Hyuga's kneecaps making him fall backwards, and used her other sword to stab the Hyuga into the ground.

"So the Main Family has fallen that they can't use the Family's Taijutsu," one Hyuga gloated and smirked as he said that, but Hanabi wasn't affected, she only shook her head.

"I'm glad I cut ties from that pathetic clan," Hanabi said as she throws one of her swords at the Hyuga who gloated which caught him across the his mid section effectively cutting his upper body off from his lower body, while her sword came flying back at Hanabi like a boomerang and catching it like a pro. "I'm really tired of you Hyuga," Hanabi said as her little 9 year old body began glow and started to grow into her true form.

She now stands 5'3", slim figure and a bit toned with a B size bust, pale skin, wearing a sleeveless kimono with a hakama that is bandaged down at her shins, wearing a sleeveless mesh shirt underneath the kimono, sandals, gauntlets with fingerless gloves, which everything is black along with her hair that is long enough to reach her hips and is loose. Her eyes aren't that of the Hyuga with the pupilless white eye, but her eyes are that of a sickening yellow, orange and red, and have pupils.

"Now, where were we," Hanabi stated as she got ready to kill what Hyuga that were sent to kill her.

The Hyuga were going to attack Hanabi but all were sliced down by two swords that is being used as a boomerang. Hanabi watched as the swords cut her attackers down so easily until the swords went back to its master who is currently wearing Anbu armor with a Neko mask.

"You shouldn't be wasting your time with these weaklings… apprentice," Yugao said as she jumped down before Hanabi who kneeled down to her.

"I'm sorry Master, I was going to head to one of the attack teams, but they got in my way," Hanabi said as she kneeled to Yugao who nodded and motioned her to stand up.

"I understand apprentice, now, let's go," she said to Hanabi who nodded as both disappeared from the area to go fight the good fight.

Somewhere in Konoha

The Battle in Konoha is getting intense, so intense that Jiraiya had to enter the fray of battle, but he entered it too late.

Even with his skills he can't help. Every jutsu he used it is countered, every tactic he tried it failed, and every enemy he fought are either backed up or are reading his moves on the spot.

Konoha's counter attack failed.

Ibiki didn't send out the signal to coordinate the counter attack, he was struck down by an enemy team that seemed to be experts in stealth and assassination.

He tried Summoning, but the poor toad would end up getting a shock of its life that would either leave scars or kill his Summons. Jiraiya gathered what little survivors that are not in battle to get out of Konoha. No matter how hard he didn't want to admit it, Konoha is lost and the only thing that he can do to help is to reverse summon survivors outside of Konoha with Toad Summons. He barely got Tenzo and his team out of Konoha when that unknown team that were waiting in the shadows for Tenzo's team to move, if he didn't get there, Tenzo and his team would have been hard pressed to survive the fight with that squad he sensed.

Even now he can sense them following him just beyond his sense of range.

"I'm going to have to make this quick, I don't want to know what these guys are capable of," Jiraiya said as he continued on towards his path towards the Hokage.

With Konoha

Kushina batted the Sandaime's staff away from her Benihime and watched him failed an attempt to use the shadow shuriken jutsu on her. She grew tired of the volley of shurikens, mud techniques, fire techniques and the bothersome staff he keeps trying to bash her skull in. So when the old man thrust one end of his staff at Kushina, she sidestepped it and shortened the staff a bit making the staff turn back into the Monkey King Enma who is now missing an arm.

The Monkey King, she didn't know how the Summon knows of her daughter's status or how he knows about the Netherworld or Hell, which even she and her daughter doesn't know about.

"**Nake, Benihime!"** Kushina swung her sword at the Monkey King as her sword unleashed a mass of red energy.

Sarutobi watched as his old long time friend get cut in half vertically from head to torso. The Monkey King didn't have the chance to take a breath as he split in half as blood sprayed out of the open wound from where he is cut in half before he poofed out of existance.

"With him gone, all that is left is you old man," Kushina said as she took a deep breath and spewing out a huge torrent of red flames at Sarutobi who was unable to avoid the dangerous red flames.

With the Sandaime dead she turned from the burning flames to go see someone she hasn't talked to since she gave birth to Naruto, but she stopped in midstep when she sensed another source of chakra where the old man should be.

The red flames died down and saw what looks like a huge tube of flesh.

Activating her Analysis Eyes that Lexus gave to Naruto and in a way gave it to her as well, once activated she inwardly curse and has to change the plans to F12 because Jiraiya got involved, but with what her eyes are giving her, she doesn't have to change the plans to that level, just C43.

Inside the flesh

"Looks like I made it in time sensei," Sarutobi turned to his left and sighed in relief to see his student Jiraiya beside him.

"Jiraiya, release this jutsu and help me fight Kyubi. If you can give me some time to prepare, I can reseal Kyubi," Sarutobi said while Jiraiya shook his head.

"Fukasaku said that the Shinigami Contract no longer exists sensei," Jiraiya said to the Sandaime who cursed at his last resort is really gone. "Right now, the Fire-Breathing Toad can keep us safe from the Kyubi old man. We need to retreat," he said to the Sandaime who denied the thought of abandoning Konoha to the Kyubi. "Listen, the village is lost, we need to gather what is left of our forces and prepare an attack to take back Konoha. The people will be prisoners, but we can come back when we are ready," he reaffirmed the Sandaime who reluctantly agreed to Jiraiya's plan. "Now hold on to my shoulder, Shima should be ready to reverse summon me any second now," he said to old man who clasped his hand on Jiraiya's shoulder.

Jiraiya felt the pull of the reverse summon and came to the sight of what survivors were left of Konoha before his eyes. Tenzo and a quarter of what is left of Anbu was saved, a few Jounin that were nearly killed by a stealth team like the one that was ready to kill Tenzo's team, and a few Chunins that were the second wave of defence. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Ino-Shika-Cho trio, and Genma were still inside Konoha, but those guys are resourceful and can make it outside Konoha safely.

It wasn't much, but he knows that with the right plans they can take back Konoha.

"Jiraiya-chan, why did you come alone, did you say were going to get the Sandaime?" a small light green toad wearing a black cloak and has purple hair asked Jiraiya who looked confused.

Jiraiya looked over to his right, expecting to see his sensei, but saw no one was there… with the exception of a severed hand of the Sandaime that is gripping his shoulder.

Back in Konoha

"Isn't this a sight," Kushina said to the now Sandaime who is now missing a left hand that is cut up to halfway up his lower arm.

The Sandaime gripped his severed arm trying to stop his blood from flowing out of the severed arm.

Kushina was really proud that she was able to stop the old pervert from escaping with the Sandaime. Her Benihime's energy attack was able to slice into the flesh of toad and continue on with cutting off the old man's hand off to keep him from escaping from her.

"Killing me won't destroy Konoha," the Sandaime said gaining Kushina's attention who raised an eyebrow. "As long as there is a Konoha Shinobi, the will of fire will live on in them," he said making Kushina looked flabbergasted for a second, and then letting out a laughter that echoed across the arena stopping the fights that are going on down in the arena.

"The will of fire will live on in them you say," she said and began laughing again. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard," she said as she calmed down a bit but she continued on with a few giggles and chuckles. "You're so called flames died when the Yondaime died," she said as she raised Benihime above her head, but stopped for a second in thought and gained a smirk on her face that everyone in the arena can see. "Tell me old man, do you know how deep my daughter has weakened Konoha," she said making the Sandaime widen his eyes at the woman in front of him.

Kushina walked closer to the Sandaime who stood up to put up a fight with one hand, but she wasn't going to have any of that.

"**Shibari, Benihime!"** she shouted while Benihime was surrounded by a narrow triangle blood red net as Kushina swing Benhime at the Sandaime sending the net over the old man. The net that Kushina sent out binded around the Sandaime while the net constricted around him making him immobile with him kneeling on the roof tiles.

"No matter what I do with you Benihime, you always make things elegant," Kushina said as she walked up to the old man.

"Why are you allowing your daughter to destroy Konoha Kushina?" Sarutobi said figuring out that he wasn't facing the Kyubi.

Kushina raised an eyebrow at the Sandaime. She shook her head figuring out that the old man is trying to send her down on a guilt trip and use her relationship with the Yondaime to stop the attack on Konoha.

"If you're going to try to make me stop from destroying Konoha, than you are out of luck. Minato was nothing more than a fling. I used him to keep you and your old teammates and rivals off my back, _thou he was useful for providing a sample to give birth to Naruto,_" Kushina thought as she looked down at Sarutobi with a look of a predator playing with her food. "Tell me old man, did you know that _Kyubi_ was the one who created the Sharingan from the Byakugan," she said to the old man who was half listening and half trying to escape from his bindings. "Not listening are you, well hear this, Naruto was the one who manipulated Itachi to kill off his clan," Kushina's smile dropped when the Hokage chuckled.

"Then she did me a favour. We had a suspicion that the Uchiha was the one who controlled the Kyubi," Sarutobi said to Kushina who shook her head at how paranoid the old man is, thou he's right about how it is an Uchiha who controlled Lexus during that day, but not from the Uchiha in Konoha at the time. "I thought Itachi just decided to finish the mission ahead of plan."

"Is that so," Kushina thought as she shook her head. "With the Uchiha down to the last two members, she moved on to another clan to slaughter."

"Who might that be, the Kurama?" the Sandaime said making Kushina chuckle.

"No, the Hyuga," she said as Sarutobi widen his eyes in shock.

He knew of the Hyuga's epidemic of deceases that killed off majority of the Main side of the Hyuga right down to Hinata and Hanabi. If it was Naruto who created those deceases to destroy majority of the Hyuga, then she could have easily done the same with Konoha. It would have been easy for her to do it, but how did she poisoned them all and got through the Byakugan to do it.

"It was easy if you're wondering, she didn't have to do much," Kushina said confirming for the Sandaime of Naruto to easily do it.

"Danzo," the Sandaime stated, but Kushina denied that.

"What that slave said about Danzo during the exam was a lie. Danzo was a threat to Naruto, so she got rid of him. It was again easy for Naruto to capture Danzo and offered him to the Shinigami," she said as Sarutobi was thinking how Naruto found Danzo's Root Forces.

He knew that Danzo had his Root Program continuing on with Root, but he couldn't find any evidence of him going against his order.

"With Danzo dead and his forces eliminated, she used Danzo's base as her own and continued on with her plans to destroy Konoha from manipulating Orochimaru to continue on with his plan thinking that his plan has no holes in it," she said as she began to whisper to the Sandaime and stab Benihime into the blood red net that she bind the Sandaime deciding that she had enough with the old fool. "For your information, she was the one who killed your grandson Konohamaru," she said to the old man with the smirk and saw his eyes widen.

"**Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi,"** she said as orbs began to form along the net that began to explode like landmines.

She grinned at the sight of outrage on the old man's face before the orbs reached Sarutobi and exploded in a huge explosion that completely destroyed the building that they were fighting on.

Down in the Arena

Everyone was shielding themselves from the huge explosion.

"We need to escape now," Inoichi ordered as both of his friends nodded who are low on chakra from the fight.

"But we need to help the Hokage," Kakashi said as he went to go help the Hokage during the distracted but was stopped by a hand to his shoulder that belongs to his rival Gai.

"As youthful as the Sandaime maybe, his flames will not save him from that flame," Gai said to Kakashi, which he surprisingly understood him. In fact, it was the most intelligent thing that came out of his mouth that he somehow understood no matter how he phrased it with youth and flames.

"**Batsu, Keigoku no Jigoku,"** both turned to see the Kyubi holding what looks like a black red stone staff. **"Kangoku, Keigoku no Jigoku!"** she shouted before she spears her staff at both Gai and Kakashi making it extent towards them with the woman still holding it.

Both Kakashi and Gai kicked each other to dodge the staff, but the staff never reached the two. Instead it split up and speared around the two and constricted the two into a small prison. Both tried to move, but they were unable to use any jutsu to get out of the prison and figured that they can't use any shunshin or kawarimi to get out. The other Jounin moved to help the two, but it is too late.

"**Shikoshirae, Keigoku no Jigoku…"** Lexus said the prison holding the two formed scythes on the inside of the prison. **"… Shioki,"** she said as the prison closed in executing the two in the prison.

"Gai/Kakashi!" the gathered jounin shouted seeing the deaths of two of Konoha's elites killed at once.

"We need to retreat, NOW!" Inoichi ordered as he left the battle with his two friends following him.

Yuhi Kurenai turned to retreat but froze on the spot. She felt so cold that she was unable to move.

"Sorry Kurenai, but I got orders to capture you," Kurenai tried to turn around to the voice, but she's unable to move. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you can't move," the cold feeling that she noticed was at the center of her chest and right through her body and back, which later began to shift and turn through her body. The cold feeling move through her back, shoulder blade, side, breast and side again, and this was just half the feeling, the same thing happen in the reverse order.

Once the person entered her view, she instantly went cold, which seems about right since the cold feeling spread across her body.

"Hi-Hinata," she said to what looks like a teenage version of the little girl she trained.

No longer she has that short dark blue hair and in place is hip length straight hair and her eyes aren't those of the Byakugan and in its place are a white slit eye that looks cold. She is no longer wearing that timid coat that hides her assets, Hinata is currently wearing a black loose tank top that the shoulder straps are hanging off to the side of her arms with a fishnet shirt underneath it showing Kurenai that she isn't wearing a bra and isn't afraid to show her huge assets, and both are short enough that her midriff is showing. A coat is tied around her hip that looks like it is light violet with white sleeves, and she is wearing tight blue shinobi pants with high heel sandals.

"The same," Hinata said before she pulled her arm back so she can grab a hold of Kurenai's heart and squeezed it enough to cause a minor heart attack, making her go unconscious. Once that was done, she pulled her hand out and let Kurenai fall to the ground. "Are we really going to let them go?" Hinata looked over to Anko who is cleaning off her daggers.

"Yup, they will gather what is left of the Konoha Shinobi into one area, which will save us the trouble. Once they do, Ino and Tenten will kill what is left of them," replied Anko as she looked over to what is left of the Hokage Booth. "So Lexus, was that your mate?" Anko asked Lexus who is looking over to the Booth that is covered by debris, smoke and flames.

"Yes, I am her mate," Yoshino, Anko, Hinata and Lexus turned behind them to the see the same woman that was fighting the Sandaime, but is wearing torn up clothes that they can clearly see that she isn't wearing anything underneath the yukata, also she is carrying someone underneath her arms who looked like one of Orochimaru's guards. "It's been a long time Lexu…" the woman said before she was glumped and fiercely kissed by Lexus.

Kushina was a bit surprised by how quick Lexus is to jump her on the spot, but she returned the kiss which turned into a full blown make out session that became even more before Yoshino had to manipulate a mass of shadows to hide the two from having sex in the open. She didn't mind it, both the open outdoor sex and the new woman claiming her mate, but she felt a small connection to the woman that Lexus was bonded to, as weak it was before it is now stronger than ever. Lexus didn't talk about it, so she let her to her own devices. With her mate back, she wouldn't mind sharing Lexus with the woman she's currently going at it with.

"You're just going to let those two go at?" Anko asked Yoshino who shrugged it off.

"I'm able to share," Yoshino replied as the 5 Guardians appeared before the group. "Someone take Kurenai and Orochimaru's guard back to the tower," ordered Yoshino as the 5 Guardians looked at each other as if they were deciding who should take the two.

That is until four of them looked at the new girl long and hard.

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll go, geez," replied a reluctant Hikaru who picked up the two underneath her arms and teleported away from the area.

"_Yoshino-san, Konoha is now taken over and secured, should I proceed with gathering up Konoha's resources?"_ asked the commander of the Forest of Death.

"Yes, proceed Yuki," Yoshino said as everyone around the area began to hear loud moaning in the mass of shadows which caused majority to blush or grab a bowl of popcorn and got comfortable while wishing that she can watch and can only settle with sound.

Netherworld Hospital

"Hana-Taicho!" a team of Hanyōs were searching around a forest that looks like it just went through a huge battle.

"Over here!" they heard and came across a scene that made them recoil from the sight and blush.

On the ground is a corpse of what looks like a huge wolf that looks like it was carved into pieces and what made them blush, well a woman covered in scratches and gashes hogtied on a tree, naked. Even if she is naked, it didn't explain why she has a ball gag on, a dildo up both of her holes and clothes pins on both of her breast and on her lower lips.

It wasn't that difficult to break her mother. She played with her first with stripping her, tying her up and then she started with either hurting her parts and playing with them. After many orgasms through pain and pleasure, she did something that completely broke her mother.

Hana killed her mother's partner in front of her.

Tsume went berserk trying to kill Hana for killing her partner, but she was unable to escape her bindings. That is when Hana started breaking her mother through her rage and this is the result in her empty, tired, defeat, and soulless eyes. She pitifully moaned cumming through her gag as she shook against her bindings until she slacken tiredly. Hana smirked at the sight of a woman who she once looked up as an alpha who is now broken and defeated, and she is all hers.

"Konoha is taken over, we are currently gathering prisoners to take back to the Tower," a Hanyō reported to Hana who nodded at the Hanyō.

"Then take her back as well," Hana said as she removed the gag from her mother's mouth, once she took it off a trail of drool stringed out and she was breathing in deeply and moaning. "Are you going to be a good bitch for these young women?" Hana asked Tsume as she rubbed the side of Tsume's cheek, making her shudder.

"Yes, Mistress, I'll be a good bitch," replied an obediently with no hesitation, she was broken and defeated, and Hana made sure that her only purpose is serving her and with a little more work, she will belong to her.

"Good, now," she turned to the Hanyō behind her who fidgeted and pressed their thighs together. "Take her to one the special rooms, and you can have your way with her, have fun," she said to the group who now gave Tsume lustful looks while Hana looked to the direction of where her mate is and felt a new connection with her mate.

From what she can sense, this new connection as strong as Lexus's and from the connection she has with Anko she is really aroused.

"I guess I can go help her with her problem."

Netherworld Hospital

"ONCE THIS IS OVER, I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A MAN AND CUT OFF YOUR DAMN BALLS AND DICK, AND LATER RETSU WILL HAVE TO TURN YOU BACK INTO A WOMAN!" Yakumo screamed out threatening Naruto about turning Naruto into a guy and back into a girl when she is finished with her.

"_Is that even possible?"_ Ukitsu, Tsunami and Haku thought wondering if she can really do it.

"_At least, I'll be back to where I started,"_ Naruto thought as she held Yakumo's hand supporting her with the pregnancy.

Unohana Retsu was blissfully unaware of the threat that Yakumo threatened Naruto with, but she knew that she is capable of changing people's genders. Changing Reality is Yakumo's ability that she is the only one in existence to do such a thing. Yakumo isn't the only one who has a special status as a Yōkai, Naruto is a Death Yōkai, Tsunami is a Mother Yōkai who gives birth to powerful Yōkai and is very motherly, Ukitsu is a Guardian Yōkai, and Haku is an Ice Yōkai, and then there is Yakumo Yukari who is a Boundary Yōkai that could change boundaries from the laws of physics to the laws of reality. Having these woman as parents, well let's just say the children will be powerful Yōkai.

"Alright Yakumo, now push," Retsu suggested.

"I would but I'm not sure what to push," a voice said making everyone look at the source, which is directly over Yakumo's stomach and saw Yukari leaning on her gap that is opened up above Yakumo's pregnant stomach, and she looked very amused from her position. "Is she ready?" she peaked over her gap and looked between Yakumo's legs.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" everyone shouted at Yukari as Naruto grabbed Yukari's yukata, that she started wearing, and pulled her out of her gap and to get her away from Yakumo's private parts.

10 Minutes Later

After much arguments, fighting and screaming, the group is now circled around Yakumo who is still screaming in pain.

Retsu was inwardly grinning and laughing at the fight that was going on the last 10 minutes and was enjoying her time with the family, and Yukari is still trying to enter Naruto's harem. When she made the decision to stop trying to control Naruto she had to give up her status as the Shinigami to survive the upcoming battle, thou she is willing to give information to Naruto and Kushina on the Forgotten, the Mother, and Kami to survive.

"_The Mother will be easy to handle, the Forgotten will either be killed by Naruto, Kushina or Momiji, and if she is feeling confident, I'll deal with Kami myself,"_ Retsu thought as she concentrated on the birth of the Second Generation Yōkai she is about to bring in this realm that are actually born Yōkai, thou Naruto did have Yōkai blood in her veins but she was born human.

"Oh come on! I'm trying to have some fun here!" Yukari yelled out as she struggled out of her bindings that Naruto had to use her strongest bind to hold her down since the woman is an actual Yōkai, something about living life at the fullest, which is a pain to those if she has her eyes on them.

"SOMEONE GAG HER!" Yakumo cried out feeling pain she has never felt before.

"Alright Yakumo-chan, give me one huge push," Retsu instructed as Yakumo screamed and tightened her fist together in pain, hurting the two hands she have in her grasp. No matter how powerful Naruto and Ukitsu are, they can't withstand a woman with pregnancy fury.

"Here we are," Retsu said as Yakumo slacken against Tsunami's chest while Retsu is holding the child in her arm that is crying. "What's the girl's name Naruto-san?" Retsu said as she handed the little bundle to Naruto who held out her arms to hold the girl.

The girl in her arms tiredly open her eyes and showed Naruto her red slitted eyes that isn't pierce looking, it was more like a curious look, but deep in them she saw a wild animal waiting to be unleashed… just like her. The girl's red hair is a bit wet, but the name she thought of seemed a bit right.

"Nobara," Naruto said to Retsu who wrote the name down on a pad and instantly went back between Yakumo's legs, confusing Naruto a lot, and confused her even more when Yakumo started screaming again like she is givi… "What the HELL is going on!" Naruto shouted making newborn Nobara cry in Naruto's arms and made her panic and trying to coo the baby from crying.

"What does it look like Naruto-san, Yakumo is giving birth," Retsu snidely said that Naruto didn't pick up.

"Huh?" replied Naruto, completely frozen still as she held her child in her arms that is looking at her curiously.

"Here's your second child," Retsu handed the dumfounded, and clearly in shock, Naruto while she replaced Nobara with the second child and handed Nobara to Haku who cuddled the girl who enjoyed the attention. "What are you going to name her?" Retsu asked as she held her notepad in hand.

"… huh?" Retsu pointed at the girl in Naruto's hands and saw another baby in her arms. "… oh, um…" she looked at the sleeping girl in her arms.

"She didn't cry," Retsu told Naruto about the girl in her arms. "She must be very calm," she said as she moved back between Yakumo's legs who is currently glistened in sweat and is breathing heavily.

"Yamazakura," Naruto named the pink haired newborn in her arms.

"_She's naming her children 'wild', now why would she name them that?"_ Retsu thought and wondered what Naruto is going to name the third child, and from the pattern, she will most likely name the girl Wild something.

The third child took longer than usual, the girl just didn't want to leave the womb. Retsu had a hard time getting the baby out, and Yakumo was getting tired of the birthing, but in the end she got the little one out of Yakumo making the group joyfully celebrate for Yakumo and the girls.

Naruto again held the newborn and can see that this one is a fighter if she stayed in the womb longer than usual. Thou, from close comparison, the girl has black hair like Ukitsu but has red slit eyes like hers while Yamazakura has blue slit eyes the colour as Ukitsu, thou she doesn't have slit eyes, but the mating would do that, add other mates DNA with the Alpha's children for close bonding. Even now she can feel a connection with all of her children connected to all of her mates and herself, but they are connected strongly to Yakumo since she is the birth mother. It just means that everyone is family, thou she is going to have to deal with Yukari soon, rather than later.

"Kyouki," Naruto said to Retsu who looked over to Naruto and nodded on the girl's name.

"_Za Wairudo Shimai… that has a nice ring to it,"_ Retsu thought as she left the room to document the girls' births and to let the family on their own devices, thou she didn't want to get in Yukari's way so she left her in the room.

Naruto, Yakumo, Tsunami, Haku and Ukitsu were enjoying their time alone with the new members of the Uzumaki Clan. The new editions to the clan are either sleeping peacefully or enjoying the attention of the adults or is struggling out of her blanket confines.

Naruto was glad she didn't made the choice to go back to destroy Konoha and continue on with her plans, she would have regretted not being here for the rest of her life and she wouldn't trade this moment for anything. She would gladly defy anything that would try to take her away from her family. She would rather destroy the world than to see her children taken away from her.

On the side, Yukari was watching the whole scene on a chair with her arm folded with a paper fan in hand and covering her mouth. The binding spell Naruto casted on her worked, for a little while, but nothing like changing some boundaries about magic being 10 times less effective to get that bind off of her, and later undoing that little change.

"_So, which one will rule over the Abyss?" _she thought as her little paper fan hid the smirk she has on.

Back in Konoha

After a heating sex session with a lost mate and new clothes, the two 9 tailed Yōkai were seated in the Hokage's office with Kushina in the Hokage seat and Lexus sitting on the edge of the desk, and from the grin that is on Lexus's lips, they tested the desk out.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Kushina asked Lexus who sighed as she leaned on back on the desk.

"Would you be able to tell her that I am her father? Think about it, I was sealed in her for her first 5 years and was the main reason why she suffered. When I was freed I wanted to tell her, but I guess I was afraid," Lexus said as she sighed and shook her head. "There was so much going on that if I told her… well, even I can't fathom what she'll do," she said as Kushina sighed.

"I'm not ready to be a grandmother," Kushina said making Lexus chuckle completely dissipating the sad nature that was built up.

"It's too late to be a parent at her age," Lexus said to Kushina who nodded and leaned against the chair.

"How's Kurokijo?" Kushina asked making Lexus groan hearing that shadow monster's name.

"The kid is a menace," Kushina chuckled as Lexus explained to Kushina about the baby who is already a natural Shadow Manipulator. "… and the brat had nearly shish kabob me and Anko into the wall," Lexus said while Kushina smiled on. Lexus saw the smile and thought of the girl. "Thou, she maybe a handful, but I still love her… and I feel a small bond on her that is connected to you," she said to Kushina about the bond that Kurokijo has. "Are you still going to try?" she asked Kushina who nodded and had this look that just downright reminded Lexus of who is the alpha between the two.

"Oh, I'll not just going to try, I'm going to be her mother and you're going to tell her who her _father_ is," Kushina said in a serious tone that just sent a shiver down Lexus's spine.

Hopefully she won't go berserk on her, but with the takeover of Konoha finished, birth of her children, and soon to be destroyed Konoha and crippled land, Naruto will hopefully just waved this off… hopefully.

To be Continued

Benihime – Crimson Princess

Okoro, Benihime – Awaken, Crimson Princess

Nake, Benihime – Sing, Crimson Princess

Chikasumi no Tate – Blood Mist Shield

Shibari, Benihime – Binding, Crimson Princess

Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi – Fire-Playing, Crimson Princess, Beaded Mesh

Keigoku no Jigoku – Jail of Hell

Batsu, Keigoku no Jigoku – Punish, Jail of Hell

Kangoku, Keigoku no Jigoku – Prison, Jail of Hell

Shikoshirae, Keigoku no Jigoku, Shioku – Preparation, Jail of Hell, Execution

Translation

Nobara – Wild Rose

Yamazakura – Wild Blossoms

Kyouki – Wild Joy

Za Wairudo Shimai – The Wild Sisters


End file.
